Home Übersetzung
by GermanTranslationProject
Summary: Übersetzung einer Story von Lanaea. In Progress. Die Enterprise kehrt wegen Reparaturarbeiten für eine Weile zur Erde zurück. Zwischen Jim und Spock entwickelt sich zunächst eine Freundschaft. K/S, slash, nicht explizit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wer einigermaßen englisch kann, sollte unbedingt das Original lesen! Ich bitte herzlich um Meinungen, wie sich diese Übersetzung liest. **

**So schnell wie Lanaea bin ich nicht, hoffe aber, wenigstens zwei Kapitel pro Woche zu schaffen.**

**-------------------------**

Jim liebte seine Mutter. Wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, war sie ein guter Mensch, und sie hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert und versucht, ihr Bestes für ihn zu tun. Auf die bedeutungslose Reihe ihrer Freunde hätte er verzichten können. Die Art, wie sie ihn manchmal ansah, als ob sie versuchte den Geist von etwas Ungreifbarem zu sehen, etwas anderes als ihn selbst – darauf hätte er auch verzichten können. Aber er liebte sie, und als die Enterprise nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einer Wolke aus lebendem Staub (welche mit Vorliebe ihren Systemspeicher angefressen hatte) ins Raumdock zurückkehrte, um den Computer reparieren zu lassen, folgte er ihrer Bitte, vorbei zu schauen und sie zu besuchen.

Nicht, dass es ihm lästig gewesen wäre. Die ganze Crew nutzte die Gelegenheit gerne, wieder einmal festen Boden unter den Füßen zu genießen. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war er etwas besorgt darüber, was ihn erwartete. Er hatte seine Mutter vor der Zeremonie, bei der er seinen Orden bekam und zum Captain befördert wurde, kurz gesehen und sie war irgendwie…merkwürdig gewesen. Als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich freuen oder fürchten sollte, dass er bei der Sternenflotte war und vorhatte, dort zu bleiben. Sicher, sie wollte ihn sehen, aber das war keine Garantie für die Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschen würde, wenn er erst da war. Er war auch nicht gerade außer sich vor Freude bei der Aussicht auf ein Treffen mit Stan oder Dave oder wie zur Hölle auch immer ihr neuer Typ hieß.

Er hatte versucht, Bones mitzuschleppen, nur um jemanden dabei zu haben, der wenigstens dabei half, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken. Aber der Doktor war ein kluger Mann. Er hatte nicht vor, sich so einfach in ein familiäres Chaos hineinziehen zu lassen. Alle anderen waren mit ihren eigenen Wiedersehen beschäftigt, also fand Jim sich damit ab. Zeit, es anzugehen, was auch immer da zu Hause auf ihn wartete. Es war zu schade, dass Sams Schiff noch im Einsatz war, sonst wäre die Aussicht vielleicht nicht so entmutigend gewesen.

„Geh. Geh einfach."

Jim blieb stehen. Mit der Reisetasche in der Hand drehte er sich beim Klang von Uhuras Stimme leicht zum Landeplatz des Shuttles um. Ihre Worte und ihr Ton hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie klang aufgebracht.

Seine Augen hatten sie schnell lokalisiert, und seine Neugierde wuchs, als er sah, dass Spock bei ihr war. Sein erster Offizier sah so ruhig und reserviert aus wie immer, aber Uhura schien verärgert, sogar nervös zu sein. Letzteres war definitiv eine neue Seite an ihr.

„…Nun gut.", willigte Spock mit scheinbarem Gleichmut ein. Nur die Anspannung um seine Augen verriet, dass auch er unruhig war. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Uhuras Stimme hinderte ihn wieder.

„Spock…", sagte sie zögernd und schien zwischen zwei verschiedenen Punkten unentschlossen zu schwanken. Eine ihrer Hände ver- und entkrampfte sich an ihrer Seite.

„…es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu kränken.", sagte Spock nach einer kurzen Pause. Sein Ton wirkte aufrichtig.

Für einen Moment schien sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu verstärken. Aber dann seufzte Uhura und lockerte ihre Haltung ein wenig.

Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und tätschelte seine Schulter, als wolle sie eine imaginäre Falte aus seiner Kleidung streichen. „Ich weiß," sagte sie zu ihm. Für eine Minute dachte Jim, es sei das Ende eines Beziehungskrachs und sie würden sich gleich wieder küssen wie damals im Transporterraum. Aber keiner der beiden kam dem anderen näher. Stattdessen schenkte Uhura Spock ein ziemlich knappes Lächeln, nahm ihre Tasche und wandte sich ab.

Spock sah ihr beim Gehen zu und Jim sah mit wachsender Neugier Spock zu, wie er ihr beim Gehen zusah. Sein Wissen um die ‚Beziehung' der beiden war ziemlich begrenzt. Keiner der beiden wollte mit ihm darüber reden und beim Rest der Crew schienen sie genau so wortkarg zu sein, da die Gerüchteküche nicht gerade brodelte. Gab es Ärger im Paradies?

Nun, es war nicht gerade einfach für ihn, das herauszufinden. Egal wie neugierig er zu sein versuchte, er hörte immer nur ein entschiedenes ‚Das geht Sie nichts an' von beiden, und das war's.

Achselzuckend hatte er sich gerade entschlossen, wieder seiner Wege zu gehen…als er inne hielt. Denn Spock stand immer noch da. Wie ein getretenes Hündchen. Was komisch war, weil er äußerlich nicht traurig wirkte. Er sah genau so vollkommen stoisch und vulkanisch aus wie immer. Auf den normalen Betrachter mochte es möglicherweise so wirken, als ob er einfach beschlossen hatte, dass genau diese Ecke des Landeplatzes ein guter Platz zum Stehen war.

Na ja, er ist dein erster Offizier, entschied Jim, schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Zuerst schien ihn Spock gar nicht zu bemerken, aber als er näher kam, sprach er. „Ich befürchte, ich bin im Moment nicht besonders zugänglich für Versuche, mein Privatleben auszukundschaften," informierte er Jim ernst.

„…Okay", meinte Jim schulterzuckend. „Möchten Sie meine Mutter kennen lernen?", fragte er.

Oh. Nun, _das_ war ungefähr so feinfühlig wie ein Holzhammer. Jim fragte sich, ob es an Spock oder an ihm lag, dass zwangsläufig komische Sachen aus seinem Mund zu kommen schienen, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Er hatte noch nicht mal wirklich vor gehabt, die Einladung auszusprechen. Es war ihm nach Spocks Bemerkung einfach in den Sinn gekommen und dann aus ihm herausgeplatzt, weil er sonst nichts zu sagen wusste.

Spock sah ihn an.

Tja, wenn er schon mal hier war, fand er, konnte er es ebenso gut auch versuchen. „Ich war gerade unterwegs nach Hause, um sie zu besuchen, aber ich mache das nie gern allein. Sie wird immer ein bisschen…äh, tja, wie auch immer, wenn Sie nichts vorhaben, können Sie mitkommen.", erklärte er. „Sie ist nicht fremdenfeindlich oder so," fügte er dann in hoffnungsvollem Ton hinzu.

Er zuckte, sah sich um und hoffte, dass er sich nur vor Spock so unglaublich ungeschickt anstellte. Was trotzdem ziemlich schlimm war, aber das beste, worauf er im Moment hoffen konnte. _Sie ist nicht fremdenfeindlich?!_ Was zum Teufel war das denn?

"Ich würde mir nicht anmaßen, ein familiäres Wiedersehen zu stören.", sagte Spock. Es hörte sich wie eine Absage an, aber Jim bemerkte, dass er auch keine Anstalten machte zu gehen.

"Ach, Sie würden eigentlich nicht stören.", sagte er. „Es ist praktisch Tradition, dass ich jemanden mit anschleppe, wenn ich zu Besuch komme. Ich persönlich glaube, sie rät gern, wen ich mitbringe." Normalerweise war es irgendein Mädchen-der-Woche, mit dem er gerade zusammenlebte.

Er war sicher, Spock würde nein sagen und das wär's dann – das Ende eines sehr merkwürdigen und ungeschickten Annäherungsversuchs. Und so war Jim überrascht, als sich sein erster Offizier nach ein paar kurzen Momenten des Abwägens ihm zuwendete und ihn vorsichtig ansah.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass es keine Störung darstellen würde?", fragte er wieder. Über beide Ohren strahlend legte Jim eine Hand auf die Schulter des Wissenschaftsoffiziers.

"Definitiv nicht," versicherte er ihm und entließ ihn dann folgsam aus seinem Griff, als Spocks Blick demonstrativ darauf wanderte. Er gestikulierte zum Ausgang des Landeplatzes und konnte beinahe nicht glauben, dass es wirklich geklappt hatte. Zugegeben, er wusste nicht, wie seine Mutter Spock aufnehmen würde, aber es würde ihn sicher vor allzu rührseligen Situationen bewahren. Nichts am Auftreten dieses Mannes lud zu Rührseligkeit ein.

_Außerdem wird es ihn davor bewahren, hier zu stehen und auszusehen, als hätte ihm gerade jemand das Eis weggenommen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Obwohl sich der Landeplatz inzwischen fast vollständig geleert hatte, wuselte noch immer eine beträchtliche Menschenmenge um die Transporter von und zum Bahnhof. Spock schien sich etwas anzuspannen, während Leute hinter ihnen drängelten und die normalen Grenzen des persönlichen Freiraums Opfer der Notwendigkeiten des Transitverkehrs wurden. Da er wusste, wie wenig sein erster Offizier es mochte, angefasst zu werden (selbst unabsichtlich), sah er sich selbst den Leibwächter spielen, und bevor er überhaupt wirklich darüber nachdachte, stellte er sich zwischen Spock und den größten Teil der drängenden Menge. Er übersah den schnellen, überraschten Blick, den Spock ihm dafür zuwarf..

Ungezwungenes Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, als sie einen der Transporter bestiegen. Jim dachte kurz an seine alte Maschine, die er weggegeben hatte, als er zur Sternenflotte ging. Er bereute die Entscheidung nicht – es war nicht so, als ob er sie noch brauchen würde, nicht im Allergeringsten – aber die Vorstellung, Spock zu überreden, mit ihm darauf zu fahren, war irgendwie unterhaltsam. Der notwendige, nahe Körperkontakt hätte ihn wahrscheinlich in die Flucht geschlagen, bevor sie überhaupt losgefahren wären. Er schien auch nicht gerade begeistert von dem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu sein.

"Alles okay, Spock?" fragte er, als sie losfuhren und der Halb-Vulkanier sich merklich versteifte. "Sie sehen ein bisschen grün aus."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. "Captain, Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, dass meine vulkanische Physiologie eine natürliche, grüne Pigmentierung hervor-"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß" versicherte Jim ihm mit erhobener Hand. Mann. Bones färbte anscheinend auf ihn ab – das war ein verdammt dämlicher Witz. "Ich habe nur versucht, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Und nennen sie mich nicht Captain. Ich heiße Jim," sagte er beharrlich.

"…Jim," stimmte Spock zögernd zu, und er seufzte erleichtert. Gut. Es machte ihn allmählich ein bisschen krank, ständig 'Captain' und 'Sir' genannt zu werden. Dadurch fühlte er sich gleich zehn Jahre älter, als er eigentlich war.

Er lächelte Spock noch einmal an und warf den Blick dann aus dem nächsten Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Spock folgte seinem Beispiel. Das Geräusch des Transporters ratterte unter ihren Füßen, als sie den Anblick von blauem Himmel und festem Boden in sich aufnahmen. Dinge, die schnell eine Seltenheit wurden, da ihre Missionen sie immer weiter und weiter von vertrauten Orten entfernten. Jim hätte nicht die Enterprise dafür eingetauscht, aber trotzdem – es war schon schön, zurück auf festem Boden zu sein.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit auf der Erde außerhalb der Sternenflottenakademie verbracht.", gestand Spock, nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren. Der tiefe Klang seiner Stimme holte Jim aus seiner Träumerei.

„Was?", fragte er. "Sie haben nie Tourist gespielt?"

Mit einem Blick, der andeuten sollte, dass Jim es besser hätte wissen müssen, schüttelte Spock leicht den Kopf. „Die Aussicht schien nicht sehr reizvoll zu sein. Die Temperaturen der nördlichen Erd-Hemisphäre sind zu kalt für vulkanische Ansprüche.", erklärte er.

„Oh", antwortete Jim und fragte sich ob das hieß, dass Spock sich unbehaglich fühlte. Aber es gab nicht viel, was er für ihn hätte tun können. Der Mann trug ohnehin schon viel dickere Kleidung, als Jim sich zugemutet hätte. Es war später Frühling, klar und sonnig, und Spock sah aus, als erwarte er einen plötzlichen Wintereinbruch. Komisch – er hatte einfach angenommen, dass sein erster Offizier sich so kleidete, weil er echt verklemmt war.

_Aber vielleicht_, dachte er, die scharfen und distanzierten Gesichtszüge aus dem Augenwinkel erfassend. _Vielleicht ist es beides_.

„Ich habe es jedoch in Betracht gezogen, mich mehr mit dieser Welt auseinander zu setzen,", erklärte Spock. Jim war überrascht. Normalerweise war der Versuch, eine Unterhaltung über etwas nicht die Arbeit betreffendes mit seinem ersten Offizier anzufangen, wie Zähne ziehen. Aber hier und jetzt versuchte er sich allem Anschein nach an Small-Talk. Ganz von sich aus noch dazu, ohne dass Jim ihn dazu überredete oder provozierte. Zuerst freute er sich insgeheim über den Wechsel der Gesprächsebene. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Spocks naheliegendsten Grund für ein gesteigertes Interesse an der Erde, und er versank in tiefem Ernst.

Er fragte sich, wie lange der Geist von Vulkan noch über ihnen allen schweben würde. Es waren erst ein paar Monate vergangen, aber Jim konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte seinen Vater nie gekannt, und der Mann war seit über zwei Jahrzehnten tot. Trotzdem lag ihm seine Abwesenheit manchmal noch schwer auf dem Herzen und ließ unbeantwortete Fragen offen. Wie weitreichend war dann erst der Tod eines ganzen Planeten? Und das bezog nicht einmal Spocks noch persönlicheren Verlust seiner Mutter mit ein.

Wenn man ihn fragte, hätte er nie gesagt, er sei ein sensibler Mensch. Er? Auf keinen Fall! Er war ein sorgloser Teufelskerl, der genauso schnell wieder ging, wie er sich verliebte, ein Typ, der nichts bereute und immer zielgerichtet vorging. Weil er, wie Spock, irgendwann angefangen hatte, das darzustellen, was andere von ihm erwarteten. Aber in Wahrheit brauchte es nicht viel, damit er starkes Mitgefühl mit anderen spürte.

„Na ja, meine Heimatstadt macht nicht viel her.", sagte er einen Moment später und bewegte sich leicht in seinem Sitz. „Aber wenn Sie wollen, dass jemand Sie herumführt, könnten wir irgendwo hingehen, wo es besser ist, nachdem wir bei meiner Mutter vorbei geschaut haben." Ehrlich gesagt hatte Jim selbst nicht viel von der Welt gesehen, auf der er lebte. Es mochte interessant sein, sie sozusagen mit den Augen von jemandem zu sehen, der nicht auf ihr aufgewachsen war.

Andererseits, die Vorstellung, sich in Spocks Kopf hineinzuversetzen, war ein bisschen komisch. Vor allem, da er mehr oder weniger schon einmal im Kopf eines Spocks gewesen war, und das war nicht unbedingt eine erfreuliche Erfahrung gewesen.

"Ich würde es mir nicht erlauben, Ihre Zeit mit Ihrer Familie zu verkürzen.", antwortete Spock und fixierte ihn wieder mit seinen unergründlichen, dunklen Augen.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber", versicherte er ihm. „Ich hatte sowieso vor, mich so früh wie möglich wieder davonzumachen. Sie würden mir lediglich eine gute Ausrede verschaffen."

Sein erster Offizier, so schien es, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Jim nahm an, er dachte darüber nach, als der Transporter sie in das geschäftige Treiben der Stadt brachte, und ihr Gespräch beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum, während sie ihren notwendigen Tanz mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln vollendeten, um nach Riverside zu gelangen. Spock sah aus, als habe er die Wahrheit gesagt, als er meinte, dass er die Akademie während seiner Zeit auf der Erde kaum verlassen hatte – er nahm viel vom Planeten mit derselben stillen, intellektuellen Neugier auf, die Jim bei ihm auf außerirdischen Welten gesehen hatte.

Nur, dass das nicht eine dieser fremden Welten war. Jetzt war es die einzige Heimat, die er hatte.

„Und, gibt es einen Ort, den Sie gerne sehen würden?", fragte Jim. Sie hatten endlich seine Heimatstadt erreicht und hatten die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel hinter sich gelassen, um jetzt die langen, altmodischen Feldwege entlang zu gehen, die sich noch immer zwischen den Äckern hindurch wanden. Ein kurzer Anflug von Nostalgie kam in ihm auf, als er sah, was sich alles verändert hatte, seit zuletzt hier war, - was nicht viel war-, und was nicht.

„Ich muss mich zu einer gewissen Wissbegierde betreffend eines Besuch von Kanada bekennen", gab Spock einen Moment später zu. Hier, in einer gewohnten Umgebung, kamen seine außerirdischen Eigenschaften etwas mehr zur Geltung, jedoch nicht auf nachteilige Weise. _Exotisch_, dachte Jim und lachte dann innerlich über sich selbst.

„Kanada?", fragte er. „Ich dachte, Sie sagten, Sie mögen die Kälte nicht. Es wird schlimmer, je weiter man nach Norden geht, Spock." Was sein Wissenschaftsoffizier natürlich wusste, aber es schien, als sei Jim inzwischen unfähig, ihm eine Frage zu stellen, ohne ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Vielleicht weil, auf einer fundamentalen Ebene, der Mann immer noch aussah, als könne er Aufmunterung brauchen.

„Ich bin mir dieser Tatsache bewusst," antwortete Spock; sein Ton sagte ‚So ist es' und seine Augen sagten ‚Sie sind ein Idiot, wenn Sie wirklich glaubten, ich wäre es nicht'. Jim grinste ihn an, als er ausführte: „Wie dem auch sei, meine Mutter wurde in Toronto geboren."

Sein Grinsen verrutschte etwas. Richtig. Spocks Mutter.

Plötzlich fragte sich Jim, ob er unabsichtlich ein Idiot war. Immerhin, Spocks Mutter war erst vor ein paar Monaten gestorben und jetzt schleppte er den armen Kerl mit, um seine eigene -noch sehr lebendige- Mutter zu treffen. Auf der Erde, wo beide Frauen herkamen. _Also_, dachte er, seinen Begleiter im Auge behaltend. _Er hätte ‚nein' sagen_ können.

„Ich war noch nie in Toronto," gestand Jim und versuchte, die Stimmung etwas zu heben. „Ich bin mal mit Sam nach Vancouver gefahren, als ich ein Kind war. Oder – na ja, ich glaube es war eher so, dass ich in einem Transporter gelandet bin, der mich dahin brachte, und Sam musste mich suchen."

Spock sah ihn interessiert an. Jim ergriff die Gelegenheit, zu einem Thema zu wechseln, das etwas weiter weg von toten Müttern lag und beschloss, Spock mit einigen Geschichten seiner jugendlichen Eskapaden zu unterhalten. Dabei ließ er bewusst einen gewissen Vorfall aus, als er etwa elf gewesen war und sich beinahe selbst von einer Klippe gestürzt hatte. Diese Jahre waren nicht unbedingt seine besten gewesen.

Die Zeit schien tatsächlich wie im Flug zu vergehen, während er sorgfältig lustige oder interessante Ereignisse aus seiner Kindheit herauspickte und sie vor seinem ersten Offizier ausbreitete. Ihre Füße wirbelten schwache Staubwolken auf, während sie gingen, gleichmäßig und konstant, Seite an Seite. Er war dankbar dafür, dass das Wetter anscheinend über die letzten Wochen warm und trocken gewesen war. Also nicht beißend kalt oder unangenehm kühl. Er gestikulierte, als er sprach; manchmal wurde er durch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen angeregt oder beschäftigt und kicherte sogar in sich hinein. Es hätte unangenehm sein können, so mit jemandem zu sprechen, der so reserviert und scheinbar unbewegt war, aber das war es nicht. Spocks gemessene Reaktionen und Nachfragen halfen ihm stattdessen, seine Gedanken und Ideen etwas besser zu organisieren und er wusste, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen hatte.

Als sie sich schließlich ihren Weg zu einem ihm sehr bekannten Gebäude gebahnt hatten, hatte Jim von verschiedenen halb-illegalen, rücksichtslosen oder einfach nur dummen Abenteuern erzählt, die meisten davon aus seinen Jugendjahren und ein paar aus seiner früheren Kindheit. Er bekam Gewissensbisse. als er sich fragte, ob er das Gespräch an sich gerissen hatte, indem er nur über sich redete. Aber da sie so gut wie beim Haus waren, konnte er nichts mehr daran ändern. Und er glaubte nicht, dass Spock in der Stimmung war, seine eigene Vergangenheit zu diskutieren.

Unbehagen legte sich wie ein Kragen um seine Schultern, als sie die hölzernen Stufen zur Veranda hinauf gingen. Das war das Haus seiner Kindheit, das einzige Zuhause, das er als Kind gekannt hatte. Egal mit wem seine Mutter sich einließ, sie hatte Überlegungen, hier wegzuziehen, immer rigoros abgelehnt. Auch wenn es dumm schien, eine Farm zu besitzen, an der niemand von ihnen interessiert war, oder so weit ab von der Zivilisation zu leben. Er bemerkte ein neues Glockenspiel an der weiß gestrichenen Tür und die Reparaturen, die jemand an der Veranda vorgenommen hatte, seit er das letzte mal auf ihr stand. Da waren auch neue Vorhänge in den Fenstern und ein paar vornehm aussehende Batistverzierungen, die er nicht kannte.

Er hob eine Hand und klopfte an die Tür, während er versuchte, seine Befangenheit zu ignorieren und, ohne es zu merken, ein paar Schritte näher zu Spock rutschte. Es ist nur Mom, sagte er sich selbst. Aber das war es, das war das Problem – ‚nur Mom' konnte zu allen möglichen Varianten von unangenehmen Ergebnissen führen.

Ein Moment verging, ohne dass eine Antwort kam. Stirnrunzelnd spähte Jim durchs Fenster neben der Tür und klopfte dann wieder. Nichts.

Mit einem Blick auf Spock hob er die Türmatte und nahm den schmutzigen goldenen Schlüssel. Keine schicken computerisierten Schlösser für sie. Seine Mutter hatte so etwas wie eine leichte Allergie gegen fortgeschrittene Technologie entwickelt, nachdem sein Vater tot war. Mit einer gewohnten Bewegung drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und sperrte die Tür auf, bedeutete Spock, ihm zu folgen und warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke nahe der Tür. Das Haus was dunkel und still.

"Ich vermute, sie ist ausgegangen," bemerkte er. „Stellen Sie ihre Tasche einfach irgendwo ab. Vielleicht hat sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen…", sagte er, den letzten Teil eher zu sich selbst murmelnd, als Spock behutsam sein eigenes, viel kleineres Gepäck neben Jims abstellte. Seine neugierigen Augen schweiften über das alte Farmhaus.

„Ich ging davon aus, dass die meisten irdischen Wohnsitze fortschrittlicher sind als dieser," bemerkte er.

Jim zuckte die Schultern und ging in die Küche. „Ja, meine Mutter ist ziemlich altmodisch.", erklärte er.

„Faszinierend", antwortete Spock fast abwesend, als er die Architektur des Hauses begutachtete. Jim sah sich auch um, aber aus anderen Gründen. Es standen ein paar neue Möbel im Esszimmer und ein neuer Tisch in der Küche. Jemand schien auch eine Art Werkbank im Arbeitszimmer aufgestellt zu haben. Klasse – noch ein ‚Heimwerker'. Immerhin, ein mit einem Orden ausgezeichneter Captain der Sternenflotte zu sein mochte ihm die Demütigung ersparen, ‚Sportsfreund' genannt zu werden. Er stöberte umher, suchte nach irgendwelchen Zeichen auf einem Zettel oder einer Nachricht und checkte den einsamen, hinten in einer alten Speisekammer versteckten Computer, aber nichts.

„Ach verdammt, Mom, du hast es schon wieder vergessen.", murrte er leise und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Sie war wahrhaftig nicht begabt, wenn es darum ging, sich Dinge zu merken, vor allem nicht Zeiten oder Daten. Mit einem Seufzen fiel er in einen der Stühle am Küchentisch, lehnte sich zurück und sah Spock zu, wie dieser das Zuhause seiner Kindheit auskundschaftete. Der Halb-Vulkanier zeigte eine Zurückhaltung. die mit seiner natürlichen Neugier in Konflikt zu stehen schien.

„Gehen Sie und schauen Sie sich alles an," ermutigte er ihn, und Spock schien zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, dass er beobachtete wurde. „Niemand wird etwas dagegen haben."

Na ja, eigentlich konnte er nicht für Mr. Boyfriend sprechen, aber wenn der Kerl plötzlich auftauchte und daran Anstoß nahm, dass sein erster Offizier irgendwelche altmodischen Dinge inspizierte, dann konnte Jim einfach ebenfalls daran Anstoß nehmen. Er hatte sich in seinem Leben mit einer Menge Mist von einer Menge Leute angelegt, und wenn es eins gab, was er daraus gelernt hatte, dann wie man ihnen den ins Gesicht drückte. Manchmal mochte er den Gedanken, dass er eine natürliche Begabung dafür hatte, Leute auf die Palme zu bringen.

_Obwohl ich das nie wieder bei Spock versuchen würde_, dachte er als er sich an die schmerzhaften Prügel erinnerte, die er sich das letzte Mal eingehandelt hatte.

Während Spock sich seine Erlaubnis zu Herzen nahm und begann, einige der farbenfrohen Bilder im Country-Stil an den Wänden zu untersuchen, sah Jim auf die alte Küchenuhr. Sie waren ziemlich früh am Morgen gelandet und jetzt war es gerade mal kurz vor Mittag. Er hatte geplant, nur für ein paar Stunden vorbei zu kommen und dann abzuhauen, aber wenn seine Mutter es wirklich vergessen hatte und nicht nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit aus dem Haus gegangen war, konnte die durchaus bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit unterwegs sein. Er geriet in Versuchung, einfach eine Nachricht in der Art von ‚Tja, ich war hier, wie du wolltest!" zu schreiben und zu gehen, aber er wusste, er konnte das nicht machen. Er konnte ihr nicht bewusst so weh tun. Es wäre wieder wie an seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag, als sie das Datum vergessen hatte und er sie letztendlich angeblafft und –geschrieen hatte und allen Ernstes, ehrlich gedroht hatte wegzulaufen. Dann hatte sie geweint und geweint und war so sauer auf _sich selbst_ , dass er sich wie der schlechteste Sohn überhaupt fühlte. Weil er wusste, dass es nicht leicht für sie war, sich an seinen Geburtstag zu erinnern – und am Grund dafür hatte keiner von ihnen Schuld.

„Ihre Mutter scheint eine Vorliebe für mit Hähnen verzierte Objekte zu haben," ließ Spock vernehmen, als er ein paar der Haushaltsgeräte und den Schnickschnack in der Küche untersuchte. Jim gluckste, rutschte etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl und ließ den Blick schweifen.

„Eigentlich gehörte das meiste von dem Zeug meiner Großmutter," erklärte er. „Aber sie hat es auch irgendwie übernommen, glaube ich. So ziemlich alles hier ist antik."

Es war wirklich ein wenig komisch zu sehen, wie Spock seine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe auf eine kleines hölzernes Huhn mit Strohhut richtete. _Wenigstens sind alle draußen,_ dachte Jim. _Anscheinend ist der Freund, der zur Zeit hier lebt, kein kompletter Idiot._ Die Idioten verstauten die Hühner normalerweise auf dem Speicher.

„Haben sie irgendeine kulturelle Bedeutsamkeit?", fragte Spock. Sein Blick streifte über die altmodische Küchenuhr und die mit pickenden Hennen verzierte Eieruhr. Jim dachte darüber nach.

„Äh, in gewisser Weise," entschied er nach einem Augenblick. Dann sah er zum Replikator hinüber, der sicher das modernste Stück Technologie im Raum war. Wahrscheinlich im ganzen Haus. Trotzdem war es immer noch ein ziemlich altes Modell, das mit denen im Raumschiff nicht mithalten konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich habe Hunger und keine Ahnung, wann sie zurückkommt. Möchten Sie etwas?", fragte er und prüfte die Bedienfelder, um zu sehen, was die bejahrte Maschine anbot. „Es wird keine große Auswahl geben," warnte er.

Spock sah ihn flüchtig an. „Ich bedarf derzeit keiner Nahrung," antwortete er. Dann schien er zu zögern; es war ein fast unmerklicher, subtiler Ausdruck, und Jim verpasste ihn fast. Aber nur fast, und daher sah er den Wissenschaftsoffizier erwartungsvoll an. „… Ein Glas Wasser wäre jedoch nicht zu verschmähen," fuhr er kurz darauf fort.

„Sicher, kein Problem," stimmte Jim fröhlich zu und beschloss, auch bei Wasser zu bleiben, als er ihre Bestellungen zusammen mit einem Hähnchensandwich replizierte. Spock nahm das Glas höflich an und glitt dann in einen der nicht zusammenpassenden Stühle, während sein Blick immer noch neugierig über alles streifte.

„Waren Sie schon jemals in einem gewöhnlichen menschlichen Haus?", fragte Jim, dem der Gedanke zwischen zwei Bissen gekommen war. Spock schüttelte kurz verneinend den Kopf.

„Mir wurde zuvor die Gelegenheit nicht geboten," erklärte er. „Die verbleibende Verwandtschaft meiner Mutter ist entfernt, und ich habe sie nie getroffen."

„Sie waren nie bei Uhura zuhause?", fragte Jim und bereute es augenblicklich, als Spocks ohnehin schon subtiler Ausdruck sich zu verschließen und zu straffen schien und einen Teil der Offenheit, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, wegsperrte. Jim machte sofort einen Schritt zurück, er wollte nicht mit einem Eisberg als Gesellschaft klarkommen müssen. „Sorry, ich weiß, das geht mich nichts an," gab er zu und hob die Hände in einer sehr menschlichen beschwichtigenden Geste. Spock schien über seinen unmittelbaren Rückzug leicht verblüfft zu sein.

„Wie uncharakteristisch für Sie, Jim," bemerkte er. „Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Zeuge wurde, wie Sie einräumen, es gäbe Angelegenheiten, die Sie nichts angehen."

Jim fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er Spock ansah. Er hatte keine Miene verzogen, aber Jim glaubte nicht, dass er sich den Ausdruck, der direkt hinter seinen Augen lauerte, nur einbildete. Er wurde eindeutig geneckt. „Heiliger Strohsack," sagte er mit breitem Grinsen. „Spock, ich glaube, Sie machen sich über mich lustig!"

Und das tat er wirklich, der hinterhältige Bastard! Er hatte gerade Jim auf seine verschlüsselte, sehr vulkanische Weise naseweis genannt. Aber der Wissenschaftsoffizier gönnte ihm nur einen gelassenen Ausdruck höflicher Unschuld.

„Ich fürchte, Sie befinden sich im Irrtum," sagte er gleichmütig. „Vulkanier machen sich nicht 'lustig', wie Sie es ausdrücken."

„Quatsch!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dem ist nicht so."

_Aber du bist halb menschlich_ – der Gedanke lag ruhig zwischen ihnen wie ein privater Insiderwitz. Jim hätte es laut aussprechen können, um die Lücke in Spocks Argument aufzuzeigen. Aber es schien reizvoller zu sein, es dabei zu belassen, wie ein leises Flüstern: ‚Wir wissen es beide besser.' Also warf er dem anderen Mann nur einen wissenden Blick zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aufgabe zu, das Loch in seinem Magen zu füllen.

Als von seinem Sandwich nur noch ein paar Krümel übrig waren, fand Jim, sie könnten die Zeit ebenso gut damit verbringen, etwas zu tun. Also beschloss er, Spock den Rest des Hauses und des Anwesens zu zeigen. Seiner Mutter gehörte zwar offiziell ein Teil des Ackerlands, aber sie hatte immer andere dafür bezahlt, es zu bewirtschaften, so weit er zurückdenken konnte; ‚zuhause' erstreckte sich nur auf den Bereich unmittelbar ums Haus. Sein und Sams alte Zimmer wurden kaum verändert, als sie auszogen, nur saubergemacht, damit sie für Gäste geeignet waren. Der Hühnerhof hatte wieder Bewohner, und Spock beobachtete die zahmen Vögel interessiert.

Während Jim seinen ersten Offizier herumführte, unterhielt er ihn mit weiteren Geschichten und Erklärungen und beantwortete Fragen über sein altes Leben und seine Familie. Es war seltsam – wenn er früher jemanden mitgebracht hatte, nahm er sofort eine Verteidigungshaltung an, wenn er ausgefragt wurde, weil er fand, sie seien neugierig oder urteilten über ihn. Aber Spocks Interesse war zu offen wissbegierig und frei von Doppelzüngigkeit, als dass es ihn gestört hätte.

Dennoch gab es auch Grenzen für Jims Fähigkeit zu reden, und als die Stunden in Zeitlupe zu vergehen schienen, ging ihm die Luft aus. Daher war er freudig überrascht, als Spock den Faden anscheinend aufnehmen wollte.

Das Wetter war immer noch gut, daher setzten sie sich auf die Veranda und sahen zu, wie die ersten schwachen Spuren des Abendrots über den Himmel krochen. Jim sann über die Tatsache nach, dass Spock sich als überraschend angenehme Gesellschaft herausstellte.

„Meine Mutter pflegte Bilder von Schnee aufzubewahren," sagte sein erster Offizier plötzlich und riss ihn mit der unerwarteten Bemerkung aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie wurde … nicht ermutigt, in meiner Gegenwart zu viel Sentimentalität auszudrücken, aber das hielt sie nicht immer davon ab. Ich fand ihre Bilder faszinierend."

Jim sah ihn an und fragte sich, wie es gewesen sein musste, mit einer Mutter aufzuwachsen, die „nicht ermutigt" wurde, sich so zu benehmen, wie es die meisten menschlichen Mütter instinktiv taten. Sicher, er und seine eigene Mutter hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten, aber zumindest hatte sie sich mit Zuneigung nie zurückgehalten. „Sie hatte Schnee gern?", fragte er und hoffte, dass Spock mit ihm darüber reden würde.

„Ich habe sie einmal gefragt," antwortete Spock, und seine Augen waren eine Million Meilen weit weg. „Sie sagte, dass sie Schnee nicht mochte, sondern ihn eher als Behinderung ihrer normalen Aktivitäten auf der Erde betrachtete. Als ich Verwirrung zum Ausdruck brachte, sagte sie, obwohl sie Schnee nicht schätzte, wenn er da war, fand sie seine Abwesenheit auf Vulkan dennoch unbefriedigend. Es war ein äußerst menschliches Konzept."

Jim wartete mit dem nagenden Gefühl zu wissen, worauf das hinauslief. Er musste nicht allzu lange waren, bis Spock fortfuhr. „Aber ich denke, ich habe inzwischen bessere Einsicht in ihre Gemütslage erworben. Es gab vieles, was ich an meiner Heimatwelt nicht zufriedenstellend fand. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt zurückzukehren, sofern die Notwendigkeit es nicht erforderte. Aber nun ist diese Rückkehr nicht länger eine Möglichkeit. Ich empfinde das als … unbefriedigend."

_Du hast eine Begabung für Understatement_, antwortete Jim im Geiste. Er fragte sich, was genau dieses steinerne Bekenntnis verursacht hatte und war gleichzeitig seltsam erfreut, dass es ihm anvertraut wurde. Er glaubte kaum, dass ‚unbefriedigend' auch nur annähernd das Gefühl beschrieb, das Spock gleichzeitig ausdrückte und unterdrückte, aber er hatte nicht vor, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

„Ja," stimmte er zu, als sein Freund schwieg. Er wollte wenigstens etwas sagen, war aber nicht sicher, wie er Spocks Kummer erleichtern konnte. „Ich glaube, das gehört zu den beschissenen Seiten des Mensch-Seins," sagte er schließlich. Als sein Freund ihn erstaunt und fragend ansah, beschloss er, es zu erläutern. „Man kann etwas lieben und gleichzeitig hassen."

Eine Pause trat ein, als der Halbvulkanier die Worte im Geiste erwog. Dann nickte er langsam. „Es ist äußerst unlogisch," sagte er, aber in einem Ton, der eher akzeptierend als ablehnend klang.

„Ja," stimmte Jim zu.

Er nahm an, das sei das Ende der Diskussion. Daher war er angenehm überrascht, als Spock erneut zu sprechen begann und in ruhigen, neutralem Tonfall weitere Begebenheiten oder Facetten seiner Kindheit erzählte. Es war nicht der chaotische Mahlstrom von Rebellion, Aufschwung und Abwärtsspirale wie bei Jim, und er gab nicht annähernd so viel preis, aber Jim war dennoch überrascht von einigen Dingen, die er erfuhr. Der Halbvulkanier sprach vor allem über seine Mutter. Es gab keine großen Einsichten oder Bekenntnisse mehr, es waren nur … kleine Dinge. Unterschiede zwischen irdischer und vulkanischer Kultur, die einige der Verhaltensweisen erklärten, die ihn als Kind verwirrt hatten. Ihre Vorliebe für Duftkerzen und vulkanische Stoffe. Die Art, wie sie sogar seinen logischen, beeindruckenden, stets einschüchternden Vater zusammenstauchen konnte, wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, er hätte eine Grenze überschritten.

Jim wurde klar, dass Spock über diese Dinge reden musste, auch wenn er es vielleicht selbst nicht wusste. Er hätte nie behauptet, in einer ähnlichen Situation zu sein, aber er wusste einiges über Menschen und Kummer. Mit Vulkaniern und Kummer kannte er sich nicht aus, vermutete aber, das diese Hälfte angesichts von Spocks Erziehung bereits abgedeckt war. Also hörte er einfach zu, machte hier und da ein paar Bemerkungen und fand, dass er den rhythmischen Klang der Stimme seines ersten Offiziers angenehm fand, während dieser in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen war.

Als er sich schließlich aus der sanften Welle von Worten und fast unmerklichen Emotionen löste, stand die Sonne am Horizont, und Spock sah sie nachdenklich an. „Es scheint, als sei es uns heute nicht möglich, Ihre Mutter zu treffen," sagte er endlich, und Jim blinzelte ihn an.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er in ehrlicher Verwunderung. „Ich meine, sie muss zum schlafen heimkommen. Hoffe ich wenigstens," fügte er mit leichter Besorgnis hinzu. Oh, verdammt, was, wenn sie bei irgendeinem Typen übernachtete? Sie hätten den ganzen Tag mit Warten auf nichts zugebracht. Nicht dass er das bedauerte.

„Wenn ich es zu den Starfleet-Quartieren schaffen soll, bevor das Transitsystem den Betrieb einstellt, muss ich jetzt gehen," erklärte Spock.

Jim zuckte die Achseln. „Warum bleiben Sie nicht?", bot er an. „Sie können in Sams altem Zimmer schlafen. Dann können wir morgen ein wenig den Planeten erkunden."

Spock schien einen Moment zu zögern. Bevor er antworten konnte, lenkten gedämpftes Scheinwerferlicht und das leise Surren eines modernen Motors ihre Aufmerksamkeit Richtung Straße. _Es wird auch Zeit_, dachte Jim, während er den vertrauten ‚Schrotthaufen' seiner Mutter näherkommen sah. Er war nicht so alt wie der Wagen, den Jim als Kind zu Schrott gefahren hatte, aber weit von modernen Standards entfernt. Er und Spock standen auf, als der Motor stoppte, und Jim lächelte zur Begrüßung, als seine Mutter auf der Fahrerseite ausstieg. Sie schien allein zu sein.

Als sie die beiden sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Gefühle – erst Überraschung, dann leichte Verwirrung und schließlich .Schuldbewusstsein. „Oh, Jimmy!", rief sie aus, schloss die Wagentür und schlug beide Hände vor das Gesicht. „Verdammt, ich habe mir die ganze Woche gesagt, dass du am Samstag kommst, und dann vergesse ich es!"

Irgendwie konnte er ihr das nicht vorwerfen. Stattdessen kicherte er, ging die Verandatreppe hinunter und ließ sich umarmen.

„Keine Sorge," versicherte er. „Ich habe eben die Gelegenheit genutzt, Spock alles zu zeigen."

Sie nahm die Veränderungen in seinem Aussehen auf, ebenso wie er die ihren – ziemlich wenige, ehrlich gesagt -, und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit Spock zu. Sie strahlte ihn an, mit dem selben breiten Lächeln und offenen Gesichtsausdruck, der gelegentlich die weichere Seite ihres Sohnes verriet.

„Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört, Mr. Spock," sagte sie und löste sich von Jim, um seinen ersten Offizier gründlich zu mustern. Spocks Augenbraue hob sich leicht in etwas, das Jim als Ausdruck der Überraschung erkannte. „Sie haben versucht, meinen Jimmy zu erwürgen."

Spock nahm eine angespannte Haltung an, und Jim warf seiner Mutter einen ungläubigen Blick zu - wo zum Teufel hatte sie denn das gehört? Denn er hatte ihr das ganz bestimmt nicht geschrieben. Aber bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, ergänzte sie: „Gott weiß, dass ich Ihnen das nicht vorwerfen kann. Wenn ich gegen jeden einen Groll hegte, der ihn irgendwann umbringen wollte, käme ich nicht einmal mit mir selbst zurecht. Warum sitzt ihr beide auf der Veranda? Kommt rein, drinnen ist es viel besser," erklärte sie bestimmt, und Jim sah überrascht und fassungslos zu, wie sie seinen ersten Offizier ins Haus drängte.

Nach einem Augenblick folgte er ihnen.

"Ich entschuldige mich, falls mein Eindringen unwillkommen sein sollte," sagte Spock, als Jim die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, und seine Mutter winkte ab.

"Oh, seien Sie nicht albern. Jim bringt immer Leute mit. Offen gesagt bin ich froh, dass Sie kein aufgedonnertes Mädchen im Bikinioberteil sind," versicherte sie ihm. Spocks Augenbraue hob sich, aber als er Jim ansah, zuckte der Captain nur unverfroren die Schultern.

„Ich habe gerade versucht, ihn zu überreden, in Sams Zimmer zu übernachten," sagte er, während seine Mutter sich von Mantel und Handtasche befreite und sie beide ins Wohnzimmer zog.

"Wirklich? Oh, gut, ich habe gerade neue Bettlaken aufgezogen," sagte sie fröhlich. Dann schob sie beide auf das nächste Sofa. „So, jetzt erzählt mir alles, was ihr beide auf dem Schiff da draußen gemacht habt. Oh! Oder sollten wir zuerst essen? Es wird langsam spät, nicht?"

Seine Mutter beschloss, Essen für alle zu machen, das sie im Wohnzimmer verzehren konnten, während sie plauderten. „Spock ist Vegetarier, Mom!", rief er ihr nach. Sie winkte bestätigend, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen, glücklich zu sein, dass er bei Starfleet war, jedenfalls für den Augenblick. Er war auch erleichtert, dass derzeit offenbar kein Freund bei ihr lebte, vermutete allerdings, dass es irgendwo einen gab, angesichts der rätselhaften Werkbank und der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter nie lange Single geblieben war.

„Ihre Mutter ist sehr … ausdrucksvoll," bemerkte Spock.

„Ja, sie ist verrückt," stimmte Jim zu.

„Ich glaube, sie hat mir zu neuer Einsicht in Ihre Freundschaft mit Dr. McCoy verholfen. Sie hat eine ähnliche, wenn auch etwas weniger streitsüchtige, Charakteranlage."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Inhalt von Spocks Bemerkung bei ihm ankam. Dann schoss er ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Sie denken, Bones ist wie meine Mutter?", fragte er, nachdem er mehrfach den Mund auf- und zugeklappt hatte, ohne ein Ergebnis zu produzieren. Spock streifte ihn mit einem Blick, der eindeutig besagte, dass die Antwort offensichtlich war.

„Dr. McCoy hat oft besondere Sorge über Ihre Gesundheit und Ihr Wohlbefinden zum Ausdruck gebracht, einschließlich Ihrer emotionalen Stabilität, Schlaf und gesunder Ernährung, die über die normalen Standards eines professionellen Mediziners hinausgeht. Sie erinnert an Verhaltensweisen, die nach meiner Kenntnis als üblicher menschlicher Erziehungsstil gelten. Er spricht außerdem recht laut und hat keine Hemmungen, seine Gedanken oder Gefühle auszudrücken. Ihre Mutter scheint ähnlich ausdrucksstark zu sein."

Jim sah Spock einen Moment lang an. Dann blinzelte er. Dann begann er zu lachen, und bevor er die instinktive Geste unterdrücken konnte, packte er seinen ersten Offizier bei der Schulter und schüttelte sie, um seine Belustigung auszudrücken, bevor er losließ. „Oh Mann, Bones ist wie meine Mutter. Daran habe ich noch nie gedacht! Ha, ich würde gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn Sie ihm das sagen," erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Meine Erfahrungen mit ihm haben mich zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass Dr. McCoy für meine Beobachtungen nicht besonders empfänglich ist, wie logisch sie auch immer sein mögen," bemerkte Spock, und Jim glaubte erneut den winzigen, still belustigten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen," versicherte er ihm trotzdem. „Bones _liebt_ Streitgespräche."

„Das wäre ein höchst unlogischer Zug. Ihre Einschätzung ist daher höchstwahrscheinlich richtig."

Jim begann wieder zu kichern. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Spock und Bones oft aneinander gerieten - der Großteil der Besatzung ebenfalls, es war etwas schwierig zu übersehen -, aber, wie er bereits vermutet hatte, steckte anscheinend keine echte Abneigung dahinter.

„Habt ihr beiden den ganzen Spaß ohne mich?", fragte seine Mutter, die mit ihrem Essen zurückkam und die Teller auf den Kaffeetisch stellte. Sie hatte anscheinend beschlossen, hinsichtlich Spocks Ernährungsvorlieben auf der sicheren Seite zu bleiben und für alle Salat zu gemacht. Jim zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Nun ja, es war ja nicht so, als sei er jemals ausgerechnet wegen des Essens nach Hause gekommen.

„Spock hat dich gerade mit unserem Chefarzt verglichen," erklärte Jim gut gelaunt, und damit blieb das Gespräch im Fluss. Sie redeten über das Leben auf der Enterprise. Auf ihre Bitte erzählten er und Spock von einigen ihrer Missionen (wobei sie in schweigendem Einverständnis einige der haarigeren Momente ausließen) und Abenteuer, und sie sprachen über ihre Schiffskameraden. Sie schien höchst amüsiert darüber, dass er beschlossen hatte, Chekov mit den schiffsweiten Durchsagen zu beauftragen, trotz seines schweren russischen Akzents.

„Es sorgt dafür, dass jeder anhält und aufmerksam zuhört," erklärte er. „Denn das muss man, sonst hat man keine Ahnung, wovon er redet." Sein persönlicher Favorit war immer noch die Ansage eines Treffens mit der U.S.S. Vivaldi in der Nähe der Venus, kurz nachdem er offiziell zum Captain ernannt worden war.

Obwohl Jim am meisten redete, fand er erneut, dass Spocks ruhige Beiträge und Zwischenbemerkungen eine sehr gute Ergänzung darstellten. Es wurde spät, seine Stimme war sehr ermüdet, aber er fühlte sich glücklicher und entspannter als er gedacht hätte. Seine Mutter hatte ihre Geschichten mit gutgelaunter Begeisterung aufgenommen und sie hatte ihn kaum einmal mit diesem _Blick_ angesehen, der ausdrückte, dass sie Geister sah.

Schließlich begann das Gewicht des Tages aber doch auf ihm zu lasten. Er hatte die Enterprise erst am Morgen verlassen, und ungewöhnliche Müdigkeit war ein zu erwartender Nebeneffekt nach einem Tag auf der Erde, wenn man so lange im Weltraum gewesen war.

Seine Mutter sah ihn an und bemerkte es sofort. Sie scheuchte ihn in sein altes Zimmer und zeigte Spock das andere.

Als er ins Bett kletterte, sann er darüber nach, dass dies sein bester Besuch zuhause seit langem gewesen war – und er hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, einfach mit Spock überall herumzuwandern. Sein müder Geist konnte nicht leugnen, dass er die Gesellschaft seines ersten Offiziers wirklich, wirklich genoss. Spock war … nun, um eines seiner eigenen Lieblingswörter zu benutzen, er war _faszinierend_. Jim war blitzgescheit, aber im Vergleich mit dem Intellekt des Halbvulkaniers war seiner nur Spucke im Ozean. Und doch war es nicht seine Intelligenz, die Spock zu einer so unwiderstehlichen Person machte. Oder zumindest nicht der einzige Grund. Er war nicht sicher, was der ausschlaggebende Faktor war, aber er nahm an, es hatte mit Stärke zu tun, und Schwäche, und Gegensätzlichkeit, und wie gut sie sich schlugen, wenn sie Seite an Seite waren.

Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, als er in den Schlaf glitt, aber seine Lippen bogen sich in einem sanften Lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim erwachte mit der vertrauten nebelhaften Desorientierung, die entsteht, wenn man eine Weile an einem Ort geschlafen hat und dein Gehirn leider erwartet, dass dies der Ort ist an dem du morgens aufwachst, auch wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Er starrte die Wand eine Minute lang an und wartete darauf, dass sein Gehirn ihn einholte und ihm sagte, wer denn seine Kabine anders gestrichen hatte, dann erinnerte er sich und er stieß einen schläfrigen Seufzer aus. Richtig. Er war im Haus seiner Mutter.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, setzte sich auf und starrte mit vernebelten Augen auf den Wecker. Die Zahlen 10:05 starrten vorwurfsvoll zurück. Huh. Er hatte das letzte Mal so lange ausgeschlafen, bevor er der Akademie beitrat,– offen gesagt hatte er das sich nicht aussuchen können. In aller Herrgottsfrühe aufzustehen fiel ihm anfangs besonders schwer, aber jetzt, da er daran gewöhnt war, führte ausschlafen dazu, dass er sich verlegen und unbehaglich fühlte. Verärgert vor sich hin murmelnd schwang er die Beine über die Seite des Bettes und versuchte mit Gewalt wach zu werden. Er war ein wenig träge, weshalb es fast eine Minute dauerte, bevor er sich erinnerte.

Spock.

Verflucht. Er sah erneut die Uhr an. Ja, es war immer noch kurz nach Zehn – und irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass sein Erster Offizier die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte auszuschlafen. Was bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich die letzten paar Stunden allein mit Jims Mutter verbracht hatte.

Wie unangenehm war das denn? Oh, Mist, was wenn sie anfing, peinliche Fotos oder andere Dinge von ihm zu zeigen? Das hatte sie im schon einmal angetan. Sie fand es _witzig_. Ihr ganzes Fotoalbum war voll erpresserischer Sachen, die ihn auf ewig verfolgen würden.

_Verdammt, ich muss mit Spock __**arbeiten**__!_ dachte er verzweifelt und begann sein Tasche nach Sachen zu durchwühlen. Er versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, die nächsten Monate unentrinnbar im All mit einem Mann zu verbringen, der wusste, dass er als Baby die Seife gegessen hatte. Oder es jedenfalls versucht hatte. Oh Gott, und da war da noch diese _Schulaufführung. _Mit den Strumpfhosen_. In Lila._

Jim floh aus dem Raum ins Badezimmer im Flur. Er schaffte es nicht _ganz,_ sich in Rekordzeit fertig zu machen, aber er kam recht nah. Sein gegenwärtiger Rekord hatte mit einem Mädchen zu tun, deren Freund, den zu erwähnen sie sich nicht herabgelassen hatte, und einer Schusswaffe, die nach Föderationsrecht höchst illegal war. Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass dies der Rekord war – angesichts der Umstände war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, die Zeit zu stoppen. Aber er nahm an, die Gefahr, dass seine inneren Organe zu kleinen Pfützen geschmolzen würden, konnte schneller Feuer unter seinen Füßen entfachen als der Gedanke in Verlegenheit gebracht zu werden.

Andererseits, es gab eine Menge Peinlichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen.

Als er angezogen war und nicht länger das Risiko bestand, schrecklich zu riechen oder auszusehen, sprang er jeweils zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe hinunter. Als er um die Ecke bog, blickte er zuerst ins Wohnzimmer, dort war niemand zu sehen, und ging weiter Richtung Küche. Aber dort waren sie auch nicht.

Glücklicherweise aber auch keine belastenden offenen Fotoalben, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ein _offensichtliches_ Fehlen an Beweisen nichts, nach dem er urteilen konnte. Dennoch war es ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, verschränkte die Arme und fragte sich, wo die beiden waren. Vielleicht in die Stadt gegangen?

Er ging weiter und lehnte sich nach vorne, um nach dem Auto zu sehen, das vor dem Fenster stand, aber dann nahm er die sehr entfernte und sehr leise Stimme seiner Mutter wahr.

_Sie sind draußen_, stelle er fest. Nun, zumindest hatte er sie gefunden - mehr oder weniger. Sich geistig stählend zog er seine Schuhe an und ging durch die Haustür, er folgte den vagen Geräuschen eines Gesprächs, bis diese deutlicher wurden, und fand seine Mutter und Spock. Seine Mutter schien die Hühner zu füttern. Spock war bei ihr, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt in seiner üblichen etwas entspannteren Pose, während er zusah. Beide sahen auf bei dem Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Boden.

Seine Mutter strahlte ihn an. Spock beehrte ihn mit einem kurzen anerkennenden Blick und richtete sich etwas auf, als er näher kam.

„Sorry, dass ich verschlafen habe", sagte er sofort, bevor er mit Vergnügen bemerkte, dass eines der Hühner mit schwarzem, glattem, glänzendem Gefieder um Spocks Füße herum pickte. Es passte zu seinen Haaren.

„Sei nicht albern, Jimmy,", beruhigte ihn seine Mutter augenrollend. „Du hast Urlaub. Wie kannst du verschlafen, wenn du Urlaub hast?"

„Ich wurde von Ihrer Mutter unterrichtet, dass dies eine allgemeingültige Unmöglichkeit ist, ungeachtet der medizinischen, sozialen oder persönlichen Faktoren, welche auf etwas anderes deuten könnten." Oder mit anderen Worten, "Ich hätte Sie geweckt, aber sie ließ mich nicht." Jim grinste Spock an. Zumindest schien es nicht so, als hätte sein Erster Offizier plötzlich jeglichen Respekt für ihn verloren.

Andererseits wäre er sicherlich sehr geschickt darin es zu verbergen, wenn es denn so wäre.

„Ok, verstehe schon," stimmte er zu und versuchte, das Thema diplomatisch fallen zu lassen. „Was habt ihr beiden den ganzen Morgen lang gemacht?"

Seine Mutter winkte vage ab. „Oh, nur ein bisschen geplaudert und ein paar Hausarbeiten erledigt."

‚Geplaudert' konnte _alles_ bedeuten. Jim blickte zwischen beiden hin und her und räusperte sich schließlich entschlossen. „Kann ich für eine Minute mit dir reden, Mom?" fragte er, in der Hoffnung, Spock fühlte sich dadurch nicht absichtlich ausgeschlossen – obwohl er ihn absichtlich ausschloss. Spock zeigte keine Anzeichen von Unbehagen, und seine Mutter grinste nur fröhlich und nickte. Als er sie wegführte, wies sie seinen Ersten Offizier an, sich weiter ‚um die Hühner zu kümmern'.

Als sie außerhalb Spocks einzigartiger, beeindruckender Hörreichweite waren, kam Jim direkt zum Punkt. „Du hast ihm nicht irgendwelche Bilder gezeigt, oder?" fragte er.

Seine Mutter sah ihn an, prustete und brach augenblicklich in Gekicher aus. Seine Stimmung sank. Oh, nein nein nein nein … Spock hatte ein _perfektes_ Gedächtnis. Nicht wie das eines Menschen, bei welchem die Erinnerungen mit der Zeit verschwimmen und schwächer werden. Sofern er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er ihm das mitteilte, aber alle gegenwärtigen Anzeichen schienen dies zu unterstützen. Er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Spocks Gedächtnis die Bilder besser bewahren konnte als die echten Fotos.

„Jimmy, Liebling, du ist so süß, wenn du in Panik gerätst," informierte ihn seine Mutter fröhlich. Er schaute sie finster an.

„Mum, Spock ist – "

Aber was auch immer Spock war, er kam nicht dazu, es zu sagen, denn seine Mutter unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich necke dich nur. Entspann dich – ich habe dich nicht deiner Würde beraubt. Noch nicht."

Jim atmete erleichtert aus. Ein Teil der Anspannung wich aus seiner Magengrube und von seinen Schultern und befreite ihn von den Kopfschmerzen, die drohten, sich hinter seinen Augen aufzubauen. Seiner Mutter streckte die Hand aus und drückte sein Handgelenk kurz und liebevoll. Aber als er aufsah, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck distanziert. „Immerhin bist du sein vorgesetzter Offizier," sagte sie leise. „Er muss dich respektieren, wenn er auf dich hören soll."

Obwohl Jims Gedanken in etwa dieselbe Richtung gingen, etwas in diesem Kommentar und dem resignierten Ton ließ ihn innehalten. Ihre Stimme hatte einen fremdartigen Rhythmus, der ihm das ungute Gefühl gab, dass sie jemanden zitierte, jedoch wen oder was, das konnte er nicht sagen.

„Sein Job ist es nicht nur, auf mich zu hören," platzte er, beinahe verteidigend, heraus und versuchte das Gespräch aus gefährlichem Gebiet heraus zu manövrieren. „Er _soll_ meine Anweisungen in Frage stellen, wenn er denkt, dass sie falsch sind, oder meint ich wäre befangen. Es hält mich davon ab, mich in meinen eigenen Scheiß zu verrennen und Mist zu bauen." Nicht dass er das jemals Spock ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Aber seine Worte brachten seine Mutter nicht aus ihrer Versunkenheit zurück. Stattdessen schienen sie es noch schlimmer zu machen und führten dazu, dass sich ihre Gesichtszüge ein wenig verdunkelten; sie sagte einfach „Ich weiß, Jimmy" , drehte sich um und ging. Diskussion beendet, offensichtlich.

Er wusste nicht, warum er so verärgert war. Immerhin hatte er die Informationen erhalten, die er wollte – Krise abgewehrt – und nichts von dem, was seine Mutter _gesagt_ hatte, war schlimm oder falsch. Sie war letzte Nacht so fröhlich gewesen, und sie hatten den gesamten Abend damit verbracht, darüber zu sprechen, dass er Captain der Sternenflotte war. Und _nun_ plötzlich war sie wieder dabei, sich zu verschließen und wurde angespannt, verkrampft und distanziert… er hasste ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie so wurde.

Nun, zumindest musste er es nicht viel länger ertragen. Schließlich hatte er jetzt _Pläne._ Mit einem frustrierten Tritt in den Dreck drehte er sich und folgte seinen eigenen Fußstapfen zurück zu den Hühnern, wo Spock seiner Mutter einen seiner Seitenblicke zuwarf.

„Auf geht's, Spock", sagte er, als er geradewegs zu ihnen hinüber ging und nur langsamer wurde, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein Erster Offizier die Botschaft verstanden hatte. „Besuchen wir ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten. Wenn wir uns beeilen, bekommen wir wahrscheinlich noch eins der schnellen Shuttles zur Grenze."

Seine Mutter schwieg, als Spocks Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her huschte. Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich Jim anschloss.

„Entsprechend der geschätzten Fertigstellungszeit der Reparaturkolonne verbleibt uns ein Minimum von vier Tagen Landurlaub. Es ist nicht zwingend erforderlich, dass wir heute aufbrechen.", ergänzte Spock sachlich. Jim sah ihn an.

„Sicher, aber es ist nicht so, dass man hier noch viel machen kann, Spock" erwiderte er. Lautstark stampfte er die Stufen der Terrasse hinauf.

„Ihre Mutter brachte mir gegenüber heute Morgen Zustimmung zu unserem Besuch zum Ausdruck. Meinen Sie nicht, es wäre angebracht, zunächst ein paar Aktivitäten mit ihr nachzugehen, bevor wir abreisen?"

Jim hielt inne, seine Hand schwebte über der Türklinke und er holte Luft.

„Sie erschien mir… verschlossen, nach Ihrer Unterhaltung," fügte Spock mit einen Hauch Missbilligung in der Stimme hinzu.

„Ja, nun das ist nicht _meine_ Schuld," blaffte Jim plötzlich und fühlte die vertraute Geißel des Selbstzweifels und den Drang sich verteidigen zu müssen in sich aufsteigen - gepackt in einem netten kleinen Bündel, welches flüsterte, dass es vielleicht doch so _war_. Immerhin sah sie Sam nie so an, und Gott allein wusste warum. Sein älterer Bruder war schließlich sogar derjenige, der nach ihrem Vater benannt war. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich tue, was immer es auch ist, das dazu führt, dass sie sich verschließt."

„Sie haben ihr gegenüber nicht den Wunsch geäußert zu gehen?" fragte Spock, eindeutig ein wenig verdutzt.

„Nee," erwiderte Jim vielleicht ein klein wenig bitter und entschied sich, einfach die verdammte die Tür aufzumachen. Warum zögerte er überhaupt? Die Klinke gab nach und er stieß die Tür auf, dann marschierte er gezielt Richtung Treppe, um seine Tasche zu holen. Sie mussten während ihrer Erkundungen Reiseunterkünfte finden, aber das sollte kein allzu großes Problem werden.

„Dann kennen sie den Grund für ihr verändertes Verhalten nicht?" drängte Spock und überraschte Jim ein wenig damit – für gewöhnlich war _er_ es, der versuchte, im Privatleben des Vulkaniers herumzuschnüffeln, und nicht umgekehrt. „Unerklärliche Veränderungen in Stimmung und Verhalten werden oft als Zeichen für eine Krankheit gesehen… "

„Sie ist nicht krank," unterbrach ihn Jim und stoppte mit einer Hand am Geländer der Treppe. Sein Griff war so stark, dass sich seine Knöchel weiß färbten, und sein Temperament – schon immer eine hässliche selbstzerstörerische Eigenschaft von ihm – bäumte sich erneut auf. „Ich weiß, was mit ihr ist. Ich will nur gehen, bevor ich es noch schlimmer mache."

Für einen Moment stand er einfach da und widerstand dem Verlangen, etwas Dummes anzustellen. Spock sah ihn an. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme glücklicherweise ohne die geringste Andeutung eines Vorwurfes. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, meine Grenzen zu überschreiten."

Jim seufzte, der ruhige und beschwichtigende Rückzug seines Ersten Offiziers ließ die Luft aus seinem Ärger wie der Stich in einen Ballon. Offen gesagt war er ein wenig überrascht,dass Spock _bemerkt_ hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Mann war ein scharfer Beobachter, und nur weil er seine Gefühlte unterdrückte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er die der Anderen nicht intuitiv erfasste..

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen," sagte er. „Ich schätze, es _ist_ ein wenig verwirrend, wenn man nicht viel darüber weiß." Nicht dass Jim selbst _viel darüber wusste_, wirklich. Aber schon vor langer Zeit hatte er den Versuch aufgegeben zu verstehen, wie der Verstand seiner Mutter funktionierte. Oder sein eigener Verstand, wenn er schon mal dabei war. „Manchmal ist sie einfach… anders. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass es viel schlimmer ist, jetzt wo ich bei der Sternenflotte bin, sie wissen schon, ich schätze, ich sollte einfach dankbar sein, dass es nicht so ist. Aber es wird nur schlimmer, wenn es einmal begonnen hat," erklärte er, nicht ganz sicher, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, es ihm zu erklären.

„Seltsam," sagte Spock. „Es ist nicht Ihre Art, den Rückzug anzutreten." Er errötete leicht, als er den Tadel in diesen Worten wahrnahm. „Ja, nun. Was wissen Sie schon darüber?" blaffte er. Spock reagierte nicht auf die Bemerkung, trotzdem bereute Jim sie sofort. Dennoch. Nachzugeben und seine Worte zurückzunehmen, davon war er noch weit entfernt. Stattdessen eilte er die Stufen hinauf und versuchte die drängende Flut seiner eigenen Gefühle und die bedächtigen Schritte seines Ersten Offiziers, der ihm ruhigfolgte, zu ignorieren.

Jim entspannte sich etwas, als Spock in Sams Zimmer ging, um seine Sachen zu holen. Nachdem er hastig seine eigene Tasche gepackt hatte, lehnte er den Kopf an die am nächsten gelegene Wand. Vielleicht reagierte er zu heftig. Aber wenn es etwas gab, das schlimmer war, als von einem Geist verfolgt zu werden, dann war es für einen gehalten zu werden. Davon hatte er bereits genug gehabt. Wenn seine Mutter sich so distanziert verhielt, dann war es, als wisse sie nicht. ob sie sehen wollte, was immer es an ihm _war_, das sie dazu brachte, sich so distanziert zu verhalten. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie oder warum er es auslöste. Und Admiral Pike, so sehr Jim den Mann auch mochte – irgendwie war er auch so. Obwohl es zumindest so schien, dass der Admiral es … was immer es auch war, guthieß. Am sonderbarsten war es jedoch mit dem anderen Spock gewesen. Jim war an Leute gewöhnt, die versuchten, jemand anderen in ihm zu sehen, wenn sie ihn anblickten. Aber üblicherweise war diese Person sein Vater und nicht er selbst aus einer anderen Dimension, oder der Zukunft, oder als was auch immer man diesen Ort bezeichnen mochte. So oder so hatte er die Nase voll.

Und Teufel noch mal, warum sollte er sich das gefallen lassen? Warum wollten die Leute, dass er zu jemand anderem wurde, einem Typen, der schon lange tot war?

„Ich glaube, wir sind bereit abzureisen," unterbrach Spocks ruhige Stimme seine Gedanken; er richtete sich sofort auf und bemerkte, dass sein Erster Offizier erwartungsvoll in der geöffneten Tür stand.

„Ja… klar, gehen wir," stimmte Jim hastig zu, nahm seine Tasche und begab sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Seine Mutter wartete auf der Veranda auf sie.

„Ihr geht schon?" fragte sie.

„Jupp," stimmt er zu.

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein eher peinliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Seine Mutter schien zwischen Erleichterung und Frustration zu schwanken, und sie zupfte nervös mit einer Hand am Saum ihres Ärmels. „Ihr müsst noch nicht so früh aufbrechen," sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn ihr noch eine Weile bleibt, dann kann ich euch später zur Transportstation fahren."

Jim runzelte die Stirn und schwankte einen Moment lang unsicher bei ihrem beinahe flehenden Gesichtsausdruck. So lief es für gewöhnlich nicht ab. Wenn die Dinge anfingen, sich so zwischen ihnen … zu entwickeln… ließ sie ihn einfach gehen. Oftmals schien sie sogar insgeheim ein wenig erleichtert darüber zu sein, als ob sie mit der Situation genauso wenig klar kam wie er. Vielleicht protestierte sie nur, weil Spock da war, aber das sah ihr auch nicht ähnlich.

"Es tut mir leid, Jim, " sagte sie schließlich, und er suchte nach einer passenden Antwort außer "Was?!"

„ Ich hätte nichts an einem verlängerten Aufenthalt zu beanstanden," ergriff Spock das Wort, und zu Jims blankem Entsetzen ließ er eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter fallen. Die Berührung war ungewöhnlich warm, seine außerirdische Physiologie verlieh ihm eine höhere Körpertemperatur als die eines Menschen. „Es gibt immer noch einige Aspekte der Funktionen dieses Haushalts, die mich neugierig machen. Wenn Sie mir weitere Untersuchungen erlauben würden?" fragte er, bevor er den kurzen physischen Kontakt beendete.

Es war das erste Mal, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, dass Spock ihn nicht aus reiner Notwendigkeit oder provozierter Gewalt heraus berührt hatte. „Oh… sicher," sagte er und blinzelte ein wenig, als er versuchte herauszufinden, warum sein Erster Offizier ein solch untypisches, geradezu zwangloses Verhalten an den Tag legte. Er war dermaßen abgelenkt, dass er einen Moment vergaß, worüber sie sprachen.

Seine Mutter warf Spock einen dankbaren Blick zu. Sachte entzog sie beiden ihre Taschen undtrug sie demonstrativ nach drinnen, bevor Jim sie stoppen konnte.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was Sie noch über diesen alten Ort lernen wollen, Spock, aber ich hatte schon seit langer Zeit die Absicht, den Zaun hinten neu zu streichen. Ich glaube, seit Sam in der Grundschule war, hat sich niemand mehr darum gekümmert. Warum helfen Sie und Jim mir nicht?" schlug sie vor und ging, zu Jims Überraschung, zur neuen Werkbank im anderen Zimmer. Er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, aber er konnte unverwechselbar klappernde Geräusche hören, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie etwas durchsuchte. „Danach können wir Mittagessen gehen. Haben sie schon mal in einem irdischen Restaurant gegessen?"

„Das habe ich nicht," antwortete Spock, bevor er in Jims Richtung blickte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass einfach nur da stand und verwirrt dreinschaute. Jim räusperte sich und versuchte seine normale, etwas selbstbewusstere Körperhaltung wiederzuerlangen. _Was zum Teufel ist da gerade _geschehen_?_ dachte er und fragte sich, wie die Situation von ‚verschwinden wir von hier, bevor die Kacke richtig am dampfen ist' zu ‚streichen wir einen Zaun und essen zusammen Mittag' verändert konnte. Seines Erachtens war er noch nie in seinem Leben so gewaltlos und gründlich gestoppt worden.

„Ich fürchte, meine Erfahrung im ,Streichen' ist überaus begrenzt," bekannte Spock, als seine Mutter mit eine paar neuen Behältern Farbe und einigen alten, abgenutzten Pinseln wieder auftauchte.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Spock, es ist keine Warp-Kern-Mechanik," versicherte Jim ihm automatisch. Der Halbvulkanier wirkte amüsiert.

„Eindeutig," stimmte er zu. „Doch, angesichts meiner Kenntnisse in Warp-Kern-Mechanik, bezweifle ich, übermäßigen Schwierigkeiten zu begegnen, sollte sich eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen beiden erweisen."

„ …Guter Punkt."

„Okay, okay, genug Weltraum-Gerede," unterbrach seine Mutter, reichte jedem einen Pinsel und führte sie zur Rückseite des Grundstücks. Spock untersuchte sein farbgesprenkeltes Werkzeug mit zurückhaltendem Interesse und blickte prüfend das Metall Stück an, welches die Borsten am Plastikstiel hielt.

_Ich war dabei zu gehen_, dachte Jim mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Verblüffung, als er ihnen folgte. _Die Tasche war bereits in meiner Hand, Spock war direkt neben mir…_ er blickte zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber, der Verdacht auf Meuterei schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Es war erstaunlich, was eine Entschuldigung und ein freundlicher Klaps auf die Schulter alles erreichen konnten. _Raffinierter Hund._

„Oh, Jimmy, ist dir die Veranda aufgefallen?" fragte seine Mutter und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Es _klang,_ als hätte sie wieder bessere Laune, aber als er sie ansah, stellte er fest, dass sie absichtlich Augenkontakt vermied. _Sie versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen_, dachte er und wunderte sich über diese Entwicklung - seit er ziemlich jung gewesen war, hatte er nicht mehr solch ein Bemühen bei ihr beobachtet.

„Ja," gab er zu und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das nicht ganz ihre Augen erreichte..

„Hab ich selbst gemacht," prahlte sie. Sein Erstaunen konnte man ihm ansehen und sie salutierte spielerisch mit ihrem Pinsel. „Das hast du nicht erwartet, was?"

„Seit wann bist du so gut in solchen Sachen?" fragte er ohne Umschweife, dann zuckte er zusammen und stoppte für einen Moment, um einen Kieselstein aus seinem Schuh zu entfernen. Das um das Haus herumliegende Gelände war recht karg, anscheinend umfasste ihre neu gefunden Begabung für Reparaturen nicht Landschaftsgärtnerei.

„Nun, Liebling, nachdem du zur Akademie gegangen bist, musste ich _irgendwas_ finden, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreiben konnte, da ich dich doch nicht mehr aus dem Gefängnis raushauen musste," neckte sie ihn.

„Gefängnis?" fragte Spock, woraufhin Jim abwehrend gestikulierte.

„Nichts schlimmes," beharrte er

„Kneipenschlägereien," fügte seine Mutter hilfreich hinzu. „ Jimmy ging immer in irgendeine örtliche Bar, die ihn einließ, und stachelte die eine oder andere Gruppe dazu an, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Darin ist er gut," fügte sie nachträglich hinzu.

„Ja, ich bin mir dieses Talentes bewusst," stimmte Spock zu und verlangsamte seine Schritte, so dass er jetzt direkt neben Jim ging. „Obwohl ich über den Reiz, der in einer solchen Aktion liegt, nur Mutmaßungen anstellen kann."

„Ich suche nicht nach Ärger," verteidigte sich Jim. „Aber ich gebe auch nicht klein bei, wenn er mich findet."

Spock sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Ok, gut, ja, das eine Mal, aber das war etwas anderes. Und das wissen Sie auch!" beharrte er.

„Ich bin mir der mildernden Umstände bewusst," stimmte Spock in einem Tonfall hinzu, der andeutete, dass er von Jims Argument überhaupt nicht überzeugt war.

Er warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Wie sind wir überhaupt auf dieses Thema gekommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Jimmy," antwortete seine Mutter und er schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Aber sie drückte ihm nur einen Topf Farbe in die Hände und begann den Zustand des Zauns zu begutachten.

Das Gebilde stand schon so lange Jim denken konnte auf dem Grundstück, und es war weder nützlich noch ansehnlich. Es erstreckte sich nur an einer Seite und fungierte mehr als Barriere denn als Zaun. Einige der Pfosten waren über die Jahre herausgefallen oder abgebrochen. Seiner Meinung nach war er schon längst über das Stadium für einen ‚Anstrich' hinaus und eher in einem Zustand wie ‚reißen wir ihn ab und bauen einen neuen', aber seine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ihr die heruntergekommene Optik _gefiel_.

Er hütete sich vor einem Kommentar und öffnete stattdessen die Dose mit Farbe, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. „Blau?" fragte er und beäugte den Inhalt skeptisch. Die Farbe glich dem Ei eines Rotkehlchens, hell und leuchtend und zweifelsfrei die falsche Farbe für einen Zaun. Oder jedes andere Bauwerk nennenswerter Größe.

„Es ist lustig," meinte seine Mutter. Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber Jim konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken – was konnte er sagen? Manchmal verblüfften Menschen sich gegenseitig genauso, wie es mit Vulkaniern der Fall war.

Jim wollte fragen, ob sie den Zaun vorher nicht erst sauber machen sollten, bevor sie Farbe drauf klatschten, aber es schien, dass seine Mutter wirklich vorgehabt hatte, diese Arbeit irgendwann zu tun – die Lücken zwischen den Pfosten waren frei geräumt und die meisten Bretter waren gesäubert, wenn auch uneben und fleckig. Die Bemerkung erstarb ihm auf den Lippen. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu, wie seine Mutter Spock die Auf- und abwärtsbewegung des Pinsels demonstrierte. Dies würde eindeutig keine professionelle Arbeit werden. Jedoch war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Spocks Bretter, alle Vertrautheit mit dem Streichen eines Zaunes beiseite, wesentlich besser als seine eigenen aussehen würden. Besonders wenn Spock sich mit seinem üblichen Einsatz an die Arbeit begab – und offen gesagt hatte er ihn nie anders eine Aufgabe erledigen sehen.

Jim machte sich mit halbherziger Begeisterung an seine eigenen Bretter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf seine Mutter, als sie Spock mit ein paar Fragen löcherte. Wie gefiel ihm sein Job? Was waren seine bevorzugten Wissenschaftsgebiete? Wie lange war er auf der Akademie gewesen? Hatte er einen Freund?

Jims Hand tat einen scharfen Ruck und er strich einen Streifen Farbe schräg übers Brett, als _diese_ spezielle Frage über ihre Lippen kam. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit aufgerissenem Mund an. Oh _Gott_, dachte er. _Bitte, bitte Gott_, _lass meine Mom nicht __**Spock**__ angraben. _Das wäre seltsamer als seltsam. Gruselig, unheimlich… Moment. Sie hatte Spock nach einem ‚Freund' gefragt. Wenn sie selbst hinter ihm her war, dann war das eine ungewöhnliche Annahme von sexuellen Präferenzen..

Was für eine Erleichterung. Aber es war immer noch ziemlich merkwürdig und aus der Luft gegriffen. Spock sah aus, als sei die Maschine in seinem Gehirn ins Stocken geraten, so wie seine Hand mitten im Streichen innehielt, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, der vollkommen undurchdringlich schien.

„ …Habe ich nicht," entschied Spock schließlich. Die Maschine startete neu und sein Handgelenk führte die vorherige Bewegung weiter aus.

„Oh, nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie jemanden finden werden," versicherte ihm Jims Mutter. „Was ist mit dir, Jimmy? Irgendwelche neuen _Freunde,_ über die du mir erzählen möchtest?"

„Nö," sagte er fröhlich, er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber er war stolz darauf, dass er sich schon seit ein paar Monaten in keine flüchtige Liebschaft mehr gestürzt hatte. Er schätzte, es lag daran, dass es immer noch wie ein Rückfall in sein altes schlechtes Verhalten schien, von dem er versuchte sich zu heilen. „Ich war zu beschäftigt." Und weil er langsam wirklich ein wenig neugierig wurde, entschied er sich zu fragen: „Hast du denn schon einen neuen Typen kennen gelernt, Mom?"

„Habe ich nicht," antwortete seine Mutter sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Als er zu ihr hinüber sah, lächelte sie ihn an – und diesmal wirkte es endlich nicht unnatürlich oder gezwungen. „Nach dem du weggegangen bist, entschied ich, es wäre schön, wenn alles ein wenig ruhiger ist für eine Weile. Friedlich. Natürlich ist es auch ein wenig schwer, ein neues Date zu finden, wenn man schon mit so ziemlich jedem Typen der Stadt aus war," scherzte sie.

Spock sah beide mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass man Frivolität in romantischen Beziehungen nicht für einen erwünschten Charakterzug bei Menschen hält." merkte er an. Jim lehnte sich auf eine spöttisch-konspirative Art in seine Richtung.

„Ist es auch nicht," sagte er und genoss die kurzen Fassungslosigkeit, die hinter den verräterischen Augen seines ersten Offiziers erschien. Seine Mutter beobachtete ihre Interaktion mit einem undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck. Dann lächelte sie und fing zu Jims Überraschung an, ein altes Lied aus seiner Kindheit zu pfeifen, während sie sich weiter am Zaun entlang bewegte.

„Mrs. Kirk," erkundigte sich Spock nach kurzer Zeit geselligen Streichens. „Was ist das für ein Lied?"

„Oh, das ist eine Art Wiegenlied, dass ich immer für die Jungs gesungen habe,." antwortete sie. „Eigentlich ist es die Titelmelodie einer alten Fernsehserie_,_ die ich früher, als ich noch jünger war, immer gesehen habe. Und nennen sie mich Winona, ‚Mrs. Kirk' ist reserviert für Kinder unter 20."

Jim blickte gerade rechtzeitig zu Spock hinüber, um den flüchtigen Blick des Halb-Vulkaniers in _sein_e Richtung mitzubekommen. Ok, vielleicht hatten er und seine Mutter ein paar Dinge gemeinsam – die Sache mit dem ‚benutzen Sie meinen Vornamen' und die 'bedeutungslose Reihe an fehlgeschlagenen Beziehungen' und so. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung entsprang Jim nicht von einem toten Vater und _nichts_.

Er erwartete, dass Spock ihn auf diese Gemeinsamkeiten hinweisen oder sich weiter über die Art und den Ursprung des Liedes erkundigen würde. Er war daher angenehm überrascht, dass er, statt eine Bemerkung zu machen, für ein paar Takte still war – dann fing er an zusammen mit seiner Mutter die Melodie zu pfeifen. Ihm fiel beinahe der Pinsel aus der Hand, als die Melodie kräftig und gleichmäßig von Spocks Lippen erklang, er traf genau den Rhythmus und die Art der Musik, welche er gerade erst gehört hatte. Eine Minute lang lauschte er erstaunt und verwundert. Dann konnte Jim nicht wiederstehen, stimmte mit ein und fügte sein eigenes Pfeifen zur bekannten Melodie des Duetts hinzu. _Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er Musik mag_, dachte er. Aber das tat er anscheinend, sonst, so glaubte Jim, hätte er, Vulkanier oder nicht, die Melodie nicht so geschickt wiedergeben können.

Ihr Pfeifen erklang weit über das Gelände, als sie sich ihrer Arbeit wegen weiter voneinander entfernten; durch ihr zwangloses Herangehen an den Job waren sie am Zaun entlang verstreut. Mit drei Leuten und einem Zaun, den man nicht gerade als groß bezeichnen konnte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie mit dem ersten Anstrich fertig waren und seine Mutter ließ ihren Pinsel gut gelaunt in den fast leeren Behälter fallen.

„Ok. Mittagessen," verkündete sie, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Brauen und sah in den Himmel. Das Wetter war so schön und warm wie am Tag zuvor.

„Klingt gut," stimmte Jim zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig ausgetrocknet und hungrig, da er das Frühstück verschlafen hatte. Er bewegte die Arme und versuchte dadurch ein paar der Muskeln zu lockern, die er beim Streichen benutzt hatte, bevor er Spock einen Blick zuwarf. „Allerdings nicht das Steak-House," sagte er nachdenklich. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass es Spock in einem Gebäude gefallen würde, in welchem Köpfe von toten Tieren an den Wänden hingen – auch wenn sie unecht waren.

„Nein," stimmte seine Mutter zu. „Nicht das Steak-House."

„In der Annahme, dass sich ‚Steak-House' auf ein Einrichtung bezieht, deren Grundfunktion es ist, Fleisch zu servieren, begrüße ich Ihre Rücksichtnahme," sagte Spock.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," versicherte Jim ihn. „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich da überhaupt wieder rein darf."

„Ja, darfst du," informierte ihn seine Mutter. „Es ist die Steak-Hütte, in die du nicht gehen kannst. Erinnerst du dich? Ich musste dem Geschäftsführer alle Tiki-Fackeln ersetzen?"

Jims Gesicht erstrahlte, als er sich erinnerte. „Oh ja!" verkündete er und entsann sich mit Begeisterung an das Desaster. Damals war er natürlich erst neun Jahre alt gewesen und es _war_ verdammt lustig gewesen. Er entschied sich, Spock mit einer Erklärung der Ereignisse zu unterhalten, als sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten – dabei er war ein paar mal gezwungen, seinem Ersten Offizier zu erklären, dass er kein Pyromane war, sondern nur eine Schwäche für den Domino-Effekt hatte. Als er animiert fortfuhr, bemerkte er nicht einmal die nachdenklichen Blicke seiner Mutter in ihre Richtung, oder wie er Spocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, während er sprach. Aber er sah gerade rechtzeitig genug zu ihr hinüber um zu sehen, wie sie ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln schenkte. Nicht den leeren, unechten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie vorher aufgesetzt hatte, sondern etwas, das genauso schwer zu entziffern war.

„Was?" fragte er verlegen und überlegte, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Nichts," versicherte ihm seine Mutter. Aber ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Seine Mutter bestand darauf, ein neues Lokal auszuprobieren, das er noch nicht kannte, obwohl niemand so recht wusste, was man davon erwarten konnte. Jim hätte beinahe laut gelacht, als sie hineingingen und gleich von einer schwarzen Wand mit aufgeklebten Glitzersternen und Modellraumschiffen begrüßt wurden. Das ganze Thema des Restaurants erschien wie eine humorvoll billige Version der Raumforschung, komplett mit Möbeln in Starfleetfarben und einem Fenster im Monitor-Stil.

"Winny!" quietschte eine vage vertraut aussehende Frau, die etwa so alt wie seine Mutter war, hinter einer goldfarbenen Bar. Dann schoss sie nach vorne, und Jim trat einen Schritt zurück, um seine Trommelfelle vor dem Platzen zu bewahren, als seine Mutter bewies, dass schrilltönende Aufregung nicht auf weibliche Teenager beschränkt war. Er sah hinüber zu Spock, der das Restaurant mit einer Art stiller Verblüffung untersuchte, und war kurz von dieser ach-so-vulkanischen Selbstkontrolle beeindruckt. Denn er war ziemlich sicher, dass seine Ohren klingelten.

"Großer Gott, ist das Jimmy?!" rief die immer noch namenlose Frau, und bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von Spock weg in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen. „Ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit Stanley versucht hat, dich ins Gefängnis zu bringen! Wie alt warst du da? Elf?", fragte sie, und er erkannte sie plötzlich, als ihm klar wurde, wen er ansah – eine der wesentlich liebenswerteren Schwestern seines verabscheuten Stiefvaters. Carol hieß sie wohl, oder vielleicht Catherine. Er fragte sich, warum sie sich so freute, ihn zu sehen, angesichts der Umstände. Aber als sie endlich zurücktrat und seine Schultern immer noch in nahezu eisernem Griff festhielt, strahlte sie über beide Ohren. "Du hättest Stans Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen, als die Nachrichten über den brillanten jungen Active Captain gesendet wurden, der die Erde gerettet hat, mit deinem Bild und allem!"

Nun, wie immer ihr Name war, sie hatte eine dieser von Natur aus lauten Stimmen, die einen Raum ohne große Anstrengung füllen. So merkte Jim nach einer Sekunde, dass das gesamte Restaurant seltsam still geworden war und mehrere Gesichter sich umgedreht hatten, um das Gespräch mit offener Neugier zu beobachten. Einige begannen zu tuscheln..

"Jimmy? Meint sie Jim Kirk?"

"Ist er das?"

"Oh, er ist es! Ich erkenne ihn aus den Nachrichten. Erinnerst du dich, in der Akademie hatten sie dieses große Bild von ihm-?"

"Ich dachte, er wäre größer…"

"James Kirk! Wow!"

"Das bei ihm ist dieser Spock, oder?"

Er blinzelte und zog sich ein wenig zurück, als einige Leute ihn offen anstarrten und ein paar kleine Kinder hinter ihren Sitzen hervorspähten und miteinander flüsterten. Jim war es gewohnt, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber meist eher negativer oder anklagender Art. Der Gedanke, einfach in ein Gebäude zu gehen und plötzlich begeisterte Aufregung hervorzurufen, war vollkommen neu. Normalerweise nahm er eine großspurige Haltung an, wenn alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren – aber das war ein Verteidigungsmechanismus, etwas, das aufflackerte als Gegenmaßnahme zu Drohungen oder Verurteilung.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte.

Glücklicherweise brauchte er sich nicht zu entscheiden, denn ihre Wirtin – wie zum Teufel war ihr Name? – schien die Verlegenheit bemerkt zu haben, die um sie herum herrschte, und schob sie rasch in eine Sitzecke. Sie jedoch war immer noch ganz Lächeln und Plaudern. „Natürlich wussten wir immer, dass du irgendwann etwas Eindrucksvolles tun würdest, wenn du es dir vornimmst!"

"Mmhmm," stimmte seine Mutter zu und klopfte ihm herzlich auf die Schulter. „Allerdings waren sich so ziemlich alle einig, dass es illegal sein würde."

Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, machte es sich in einem Sitz gemütlich, wo wenigstens er die Leute nicht sehen konnte, die _ihn_ ansahen. Er grinste. „Es _war_ fast illegal," stimmte er fröhlich zu. Meuterei war schließlich kein unbedeutendes Verbrechen nach Starfleet-Vorschriften. Er rutschte einen Sitz weiter und wies Spock an, sich neben ihn zu setzen, und endlich schien der Halbvulkanier die Aufmerksamkeit der Freundin seiner Mutter zu erregen. Es war eine seltsame Verzögerung. Schließlich war Spock sehr auffällig und hatte genauso viel zur Rettung der Erde beigetragen wie er.

„Dann sind Sie also Commander Spock?", sagte sie und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Es ist nicht gelogen, wenn man sagt, Vulkanier sind ruhige Typen, oder?"

"Oh, da wäre ich nicht so sicher, Caroline," sagte seine Mutter, bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte. „Ich glaube, man muss ihn nur aufs richtige Thema bringen, dann schwätzt er dir ein Ohr ab."

Später hätte Jim nicht genau sagen können, woher er wusste, dass die Redewendung Spock verwirrt hatte. Aber bevor sein erster Offizier etwas sagen konnte, lehnte er sich hinüber und sagte ruhig zu ihm: „Sie erinnern sich, wie Bones mit Ihnen über ‚farbige Metaphern' stritt?" Spock dankte ihm mit einem knappen, verstehenden Nicken, wobei Jim ein kaum sichtbares Flackern in seinen dunklen Augen bemerkte.

Eine Stimme rief von einer halbgeöffneten Tür hinter der Bar aus nach Caroline. Sie lächelte ihnen nochmals zu, versprach, eine Kellnerin zu schicken, und ging. Jim verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und senkte den Kopf darauf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Bild in den Nachrichten war," sagte er. Nicht einmal ein gutes Bild, soweit er gehört hatte, sondern das von seiner Registrierung, auf dem er so schmächtig aussah.

"Es wäre in Übereinstimmung mit den Strukturen der irdischen Mediengeschichte," legte Spock in gemäßigtem Tonfall dar, während sein Blick die rot-goldenen Muster, die ihre Tischdecke zierten, mit einigem Interesse untersuchte.

"Mit anderen Worten, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen?"

"Gewiss."

Jim neigte den Kopf und lächelte Spock schief an. „Na ja, wenigstens bin ich nicht allein in diesem Boot. Offenbar werden Sie auch langsam berühmt."

Seine Bemerkung trug ihm eine erhobene Augenbraue ein.

Spock öffnete den Mund, offenbar in der Absicht zu antworten, drehte aber stattdessen den Kopf fragend zur Seite. Jim folgte dem neuen Ziel seiner Aufmerksamkeit und entdeckte die Kinder, die vorhin nach ihnen gespäht hatten und jetzt an ihrem Tisch standen. Sie konnten nicht älter als sieben oder acht sein, schätzte er, obwohl er nicht viel Ahnung von Kindern hatte.

"Sind Sie Captain Kirk?", fragte das Mädchen. Jim blinzelte. _Mann_, war er froh, dass Bones das nicht sah, sonst hätte er ihn noch ewig damit aufgezogen.

Er rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum, setzte ein etwas schiefes Lächeln auf und nickte. Die Kinder sahen abwechselnd ihn und Spock mit offener und unschuldiger Neugier an.

"_Cool," _erklärte der Junge. "Haben Sie wirklich all die Sachen gemacht, die man sich erzählt?"

Jim brauchte eine Minute um zu erfassen, dass die Kinder sich _wahrscheinlich_ auf seine eher heldenhaften Streiche bezogen. Andererseits was dies seine Heimatstadt. Sicher hatte keiner von ihnen vergessen, was für ein Schrecken er in jungen Jahren gewesen war, nur weil er es nach seinem Abschied geschafft hatte, keinen kompletten Idioten mehr aus sich zu machen. Richtig?

So oder so war die Antwort dieselbe. „Sicher,", sagte er. Als die Kinder ihn weiter erwartungsvoll ansahen, warf er Spock einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. Sein erster Offizier beobachtete den Wortwechsel unnahbar wie immer. „Uh, aber Spock hat auch eine Menge davon getan. Die guten Sachen, meine ich,", fügte er hastig hinzu. _Gut, und ein paar nicht so tolle Sachen, aber die haben sie hoffentlich nicht in den Nachrichten gebracht._

Die Kinder sahen Spock an. Ob es seine fremdartige Erscheinung war (unwahrscheinlich, es gab selbst in Riverside dieser Tage genügend Besucher aus anderen Welten), oder sein Auftreten (was wahrscheinlich der Grund war), sie wurden anscheinend nicht aus ihm schlau. Nachdem einige peinliche Augenblicke verstrichen waren, entschied sich Jim, einen Versuch zu starten sie wegzuschicken.

"Äh, ja, es war nett euch zu treffen, Kinder. Err.. geht brav zur Schule,", wies er sie an, in einem Tonfall von „Hier sind eure Aufgaben, nun lauft." Ein weiterer Moment peinlichen Schweigens verging. Dann rollte der Junge die Augen, aber es schien wenigstens zu klappen, denn sie verstanden den Hinweis und gingen zurück zum Tisch ihrer Eltern. _Habe ich das gerade gesagt?_ fragte er sich leicht verzweifelt, bevor er seine Mutter auf der anderen Tischseite bei dem hoffnungslosen Versuch ertappte, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Kein Wort," befahl er spitz, während sie die Hände vor den Mund schlug und sich vor Vergnügen schüttelte.

"Faszinierend,", bemerkte Spock, der den Kindern mit den Augen folgte, bis sie nicht mehr quer durchs Lokal rannten. „Solch eine fruchtlose Begegnung erscheint unlogisch."

"Oh, wahrscheinlich wollen sie nur ihren Freunden erzählen, dass sie mit euch gesprochen haben," sagte Jims Mutter und lachte ein wenig über ihre eigenen Worte.

Spock drehte sich zu ihr um. „Und doch stellten sie keine fundierten Fragen oder unternahmen den Versuch, auch nur eine einfache Unterhaltung zu beginnen."

"Wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht, was sie fragen sollten," vermutete sie.

"Welchem Zweck würde es dann dienen, den Zwischenfall zu beschreiben? Sogar eine oberflächliche Untersuchung der Geschehnisse würde hervorbringen, dass nichts Bemerkenswertes damit erreicht wurde. Werden sie nicht Erniedrigung erleiden, in dem Falle, dass sie eine Scharade von enger Bekanntschaft mit Jim und mir aufrechterhalten, wenn doch ihre Kommilitonen unweigerlich die wahren Ausmaße unseres Kontaktes herausfinden?"

Seine Mutter starrte Spock ausdruckslos an. Jim beschloss einzuschreiten. „Es sind nur Kinder, Spock," sagte er. „Sie dürfen das nicht zu ernst nehmen."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle sein erster Offizier seine Befragung fortsetzen. Aber beim Anblick seiner menschlichen Begleiter schien er sich eines Besseren zu besinnen. Jim seufzte und fragte sich, wie jemand, der im allgemeinen keine Emotionen zum Ausdruck brachte, so gut darin war, sie trotzdem zu vermitteln. Er sah zu den Kindern hinüber, die wie die meisten Kinder nicht lange stillsitzen konnten. Die beiden waren stattdessen zu einem dieser alten Jahrmarktsautomaten gegangen, mit einer computergesteuerten Klaue und einem Stapel Spielzeug darunter. Sie spähten hinein und zeigten einander die verschiedenen bunten Spielsachen.

Ihre Kellnerin kam herüber. Jim sah sie flüchtig an – ein hübsches Mädchen mit glitzerndem Eyeliner und einem leicht nervösen Lächeln. Sie trug ein tief ausgeschnittenes, engsitzendes Shirt, das besser zu einer Bar als zu einem Familienrestaurant gepasst hätte. Sie begann die Spezialitäten aufzulisten. Sie errötete, obwohl sie keinen von ihnen direkt ansah.

Jim sah zu Spock hinüber, der noch immer sein übliches steinernes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, und dann zurück zu den Kindern. Zum zweiten Mal seufzte er, bevor er seiner Mutter auftrug, „bestell mir irgendwas." Bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte, sprang er geschickt über die Rücklehne der Sitzbank und ging hinüber zu dem Klauenspiel. Er tat immer noch so, als sei er sich der Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, nicht bewusst. Die Kinder sahen auf, als er näher kam.

"Was hättet ihr gern?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Spiel. Die beiden sahen einander an, und nach einer kurzen, geflüsterten Besprechung antwortete das Mädchen.

„Das Raumschiff," sagte sie und zeigte auf ein Plüschspielzeug in Form eines der besten Schiffe der Föderation. Es sah tatsächlich so ähnlich wie die Enterprise aus. Grinsend aktivierte Jim das Spiel und hoffte, er hatte sein Händchen für diese Art Aufgabe nicht verloren. Kommandant eines Schiffes zu sein schien mehr Papierkram mit sich zu bringen als die bemerkenswerte Technologie des Schiffs tatsächlich zu benutzen. Seiner Meinung nach war das einer der Nachteile. Trotzdem. Die Kinder beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, und wer weiß, wer noch alles. Das verursachte einen gewissen Erfolgsdruck.

Jim blühte unter Druck erst so richtig auf.

Die Klaue erwachte klickend und surrend zum Leben. Bedeutungslose Lichter flackerten, während das plumpe, unkoordinierte Kontrollsystem ihn die ganze Zeit bekämpfte. Der Trick war, mit der Klaue irgendwo einzuhaken oder ein Spielzeug auszusuchen, das nahe am Ausgabeschacht lag. Unglücklicherweise hatten die Kinder ein Teil ohne lose, baumelnde Teile ausgesucht, das eindeutig auf der anderen Seite des Kastens lag. Aber er konnte es schaffen. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass der Haken um die Triebwerke herum… so! Ha! Er grinste, als die Klaue sich verhakte. Er bewegte sie über den Ausgabeschacht, und das Schiff fiel in die Öffnung. Jim holte es schnell heraus und gab es den Kindern, die beide grinsten.

"Danke!" sagte das Mädchen prompt. Nach einem Moment stieß sie den Jungen mit dem Ellbogen an.

"Danke!" wiederholte er und strafte sie mit einem genervten Blick.

"Ja, äh, gern geschehen," antwortete Jim und duckte sich ein wenig in einer instinktiven Geste gegen die Blicke, die immer noch auf ihnen ruhten. Dann eilte er zurück zur Sitzecke. Er glitt wieder über die Rücklehne hinein, dankbar, der direkten Aufmerksamkeit wieder entgangen zu sein, als er neben Spock in den Sitz sank. Die Bedienung schien weg zu sein.

Spock sah ihn forschend an. Er zuckte die Achseln.

"Hey, jetzt haben sie etwas 'Substantielles', richtig?" erklärte er.

Sein erster Offizier sah ihn an und neigte dann kurz bestätigend den Kopf. Spocks unmerklich veränderten Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern wurde ihm schon nach einem kurzen Moment unangenehm, und er wandte sich stattdessen seiner Mutter zu. Die ihn angrinste. Wie eine Verrückte. Er blinzelte, als ihr lächelndes Gesicht sich von ihm zu Spock und wieder zurück drehte.

„_Was?"_ wollte er wissen. Er fand die Rückkehr ihres ‚mysteriösen' Lächelns nicht erfreulich.

"Nichts," sagte sie, in einem Ton, der deutlich besagte, dass da _etwas_ war; es war urkomisch, und sie hatte nicht die Absicht, es ihm zu sagen. Bevor er sie weiter ausfragen konnte, wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Ich habe dir einen Salat bestellt."

Jim widerstand dem Drang, enttäuscht in sich zusammenzusinken. „Mom, du weißt, dass Spock nichts dagegen hat, wenn _wir_ Fleisch essen, oder?" Zumindest schien das so zu sein. Er hatte ihn oft mit Uhura in der Schiffsmesse essen sehen, und die Kommunikationsoffizierin war nun sicher keine Vegetarierin.

"Nun, Salat ist gut für dich," antwortete seine Mutter fröhlich.

Jim schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich, warum er so ein Pech hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten hatte er die Gelegenheit, nicht-repliziertes Essen zu bekommen, und es war _Salat_. Den er zudem gestern Abend schon gehabt hatte. Im Grunde war an repliziertem Essen nichts auszusetzen, es war nur… nun, es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum die Leute immer noch in Restaurants gingen. Es ging doch nichts über handgemachtes Essen. Wenigstens hatten sie noch mehrere Urlaubstage vor sich, also würde es wohl nicht die letzte Gelegenheit bleiben.

"Meine Erfahrungen unter Ihrem Kommando, Jim, haben gezeigt, dass ungenaue Anweisungen oft Ihre Führungsqualitäten unterminieren", fügte Spock wenig hilfreich hinzu.

_Wenigstens hat er diesmal nicht gesagt 'soweit davon die Rede sein kann', _dachte Jim in Erinnerung an das erste Mal, als sein erster Offizier seine Befehlsfähigkeiten in Frage gestellt hatte. Er nahm an, dass er nicht unrecht hatte – nicht dass er ihm das gesagt hätte -, aber wirklich, war es so seltsam zu denken, man könne den Leuten einfach zutrauen, dass sie wussten, was sie _wussten? _

Verdrossen verbrachte Jim die nächsten Minuten damit, trotzig die Dekoration anzustarren und ignorierte die Versuche seiner Mutter, ihn wieder in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen. Natürlich war es Unsinn zu versuchen eine Mannschaft zu führen, indem man jedem jede Kleinigkeit vorschrieb. Er war zum Beispiel kein so guter Pilot wie Sulu, also wäre es ihm nie eingefallen, dem Mann zu sagen, _wie_ er das Schiff fliegen sollte. Aber… andererseits hatte Spock eindeutig diesen Kommentar mehr im Sinne gemeint, er solle ihm sagen, in welche _Richtung_ er das Schiff steuern sollte. Man musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, eine Autoritätsperson zu sein, wenn es sich nicht nur um eine Simulation handelte. Schließlich hatte Jim Autoritätspersonen ein Leben lang abgelehnt. Es war ein wenig erschreckend, jetzt hinzugehen und selber eine zu werden.

„Ich glaube, er schmollt," hörte er das Bühnenflüstern seiner Mutter zu Spock.

„Ihre Einschätzung erweckt den Anschein zuzutreffen," stimmte Spock zu.

Er wollte gerade grummelnd einwerfen, dass anscheinend nicht einmal sein eigener erster Offizier für ihn Partei ergreifen konnte, als die Kellnerin mit einem Tablett zurückkehrte. Als sie Jim sah, errötete sie noch mehr und wendete schnell den Blick ab, um sich stattdessen darauf zu konzentrieren, ihre Teller und Gläser sorgfältig abzustellen. _Ach, sieh da_, dachte er, als er endlich bemerkte, dass ihr nervöses Verhalten auf _seine_ Anwesenheit zurückzuführen war. Aber dann runzelte er im Geiste die Stirn. War das, weil sie ihn süß fand (was er war, vielen Dank,) oder weil er ‚James T. Kirk, Dieser Typ Der Uns Vor Dem Weltuntergang Gerettet Hat' war?

_Okay, berühmt sein ist noch beschissener, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte_, entschied er, da er nicht wusste, ob dieses hübsche Mädchen ihn anziehend fand oder nur von den Sternen geblendet war. Was wahrscheinlich erklärte, warum er sich eher irgendwie für sie schämte, als sich für die Antwort zu interessieren.

"Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" fragte sie und fasste genug Mut, Jim direkt anzusehen, während sie sprach.

„Nein," antwortete Spock kurz angebunden. Sie hüpfte ein wenig vor Überraschung, da sie offensichtlich nicht erwartet hatte, dass er sprechen konnte.

"Alles bestens," versicherte Jim in etwas freundlicherem Ton. Er fühlte sich nicht so toll. Schließlich hatte er sich noch während seiner Zeit in der Akademie mit vielen Mädchen wie ihr getroffen, und die Abruptheit seines ersten Offiziers kam wahrscheinlich falsch an.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann zog sie sich mit einem letzten nervösen Blick auf Spock zurück.

Jim sah auf seinen Salat, der mit Dingen wie getrockneten Preiselbeeren, Nüssen und Orangenschalen verziert war. Mit erneuter kurzer Enttäuschung griff er zu und bemerkte dann aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Spock seine eigene Mahlzeit neugierig untersuchte. _Ich glaube nicht, dass die Replikatoren der Enterprise Preiselbeeren einprogrammiert haben_, wurde ihm klar, als sein erster Offizier es schließlich schaffte, eine auf seine Gabel zu spießen und sie eingehend betrachtete. Nach einem Moment steckte Spock sie in den Mund, und Jim beobachtete seine Augen, während er den fremdartigen Geschmack kostete.

„Faszinierend," sagte sein erster Offizier nach einem Augenblick. „Es sind dehydrierte Preiselbeeren."

Jim blinzelte überrascht. „Genau," stimmte er zu. „Wie können Sie das wissen?"

Spock betrachtete immer noch seinen Teller, als er antwortete. „Als ich noch jünger war, bereitete meine Mutter ein traditionelles irdisches Festmahl für uns zu, während meinen Vater seine Pflichten als Botschafter für längere Zeit abberufen hatten. Obwohl sie ihre Unfähigkeit beklagte, einige Zutaten zu bekommen, unter anderem ein Fleischprodukt auf Geflügelbasis, enthielt eines ihrer Gerichte diese Beeren. In dieser Ausführung waren sie zu einer gelatinösen Form modifiziert worden. Der Geschmack ist jedoch ähnlich genug, um erkennbar zu sein," erklärte er.

Jim tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Mutter.

"Mögen Sie Preiselbeergelee, Spock?", fragte sie, als er begann, methodisch seinen Salat zu vertilgen.

"Vulkanier bringen keine Ernährungsvorlieben zum Ausdruck jenseits Ausgewogenheit und ethischen Gesichtspunkten," antwortete er automatisch. Jim fragte sich, welche dieser beiden Kategorien dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein erster Offizier zuerst alle Preiselbeeren heraussuchte, um sie dann zu essen._ Notiz an mich selbst – die Replikatoren aufrüsten lassen, bevor wir das Dock verlassen, _dachte er. Schließlich musste er zugeben, dass sie gar nicht schlecht schmeckten. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, warum sie keine haben sollten.

Während seine Mutter Spock mit Fragen bombardierte, wie das Essen auf Vulkan wirklich war, fand Jim aus seiner verdrossenen Stimmung heraus und hörte auf, sich innerlich über sein Essen zu beklagen. Er war etwa zur Hälfte fertig, als ein Schatten über seine Schultern fiel und seine Mutter aufhörte zu sprechen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck an. Jim sah auf.

"Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als Caroline sagte, dass du hier bist," grollte eine Stimme, die er am liebsten nie mehr im Leben gehört hätte. „Aber ich nehme an du dachtest, du könntest dich einfach mal blicken lassen, nachdem anscheinend jeder dich für eine Art Helden hält."

"Stanley!" schnappte Carolines Stimme von irgendwo hinter ihnen. Jim drehte sich nicht um. Er hielt den Blick fest auf den barschen, schrankartigen Mann gerichtet, der im Augenblick gegen ihre Sitzecke lehnte. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst das sein lassen – hör auf," beharrte ihre Wirtin, und ihre Hand schloss sich um den Unterarm ihres Bruders. Er schüttelte ihn sofort ab.

"Nun?" fragte Stanley, und Jim fühlte, wie seine Eingeweide sich in einem vertrauten, dunklen Gefühl verknoteten – Abscheu. Hu. Es war eine Weile her, dass er so etwas empfunden hatte. Nicht seit Nero.

"Verpiss dich, Stan", antwortete er. Sein Mund war schneller als sein Hirn. Er hatte nicht _ganz _mit der Faust gerechnet, als sie auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Stanley hatte ihn nie vorher geschlagen, aber Jim war noch ein Kind gewesen, als sich ihre Wege zum letzten Mal gekreuzt hatten. Ein schlagfertiges, rebellisches Kind, aufreizend wie die Hölle, aber immer noch ein Kind. Obwohl er sicher war, dass der Kerl ihm mehr als einmal gerne das Gesicht zusammengeschlagen hätte, hatte er sich immer zurückgehalten.

Offensichtlich war eine unverschämte _erwachsene_ Version von Jim einfach ein zu verlockendes Ziel.

Der Schlag war ziemlich unbeholfen und erwischte ihn in mehr seitlich am Hals als irgendwoanders. Stans Faust verfing sich im Stoff seines Shirts. Auf der anderen Seite der Sitzecke protestierte seine Mutter scharf und schlug die Hände auf den Tisch. Jim taumelte zurück, soweit er konnte, und machte sich bereit zurückzuschlagen – aber es war Spock, der den Arm des Mannes packte.

Stans Faust umklammerte noch immer Jims Kragen, er hatte eindeutig vor, ihn aus der Nische zu zerren, um einen besseren Schlag landen zu können. Spocks Griff hatte sich jedoch um sein Handgelenk geschlossen, und der langsamen Farbveränderung von Stans Hand zu urteilen, hielt er ihn ziemlich fest.

"Der Angriff auf einen Captain der Föderation ist kein geringfügiges Vergehen. Die intelligenteste Vorgehensweise wäre von diesem Wagnis Abstand zu nehmen," informierte der Halbvulkanier ihn kühl.

"Hör auf, Stanley. Er hat dir nichts getan," fügte seine Mutter sehr wütend hinzu.

"Ja, Stan," warf Jim in gehässigem Tonfall ein – er konnte nicht widerstehen. „Verpiss. Dich."

Der Mann sah aus, als ob er nichts mehr wollte, als ihn noch einmal zu schlagen. Aber Spock unterbrach immer noch den Blutkreislauf an seinem Handgelenk, und das ganze Restaurant war angespannt und still geworden. Caroline sah beschämt aus. So lockerte sich nach einigenSekunden der Griff an Jims Kragen. Spock ließ ihn los. Stan riss seine Hand weg und rieb sie in offenbarer Erregung.

"So, du bist jetzt also ein großkotziger Captain. Du schuldest mir immer noch einen verdammten Wagen, du kleiner Scheißkerl," zischte er. „Alle anderen haben vielleicht vergessen, was für eine Nervensäge du wirklich…"

"Ach, verdammt, Stanley, halt die Klappe!", mischte Caroline sich plötzlich ein, holte aus und verpasste dem launischen Mann einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er sah leicht verblüfft aus. "Wir fanden es alle zum Schreien komisch, als er dein blödes Auto über die Klippe fuhr. Jetzt komm darüber hinweg!" Damit packte sie ihren Bruder beim Arm und zerrte ihn vom Tisch weg.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob Stan sie wieder abschütteln würde. Aber er wurde zum zweiten Mal überwältigt, als im Restaurant um sie herum ein kurzer Applaus ausbrach. Jim sah die anderen Gäste an, die anscheinend alle Stan aufs Äußerste missbilligten. Obwohl er mit dieser Art Aufmerksamkeit und der Verlegenheit, die sie immer noch mit sich brachte, nicht vertraut war, fühlte es sich… gut an. Er rieb seinen zerkratzten Hals und grinste Spock an, zu gleichen Teilen verlegen und zufrieden. Aber sein erster Offizier konzentrierte sich noch immer darauf, Caroline und Stanley zu beobachten.

"Verdammt, Caroline-", hörte er Stans schwächer werdende Stimme, während der Mann in einem Hinterzimmer verschwand und seine Bemerkungen durch einen weiteren Schlag auf den Hinterkopf beendet wurden. Das verursachte eine leise Welle des Gelächters vom Rest des Raums, als die Tür sich hinter den beiden schloss.

"Arschloch!", rief jemand und erntete noch mehr Gelächter. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten, als die Show offenbar vorbei war, beruhigte das Restaurant sich wieder.

"Ein sehr zorniger Mann," sagte Spock und drehte sich wieder zu Jim um.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich jemals in ihm gesehen habe," stimmte Jims Mutter zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und fixierte ihn mit einem _Blick_. „Aber trotzdem, Jimmy, du hättest ihn nicht so provozieren sollen. Ich meine, es sind Kinder im Restaurant, und du weißt ganz genau, dass er dir schon immer eine scheuern wollte." Sie sah aufgeregt aus und gleichzeitig schien sie sich ein wenig über sich selbst lustig zu machen, während sie ihn ausschimpfte.

"Jedes Individuum, das solch geringer Provokation bedarf, um Gewaltakte zu begehen, hätte wahrscheinlich eine Rechtfertigung gefunden, ob sie ihm nun geliefert wurde oder nicht," erklärte Spock. Jim sah zu ihm hinüber. Die positiven Gefühle, die Spocks Unterstützung im Restaurant ihm vermittelt hatten, verzehnfachten sich. „Ich muss jedoch bekennen, dass ich hinsichtlich des Grunds für seinen Zorn neugierig bin. Eine Klippe?", fragte er.

_Oh, Mist_, dachte Jim. Über diese Geschichte schwieg er im Allgemeinen lieber. Er hielt das nicht gerade für seine Sternstunde, selbst wenn man nicht alle hässlichen Einzelheiten kannte. Und nur Jim selbst verstand diese wirklich.

"Nur eine Dummheit, die ich als Kind gemacht habe," antwortete er schnell, um seiner Mutter zuvorzukommen. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich ‚sprich nicht darüber' in seinen Tonfall zu legen. Spock sah womöglich noch neugieriger aus, verkniff sich aber glücklicherweise die Nachfrage.

Den Rest der Mahlzeit verbrachten sie in einer Art gezwungenem Schweigen. Jim aß schnell; er hatte genug von den Blicken der anderen Gäste. Einige der Erwachsenen hatten anscheinend nun die Absicht herüberzukommen. Er wollte vorher gehen – er wusste nicht, was er zu ihnen sagen sollte, oder was für Fragen sie ihm stellen würden. Unglücklicherweise entschloss ein Mann in mittleren Jahren sich doch, gerade als sie gehen wollten, und kam auf sie zu.

"Sehen Sie,", sagte er, und Jims Körperhaltung verriet sein Unbehagen. „Ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir wirklich dankbar sind für das, was Sie für alle getan haben. Und wir sind _verdammt_ stolz, dass der Captain, der die Erde gerettet hat, aus unserer Stadt kommt."

Zustimmendes Murmeln kam von denen, die nahe genug saßen, um seine Worte zu verstehen. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und erwarteten eine Antwort. Jims Hirn zog mehrere in Betracht. Manche, wie „Ach, das ist Ironie des Schicksals, ich habe diesen Ort immer gehasst," schienen furchtbar unangemessen, obwohl es ihn juckte, sie einfach herauszusprudeln.

"… Danke," sagte er stattdessen nach einem Augenblick. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er dachte, der Mann – und die anderen Gäste – sahen enttäuscht aus. Er verteidigte sich innerlich. Was erwarteten sie denn? Eine Rede? Das konnte er schon machen, aber er würde vermutlich wie ein unaufrichtiges Arschloch wirken. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er immer sarkastisch, wenn er Vertrauen heuchelte. _Echtes_ Vertrauen war etwas anderes, aber das würde er hier kaum finden.

Daher zuckte er stattdessen innerlich die Achseln und eilte mit dieser wenig großartigen Geste aus dem Restaurant. Zu seiner stillen Erleichterung ging Spock direkt neben ihm, bis sie im Freien auf dem Parkplatz angelangt waren. Seine Mutter sagte etwas zu dem Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte, und folgte ihnen.

"Das war peinlich," sagte er und machte einige Schritte von dem Gebäude weg, als ob er erwartete, dass einige der vielfältigen Unannehmlichkeiten durch den Türrahmen strömten.

"Bisher haben Sie nie Ärger gezeigt, wenn Sie öffentliches Aufsehen erregten," sagte Spock. Es klang wie eine Frage. Jim zuckte die Schultern.

„Es hängt wohl von der Art des Aufsehens ab," erklärte er.

Der Versuch, zu der leichteren Stimmung zurückzufinden, die vor Stans Auftauchen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, misslang. Seine Mutter war sehr verärgert über die ganze Sache, und das gab wiederum Jim ein mieses Gefühl. Nachdem sie den Zaun angestrichen hatten, hatte er gedacht, sie würde versuchen, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden. Aber jetzt schien sie es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Daher gingen sie zum Haus zurück, holten ihr Gepäck, und sie fuhr sie wie versprochen zum Bahnhof.

"Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Jimmy," sagte sie, lächelte ihn leicht an und verwickelte ihn in eine ungeschickte Umarmung.

"Ja, für mich war es auch nett, Mom," antwortete er, und das stimmte auch zum größten Teil. Er vergaß zu leicht, dass er mit ihr auch Spaß haben und ihre Gesellschaft genießen konnte, und verlor den Blick für ihre positiven Seiten, wenn er sich auf die negativen konzentrierte. Trotzdem war er erleichtert, dass der Besuch jetzt vorbei war.

"Spock," sagte seine Mutter in fast spöttisch-formalem Tonfall und sah seinen ersten Offizier an. „Ich würde Sie bitten, ihn aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, aber ich weiß, das ist unmöglich. Also sage ich nur, dass ich Sie bei seinem nächsten Besuch wieder sehen möchte."

Spock sah etwas überrascht aus, sprach aber mit seiner gewohnten normalen Stimme. "Ich werde mich bemühen, Ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen," antwortete er höflich.

„Sie wären der erste ‚Gast', den Jimmy jemals zweimal mitgebracht hat," informierte sie ihn.

"Interessant."

"Ja, ja, okay," sagte Jim und unterbrach sie, bevor seine Mutter und sein erster Offizier anfingen, sein Sozialverhalten zu erörtern, während er direkt daneben stand. „Ihr beide habt jetzt genug geredet. Wir müssen ein Shuttle bekommen." Einen Moment lang vergaß er sich, ergriff Spocks Unterarm und zog ihn sachte in Richtung Bahnhof. Eine Sekunde zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler und ließ schnell los.

"Melde dich morgen kurz, Jimmy," wies seine Mutter ihn an.

Immer noch verlegen wegen seines gesellschaftlichen Fehltritts nickte Jim nur und winkte, bevor Spock und er aufbrachen. Er sah den grübelnden Blick nicht, mit dem Spock seinen Arm betrachtete, wo das Material der Jacke von dem Kontakt zerknittert war.

Er hatte keine Chance zu sehen, wie seine Mutter hinter ihrem Rücken die Finger kreuzte.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Er war so erleichtert darüber gewesen, dem Andrang von Anerkennung und Aufmerksamkeit im Restaurant zu entkommen, dass er nicht an damit gerechnet hatte, auch im Shuttle wiedererkannt zu werden. Als er und Spock mit dem Transporter nach Riverside kamen, hatten sie nicht viel Aufsehen erregt. Allerdings waren das nur kurze Strecken gewesen, auf denen die Leute an verschiedenen Stationen die ganze Zeit ein- und ausstiegen und man genug Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten hatte, um nicht auf andere Fahrgäste zu achten. Die schnellen Shuttles zu den Grenzen von Kanada oder Mexiko, oder nach Alaska, waren da etwas völlig anderes. Sie waren ein paar Stunden unterwegs und dank des lässigen, unmilitärischen Sitzdesigns, welches zum Wohlbefinden der Passagiere beitragen sollte, gab es viele Gelegenheiten, sich umzusehen und alles zu begutachten.

Er versteifte sich ein wenig, als das Gemurmel begann, und bemerkte, dass ein paar Leute ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und miteinander tuschelten.

_James T. Kirk? DER James Kirk? Nein, der bin ich nicht. Mir wurde tatsächlich schon gesagt, dass ich wie er aussehe. Man sagt, es liegt am Mund, _dachte er fast verzweifelt. Er war so in sich gekehrt, dass er zuerst gar nicht mitbekam, was Spock sagte.

„Hmm?", fragte er. Spock sah vollkommen gelassen aus, und wenn Jim nichts von seiner Beobachtungsgabe gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass der Mann keine Ahnung hatte, was um sie herum vorging.

"Ich fragte, ob Sie im Besitz spezifischen Wissens im Bezug auf das Antriebssystem dieser ‚schnellen Shuttles' sind? Ich bin weniger vertraut mit irdischen Schiffen als mit den speziell für die Raumfahrt konstruierten.", wiederholte Spock geduldig.

„Oh.", sagte Jim und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Er bastelte gern. Es war keinesfalls mit Scottys Besessenheit von Mechanik zu vergleichen, aber er konnte sich bei technischen Simulationen durchaus behaupten. Bevor er zur Sternenflotte gegangen war, war das Auseinandernehmen von Fahrzeugen (bis auf eine Ausnahme auf unspektakuläre Weise) eines seiner legitimeren Hobbies gewesen. Also hatte er tatsächlich Ahnung von ‚irdischen Schiffen'. „Antriebssystem, hm? Also bei einem Modell wie diesem würde ich sagen…"

Spock hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte in angemessenen Abständen Fragen, als Jim zuerst die Maschinen ihres Shuttles und dann sein wahrscheinliches Betriebssystem erklärte. Danach ging er zu anderen ihm bekannten Fahrzeugen über. Er ging sehr ins Detail, was das Bike anging, das er verschenkt hatte, als er der Sternenflotte beitrat – was vorher fast zwei Jahre lang sein Lieblingsprojekt gewesen war. Es war schwer, die Informationen darüber aus dem Gedächtnis zusammenzukratzen, wenn man bedachte, wie lange er sie nicht angewendet hatte. Raumfahrttechnologie war, notwendigerweise, ganz anders als die auf der Erde verwendete. Von allen Komplikationen aufgrund des Weltraums an sich mal abgesehen, konnte ein Raumschiff viel, _viel _schneller fliegen ,als es für ein planetarisches Fahrzeug angebracht war. Das All war wie ein großes, weites Feld – eine einzelne Person konnte einfach schnell darüber rennen, weil es kaum etwas gab, mit dem man zusammenstoßen konnte, und wenn doch, konnte man es ziemlich sicher sehen. Wenn das Feld voll war, war das die Hölle für ein Raumschiff. Aber erdgebundene Fahrzeuge benötigten viel weniger Geschwindigkeit und dafür mehr Wendigkeit, da ein Planet voll von Hindernissen war. Gebäude, Berge, andere Menschen, andere Fahrzeuge… außerdem musste man die Abgase bedenken. Auf einem Planeten musste eine Maschine so sauber wie möglich laufen, im All gab es mehr Spielraum für Strahlung und andere unangenehme Einwirkungen. Schon bald entwickelte sich das Gespräch zu Analyse von Unterschieden zwischen Sternenflottentechnologie und Erdtechnologie, wobei Spock seine einzigartig vulkanische Sichtweise in ruhigem, gleichmäßigem Ton darlegte. Das Gespräch war fast hypnotisch.

Jim war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam ,ob noch andere zuhörten oder sie beobachteten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er Spock, der nicht erwartete hatte, dass sein Captain so genau und hintergründig über terranische Fahrzeuge Bescheid wusste, vollkommen überraschte.

„Faszinierend.", stellte er letztendlich fest, als sie sich den Spaceshuttles und anhaftenden Komplikationen in deren Aufbau zuwandten. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie auf diesem Gebiet so sachkundig bewandert sind."

Jim grinste und musste tatsächlich der Versuchung widerstehen, sich damit zu brüsten. „Na ja, ich _habe_ meine Eignungstests alle bestanden, wissen Sie," erklärte er und zog ihn damit ein wenig auf, wohl wissend, dass Spock selbst diese Tests vor der Kobayashi Maru-Anhörung durchgesehen hatte. Sein erster Offizier hatte das zugegeben während der angespannten ersten Wochen ihres gemeinsamen Kommandos, als sie noch die Grundregeln ihrer Arbeitsbeziehung festlegten.

Ihr leichtes Wortgeplänkel kam jedenfalls zu einem Ende, als eine tiefer Ton erklang und eine Computerstimme ansagte, dass sie aussteigen sollten. Inmitten der allgemeinen Unruhe, die entstand, als die Passagiere der Aufforderung folgten, bemerkte Jim wieder einige zögernde und spekulative Blicke. Aber er zwang sich, sie zu ignorieren und merkte, dass es ihn gar nicht so sehr störte, wenn er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte.

Zum Glück hatte er einen sehr interessanten Halb-Vulkanier dafür zur Verfügung.

Sie benutzten einige der langsameren Shuttles auf dem Weg nach Toronto. Ihre Unterhaltung blieb locker und trotzdem fesselnd und vollständig ablenkend. Jim stellte fest, dass er mehrmals laut lachen musste, angezogen von Spocks subtilem Sinn für Humor. Es hätte sich unangenehm anfühlen können, allein zu lachen. Aber das tat es nicht, nicht wirklich, da Spocks Augen recht verräterisch waren, wenn er belustigt war, und so wusste Jim, dass er nicht _wirklich_ der einzige war, der lachte.

Als sie die Stadt erreichten, war er entspannt und heiter. Alle Besorgnis war vorübergehend in Riverside geblieben und nun lagen diverse Entdeckungsmöglichkeiten vor ihnen. Zuerst mussten sie eine Unterkunft finden. Danach aber trafen sie auf eine Sackgasse.

_Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Leute normalerweise ihren Urlaub __**planen**_, dachte Jim, als er und Spock überlegten, wohin sie als nächstes gehen sollten. Toronto war eine interessante Stadt. Er war nicht sicher, wie sein erster Offizier das sah, aber für ihn war es irgendwie faszinierend, einen Ort zu sehen, der so nah der Heimat und doch so ausgesprocheneinzigartig war. Die Erde hatte eine ganze Menge Vielfalt zu bieten, die sich von den Standards anderer empfindungsfähiger Kulturen unterschied. Die Mischung von Einheit und Einzigartigkeit hatte Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um zu entstehen und sich zu behaupten. Die Skyline, die sich vor dem Fenster ihres Zimmers erstreckte, zeigte Gebäude in vielen merkwürdigen und faszinierenden Formen, was vom Geschmack der Stadt in Sachen kreativer Architektur zeugte. Stellen mit grünen, braunen und blass farbigen Blumen säumten die Straßen, wo kleine, gepflegte Gärten einen dringend notwendigen Bedarf an Natur innerhalb der städtischen Umgebung deckten. Die wuchernden Wurzeln der Bäume waren mit Blüten geschmückt und bildeten einen Kontrast zum metallischen Schein der Hochhäuser.

Kurz kam es Jim in den Sinn, dass jemand wie Spock wohl gut daran getan hätte, seiner menschlichen Seite der vulkanischen den Vorzug zu geben. Ihre Natur zwang Vulkanier dazu, ein sehr gesetztes Auftreten zu wahren. Sie hatten alle ein idealisiertes Verhaltensprinzip, Gebaren und Benehmen, nach dem sie streben sollten. Aber Menschen wollten (auch wenn sie es nicht immer hinbekamen) ihre unterschiedlichen und getrennten Vorzüge vereinen und sie sich gleichzeitig bewahren. Für jemanden mit Spocks gegebener Dualität konnte das womöglich nützlich sein.

Er sah zu dem Halb-Vulkanier, der gerade seine eigenen Gedanken ordnete und bemerkte, dass dieser die Aussicht ebenfalls mit Interesse betrachtete. Jim fragte sich, ob er in etwa dasselbe dachte.

„Also," sagte er, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an das stabile Material des Fensters. „Irgendeine Idee, was wir jetzt machen sollen?"

Spock dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte, so bald die Möglichkeit zu haben, die Geburtsstadt meiner Mutter zu erforschen. Meine Kenntnisse über diese Stadt sind bei weitem nicht ausreichend, um eine Perspektive für unser weiteres Vorgehen anzubieten."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm daraufhin ein Schnauben entfuhr. „Oder anders gesagt ‚Mann, wissen Sie, von meinem Captain zum Sightseeing geschleppt zu werden war eigentlich nicht Teil meines Reiseplans'?"

Eine der auffälligen Augenbrauen hob sich, was nicht wirklich das Flackern der Belustigung im Auge darunter verbergen konnte. „Ich denke, ein treffendes Zitat wäre – ‚Das haben _Sie_ gesagt'," antwortete Spock tonlos. Jim schnaubte wieder, aber dann breitete sich ein besonders breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich Spock einfach zu schnappen und ihn nach draußen zu ziehen, um ohne besonderes Ziel neben ihm her zu schlendern. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie das taten, würden sie über kurz oder lang an etwas lohnenswertem vorbei kommen. Aber er wollte ihre Zeit hier nicht für sich beanspruchen. Spock hatte seine Mutter wirklich gut ertragen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

„Also…", überlegte er. „Sie sagten, ihre Mutter hätte nur entfernte Verwandte hier. Glauben Sie, dass die Sie überhaupt treffen möchten?" _Besonders jetzt, da Sie ein großer Held sind, der dabei geholfen hat, den ganzen Planeten zu retten? , _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Spock zeigte das vulkanische Äquivalent eines düsteren Blickes, indem er die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten verzog. „Das weiß ich nicht," gestand er. „Mein Wissen über sie ist, wie ich bereits sagte, sehr beschränkt."

Jim dachte darüber nach und tippte dabei leicht mit einem Schuh auf den Teppich unter ihm. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Kontaktdaten von ihnen?", fragte er schließlich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ans Fenster, sah aber immer noch seinen ersten Offizier an. „Wir könnten ihnen einfach eine Nachricht schicken und sie wissen lassen, dass Sie in der Stadt sind. Dann können sie entscheiden, ob sie Sie treffen wollen oder so."

Langsam nickte Spock in seiner gewohnt sparsamen Art. „Mein Vater schickte ihnen eine Benachrichtigung, um sie über das Ableben meiner Mutter zu informieren. Ich kann die Kontaktdaten davon abrufen.", sagte er und ging zur Computerkonsole ihres Zimmers. Jim folgte und stellte sich hinter Spocks Schultern, als dessen Finger über das Touchpad flogen und dann – innehielten. Einen Moment lang herrschte Unschlüssigkeit. Was sollte er sagen? Aber nach ein paar Sekunden war der menschliche Moment vorbei und er sah Spock zu, wie er eine sehr formale, kurze, sachliche Nachricht äußerte.

_Verdammt, _dachte Jim. _Sie werden denken, er ist eine Art Androide oder so. _Aber das behielt er für sich und hörte dabei eine Art von nervöser Befangenheit aus den vollkommen unsentimentalen Worten. Einen Augenblick später war die Nachricht abgeschickt.

"Alles klar.", sagte Jim schließlich, als Spock sich offenbar in sich zurückgezogen hatte. „Hier muss es irgendwo eine Touristeninformation geben…"

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es auch eine. Das Mädel am Informationsstand, das verschiedene Ausflugsziele auf Jims Datapad lud, hatte eins dieser kaugummi-pinken Lächeln und hörte nicht auf, Spock schöne Augen zu machen, der die ihm geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit entweder nicht wahrnahm oder es ziemlich gut so darstellte. Jim fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er sie ignorierte, weil er Vulkanier war, wegen Uhura oder ob sie ganz einfach nicht sein Typ war?

Nun, was es auch immer war, die Begegnung schien nicht furchtbar wichtig zu sein, und als sie ihre Informationen hatten, machten sie sich auf um, wie Jim es formuliert hatte, ‚Tourist zu spielen'. Nachdem sie einige weitere erkennende Blicke auf der Straße auf sich gezogen hatten, zog er Spock in einen nahen Klamottenladen und tarnte sich ganz celebrity-like, indem er eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte. Er sah, dass Spock auffälliger war als er (mal ehrlich, warum sahen die Leute _ihn _an, wenn er noch nicht mal der Große mit den spitzen Ohren war?) und riet seinem ersten Offizier, sich ähnlich zu tarnen.

Er starb fast, als er Spock eine weiße Mütze tragen sah, welche geschickt die Spitzen seiner Ohren und seine nach oben geschwungenen Augenbrauen verbarg.

„Belustigt Sie etwas, Jim?", fragte ihn Spock als er versuchte, seinen Humor dazu zu zwingen, dass er sich benahm.

"Nein, nichts, gar nichts.", leugnete er. Spock bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, aus dem man ableiten konnte, dass er gerade sehr verärgerte Gedanken über die gesamte Menschheit hatte. Aber er behielt diese für sich, selbst als sie durch die Stadt wanderten, hier und dort mit dem Transporter fuhren und Orte untersuchten, in deren Nähe Spocks Mutter womöglich aufgewachsen war. Als sein erster Offizier erwähnte, dass seine Mutter Lehrerin gewesen war, schafften sie es, die Schule ausfindig zu machen, in der sie gearbeitet hatte, bevor sie Sarek traf. Spock bemerkte nur einmal, dass derartige Bemühungen unlogisch waren, und der Protest schien eher symbolisch als alles andere zu sein. Jim entschied sich, die menschliche Karte auszuspielen und dickköpfig darauf zu bestehen.

_Ja, Spock, ich unlogisches menschliches Wesen, __**ich **__will die Schule sehen, in der Ihre Mutter gearbeitet hat, _dachte er sich, amüsiert über seine eigenen Versuche, ‚manipulativ' zu sein. Die Schule war nur ein ganz normales Gebäude und war nicht wirklich von Interesse für ihn. Aber er hatte seinen Spaß mit Spock. _Ich sollte anfangen, ihn öfter auf die Landemissionen mitzunehmen, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff sind, _überlegte er. Zuvor hatte er dazu geneigt, seinen ersten Offizier mit dem Kommando über die _Enterprise_ eben dort zurück zu lassen. Langsam begann er allerdings zu denken, dass, so verständlich das aus der Kommando-Perspektive war, er persönlich dabei etwas verpasste. Spock war von Beruf zwar Wissenschaftler, aber eigentlich ein geborener Entdecker. Er stellte Fragen, auf die Jim nie gekommen wäre und bemerkte Details, die seinen Augen entgingen.

Es sah langsam so aus, als würden dies die besten Ferien werden, die er jemals hatte, und bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine lebensbedrohlichen Stunts, schöne, spärlich bekleidete Frauen, Prügeleien oder Alkohol enthalten. Nur eine Menge Wanderungen mit Spock und einen Besuch bei seiner Mutter. _Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten_, dachte er und fragte sich, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Letztendlich landeten sie im Hafen der Stadt, wo der frisch reparierte CN-Tower sich hoch in den Himmel erstreckte – eine einzigartig altertümliche architektonische Besonderheit ging von vielem hier aus. Sie spielten mit dem Gedanken, hinauf zu gehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachten die Ruhe des Wassers und die erfrischende Kühle der frischen Luft sie davon ab.

„Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob sie hier jemals ‚Tourist gespielt' hat.", gestand Spock, während Jim zwei Vögel beobachtete, wie sie träge über ihnen ihre Kreise zogen. Seine Stimme war leise genug, die Worte zögernd genug, dass es fast so war, als ob er nie beabsichtigt hatte zu sprechen.

Jim dachte eine Weile darüber nach. „Sie war doch Lehrerin, oder?", sagte er schließlich und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Also wette ich, sie hat es getan. Sie musste wahrscheinlich ihre Schüler auf Exkursionen durch die Stadt führen." Er konnte sich an die Ausflüge erinnern, die er selbst in der Grundschule gemacht hatte, um etwas über Kultur und Geschichte der Erde zu lernen. Obwohl er es heftig abstritt, wenn man ihn danach fragte, liebte er es – ein Teil von ihm war immer noch insgeheim fasziniert von der Menschheitsgeschichte. Die Sternenflotte war zuhause so ein wunder Punkt gewesen. Die Ursache von Stolz und Schmerz gleichermaßen. Also war der Gedanke an eine Zeit, in der es Entdeckungen und Abenteuer gab, ohne dass man dafür je die Erde verlassen musste, eine unwiderstehliche Vorstellung gewesen.

Es war außerdem eine sehr intellektuelle, _streberhafte_ Vorstellung und er hatte auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass das Offenlegen jener Qualitäten eine Einladung für Spott und Kritik war. Deshalb war er etwas überrascht darüber, wie verlockend er es fand, Spock gegenüber dieses Interesse zu gestehen.

„Ich habe diese Art von Ausflügen geliebt, als ich zur Schule ging.", warf er in die gedankenvolle Stille, die sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte. Oh, _verdammter Mist!_ Es war, als würde Spock irgendeine komische Frequenzwelle aussenden, die die Verbindung zwischen seinem Gehirn und seinem Mund blockierte. Er duckte sich in vorübergehender Verlegenheit, aber sein erster Offizier sah ihn nur an und sagte gelassen: „Tatsächlich?".

Jim räusperte sich. „Äh, ja.", bestätigte er. "Na ja, ich meine, es war interessant, wissen Sie? Aus dem Klassenzimmer rauszukommen und…ähem…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er mit Mühe versuchte, das zu erklären, ohne sich dabei zum Idioten zu machen.

„Und das Erlangen von Erkenntnissen zu verschiedenen Themen aus erster Hand?", bot Spock an.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „ Gut gesagt. Ja, das trifft's.", stimmte er zu.

Dunkle Augen sahen forschend in seine Richtung. „Auch ich bevorzugte die seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen es mir erlaubt wurde, außerhalb des computerisierten Bereichs zu forschen."

Diese Offenbarung überraschte Jim. „Wirklich?", fragte er. "Aber Sie können gut mit Computern umgehen." Er musste es wissen. Sich ins Kobayashi Maru-System einzuhacken war nicht leicht gewesen.

Spock neigte den Kopf. „Das ist wahr. Mein Können ist außergewöhnlich. Dennoch ist dies nur eine meiner vielen Fähigkeiten."

Jim prustete und lachte dann geradeheraus über seine Erklärung. „Und bescheiden sind Sie auch noch, hm?", bemerkte er.

„Da Bescheidenheit als Bewusstsein der eigenen Grenzen, Schwächen, sowie als soziale Freistellung von Stolz oder Übertreibung definiert wird, und Vulkanier nicht übertreiben, ist ihre Einsicht zutreffend."

Er grinste Spock an, unglaublich amüsiert über seine vorgetäuschte Arroganz und den geschickten Wechsel seiner Züge zu scheinbarer Ignoranz und Unschuld. Dann, für einen Moment, verschoben sich die Wolken über ihnen und befreiten die Abendsonne aus ihren Schatten. Das veränderte Licht setzte Spocks Züge für einen Moment in scharfen Kontrast – die Linie, die von seinem Ohr bis zur Kurve seines Schädels verlief, seine gebogene Nase und die eleganten Brauen hell erleuchtet, während seine Augen vor unterdrückter Belustigung funkelten.

Für einen Augenblick wich alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und sein Mund wurde trocken. Spocks Erscheinung raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken.

Es geschah so kurz und augenblicklich, dass es einen Moment später schon vorbei war und die Normalität so schnell wiederkehrte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Jim grinste weiter. Ihre Unterhaltung wurde fortgeführt. Der Eindruck aber blieb, ein geisterhaftes Bild von Licht und Schatten, das die gleiche geheimnisvolle Verheißung in sich trug wie der Weltraum. Er war sich gerade nicht sicher, was er damit anfangen sollte, und schob es deswegen vorerst in eine sichere Schublade in seinem Kopf.

Als es immer dämmeriger wurde, beschlossen sie ein Restaurant zu suchen und etwas zu essen, bevor sie in ihre Unterkunft zurück gehen und nach einer Antwort von Spocks erweiterter Familie sehen würden. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber Jim dachte, dass es fast so aussah, als würde sein Freund es aufschieben, ihre Rückkehr irgendwie hinauszögern. Natürlich wusste er genug, um auf eine Frage diesbezüglich mit einer Antwort à la ‚Vulkanier werden nicht nervös' zu rechnen.

Er fragte trotzdem.

„Nervosität ist eine menschliche Eigenschaft.", antwortete Spock und Jim blinzelte. Das war so gut wie eine Eingeständnis, wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las. _Und ich bin zur Hälfte menschlich_, war der wichtige Teil dabei, der wieder unausgesprochen wie ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen schwebte.

„Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen.", murmelte er zustimmend. Dann fragte er lauter: „ Also was wissen Sie denn über sie? Ihre Familie meine ich." Er wollte nicht so wirken. als versuchte er im Privatleben des Mannes herumzustöbern, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war die Frage wahrscheinlich gar nicht unangebracht. Außerdem hatte sein erster Offizier seit gestern wohl mehr über Jims eigene Familie gelernt als irgendjemand sonst auf dem Schiff.

Erst antwortet Spock nur mit einem subtilen, halben Schulterzucken; eine Geste, die Jim in ihrer Ungezwungenheit überraschte. Es schien eine unbewusste Bewegung gewesen zu sein. „Mein Wissen über sie ist lediglich fundamental. Ich weiß, dass meine Großeltern während eines Shuttle-Unfalls verstarben, lange vor meiner Geburt. Die Schwester meiner Großmutter hatte zwei Söhne, von denen einer in eine Kolonie gezogen ist. Ich bin mit nicht im Klaren über seinen genauen Aufenthalt oder seine Beweggründe, die zum Verlassen der Erde geführt haben. Der andere blieb hier und es ist seine Familie, die ich kontaktiert habe."

„Alles klar.", erwiderte Jim mit einem Nicken.

Die Temperatur war deutlich gesunken, als sie wieder bei ihrer Unterkunft ankamen. Nachdem er einige Zeit im Weltraum verbracht hatte, konnte Jim sagen, dass er die Einrichtungen für Landurlaub oder vorübergehende Besucher auf verschiedenen Welten kannte, und die in Toronto waren ziemlich nett. Das Gebäude war hoch, hatte eine spannungsvolle, gewölbte Konstruktion und einen guten Ausblick über die Stadt, wie sie bereits wussten. Es erinnerte ihn vage an die Studentenwohnheime der Sternenflotte, einfach wegen der Vielfältigkeit an Außerirdischen, die in der Nähe zu sehen waren.

Als sie oben bei den ihnen zugeteilten Quartieren angelangt waren, sah Jim zu Spock hinüber und bemerkte eine nervöse Aura um ihn herum. Während sein Freund zur Computerkonsole schritt, ging Jim zur Klimaanlage und erhöhte die Raumtemperatur. Ihm war nicht wirklich kalt und er war ziemlich sicher, dass Spocks Unbehagen eher innerlich als äußerlich war, aber es konnte nicht schaden. Dann legte er seine Sonnenbrille – die er in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, sobald die Sonne weg war- auf die nächste Ablagefläche und ließ sich in einem der schlichten grauen Stühle im Raum nieder. Er und Spock schienen viel zu laufen.

„Und?", fragte er in immer noch heiterem Ton, als er neugierig zu Spock hinüber sah und sich fragte, wie das Urteil in dieser ganzen ‚erweiterte Familie' –Angelegenheit ausgefallen war.

Sein erster Offizier blieb für einen Augenblick still.

„Sie haben nicht geantwortet.", sagte er schließlich, klappte den Computer zu und entfernte sich schnell davon. Seine langen, gemessenen Schritte brachten ihn direkt zum Fenster, welches nun die glitzernden Lichter der Stadt bei Nacht zeigte. Jim runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sind sie weggefahren?", schlug er vor.

„Das ist irrelevant.", sagte Spock abrupt. „Ihre Verbindung zu mir ist entfernt. Der Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme mit ihnen war unlogisch."

Jim mochte den Ton in Spocks Stimme nicht. Irgendwie klang er … leerer als sonst. Der Klang tonloser, das Fehlen von Flexion oder Emotionen fast übertrieben ausgeprägt. Es war eine merkwürdige Beobachtung. Fast so, als würde man feststellen, dass etwas ‚schwärzer als schwarz'war. Aber er wusste, dass er es sich nicht einbildete. Irgendwas war los.

Es sah nicht danach aus, als würde er Gelegenheit bekommen herauszufinden, was genau los war. Jedenfalls verschloss sich Spock während der nächsten halben Stunde gegenüber jedem Versuch, es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er war völlig kalt und sogar etwas harsch – ein Schatten des früheren Spocks, den Jim seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich benötige Einsamkeit.", schnappte der Halb-Vulkanier schließlich nach einem gescheiterten Versuch seines Captains, einen Scherz zu machen, und verschwand dann im kleinen, separaten Nebenraum, welcher die zwei nebeneinander stehenden Betten enthielt. Bevor Jim auch nur antworten konnte, war die Tür zugeknallt und verschlossen.

Für eine volle Minute saß Jim einfach nur da und fragte sich, warum es sich so anfühlte, als ob ihn gerade jemand mit einem Eispickel erstochen hätte und warum der freundliche, durch und durch einnehmende Spock der kurzen letzten Zeit schreiend davongerannt war.

Er sah misstrauisch zur Computerkonsole. Dann sah er zurück zur geschlossenen Tür und verdammte ihre ebene, neutrale Oberfläche.

_Zur Hölle damit_, fluchte er innerlich, bevor er zum Terminal hinüber ging und es aufrief. Wie er erwartet hatte, waren alle Nachrichten gelöscht worden. Aber er brauchte nur eine Minute, um die Dateien wieder zu finden. Wenn Spock sich die Zeit genommen hätte, sie endgültig zu löschen, hätte er keine Chance gehabt, doch anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jim ihm seinen Mist nicht abkaufte. Oder er war nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, das zu berücksichtigen.

‚Vulkanier lügen nicht' war, nach Meinung von jemand, der mit ihnen irgendwie vertraut war, ein sehr angemessener Satz, weil es genau die Art von Lüge war, zu der Vulkanier neigten. Genau wie ‚Vulkanier haben keine Gefühle'. Spock hatte nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, als er behauptete, es gäbe keine Antwort von seinen Verwandten – obwohl es wahrscheinlich das war, was er bevorzugt hätte.

Jim fühlte seinen Ärger um einiges wachsen, als er den höhnischen, beleidigenden und regelrecht hasserfüllten Inhalt der Antwort dieses entfernten Cousins las. Wörter wie ‚Freak' und ‚unnatürlich' tauchten schockierend oft auf und eine widerlich veraltete, rassistische Haltung und Feindseligkeit sprach aus jedem Wort. Die Antwort war sehr betont _keine_ Einladung, vorbei zu kommen und ein paar Geschichten auszutauschen. Es war eine grundlose und unnötige Anklage an Spock, seine Mutter und Vulkanier im Allgemeinen. Nach allem was passiert war, nach der Vernichtung eines ganzen Planeten voll mit humanoiden Lebewesen, dass jemand mit so einer Einstellung ernsthaft…wahrhaftig…

Mit übertriebener Gewalt drückte er den Befehl die Nachricht wieder zu löschen und sprang dann förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf. Er lud die Adresse der Familie auf sein Datapad und warf sich seine Jacke über die Schulter, seine Bewegungen scharf und kraftvoll. Mit einem kurzen Klopfen an die geschlossene Tür teilte er Spock in unbewusst angespanntem Ton mit, dass er spazieren gehen würde.

Er sah noch immer Rot, als er in das Transportershuttle zum bis jetzt noch unbekannten Teil der Stadt stieg. Man sah ihm die Wut wohl etwas an, denn die Leute machten einen Bogen um ihn. Doch er bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Seine rechte Hand blieb zur Faust geballt, mit weißen Knöcheln, an seiner Seite.

Bevor er zur Sternenflotte gegangen war, hatte er nie einen Vulkanier gesehen. Der einzige, den er je persönlich kennen gelernt hatte, war Spock, der außerdem zur Hälfte menschlich war. Aber all die Toten und die Zerstörung, die sie ertragen mussten, suchten ihn noch manchmal in seinen Alpträumen heim. Er erinnerte sich an den Bohrer und den Anblick des Apparats, als er an ihm und Sulu vorbei direkt zum Kern des Planeten flog. Milliarden von Vulkaniern mussten sterben, weil er nicht in der Lage war, es aufzuhalten. Manchmal dachte er, wenn er mit dem Phaser darauf geschossen hätte, wenn er es früher hätte kommen sehen… er wusste, es war sinnlos. Er wusste es. Es war nur dieses beklemmende, hilflose Schuldgefühl, vor der alle Berater der Sternenflotte gewarnt hatten. Das war eine der Folgen einer solchen Katastrophe und es war nur menschlich, das Geschehene durchzugehen, zu überlegen, ob man alles getan hatte, um es zu verhindern, und sich zu fragen, ob man irgendwie Schuld daran hatte.

Er schleppte die Last des Todes von Vulkan nicht so sehr mit sich herum wie Spock, denn es war nicht sein Zuhause gewesen. Wenn der Inhalt dieser Nachricht also bei ihm einen Nerv getroffen hatte, konnte er sich nur vorstellen, wie sich sein erster Offizier fühlte. Ganz besonders, weil diese Leute tatsächlich physisch mit ihm verwandt waren. Ihm eine Familie sein sollten.

Er wollte am liebsten mit der Faust irgendwo hinein schlagen. Er wollte etwas zerreißen. Die Worte ‚wie können sie es wagen' gingen ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und waren beides, Ablehnung und Anklage – und zugleich noch das Harmloseste von allem, was er gerade dachte.

Alles in allem brauchte er ungefähr anderthalb Stunden, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, nachdem er sich einen Weg durch das peinlich genau organisierte Straßennetz gebahnt hatte, wobei er das Datapad in seiner Tasche nur gelegentlich auf die richtige Richtung checkte. Es zeigte an, dass es bereits sieben Uhr war, als er durch die Blöcke der Wohnsiedlung ging und das Haus dort ordentlich und friedlich inmitten einer Reihe einfacher, harmloser Häuser fand. Ein Kirschbaum blühte im Vorgarten. Er kontrollierte zweimal die Adresse. Es war die richtige.

Und dann blieb er stehen. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Seine Wut und Entrüstung hatten ihn den ganzen Weg bis hierher gebracht. Aber jetzt ließ ihn die Schwierigkeit der vor ihm liegenden Entscheidung inne halten. Er hatte den starken Drang, einfach die Treppe zur Veranda hochzulaufen und solange an die Tür zu hämmern, bis er die richtige Person hatte, die er zusammenschlagen konnte. Dann würde er zur zweiten Stufe übergehen – sie tatsächlich zusammenschlagen. Aber diesen Impuls unterdrückte er. Er war nicht wirklich (und war es nie gewesen) jemand, dem es Freude bereitete, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Oh, er mochte es, zu kämpfen. Aber das war etwas anderes und er ließ auch immer seine Gegner anfangen. Er war ein Verteidiger, kein Angreifer. Der gleiche defensive Instinkt, der genug schiere körperliche Wut ausgelöst hatte, um ihn hier her zu bringen, verursachte nun einen inneren Konflikt in ihm.

Tja. Selbst wenn er jetzt nicht der Verlockung nachgab, sehr berechtigte Gewalt an ihm zu verüben, konnte er diesem Bastard immerhin so dermaßen die Meinung geigen, dass ihm davon der Kopf schwirrte. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht machte er den ersten Schlag und Jim würden die Gründe ausgehen, sich zu beherrschen. Er ging den ordentlichen, kleinen, betonierten Pfad zur Tür. Im Haus brannte Licht.

Der Klang eines Kinderlachens ließ ihn erneut zögern.

Okay, da waren also Kinder drin. Noch mehr Grund zur Bestürzung – vermutlich würden die Erwachsenen ihre unglaublich widerwärtige Lebensanschauung der nächsten Generation weitergeben. Vielleicht spielten sie Gesellschaftsspiele wie ‚lasst uns hier sitzen und die Aliens kränken, die gerade unter dem Verlust ihrer Heimatwelt leiden'.

Er hob die Hand, bereit, entweder zu klopfen oder die Klingel zu drücken. Aber die Bewegung blieb unvollendet. Für einen langen, angespannten Moment stand er einfach nur da als ein Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen, von denen keines gut war.

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging weg. Seine Füße trugen ihn fort von dem widerlichen Lichtschein des Hauses, vom ach so ‚heimeligen' Klang der Stimmen darin. Er lief bis zum Ende des Blocks, wo man einen kleinen Spielplatz hin gebaut hatte, der fast vollständig von einer hüfthohen Steinmauer umgeben war. Eine einfache, kleine Oase für die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft. Er lehnte seine Ellbogen dagegen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, atmete ein paar mal tief und gleichmäßig. Dann sah er nach oben, zu den fernen Stecknadelköpfen von Sternen, die über ihm funkelten.

_Was zur Hölle machst du, Jim_?, fragte er sich. Seine innere Stimme hatte irgendwann in den letzten paar Jahren angefangen, wie Bones zu klingen. Eine kühle Brise wehte ihm um den Kopf. Der harte Druck des Steins unter seinen Armen sickerte durch die Jacke, aber statt ihn abzuschwächen, lehnte er sich nur noch mehr hinein. Sein Kiefer spannte und entspannte sich, als er versuchte, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

Die Sterne halfen.

Nach einer Weile konnte er wieder denken und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Sortieren seiner Gefühle sein zu lassen und stattdessen seinen Kopf wieder zu benutzen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was eine so starke Reaktion in ihm hervor gerufen hatte und was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, impulsiv zu reagieren. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ für halbe Sachen.

Er würde wütend. Fanatismus machte ihn immer wütend, das war also keine Überraschung. Er regte sich vor allem wegen der Faktoren auf, die dazu beigetragen hatten – dass dieser Fanatismus sich gegen Vulkanier richtete, dass die Bemerkungen seinen Freund zum Ziel hatten. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Spock mittlerweile den Status ‚Freund' hatte, was ihn vorher eigentlich noch glücklich gemacht hatte. Aber ein kleiner Zwischenfall schien Eiswasser über die unbeschwerte Kameradschaft geschüttet zu haben. Also war er darüber auch noch wütend.

Also warum konnte er nicht einfach gegen die Tür dieses Mistkerls hämmern und seiner Frustration freien Lauf lassen?

Er dachte darüber nach, und dachte darüber nach, und betrachtete die Sterne, während die Nachtluft um ihn kalt und schwer wurde. Es fiel ihm erst nach einer ganzen Weile ein, dass die Transporter wohl nicht mehr fuhren. Ich werde Fuß zurückgehen müssen, dachte er und stieß sich endlich von der Mauer ab, holte sein Datapad heraus und stellte fest, dass er jetzt schon ein paar Stunden hier draußen war. Und trotzdem war er sich seiner selbst noch immer nicht sicher.

Er ging wieder an diesem Haus vorbei, und seine Schritte wurden langsamer, als er die gedämpften Lichter und die Stille, die es nun umgab, auf sich wirken ließ. Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er die Chance genutzt. Vielleicht hätte er das kleine Fahrzeug demoliert, das draußen davor stand. Er war immer noch zornig genug dafür.

Also was war anders? Warum dachte darüber nach, etwas zu tun, aber tat es dann nicht? War er ein Feigling geworden?

Er grinste humorlos über sich selbst. Vor nicht mal zwei Wochen war er draußen im Weltraum getrieben, mit nichts als einem Raumanzug zwischen sich und dem sicheren Tod, und hatte deswegen nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Ein Captain zu werden hatte ihn nicht plötzlich in einen unentschlossenen Schwächling verwandelt. Wenn überhaupt, hatte es ihn noch entschlossener werden lassen und zwang ihn, seine Ideen einzubringen und hinter seinen Entscheidungen zu stehen, wenn er sie einmal getroffen hatte.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so scharf, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. _Deshalb_ konnte er es nicht tun.

Er war jetzt ein Captain der Sternenflotte. Er war stolz auf sich, auf diese Leistung – und die Tür irgendwelcher Zivilisten einzutreten, nur weil sie ihn sauer gemacht hatten (wirklich, _wirklich_ stinksauer), ziemte sich nicht für einen Captain.

Er konnte das nicht tun, denn er war jetzt besser als das. Er war jetzt besser als sie und Spock war es auch.

Entschlossen und mit einer seltsam erfrischenden inneren Stärke verließ er das Haus, ohne sich noch einmal danach umzudrehen. Sie hatten also seinen ersten Offizier angegriffen. Er würde wirklich etwas tun, um ihm wirklich zu helfen – ihn ablenken, aufmuntern (obwohl das wahrscheinlich einige Versuche und Fehlschläge mit sich bringen würde) und ihm ein guter Freund sein. Er würde die enttäuschende Reaktion seiner verbliebenen menschlichen Verwandten wieder gut machen, indem er ihm half, das alles zu vergessen. Oder, na ja, vielleicht nicht ‚vergessen', wegen seines fast perfekten Erinnerungsvermögens und so, aber so nah, wie Vulkanier dem Vergessen eben kamen.

Das war ein guter Plan. Jim stieß nur auf Schwierigkeiten, als er nach gut einer Stunde Fußmarsch feststellte, dass er irgendwann einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht haben musste, als er über alles nachgedacht hatte. Er kannte sich in dieser Stadt überhaupt nicht aus. Die Richtungsanweisungen seines Datapads führten ihn unter der Voraussetzung, dass die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel noch fuhren – und waren mehr als verhängnisvoll ungenau, was Fußgänger anbelangte.

Und jetzt hatte er sich verirrt.


	5. Chapter 5

Jetzt war es amtlich. Jim war ein Idiot.

Er hatte nun mehrere Monate auf der Enterprise verbracht, und obwohl dieser Teil seines Lebens vergleichsweise klein war, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass alles in erschreckender Geschwindigkeit ablief. Bei Außenmissionen auf verschiedenen Planeten waren Crewmitglieder nur einen Kommunikatorknopf weit vom Kontakt zum Schiff entfernt. Man _verirrte_ sich doch nicht, selbst wenn man mit der Welt, auf der man sich befand, nicht im Geringsten vertraut war, weil ein ganzes Netzwerk von Leuten einen im Auge behielt. Den Rückweg zu finden war nur eine Frage von „beamt mich hoch." Aber die Enterprise war im Raumdock, die Kommunikationssysteme außer Betrieb und die Mannschaft im Urlaub.

Also was hatte Jim getan? Er war in die Nacht hinausgerannt mit nichts als seinen Kleidern am Leib und einem einfachen Datapad, das die Zeit angeben konnte, Informationen zur Verfügung stellte, die vorher einprogrammiert worden waren, und jeder Menge _sonst nichts_. Dann war er auf ein Wohnviertel einer ihm praktisch unbekannte Stadt zu zugesteuert und durch die Straßen gewandert um nachzudenken. Inzwischen hatte das öffentliche Transportsystem den Betrieb eingestellt.

Es war kalt. Es war dunkel. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er in die richtige Richtung ging. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein riesiges Monster, das aus dem nächsten unschuldigen Rasenstück sprang und begann, ihn zu jagen, nur um sicherzustellen, dass er es komplett versiebt hatte.

Kein Monster erschien, aber er fühlte den Druck des Tages auf seinen Schultern. Bis auf den stetigen Verkehr waren die Straßen um ihn herum still; die ruhigen Familienheime brachten offensichtlich keine nächtlichen Wanderer hervor. Oder zumindest hatte er nicht das Glück, zufällig einen zu treffen. Die Dunkelheit wand sich unerfreulich durch Straßen, die beunruhigend fremdartig geworden waren, und so sehr er es hasste, es zuzugeben, sein Herz bewegte sich unaufhaltsam Richtung Kehle. Aus einer Stunde des Unherwanderns wurden zwei. Er wollte schon ein Fahrzeug von der Straße heranwinken, als ihm ein Lichtschimmer ins Auge fiel – nicht die normalen, gedämpften Lichter der vielen Häuser, die er passiert hatte, sondern eher ein farbigeres Spektrum.

Er ging weiter und war zutiefst erleichtert, als die bedrückend zusammengedrängten Häuser Platz für ein kleines Gewerbegebiet machten. Viele der Geschäfte waren geschlossen, aber glücklicherweise gab es in einem Häuserblock eine Late-Night-Bar. Als er sich näherte, hörte er die vertrauten Geräusche von Leuten, die sich unterhielten und das klingen von Gläsern. Der Anblick von Bewegung durch das Fenster vertrieb einen Teil der schleichenden Furcht, die sein Rückgrat hinaufgekrochen war . Er ging hinein und fühlte sich wie ein Mann, der gerade zufällig eine Oase in der Wüste gefunden hatte.

Einige der Gäste sahen neugierig auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, aber niemand schien ihn zu erkennen. Doppelt erleichtert ging Jim hinüber zur Bar, wo eine ziemlich reizlose Frau Drinks servierte.

"Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" fragte sie und musterte ihn kurz.

"Anweisungen", sagte er lächelnd, während er auf einen freien Stuhl sank. Bei ihrem verständnislosen Blick beschloss er zu erklären. „Ich habe das letzte Shuttle verpasst. Ich muss zurück in die Innenstadt, wo die Reiseunterkünfte sind…". Er zog das Datapad hervor und rief die Übersichtskarte des Gebiets auf, zu dem er wollte. Dann hielt er es ihr hin.

"Ich sehe Ihr Problem," stimmte sie zu und nahm ihm ohne zu fragen das Datapad aus der Hand. „Was ist passiert? Hat ihre Freundin sie rausgeworfen, weil sie sich daneben benommen haben?"

Jim lachte humorlos, sackte ein wenig gegen die Bar und fuhr sich mit müder Hand über den Hinterkopf. „So ähnlich," antwortete er. Die Bardame programmierte die nötigen Informationen in sein Datapad. „Ich kam her, weil ich Ärger suchte. Aber dann beschloss ich, dass ich eigentlich gar keinen wollte. Es hat allerdings ganz schön viel Zeit gefressen."

"Klingt nach einer interessanten Story," bemerkte sie und gab ihm das Pad zurück. Er salutierte scherzhaft.

„Ist es," stimmte er zu. „Aber ich denke, ich werde sie für mich behalten."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie das zu amüsieren. Lächelnd sagte sie ihm gute Nacht und er wandte sich zum Gehen, wobei er das Datapad checkte um zu sehen wie viel er noch vor sich hatte. Es war weniger schlimm als befürchtet – anscheinend war er wenigstens in die richtige Richtung gegangen.

Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass es in einer Bar im allgemeinen ratsam ist aufzupassen, wo man hintritt. Selbst _wenn_ in dieser Bar nur Menschen sind und daher wahrscheinlich kein temperamentvoller Andorianer dabei ist, der mit Vorliebe Leuten in die Rippen boxt. Obwohl das einer seiner interessanteren Barkämpfe gewesen war, rein vom Kampfaspekt her gesehen. Nichts kam ganz an die Rauferei mit den Sternenflottenkadetten heran, die zu seiner Begegnung mit Pike geführt hatte.

Er wusste jedoch, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als seine Schulter mit etwas hartem und unnachgiebigem zusammenstieß, auf diese scharfe, unangenehme Weise, die entsteht, wenn man sich schnell bewegt und keine Hindernisse erwartet. Er zuckte zusammen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Hand griff nach seiner schmerzenden Schulter. Er sah auf mit einer Entschuldigung auf der Zunge… aber er kam nicht dazu, sie auszusprechen.

Der Kerl, der finster auf ihn herabsah, war groß. Klingonengroß. Und er sah nicht erfreut aus.

"Pass auf, wo du hingehst," sagte er in _diesem_ Ton. Jim stöhnte innerlich. Oh. Oh, _komm schon_. Ein Mann konnte es schaffen Tage in einer Bar zu verbringen ohne jemanden zu finden, der Streit suchte. Also warum schaffte er es, eine Bar zu betreten, mit absolut keiner Absicht, irgend etwas anzufangen, und bekam Ärger auf einem Silbertablett serviert, wenn er es ganz bestimmt nicht wollte?

Er nahm das innerliche Äquivalent eines tiefen Atemzugs und lächelte den Kerl unsicher an. „Du hast recht. Sorry," stimmte er in möglichst beschwichtigendem Ton zu. _Selbst wenn du das vermutlich mit Absicht getan hast, blöder Affe_, fügte er für sich selbst hinzu. Dann drehte er sich weg, um zu gehen, und hoffte, der Typ würde den Hinweis verstehen und ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Eine fleischige Faust, die seine Jacke packte, belehrte ihn schnell eines besseren.

"Ich habe dich an der Bar gehört," sagte Mr. Gorilla und versuchte, bedrohlich zu klingen, klang aber eher, als sei er heiser. „Du hast gesagt, du bist hergekommen, um Ärger zu suchen. Na, warum sollte einer zu unserer netten kleinen Lichtung kommen, um _Ärger_ zu suchen?"

"Ah," sagte Jim und stellte fest, dass er zwar sehr begabt darin war, Schlägereien anzufangen, aber schmerzlich untalentiert, sie zu stoppen. Besonders wenn er nicht einfach seinen Rang ausspielen konnte. „Schau, du hättest genauer hinhören sollen, ich habe auch gesagt, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe."

_Komm und schlag mich_, forderte eine verräterische Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit den Mann heraus. _Ich will immer noch etwas zusammenschlagen_!

Das wollte er auch. Aber irgend ein Kerl in einer Bar, der locker zweimal so groß war wie er und nichts zu tun hatte mit gewissen gemeinen Nachrichten an gewisse Erste Offiziere, war kein gutes Ziel. Besonders weil Jim durch und durch erschöpft war.

"Du nennst mich einen schlechten Zuhörer?" fragte der große Mann, der eindeutig die Gelegenheit nutzte, einen Fremden zu verprügeln. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm die Einheimischen ausgegangen, die dumm genug waren, auf seine Tricks hereinzufallen.

_Nicht lachen, nicht lachen, nicht lachen… selbst wenn das die __**dümmste**__ Provokation ist, die du je von einem nüchternen Mann gehört hast, um alles in der Welt __**nicht lachen.**_

Jim lachte.

_Ah, Scheiße._

Er duckte sich und versuchte so dem Hieb auszuweichen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz; wenigstens streifte der Schlag nur seine Stirn, anstatt ihm die Nase zu zertrümmern. Unangenehme Lichter blitzten vor seinen Augen, während er aus seiner Jacke und damit aus dem Griff des Mannes schlüpfte, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Aber sein Angreifer ließ das leere Kleidungsstück schnell fallen und packte ihn stattdessen hinten am Hemd, riss ihn scharf zurück, so dass er in die Bar krachte. Ein weiterer Schlag zielte auf seinen Kopf, aber diesmal duckte er sich erfolgreich.

_Schön, du willst einen Kampf? So kann ich Dampf ablassen_, dachte er wütend, während er die Beine des Mannes angriff und versuchte, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die Bardame rief ihnen etwas zu, aber er hörte sie nicht richtig durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, als er seinen Gegner auf den nächsten Tisch warf. Seine Faust traf den Kiefer des Mannes mit einem vertrauten und befriedigenden ‚_Krach_'.

Aber sein Vorteil war nur von kurzer Dauer. Eine Hand schloss sich um sein Hemd und zerrte ihn nach vorne, so dass sie mit den Köpfen zusammenkrachten und Jim erneut Sterne sah. Schmerzhafte Sterne. Adrenalin durchströmte Jim, als er taumelte. Er packte einen leeren Bierkrug vom nächsten Tisch und traf den Schädel des anderen, während dieser sich vorwärtsbewegte, um ihn noch mehr herumzustoßen. Dann trat er ihn gegen sein Knie und schickte ihn erneut zu Boden.

Sein gefallener Gegner griff nach einem Stuhlbein, packte es und schwang den Sitz gegen Jims Kopf. Scheiße, dachte Jim, drehte sich nach hinten und wich aus, als der Sitz herabsauste und seine linke Hand traf. Beim Kontakt explodierte der Schmerz. Schnell reagierte er, schloss seine andere Hand um den Stuhlrahmen und stieß ein Stuhlbein gegen den Solarplexus seines Widersachers.

Der Kampf setzte sich fort in einem brutalen Wettstreit zwischen Jims Beweglichkeit und Einfallsreichtum und dem schieren Größenvorteil des anderen Mannes, bis das farbige Flackern von Polizeilichtern die Fenster der Bar erleuchteten und beide Kämpfer dagegen verblassten.

Zum x-ten Mal fluchte Jim innerlich. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Nacht _nicht_ im Knast zu verbringen, verdammt! Das würde in seiner Sternenflottenakte nicht gut aussehen, und er hatte aktiv versucht, das Ding sauber zu halten. Na gut, so sauber er konnte. Eine Reihe Schimpfwörter strömten aus seinem Mund, und er starrte seinen Gegner wütend an. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür der Bar und beide wurden unsanft auseinander gezerrt.

"Ich habe nicht angefangen," protestierte Jim mehr oder minder symbolisch. Er kannte das. _Niemand_ gab jemals zu, angefangen zu haben, und so wurden neun von zehn Mal einfach beide Beteiligte über Nacht in die Arrestzelle geworfen.

Er war regelrecht schockiert, als die Bardame ihn verteidigte.

"Das stimmt, Officer. Er hat sich nur verteidigt," stimmte sie zu. _Ach, sieh mal an_, dachte Jim. _Anscheinend ist nicht jeder in diesem Stadtteil ein vollkommenes Arschloch._

Wie sich herausstellte, war die Bardame nicht nur 'kein vollkommenes Arschloch', sie war außerdem die Besitzerin des Gebäudes, so dass mit ihrer Rückendeckung nur der andere Kerl über Nacht eingesperrt wurde. Jim war überrascht und erleichtert, als er genötigt wurde, sich an die Bar zu setzen, und einen Eisbeutel für seinen hämmernden Kopf bekam. Die Frau kicherte.

"Na," sagte sie. „Sie haben vielleicht keinen Ärger gesucht, aber anscheinend hat er Sie trotzdem gefunden."

"Das passiert andauernd," stimmte er mit anschwellender Lippe zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Darauf könnte ich wetten. Sie sehen aus, als seien Sie der Typ dafür," bekräftigte sie. Er antwortete nur mit einem unbehaglichen Grunzen. Es war keine gute Idee, seine linke Hand zu schließen. Die Schwellung war so groß wie ein Ei, ganz gelb bis auf die leuchtend roten Streifen, wo die Haut abgeschürft war.

„Sie sollten in ein Krankenhaus gehen und sich vernünftig behandeln lassen," bemerkte die immer noch namenlose Frau. „Gibt es jemanden, den ich anrufen kann, damit er kommt und Sie abholt?"

Jim zögerte. Er lehnte sich immer noch in die betäubende Kälte seines Eisbeutels und fand, dass er sich auf äußerst unsicherem Gebiet befand. Die einzige Person, die er in der Stadt kannte, war Spock. Spock konnte ihn nicht abholen, er hatte schließlich kein Fahrzeug, aber er war ziemlich sicher, selbst wenn er noch mieser Stimmung war, dass sein erster Offizier inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass er noch nicht zurück war. Was würde er wohl denken? Dass Jim sich in eine Schlägerei gestürzt hatte, wie üblich? Dass er ein nettes Mädchen für die Nacht gefunden hatte, um ihm die geforderte Ruhe zu verschaffen? Oder dass Jim abgehauen war, weil… weil er, wie seine dreimal gottverdammten Verwandten, nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte?

Sofort fand er sich in einem Konflikt. Er wollte nicht, dass Spock erfuhr, dass er in einen Kampf verwickelt war. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch nicht, dass Spock dachte, er gehe ihm jetzt absichtlich aus dem Weg. Die Frage war daher: was wollte er eher beschädigen – die Meinung seines ersten Offiziers von _ihm_, oder dessen Wahrnehmung des Gegenteils?

Die Antwort überraschte ihn tatsächlich ein wenig.

"Niemand kann mich abholen," sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich sollte jemanden wissen lassen, wo ich bin."

"Gut," stimmte die Bardame zu und führte ihn zu einem Computerterminal. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in diesem Zustand allein herumlaufen sollten. Sind Sie sicher, dass niemand Sie abholen kann?"

Jim tat ihre Besorgnis ab. „Ich komme zurecht," beharrte er. In Wahrheit war er mehr als nur ein wenig entmutigt bei der Aussicht, sich bei Nacht in einer unbekannten Stadt durchzuschlagen, zumal er aussah, als ob er versucht hätte, einem Bären eine Schleife anzustecken, aber es blieb ihm nicht viel übrig.

Mit einer düsteren Vorahnung schickte er eine Nachricht an das Hotel, in dem er und Spock wohnten. Die Konsole piepte nur zweimal, dann leuchtete das vertraute, ernste Gesicht seines ersten Offiziers auf dem Bildschirm auf.

Spocks Augen flackerten auf und ab, als er Jims zustand sah. Sein Kiefermuskel straffte sich. „Wo sind Sie?", fragte er prompt, bevor Jim auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu sprechen. Er atmete tief ein und fragte sich, ob er sich den zornigen Unterton in der kühlen, neutralen Stimme nur einbildete.

"Das ist nicht wichtig," sagte er müde. Aber durch den Bildschirm konnte er Spocks Finger mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf der Tastatur arbeiten sehen. „Was tun Sie da?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Ich verfolge das Signal zu seiner Quelle," antwortete Spock direkt. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Ich werde Sie holen."

"Spock, ich-", begann Jim, aber seine Stimme brach ab, als er plötzlich mit finsterem Blick fixiert wurde.

"Ihre Entscheidungsfähigkeit ist eindeutig beeinträchtigt. Sie bleiben an Ihrem gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort, und ich werde Sie holen," wurde ihm mitgeteilt, in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. Dann brach die Verbindung ab und er starrte in stiller Verblüffung auf den leeren Bildschirm. Ein leiser Pfiff hinter ihm zog ihn aus seiner Starre.

"Ein sonniges Gemüt, oder?", bemerkte die Bardame. Jim sträubte sich.

"Es ist eine kulturelle Sache," sagte er verteidigend. Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck hob sie beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Klar, sicher, kulturell. Wie Sie meinen," stimmte sie zu. Jim schämte sich ein wenig wegen seiner intensiven Reaktion und hörte auf, sie wütend anzufunkeln. Er sank über der Tastatur zusammen und fragte sich, ob er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Dann sollte er besser nicht schlafen. Aber er war sehr müde.

Andererseits war das wohl nicht der beste Ort für ein Nickerchen.

"Ich nehme an, Sie warten auf ihn?" fragte die Wirtin. Jim zuckte die Achseln.

„Sieht so aus," sagte er. Trotz aller Aufregung war er in Wirklichkeit ein wenig erleichtert, dass Spock ihm keine Wahl gelassen hatte. Er kam, um ihn abzuholen, und das war's. Jim hätte gehen können, aber das würde nichts daran ändern, dass Spock unterwegs war, also konnte er genau so gut warten. Es war nur die _logische_ Vorgehensweise.

Er lächelte ein wenig über sich selbst und zuckte zusammen, als seine Gesichtsmuskeln dabei unangenehm spannten. Die Wirtin begann das Chaos aufzuräumen, das der Kampf hinterlassen hatte.

Im selben Moment begann er sich schuldig zu fühlen. Also ging er hinüber und versuchte ihr zu helfen, richtete umgeworfene Möbel auf und rettete unversehrt gebliebene Sachen. Die meisten anderen Gäste waren gegangen, als die Polizei kam, daher war es ruhig bis auf die eintönige Hintergrundmusik. Er versuchte leichte Konversation zu machen, gab es aber auf, als seine körperlichen Schmerzen all seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten. Herumlaufen war offenbar nicht die beste Idee.

Als er sich bückte, um eine Flasche aufzuheben, schwankte er gefährlich, und seine Fähigkeit, die Balance zu halten, ließ ihn im Stich. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal, unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden zu machen. Da schloss sich ein Arm um seine Schultern und stützte ihn. Jim drehte sich überrascht um und sah sich Spock gegenüber.

Der warme Griff war beendet, sobald er wieder fest auf den Füßen stand.

Das ging schnell, dachte Jim und fragte sich, wie sein erster Offizier es geschafft hatte, so bald hier anzukommen. Spocks Blick überprüfte seinen Zustand, dann die Bar, dann wieder seinen Zustand, und schien seine sichtbaren Verletzungen rasch zu katalogisieren.

"Jim. Was haben Sie getan?", fragte er.

Der Gedanke, wie ein unartiges Kind ausgeschimpft zu werden, ließ Jim zurückweichen. „_Nichts_," beharrte er. Spock hob eine offen skeptische Augenbraue bei dieser Behauptung. „Ich habe mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert. Wirklich! Diesmal ist es kein Mist!"

"Er sagt die Wahrheit," sagte die Wirtin. Sie drehte einige Hocker zur Bar, anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen, das Lokal zu schließen, was auch sinnvoll war, nachdem fast alle Gäste gegangen waren. „Wie ich der Polizei schon sagte, er war es nicht…"

Jim hörte mit einem halben Ohr zu, wie die hilfsbereite Frau Spock über den Kampf unterrichtete. Er versuchte heraus zubekommen, was im Kopf des Halbvulkaniers vorging, aber Spock war noch undurchschaubarer als sonst, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Jims Augen verengten sich, als er ihn beobachtete. _Es hat ihn aus der Fassung gebracht_,schloss er. Darum war er so besonders zugeknöpft – er unterdrückte seine Gefühle mit aller Gewalt, weil sie begannen, ihn zu erreichen. Spock, schlussfolgerte er, vermittelte ebenso viel mit dem, was er sich _nicht_ anmerken ließ, wie mit dem, was er zeigte.

"Wenn das der Fall ist, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Sie benötigen ärztliche Hilfe," sagte Spock, neigte kurz den Kopf in Richtung der Wirtin und ergriff zu Jims Überraschung seinen Arm, um ihn aus der Bar zu führen.

"Danke für die Hilfe!", rief Jim der Besitzerin nach. Seine Haut kribbelte unter der ungewohnten Wärme, die von der Hand seines ersten Offiziers ausging. Die kalte Nachtluft, die ihn traf, als die Tür aufging, stand in scharfem Gegensatz dazu. Er fragte sich, wie spät es war. Weit nach Mitternacht auf jeden Fall.

Spock hielt immer noch seinen Arm, als er ihn in Richtung eines kleinen schwarzen Wagens zog, der untätig über dem Pflaster schwebte.

"Wo haben Sie den her?", fragte Jim, als klar wurde, dass dies die Antwort darauf war, wie Spock so schnell herkommen konnte.

Der Halbvulkanier blickte starr geradeaus. „Glücklicherweise ist einer der derzeitigen Bewohner unseres Hotels ein tellaritischer Botschafter, der meinem Vater einen großen Gefallen schuldet. Ich war in der Lage, dieses Fahrzeug von ihm zu erlangen," antwortet Spock und öffnete ihm die Tür. Jim sträubte sich ein wenig.

"Ich bin kein _Invalide_," beklagte er sich, glitt aber angesichts des steinernen Ausdrucks seines ersten Offiziers auf den Beifahrersitz. Er fragte sich, wo Spock fahren gelernt hatte, als dieser sich hinters Steuer setze. Es war zwar nicht besonders kompliziert, je moderner die Fahrzeuge wurden, desto einfacher waren sie zu bedienen. Jim zuckte die Schultern und dachte, es könnte sehr gut sein, dass Spock es sich gerade erst selbst beigebracht hatte. Intelligent genug war er, und es würde das Fahrerhandbuch erklären, das auf dem kleinen Bildschirm gerade geöffnet war.

Der Motor startete. „Hören Sie, Spock," sagte er und vermied bewusst jeden Augenkontakt, um diesen absichtlich ausdruckslosen Augen zu entgehen. „Ich brauche nicht wirklich ‚ärztliche Betreuung'. Es ist nichts, glauben Sie mir."

"Aber es ist wirklich-!

„Protest gegen diese Entscheidung wird nichts erreichen. Da wir um Urlaub sind, ist Ihr Rang als Captain nicht in der Lage, mein Urteil außer Kraft zu setzen, und dieses Fahrzeug ist unter meiner Kontrolle. Es ist meine Entscheidung, dass es zu einer medizinischen Einrichtung fahren wird," wurde ihm streng mitgeteilt.

„Es sollte offensichtlich sein, dass Sie Ihre Energien besser der Aufgabe widmen sollten zu erklären, warum Sie es für angebracht hielten, in diesen Teil der Stadt zu reisen, und was genau Sie die ganze Nacht getan haben."

Nun gut. Jetzt wurde Jim ärgerlich. Warum ging es Spock irgendetwas an, was er tat oder wohin er ging? Wie er selbst gesagt hatte, sie waren nicht auf der Enterprise. Das waren seine Ferien – wenn er sie damit verbringen wollte, in stockfinsterer Nacht herumzuwandern, war das seine Sache. Selbst wenn er es weniger aus Spaß daran getan hatte, sondern eher als idiotische spontane Auswirkung seines Temperaments.

„Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur Lust, einen _langen_ Spaziergang zu machen," sagte er ein wenig gehässig. Die Spannung breitete sich im Fahrzeug aus und wurde so dick, dass sie eine eigene _Atmosphäre _bildete.

"Sie lügen," beschuldigte Spock ihn in gleichgültigem Ton. Jim ballte reflexartig die Fäuste und zischte, als seine linke Hand ihn schmerzhaft dafür bestrafte, seine Verletzung zu vergessen. Dunkle Augen musterten ihn bei diesem Geräusch.

"Sie haben angefangen," schnappte Jim zurück. Der Schmerz besänftigte sein Temperament nicht gerade. Er bereute die Bemerkung sofort – sie hatte zuviel verraten, und es schien plötzlich, als sei ein Eisberg zwischen ihrem Sitzen erschienen.

"… Sie haben die Nachricht wieder hergestellt," folgerte Spock und schien nicht überrascht. Obwohl das schwer zu sagen war, weil er die Lebhaftigkeit einer Friedhofsstatue angenommen hatte. Schweigen. Dann fragte er erneut: „Was haben Sie getan?"

Jim lehnte sich an den Rücksitz, sackte wenig elegant zusammen und drückte die Stirn an das kühle Fensterglas. „Wie ich sagte – nichts," antwortete er. Ein Teil seiner schlechten Laune verging und wurde wieder durch schiere Müdigkeit ersetzt. Er konnte mit dieser Achterbahn nicht mehr mithalten. Es machte ihn schwindlig. Mit einem Stoßseufzer schloss er die Augen und beschloss, es ihm einfach zu erzählen. „Ich war wütend. Wirklich,_ wirklich _stinkwütend. Ich war aufgeputscht genug deren Haus anzuzünden oder so," gab er zu. „Aber ich kam dort an und konnte es nicht tun." Ein selbstironisches Lachen entschlüpfte seinen wunden Lippen. „Ich hab's kapiert."

Spocks Stimme war sehr ruhig, als er nach einem langen Augenblick sprach. „Was haben Sie ‚kapiert'?", fragte er.

Jim winkte unbestimmt mit der Hand. „Dass ich nicht mehr _dieser_ Typ sein muss," antwortete er. „Sie wissen schon – einer, der irgendetwas tut, egal wie dumm es ist, nur weil er es tun will. Ich hätte sie zwingen können, alles zurückzunehmen, aber das hätte nichts verändert, und es wäre schlechter Stil für einen Captain gewesen.", Er lachte wieder. Nicht, dass es viel ausgemacht hätte. Er war trotzdem in eine Schlägerei geraten, und _diese _Schlägerei hatte noch nicht einmal einen besonders guten Grund gehabt.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Jim hatte nicht die Energie, zu Spock hinüberzusehen, um herauszufinden, was er von all dem hielt. Er vermutete, selbst wenn er sich die Mühe machte, würde er es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können. Also ließ er stattdessen einfach die Augen geschlossen und fragte sich, ob diese neue, reizvolle Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bleibenden Schaden genommen hatte. _Ich wollte ihn aufmuntern_, dachte er spöttisch. Stattdessen hatte er vermutlich alles nur schlimmer gemacht.

Er sah erst auf, als er fühlte, wie die Fahrt sich verlangsamte. Das vertraute Rot-Weiß eines medizinischen Gebäudes fiel ihm von der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes ins Auge. Verdammt, er hasste Krankenhäuser. Die Leute darin hatten die schlechte Angewohnheit, ihn gehörig zusammenzustauchen. Wenn Bones das tat, wusste er wenigstens, es lag daran, dass der Mann generell schlecht gelaunt war, und nicht, weil er Jim für einen Esel hielt. Selbst _wenn _er Jim manchmal doch für einen Esel hielt.

"Ihre Erleuchtung hätte sich als vorteilhafter für Sie erwiesen, wenn sie sich ereignet hätte, _bevor_ Sie beschlossen, sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in einem fremden Teil der statt zu verirren," bemerkte Spock. Seine Stimme überraschte Jim so sehr, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig hochschreckte.

„… Ich… nehme es an," stimmte er unsicher zu.

„Andererseits," fuhr Spock fort. „Angesichts der Tendenz, die ich bei den meisten Menschen beobachtet habe, einfach ihren Impulsen zu folgen, ist die Tatsache, dass Sie überhaupt zu einem so logischen Schluss kamen … beeindruckend."

Jim fühlte, wie seine Kehle sich ein wenig verengte bei diesem unverhohlenen Lob. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er Spock direkt ins Gesicht sah und feststellte, dass der kalte Griff der vulkanischen Selbstkontrolle sich etwas gemildert hatte und seine Augen ihn überraschend sanft musterten .

Das leise Klicken der sich öffnenden Fahrertür riss ihn aus dem Moment. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte,als er sich zwang auszuatmen. Jim lächelte seinen ersten Offizier verlegen und halb-schmerzlich an. Dann stieg er ebenfalls aus. Er schwankte ein wenig, als ihm von der abrupten Positionsänderung schwindlig wurde, aber nach einem Moment stellte er fest, dass er gehen konnte, ohne zu stolpern. Spock ergriff seinen Arm nicht wieder, aber er beabsichtigte offenbar, nahe genug zu bleiben, um ihn notfalls auffangen zu können. Es war gleichzeitig beschämend und beruhigend.

Als sie das Krankenhaus betraten, setzte Spock Jim in einen Stuhl und ging, um eine Krankenschwester zu suchen. Jim hielt ein Auge auf ihn gerichtet, während er sich in dem Gebäude umsah, das sauber und hell war und diesen typischen Krankenhausgeruch hatte. Einige weitere Patienten warteten anscheinend, bis sie an der Reihe waren – ein Mädchen mit verbundener Hand und ein paar Jungs, die aussahen, als seien sie in eine ähnliche Schlägerei wie Jim verwickelt gewesen. Es herrschte eine Art effizienter Stille, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen durch das Quietschen von Schuhen auf dem glatten Boden oder den entfernten Geräuschen von Apparaten und Patienten. Eine ruhige Nacht.

Spock kam einige Minuten später zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie werden den Aufenthalt hier nicht lange ertragen müssen," sagte er und schaffte es, gleichzeitig distanziert und beruhigend zu klingen. Und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis die anderen Patienten weniger wurde und ein älterer Arzt seinen Namen aufrief. Sein Erscheinen wurde mit dem üblichen missbilligenden Ausdruck begrüßt.

„Waren Sie bei den anderen beiden?", fragte der Mann schroff, als er Jim zu einer harten Bank in einem Winkel führte.

"Nee," informierte Jim ihn fröhlich. Als es schien, dass keine weiteren Details zum Vorschein kommen würden, seufzte der Arzt und begann ihn zu untersuchen. Möglicherweise murmelte er etwas von „jungen Leuten" und „Idioten" in sich hinein, es konnte aber auch medizinischer Jargon sein.

"Ich glaube, er mag mich," sagte Jim mit einem Bühnenflüstern zu Spock in dem bewussten Versuch, den Rest von Kühle zwischen ihnen mit Humor zu vertreiben. Spock hob eine Braue, schien aber ansonsten nicht geneigt, auf das Geplänkel einzugehen oder selbst eine geistreiche Bemerkung zu machen. Der Arzt rollte nur die Augen und listete dann die Diagnosen auf, einige recht geringfügige Verletzungen. Den schlimmsten Schaden hatte der Stuhl angerichtet, der seine Hand gestreift hatte – anscheinend waren ein paar Knochen gebrochen.

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass er meinen Kopf verfehlt hat," witzelte Jim gedankenlos. Er übersah beinahe, wie Spocks Hand zuckte und seine Finger sich kurz verkrampften. Es wirkte wie eine aufgeregte Geste. _Huch_, dachte er und fragte sich, was sie ausgelöst hatte.

Der Arzt behandelte seine Verletzungen nicht allzu sanft, behielt ihn aber glücklicherweise nicht zur Beobachtung oder aus sonst einem lächerlichen Grund da. Jim war nur zu froh, dem Krankenhaus zu entkommen. Er hatte weniger Schmerzen, war aber immer noch ziemlich müde. Als sie ihr Hotel erreichten, konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Mit einiger Erleichterung stolperte er in ihr Zimmer, kämpfte sich aus den am meisten hinderlichen Kleidungsstücken und brach dann mehr oder weniger auf dem schmalen Bett zusammen. Seine letzten Worte, bevor er einschlief, waren „Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, um mich zu holen, Spock."

Das letzte was er sah und was ihn am meisten erleichterte, war Spocks nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck.


	6. Chapter 6

Trotz der Strapazen des vorhergehenden Tages fand Jim diese Nacht nur wenige Stunden Schlaf. Er war davon nicht sonderlich überrascht. Medikamentöse Behandlungen hatten meist einige eigenartige Auswirkungen auf ihn - typischerweise unkritische, aber dennoch eigenartige. Üblich waren Einschlafprobleme. Versuchsweise beugte er seine linke Hand und fühlte einen kurzen stechenden Schmerz, jedoch nicht so schlimm wie vorher. Es war fast wieder beim Normalzustand. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ging es ihm anscheinend bedeutend besser. Zerknittert, unbehaglich, aber besser.

Er kletterte ungeschickt aus dem ungewohnten Bett und mit einem verwunderten Blick nach rechts bemerkte er, dass Spocks Bett sorgfältig gemacht war und vollkommen unbenutzt aussah. Neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer und fand im nächsten seinen eigensinnigen Ersten Offizier im Schneidersitz auf einer Matte sitzend, sein Rücken ihm zugewandt, das Licht gedämpft, ein paar Kerzen trugen zum Ambiente bei. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er denken können, der Aufbau sei für ein heißes Date. Aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Jim zögerte für einen Moment, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Neugier und Unschlüssigkeit. Neugier siegte so wie meistens. "Hey, Spock," rief er, halb flüsternd aus eher instinktiven als praktischen Erwägungen. "Was machen Sie da?"

Es gab eine lange Pause. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er absichtlich ignoriert wurde oder ob Spock ihn vielleicht nicht gehört hatte. Aber dann bekam er eine Antwort; der Ton vermittelte unterdrückte Gereiztheit. "Ich versuche zu meditieren," sagte Spock, die Andeutung von 'und du verdirbst es' schwang in dem Satz unmerklich mit. Jim erstarrte bei seinem Tonfall.

"Oh," erwiderte er angespannt. "Entschuldigung. Ich werde einfach – ich werde Sie mal machen lassen, denke ich." Er wunderte sich, wie frustrierend und bedrückend es sich anfühlte, dass dieses ‚unfreundliche' Verhalten Spock wieder erfasst hatte. Er nahm an, dass er noch größtenteils in derselben Stimmung war wie vor dem kleinen Zwischenfall letzte Nacht – er hatte sich wohl nur eingebildet, dass das Eis zwischen Ihnen zu brechen begann.

"…Warten Sie," sagte Spock, als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen.

Jim wartete.

"Ich…entschuldige mich, wenn mein Tonfall einer Anschuldigung gleichkam. Das war sowohl unangemessen als auch unverdient," räumte der Halbvulkanier ein. Dann bewegte er sich aus seiner Meditationsposition heraus und erhob sich geschmeidig auf die Füße. Er drehte sich um. Wenn Jim keinen Grund gehabt hätte, es zu vermuten, wäre er niemals darauf gekommen, dass Spock mehrere Stunden auf dem Fußboden sitzend verbracht hatte. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal zu strecken.

"Es ist okay," versicherte ihm Jim; er fühlte sich unwohl und verlegen. "Ich habe schon verstanden, ich hatte nur ein schlechtes Timing. So was passiert. Sie müssen deswegen nicht aufhören oder irgendwas."

"Mein Fokus ist unterbrochen worden," sagte Spock abweisend. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr in der Nähe. "Sie haben nur vier Stunden geschlafen. Das scheint mir unzureichend."

Nun war es an Jim, abweisend zu reagieren. "Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Manchmal machen Arzneimittel komisches Zeug mit meinem Kopf," erklärte er, erleichtert, aber ein wenig verwirrt, Spock wieder in ein unterschwellig eher umgängliches Verhalten gleiten zu sehen.

Er war unschlüssig, ob er eine Bemerkung dazu machen sollte - und entschied sich für den direkten Weg. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er frei heraus. Spock blinzelte. Er schien die Frage als etwas seltsam aufzufassen. "Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Jim, Sie waren derjenige, der letzte Nacht eine Körperverletzung erlitten hat. Ich wurde nicht verletzt," hob er hervor.

„…_**Was?**_**" **fragte Jim, während er Spock ungläubig anschaute. Aber sein Erster Offizier war vollkommen ernst und aufrichtig. "Sie wurden _nicht verletzt_?", wiederholte er. "Sehen Sie, Spock, Ich verstehe, wenn Sie lieber nicht daran denken wollen, aber ihre... ‚Verwandten' haben Ihnen im Grunde genommen eine Hassbotschaft geschickt. Eine richtig aggressive Nachricht voller Hass. Was ich sagen will, es ist passiert. Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie das nicht _verletzt_ hat." Zum Teufel, es hatte Jim ‚verletzt', und er war lediglich ein Außenstehender in dem ganzen Vorfall.

Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu, der in etwa als ‚in Betracht ziehen' verstanden werden konnte. "Ich verstehe," sagte er schließlich, wenngleich es vollkommen unklar schien, was er denn verstand. "Jim, obwohl mir klar ist, dass mein Verhalten an Bord der _Enterprise_ während der Nero-Krise Ihnen einen falschen Eindruck von meiner Selbstkontrolle gegeben haben mag, waren dies außergewöhnliche Umstände. Es ist nicht einfach, mir emotionalen Schaden zuzufügen. Eine beleidigende Nachricht hat auf meine Stabilität nicht denselben Effekt, wie diese es bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen haben würde."

Jim sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Er erfasste den neutralen Ausdruck, die perfekte Haltung, die ordentlich gebügelte Kleidung, die sorgfältig gekämmten Haare. Absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit, selbst in seinen Augen. "Blödsinn," sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Komisch. Dieses Wort schien im Zusammenhang mit Spock häufig zur Anwendung zu kommen.

Der Vulkanier machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern – wahrscheinlich um zu leugnen –, aber Jim unterbrach ihn. "Sagen Sie nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Ich kenne Sie womöglich nicht so gut, wie ich mir das wünschen würde, Spock, aber ich bin mir verdammt noch mal sicher, dass Sie nicht schlichtweg lügen bei Dingen, die keinerlei Auswirkung auf Sie haben."

Ha, dachte er, als Spock zu zögern schien und ein wenig von seiner steinernen Haltung verlor. _Hab ich dich. Wenn es dich nicht geärgert hat, warum dann abstreiten, dass es je passiert ist?_

Zu seiner Verteidigung muss man sagen, dass Jim keine Ahnung hatte, welche Schuldgefühle Spock angesichts des Lügens hatte, und dass das nachträgliche Empfinden von Schuld nur noch intensiviert wurde durch die Scham, solche intensiven Gefühle durchzumachen. Er versuchte seinen Freund auf einem ausschließlich intellektuellen Niveau zu erreichen – mit Verhaltensanalyse. Der emotionale Aufruhr, den er damit unbeabsichtigt hervorrief, war nur ein unglücklicher Nebeneffekt.

Aber er bemerkte, dass es da eine Schwachstelle in seiner Argumentation gab. Spock hätte lügen können, um Jim davon abzuhalten, dass er ausrastete. Um zu verhindern, dass er genau das tat,was dann auch tatsächlich geschah – in einem Anfall von Zorn in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Beide wussten allerdings, dass Spock das nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Nun denn, wenn er versuchen sollte, seine Lüge zu relativieren, dann hätte dies mit einer weiteren Lüge sein müssen...und somit würde faktisch ein Gestrüpp an Lügen entstehen.

Spock erwies sich als klug genug, um sich nicht auf diesen Weg zu begeben. Er blieb stattdessen bei einem angespannten Schweigen.

"Ich verstehe," sagte Jim schließlich und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, um den pochenden Schmerz dort ein wenig zu lindern. "Ihnen geht es nicht gut. Das ist o.k. – wir müssen nicht darüber reden." Er mochte nicht viel Erfahrung mit der Unterdrückung von Gefühlen bei Vulkaniern haben, aber Jim besaß zumindest so etwas wie männlichen Stolz, deshalb konnte er verstehen, wenn jemand nicht seine ganzen Probleme offengelegt sehen wollte. "Hilft meditieren?" fragte er stattdessen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause hob Spock den Kopf. "Ich habe immer meditiert zum Zweck der Ausrichtung meiner Emotionen. Es ist ein effektives Medium, um Klarheit zu erlangen," gestand er.

"Ok, gut, nächstes Mal lassen Sie es mich einfach wissen, dann werde ich Sie nicht stören," bot Jim an.

"Eine vernünftige Lösung," pflichtete Spock bei. "Jedoch bezweifle ich, dass dies erforderlich sein wird. In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir bald getrennte Wege gehen werden, sollten solche Erwägungen nicht notwendig sein."

Eine unangenehme Mischung aus Verwirrung und Kälte machte sich in Jims Bauch breit. "Was?", fragte er, unfähig auf Anhieb einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu entgegnen. Getrennte Wege? Was zum Teufel? Sie hatten noch vier Tage Urlaub, es sei denn die Computer-Crew ging alles sehr, _sehr_ schnell durch, und danach müssten _beide _zurück zum Schiff.

Nicht wahr?

Spock schien sich an seiner eigenen Aussage nicht weiter zu stören. "Natürlich, Jim," sagte er gleichgültig. "Wir haben Ihre Mutter besucht und Sie haben mich bei der Erkundung von weiten Teilen dieser Stadt begleitet. Wir haben unsere Pläne wie vereinbart umgesetzt. Es gibt für uns keine logische Veranlassung, weiterhin in Gesellschaft des anderen zu bleiben."

"…"

"Ich werde mich selbstverständlich zum Dienst zurückmelden, sobald die Reparaturen am Computersystem des Schiffs abgeschlossen sind," sagte Spock vollkommen gleichförmig und ernst, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Indessen erscheint es mir vernünftig, zur Unterkunft zurückzukehren, die mir die Sternenflotte zugewiesen hat. Es gibt mehrere laufende Projekte, die von meiner Beteiligung profitieren würden."

_Er will weg_, dachte Jim, tief geschockt von dieser vollkommen vernunftgemäßen Wende der Ereignisse.

_Ja, was hast du denn erwartet?_ fiel eine seiner weniger angenehmen inneren Stimmen ein. _Dass er seinen ganzen Urlaub damit verbringt, dich bei Laune zu halten?_

Er versuchte die leise Stimme zu ignorieren, die nachdrücklich "Ja" erwiderte. Er hatte solch eine gute Zeit in Spocks Gesellschaft gehabt, dass er vergessen hatte, wie unsicher ihre Beziehung doch war. Was, wenn er sich das meiste nur eingebildet hatte? Spock war eine derart vielschichtig zu interpretierende Person, dass Jim klar wurde, er hatte vielleicht auch einfach seinen eigenen Wunsch nach Kameradschaft auf ihn projiziert. All diese kleinen, subtilen Dinge, die er geglaubt hatte zu sehen… was wäre, wenn die gar nicht wirklich da gewesen waren? Was, wenn er sich nur eingebildet hatte, Spock wäre jemand, in dessen Gesellschaft er sich wohlfühlte, _indem_ er die durch sein natürliches Verhalten entstehenden Lücken mit Andeutungen und Hinweisen auf _mehr _ausgefüllt hatte?

_Ich sehe keine Gespenster._

Der Gedanke trieb sich ungewollt in seinem Kopf herum. Das war seltsam abstrakt für seine gewöhnliche Denkweise, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Er hatte diese Dinge nicht auf Spock projiziert – auch wenn er befürchtete, das er es getan hatte. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er jemand anderen derart bösem Missverstanden-werden aussetzen konnte..

"Nein," sagte er unvermittelt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Spock zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein," wiederholte Jim. "Wenn Sie nach San Francisco wollen und den Rest von Ihrem Urlaub arbeiten, dann habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber ich komme mit Ihnen," verkündete er resolut. "Ich habe viel zu viel Spaß mit Ihnen, um jetzt aufzuhören."

Oh,** Mist,** was musste er sich hier in so eine prekäre Lage bringen. Aber er wollte Spock nicht gehen sehen. So einfach war das. Auf der _Enterprise_ würden seine Gedanken ständig mit Aufgaben und Vorschriften beschäftigt sein, aber jetzt gerade, für diese paar Tage, hatte er die Gelegenheit, einen Einblick zu gewinnen in eine Person, die, wie er schnell festgestellt hatte, weit interessanter war, als er das vorher für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht viel interessanter als irgend jemand sonst auf dem ganzen Schiff.

"Ich muss gestehen," sagte Spock, "Ihre Definition von 'Spaß' scheint eine höchst verwunderliche zu sein."

Jim lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben ihm und hoffte inständig, dass das Ganze ihm nicht um die Ohren fliegen und ihn vollends in einen Clinch mit seinem Ersten Offizier bringen würde, dennoch strahlte er nach Außen einen Anschein von Gelassenheit aus. _Ha, Vulkanier sind nicht die einzigen, die das können_, dachte er, bevor er sprach. "Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte er ausdruckslos.

Spock atmete kurz ein. "'Spaß', so wie ich das verstehe, wird definiert als eine Aktivität, die man als angenehm unterhaltend empfindet. Bislang haben wir Ihre Mutter besucht – der gegenüber sie schon Gefühle von Unbehagen bekundet haben - , wir sind gewöhnlichen Tätigkeiten nachgegangen, die für Ihr terrestrisch geprägtes Empfinden wahrscheinlich alltäglich waren; wir haben eine Stadt erkundet, die für Sie eine geringe Bedeutung hat und mit der Sie wenig verbindet. Wir haben einen ungerechtfertigten Angriff überstanden. Keine dieser Aktivitäten scheint zu den spezifischen Faktoren zu passen, die Menschen als 'Spaß' erachten würden.

Jim spielte Theater und tat so als würde er über diese Erklärung nachdenken, langsam nickte er in übertrieben nachdenklicher Weise, als ob er es in Gedanken durchgehen würde. In Wahrheit bemühte er sich, seine Kopfschmerzen wegzuwünschen.

"Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinaus wollen," stimmte er nach einer Minute zu, während alle seine Hmms and Haas nichts bewirkten, als ein leichtes Brummen in seinem Schädel auszulösen. "Aber es war trotzdem Spaß. Also, vielleicht nicht der Teil mit dem 'ungerechtfertigten Angriff', aber der Rest hatte seine Momente," ergänzte er. Und dann, weil er nicht anders konnte als zu fragen, platzte er hervor "Hat Ihnen gar nichts Freude bereitet?"

Spock sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Freude ist eine emotionale Reaktion," sagte er nachdrücklich. Jim rollte die Augen.

"_Klar_, ich weiß," sagte er wohl ein wenig zu schroff, wodurch seine Abwehrhaltung deutlich wurde. "So ist das also? Wir spielen das 'Lass-uns-so-tun-als-ob-Spock-keine-Gefühle-hat'-Spiel?"

"Das ist kein Spiel," widersprach Spock. Ironischerweise, angesichts des Diskussionsthemas, ließ er sich seine Gereiztheit anmerken. "Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie die Bedeutung der Unterdrückung von Gefühlen und innerer Stabilität verstehen. Offensichtlich sind Sie zur Selbstkontrolle auf so hohem Niveau nicht in der Lage," dabei fauchte er ihn beinahe an. "Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung für Ihre ausgeprägte Unfähigkeit, auch nur einen Zeitraum von 24 Stunden zu überstehen, ohne den Zorn von jemand anderem auf sich zu ziehen. Sie selbst mögen sich den Luxus leisten können, in ihren Emotionen zu schwelgen, ohne eine Vorstellung von höherem Denken oder einer bewussteren Lebensweise zu haben, so wie ein ungebändigtes Tier unfähig ist, zwischen seinen Urinstinkten und seinem eigenen Intellekt zu unterscheiden, aber _Vulkanier sind anders_."

Die letzten Laute des Satzes schienen nahezu schmerzvoll durch den Raum zu hallen, sie waren geprägt von einem unnatürlichen Ausmaß an Gehässigkeit.

Jim starrte Spock an und es war ihm bewusst. Er konnte es nicht ändern – er hatte Spock schon einmal ausrasten sehen, natürlich, aber das war ein heftiger körperlicher Ausbruch gewesen. Er hatte seine Wut mit den Fäusten geäußert, und offen gestanden, war das ein wenig einfacher zu verkraften gewesen. Ein Schlag in die Eingeweide? Kein Problem. Ein scharfer verbaler Angriff von seinem Ersten Offizier? Autsch.

_Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was er wirklich von mir hält._

Sein Kopf wurde rot. Jim stieß sich von der Wand ab und fragte sich, warum er immer so ein verdammtes Pech zu haben schien, was das Schließen von Freundschaften betraf. Spocks Augen hatten sich geweitet, als die Stille zwischen Ihnen eintrat, tief und bedrückend. Aber warum sollte ihn das verwundern? Warum sollte es einen von beiden? Das war ja nur das, was alle dachten. Junger, dreister Captain Kirk, der mit allem schläft, was einen Rock anhat, der zuerst schießt und später Fragen stellt und der die Regeln gern mal beiseite schiebt. Der hat das kulturelle Verständnis von einem Holzklotz und das Feingefühl von einem Felsen.

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, raus aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach fertig machen und dann konnten er und Spock getrennte Wege gehen – so wie sein Erster Offizier zweifellos dazu entschlossen war, dies zu tun. Jim hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er von hieraus gehen sollte. Plötzlich sah seine Urlaubszeit so leer, langweilig und unerfreulich aus.

"Meine Äußerungen waren fehlerhaft und sind aus Verärgerung heraus gesagt wurden," sagte Spock; die Worte brachen mit einer ungewöhnlichen Geschwindigkeit hervor, wie er so dastand mit an den Seiten verschränkten Händen. Jim konnte nicht anderes als ihn verblüfft anzuschauen, der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel war etwas irritierend. Der wütende Unterton war nun vollständig aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Sie waren offensichtlich unlogisch und schlecht durchdacht, sie beruhten auf Vermutungen und meiner eigenen Frustration. Ich entschuldige mich," betonte er.

Alles was Jim tun konnte, war ihn verständnislos anzustarren. "…Was?" fragte er schließlich, plötzlich von dem Gedanken getroffen, dass es zu früh am Morgen war für diesen Mist.

Spock schloss seine Augen, kurzzeitig, er schien innerlich zu einer Art Schluss oder Erkenntnis zu gelangen. "Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Meditation hat mir immer geholfen, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Allerdings… vulkanische Meditation erfordert traditionsgemäß den Einsatz der mentalen Konzentration auf den Planeten Vulkan als Fokussierpunkt. Aus naheliegenden Gründen ist dies nun keine geeignete Methode mehr," erklärte er. "Es hat die Meditation schwieriger gemacht. Daraufhin sind viele meiner Bemühungen um Selbstkontrolle gescheitert. Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie haben lediglich ein passendes Ziel abgegeben."

Jim dachte darüber nach. Er war immer noch gekränkt und beleidigt, er musste den Drang unterdrücken, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Aber das aufrichtige Gefühl von Reue, welches Spocks Worte ausdrückten, hielt ihn auf, ebenso seine Erklärung für seinen Ausbruch. Was er gesagt hatte, hatte getroffen. Nicht weil es die schlimmste Art und Weise war, auf die Jim jemals beleidigt worden war – nein, im Vergleich dazu war es eine geradezu sanfte Andeutung. Nein, es war, weil Spock es genau zu einer Zeit gesagt hatte, als Jim geglaubt hatte, dass sie gerade begonnen hatten, sich gegenseitig besser zu verstehen.

Aber er konnte sich daran nicht festhalten. _Es tut mir leid_, sagte Spocks Körper aus, unmissverständlich, obwohl er immer noch aufrecht und starr dastand. _Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich nehme es zurück. _

Er seufzte.

"Also, das ist echt Scheiße," sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Spock. Dann schnaubte er. Dann wurde das Schnauben zu einem kurzen Glucksen und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. _Wir passen gut zusammen_, stellte er fest. _Wir sind beide total wirr im Kopf_.

"Jim…" Spocks Stimme erstarb.

Jim tat seine Besorgnis mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Es ist o.k., Spock, ich verstehe schon. Entschuldigung angenommen," versicherte er ihm.

"Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es für uns unklug wäre, in Gesellschaft des anderen zu bleiben?" Sein Erster Offizier beharrte darauf. "Bis ich verlässlichere Methoden gefunden habe, um meine Reaktionen zu kontrollieren, ist meine potenzielle Unbeständigkeit eine Gefahr für Sie."

Für einen langen, unschlüssigen Augenblick starrte Jim ihn nur an. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

"Sie haben Angst, dass Sie wieder völlig überschnappen und wieder versuchen, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen, nicht wahr?" fragte er. Spock wollte seinen Blick nicht erwidern.

"Das ist eindeutig möglich," sagte er lediglich.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass es schon so weit mit Ihnen ist," bemerkte er in der Ansicht, dass – ungeachtet seiner persönlichen Präferenzen in dieser Sache – ein kurzer verbaler Schlagabtausch nicht an die angestaute Wut herankam, die Spock nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gezeigt hatte. Nicht einmal annähernd. Immer noch schnell denkend, platzte er heraus: "Und außerdem, wenn überhaupt, sieht es für mich so aus, als brauchten Sie einen Freund in Ihrer Nähe."

Spocks Ausdruck veränderte sich augenblicklich von Reue zu Verwirrung. Es war kaum merklich und schwer zu erkennen, aber Jim _sah_ es. Diese physische Bestätigung, dass er sich nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte, dass sein Freund etwas ausdrückte und ‚sagte', stärkte seine Zuversicht. "Das ist sinnvoll, Spock. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann ist es eine gute Idee, jemanden bei sich zu haben, der _helfen_ kann. Sie wissen schon, um die Dinge im Auge zu behalten und dafür zu sorgen, dass keine Situation aus dem Ruder läuft," begründete er, und garnierte dabei seine Argumentation mit seinem gewohnt unwiderstehlichen Charme, den er immer dann einsetzte, wenn er unbedingt seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte. Aber der Halbvulkanier sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. Jim zerbrach sich den Kopf, um weitere Gründe zu finden. "Äh, zumal als Ihr Captain," sagte er. "Es… wäre vernünftig für mich, Sie wissen schon, über Ihren – äh – Geisteszustand Bescheid zu wissen. Da sie ja mein Erster Offizier sind, oder? Ich meine, wenn mir irgendwas passiert, dann tragen Sie die Verantwortung für das Schiff, nicht wahr? Also muss ich mir sicher sein, dass Sie das bewältigen können."

Da. Das hörte sich vollkommen logisch an, oder?

Spock erstarrte bei der Erwähnung ihrer jeweiligen Rollen als Captain und Erster Offizier. Für einen Moment befürchtete Jim, dass er ihn mit dem Verweis auf die Dienstpflicht vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Ungeachtet dessen, obwohl er angespannt schien, als er antwortete, zog er sich zumindest nicht wieder in sein vollkommen undurchdringliches Schneckenhaus zurück. "Ihre Argumentation hat etwas für sich," gab er mit deutlichem Widerstreben zu.

Jim klatschte in die Hände, der Klang war im Zimmer seltsam laut. Er merkte, dass sich die Spannung in seiner Brust ein wenig löste. "Gut. Das wäre also geklärt," sagte er. "Wir bleiben zusammen. Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich will frühstücken. Lassen Sie mich nur noch duschen, danach können wir uns auf die Suche nach Waffeln oder sonst etwas machen."

Er überließ seinen leicht verwirrten Ersten Offizier sich selbst und ging, um sich endlich der Überbleibsel einer unangenehmen Nacht zu entledigen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und fragte sich, seit wann er so nachgiebig und leicht verletzbar war. _Das_ war nun eine verwundbare Stelle – Spock konnte ihm offenbar mit nur wenigen Sätzen den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Kein Spaß. Er fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch einfach getrennte Wege gehen sollten…

Das würde ihm vermutlich auf lange Sicht viel Ärger ersparen. Außerdem, wenn sie sich jetzt voneinander abwendeten, würden sie sich immer noch eine gutes Dienstverhältnis erarbeiten können. Das war ein Gedanke, der, wie Spock gesagt hatte, ‚etwas für sich hatte'...

Aber Jim wollte nicht. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich, als ob er von dem Wirbel unvorhergesehener Beleidigungen, den er aushalten musste, ausgeschlachtet und zerlegt worden wäre – und trotzdem, er wollte nicht.

Daher entschied er sich, einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken, und ließ sich andere Dinge durch den Kopf gehen. Er musste seiner Mutter, wie versprochen, ein Nachricht schicken – selbst wenn sie es wahrscheinlich schon vergessen hatte. Aber er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er es machen würde. Bones erwarte auch, dass er ihm irgendwann ein paar Zeilen schrieb, also sollte er das wohl mal erledigen. Dann sollte er sich auch noch bei der Sternenflotte melden, um den derzeitigen Status der _Enterprise_ zu erfahren.

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und bemerkte die sichtbaren blauen Flecken, die noch nicht abgeheilt waren. Seine Wange hatte einen kräftigen, unschönen Violettton. Aber immerhin war die Schwellung seiner Lippe weg und die Beule auf seiner Stirn war nicht zu auffällig, solange er den Kopf in die richtige Richtung hielt.

Mist. Wem machte er da was vor? Er sah aus, als hätte er sich geprügelt. Auf keinen Fall würden sie das nicht bemerken.

Dennoch machte er sich so gut wie möglich sauber. Als er einige Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam, sah er, dass Spock die Kerzen weggeräumt und das Licht angeschaltet hatte und nun geduldig auf ihn wartete.

"Ich hatte erwogen, einfach zu gehen, während Ihre Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt war," teilte ihm Spock mit.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie es nicht getan haben," erwiderte Jim mit einem Grinsen. Hu, an diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Das war unüblich für ihn, alles in allem. Seine Kopfschmerzen setzten ihm wahrscheinlich mehr zu, als er dachte.

Spock zeigte ihm nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, ein Bild vollkommener Gelassenheit – trotz seiner gegenteiligen Behauptungen – und ging neben Jim her, als sie das Zimmer verließen. "Also, wollen Sie immer noch nach San Francisco zurückkehren oder wollen Sie lieber hier mehr Zeit verbringen?", fragte er und dachte sich, dass weniger als ein Tag nicht wirklich viel Zeit war für Besichtigungen.

"Es wäre ratsam für mich, etwas Abstand zu nehmen von… den Reaktionen, die dieser Ort hervorgerufen hat," antwortete Spock aufrichtig.

Oh. Genau. Wenn man versuchte, seinen Gefühlen auszuweichen, dann war die Heimatstadt der toten Mutter wohl nicht der beste Platz dafür, vermutete Jim. Besonders wenn es auch die Stadt der weniger tollen erweiterten Verwandtschaft war.

"Dann also San Francisco," stimmte er zu. Seine Laune wurde etwas besser, da die frische Luft ihn richtig munter zu machen schien und den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf linderte.

Spock sagte nichts weiter dazu, als sie sich auf die Suche nach einen guten Platz für das Frühstück machten. Jim weigerte sich rundweg, etwas anderes als von Hand zubereitetes Essen zu verzehren, solange es ihm noch möglich war. Aber auch wenn er still blieb, schien er sich unbewusst zu entspannen, die Anspannung um seine Augen milderte sich zu bloßer Ausdruckslosigkeit.

Jim wollte das beginnende Wiederaufleben ihrer Freundschaft nicht zerstören, aber als sie ein kleines Lokal gefunden hatten, das sehr feine selbstgemachte Waffeln mit Sirup anbot, merkte er, dass ihm eine Frage eingefallen war. Und diese wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, nicht einmal als er sein Essen mit einer unverschämt großen Menge an Schlagsahne eindeckte und dann versuchte Spock zu belustigen, indem er sich etwas davon direkt in die Nase spritzte. Was denn? Das hatte Eindruck bei seinen Freunden gemacht, als er zehn war. Soweit überhaupt von Freunden die Rede sein konnte.

Er hätte schon einige Male beinahe gefragt, hielt dann aber immer wieder inne, um seine Neugier unter großer Mühe in Zaum zu halten, stattdessen stellte er dann alberne Fragen wie ‚Essen Vulkanier denn Milchprodukte?' und ‚Warum habt ihr euch eigentlich alle auf dieselbe Frisur geeinigt?'.

"Jim," sagt Spock schließlich. "wenn Sie eine begründete Anfrage haben, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie diese stellen."

Gut. Soviel zum Thema Feingefühl. Nicht dass das jemals zu seinen Stärken gezählt hätte, aber das war ziemlich peinlich. Er räusperte sich und erwog, dass er - darauf angesprochen - es genau so gut einfach wagen könnte. "Sie und Uhura…" begann er und bemerkte Spocks leichte Anspannung aus dem Augenwinkel. Er brach ab. "Ist egal. Tut mir leid."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu, sofort bedauerte er, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Er konnte fast fühlen, wie Spocks Augen Löcher in seinen Kopf starrten, aber er schaute nicht auf, um es sich bestätigen zu lassen – er zog es vor zu denken, dass es womöglich nur seine Fantasie war.

"Vervollständigen Sie Ihre Frage," sagte Spock nach einem Moment, und daraufhin blickte Jim auf. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich sie beantworte. Aber fragen Sie."

Sein Mund wurde ungewöhnlich trocken bei dem Versuch, in die dunklen Augen zu schauen, und er erinnerte sich undeutlich an einen Moment vom Vortag, als das Sonnenlicht und Spocks Konturen auf unerklärliche Weise zusammengewirkt hatten, um ihm den Atem zu rauben. "Was ist zwischen Ihnen beiden passiert?" stieß er hervor, und entschied sich sofort, genauer zu werden. "Ich meine, haben Sie – Sie wissen schon – den ‚Fokus' verloren und ihr die Meinung gesagt oder so ähnlich?" Es war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Spocks Probleme womöglich der Grund waren für die angespannte Szene, die er in der Shuttlebucht mitbekommen hatte.

Spock schien für einen Moment über die Frage nachzudenken, aber tatsächlich war sein Ausdruck vollkommen unergründlich. Jim vermutete nur, dass er sich eine Antwort überlegte, da es nicht viel mehr gab, was er hätte tun können. Außer vielleicht sich wenig schmeichelhafte Gedanken über den Captain seines Schiffs zu machen. Er rutsche unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

"…In gewisser Hinsicht," gab Spock nach einer Weile zu, was Jim überraschte, der fest überzeugt gewesen war, dass er es weder bestätigen noch abstreiten würde. "Meine Beziehung mit dem Lieutenant ist immer schon ein wenig unbeständig gewesen. Die Ansichten von Vulkaniern und Menschen zu romantischen Interaktionen tendieren dazu, in bestimmten Kernpunkten weit voneinander abzuweichen. Dies hat sich wiederholt als nachteilig für unser Verständnis füreinander herausgestellt. Die logischste Vorgehensweise war daher diese Beziehung zu beenden, da sie sich als unbefriedigend für uns beide erwiesen hatte."

"Also… haben Sie sich getrennt?" stellte Jim klar. Spock neigte den Kopf.

"Der Prozess wurde durch den Vorfall mit Nero etwas verlangsamt. Sie empfand es nicht als umsichtig, unser Liebeswerben zu beenden, während ich solch eine... unerfreuliche Folge von Ereignissen zu überstehen hatte. Aber unsere Trennung war bereits unvermeidbar, sogar zu diesem Zeitpunkt," erklärte er. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen leicht nach oben und wandte sich seinem eigenen Teller zu, scheinbar nahm er dabei absichtlich eine sorglose Haltung ein. "Ich weiß natürlich von Ihrem schon länger bestehenden Interesse an ihr. Sollten Sie eine intimere Beziehung eingehen wollen, brauchen Sie sich von meiner Gegenwart nicht beeinträchtigen zu lassen."

Oh ja. Uhura war verdammt heiß. Jim hätte fast laut über sich selbst gelacht – es war schon eine Weile her, seit er daran gedacht hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er plötzlich blind in Bezug auf schöne Frauen geworden wäre oder so etwas, aber nachdem er den Lieutenant im Transporterraum mit Spock küssen gesehen hatte, hatte er endgültig aufgeben. Wenn sie offensichtlich auf _Spock_ stand, dann war er soweit davon entfernt, ihr Typ zu sein, dass er ebenso gut eine geschlechtslose Amöbe hätte sein können. Es war auch höchst unangebracht, mit seinem Leitenden Kommunikationsoffizier zu flirten, während er auf der Brücke Dienst tat, also hatte er sein Hirn strikt angewiesen, während des Dienstes nicht Richtung Hose zu rutschen. Da zu 90% der Zeit die Brücke der einzige Ort war, wo die beiden mittlerweile miteinander zu tun hatten, hatte das seine aussichtslose Vernarrtheit auf wirksame Weise beseitigt.

Mit einem Achselzucken sagte er das Spock

"Warum haben Sie dann gefragt?" fragte Spock, sichtbar ratlos. Mit dieser speziellen Frage konfrontiert, erkannte Jim, dass er auch ein wenig perplex war.

"Ich weiß nicht," gestand er schließlich. "Ich denke, Sie beide haben immer alles so geheim gehalten, das hat mich neugierig gemacht, was da los war."

Er hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, den Blick zu deuten, den Spock ihm daraufhin zuwarf. Er war von einem kurzen Ausatmen begleitet. "Ich werde mich bemühen, dieser Eigenschaft von Ihnen in Zukunft zuvor zu kommen," bemerkte Spock, bevor er die Flasche mit dem Ahornsirup für eine beiläufige Betrachtung herumdrehte. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit bewegte sich hinter dem getönten Glas, das sie einschloss und in sanftem Kontrast zu den langen blassen Fingern des Vulkaniers stand. Jim schnaubte. "Oh, als würden Sie nie bei etwas neugierig werden," warf er ihm scherzhaft vor. "Sie sind Forscher. Es ist praktisch Ihr Job, Fragen zu stellen."

Spock stritt es nicht ab. "In der Tat," stimmte er stattdessen zu. "Ich muss zugeben, dass meine wissbegierige Veranlagung sich oft als nachteilig für das logische Vorgehen meines Verhaltens erwiesen hat. Glücklicherweise ist die Aneignung von wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen und Einsichten eine nützliche Beschäftigung – was mehr ist, als ich das von Ihrer eigenen Vorliebe sagen kann, das Privatleben von einzelnen Crewmitgliedern zu erforschen."

Jim hatte langsam damit begonnen, sich etwas Schlagsahne in den Mund zu spritzen, während Spock redete, und jetzt hustete er das meiste davon wieder aus. _Ich bin vielleicht ein neugieriger Mistkerl, aber wenigstens setze ich es zum Vorteil der Sternenflotte ein?_ Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?, fragte er sich. Ein Blick in Spocks Augen bestätigte es.

Ja. Ja, hatte er.

"Ach, kommen Sie schon," wandte Jim ein, er benutzte seine Serviette, um seine Atemwege und das Gesicht zu reinigen, so dass er überhaupt wieder im Stande war zu sprechen. "Ich wette, Sie werden auch neugierig bei Leuten. Sie drängen dann nur nicht so wie ich," stichelte er.

Spock schaute ihn von oben bis unten an, eine erleichternder Funke von Heiterkeit war da in seinem Verhalten, als er seine Bemerkung abzuwägen schien. "Sie haben nicht ganz Unrecht," stimmte er schließlich zu. "Ich muss zugeben, dass die Problematik ihres "Auto-und-Klippen"-Zwischenfalls... mich fasziniert hat. Ihre entschiedene Vermeidung des Themas ist uncharakteristisch, besonders angesichts Ihrer offenen Haltung gegenüber der Mehrheit Ihrer Jugendstreiche."

Er sagte es in einer derart typischen, gelassenen, Spock-mäßigen Art, dass Jim für einen Moment nicht einmal begriff, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte, oder die eigentliche Frage und Aufforderung zu einem Kommentar bemerkte. Als er darauf kam, spürte er allerdings einen unangenehmen Anstieg von Nervosität und Beklommenheit. Über den Tisch hinweg betrachtete Spock ihn in einer ruhigen, abwartenden Art und Weise. Er vermaß seine Reaktion.

Für eine ganze Weile saß Jim einfach nur da, er beobachtete Spock, wie dieser ihn beobachtete. Dann seufzte er tief und schob seinen Teller weg. Klirrend legte er die Gabel beiseite und lehnte sich dann zurück gegen die Plastikklappe seines Sitzes. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und fuhr mit den Zähnen über seine Unterlippe, er dachte nach. "Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig", sagte er, angespannt und abwehrend.

Spock gab keine Antwort. Er musste es nicht. Sie sahen beide den gänzlichen Widerspruch in der Aussage – wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, dann hätte er es einfach erzählt.

Nein. Die Karten lagen offen auf dem Tisch. Er hatte Spock den ganzen Morgen über ausgequetscht, und trotz einiger Aufs und Abs war sein Erster Offizier ihm entgegengekommen. Die Frage, die aufgeworfen worden war, war ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde oder nicht. Jim wollte nicht darüber reden. Aber er wollte auch nicht verlieren, was er an geringem Fortschritt erreicht hatte. Er war vor die schwierige Frage gestellt, sich zu öffnen oder zu verschließen, und beides hatte seinen eigenen verborgenen, kleinen Schrecken.

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, eine Absage zu erteilen. Er fing an damit. Aber das kurze Aufflackern von Enttäuschung, das er in seinem Freund sah, während er aß, ließ ihn zögern und unterband den Reflex auszuweichen.

Er schloss seine Augen.

Verdammt.

Und dann, einen Moment darauf, als er sie wieder öffnete, heftete er seinen Blick auf Spock und erzählte von einem sehr unangenehmen Vorfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry. Das hat sehr lange gedauert, aber das reale Leben will nicht immer so wie wir… im Moment sind wir nur zu zweit. Aber wir machen weiter!

------------------------------------

Stanley war nicht der schlimmste Stiefvater gewesen, den sich ein Kind hätte wünschen können. Aber er kam dem recht nah. Sam neigte dazu, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, um unbemerkt zu bleiben und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber Jim war nicht so gut darin gewesen. Er konnte nicht anders, wirklich. Ignoriert zu werden war etwas, das er hasste – weshalb es für ihn gar nicht in Frage kam, sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu stehlen.

Stan war einer der Typen, die die Hälfte der Zeit recht nett zu sein schienen. Als er noch mit Jims Mutter ausging, brachte er den Jungs manchmal Geschenke mit – Modellschiffe, Eis, Spielzeugphaser. Die Art von Sachen eben, die einfach zu beschaffen sind für ein paar Kinder, wenn man diese nicht wirklich kennt. Er teilte Winonas Liebe für antiquierte Technologie und seine Persönlichkeit war selbstsicher und ungestüm. Aber er hatte ein heftiges Temperament, und wenn er einmal in die Luft ging, dann beruhigte er sich für eine ganze Weile nicht. Jim war dem Mann gegenüber recht zwiespältig eingestellt, bis er einzog. Danach ging es sehr, sehr schnell abwärts. Stan konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Jim und Sam ihm am Rockzipfel hingen, wie er es nannte. Er hatte seine Projekte, und obwohl beide sich herzlich wenig dafür interessierten, war es immer ihre Schuld, wann immer aus einem Projekt nichts wurde oder es nicht klappte. Wenn etwas im Haus zu Bruch ging, war es, weil jemand von _ihnen_ nicht vorsichtig damit umgegangen war. Wenn eine seiner neuesten ‚Erfindungen' nicht in Gang kam, dann war es, weil _sie_ immer umher rannten und ihn ablenkten. Und da Sam es schaffte, Ärger weitgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen, war neun von zehn mal ‚sie' einfach nur Jim.

Oh, nein, Stanley hatte ihn nie geschlagen. Aber dennoch explodierte er. Der Mann konnte schreien, bis er blau im Gesicht anlief und zischte Worte, die keine geistig gesunde Person jemals an ein Kind richten würde. Und weil Jims Reaktion ebenso große Wut war, schien ihn dies sofort zum ‚Delinquenten' zu machen. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er war nicht der einzige, an den sich Stans Tiraden richteten. Die Streitigkeiten, in die er und Jims Mutter manchmal verfielen, schienen, als könnten sie das ganze Haus erschüttern und endeten immer auf die selbe Art – Sam in seinem Zimmer mit geschlossener Tür, seine Mutter leise im Badezimmer weinend und Jim wütend oben auf der Treppe. Deshalb fing er an, Stans Temperament auf dieselbe Art zurückzugeben. Spöttisch und unausstehlich, wie es nur ein Kind vermag, verdrehte er die Flüche des Mannes zwischen seine eigenen Lippen. Und wenn sein ‚Stiefvater' mit Tellern oder Gläsern oder mit dem Hahn-Schickschnack seiner Mutter warf, weil er so wütend war, dass er irgendwas zerbrechen musste und intelligent genug war, Jim nicht zu schlagen, dann warf, zerschlug und zerbrach er irgendetwas von Stan. Denn es war _Jims_ Haus und alles darin gehörte Jims Familie, zu der Stanley ganz entschieden _nicht_ gehörte.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen baute sich schnell bis zum Siedepunkt auf. Es wurde so schlimm, dass Jim tatsächlich wollte, dass Stanley ihn schlug. Er tat alles ihm Mögliche, um ihn dazu zu bringen, denn er wusste, wenn diese eine kleine Linie erst einmal überschritten war, dann würde der Arsch echt rausgeschmissen. Wer wäre dann für den Knast bestimmt?

Die kritische Masse wurde in einer Woche erreicht, als seine Mutter noch gelegentlich in den Kolonien auf anderen Planeten arbeitete. Sie half gerne in den Kolonien aus, weil diese nicht die Ressourcen hatten, die auf der Erde zur Verfügung standen, und weil die Arbeit daran, Autarkie zu erreichen, ein interessantes Ziel war. Sam und Jim hatten sie beide oft gebeten, auf diese Reisen mitgenommen zu werden, aber ohne Erfolg.

Sie ließ sie nicht ins Weltall fliegen.

Also wurden sie zurück gelassen. Sam zog sich, wie immer, zurück und Jim war allein mit Stan. Der in einer ungewöhnlich guten Laune war.

„Du wirst nicht länger ein Problem für mich sein, Junge," hatte ihn Stan informiert, als er sein Werkzeug zusammen suchte und sich fertig machte, um in den Schuppen zu gehen, wo er an seinen selbst ernannten ‚Erfindungen' arbeitete.

„Wieso, gehst du endlich?" hatte Jim frech zurückgestichelt und sich ein Glas Limonade aus dem Replikator genommen. Aber Stanley sah nicht verärgert aus. Stattdessen lächelte er nur.

„Nö," sagte er. „Du gehst."

Jim hatte ihn angesehen, als sei er verrückt. „Was?" sagte er und mochte den Blick in Stans Gesicht absolut nicht. „Ich gehe nicht. Das ist mein Haus!"

„Nicht mehr," erwiderte Stan, und hätte man den Kontext ihrer Unterhaltung nicht gekannt, hätte man denken können, sie redeten vom Wetter. „Ich bin es, der mit deiner Mutter verheiratet ist, Junge. Ihr Haus ist mein Haus – und wir haben einfach keinen Platz mehr für dich." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich ein wenig nach unten, wobei seine Haltung eine Art spöttischer Prahlerei vermittelte. „Ich habe deine Eignungstests gesehen, Punk. Du bist eine Art Freak, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, _wie_ du betrogen hast, aber es sind gute Neuigkeiten für mich. Ich glaube, wenn deine Mutter zurück ist, kann ich sie innerhalb einer Woche überzeugen, dich auf eins dieser speziellen Internate zu schicken. Sollen _die_ sich doch eine Weile mit dir rumschlagen," kicherte er.

Jim spürte, wie er rot anlief, Ärger und Angst und Erniedrigung erfüllten ihn in einer unangenehmen Mischung. Seine Mutter würde nicht – sie würde ihn nicht auf irgendeine Schule schicken. Nicht wenn er nicht gehen wollte.

Aber Stan hatte sie schon zu Dingen überreden können, die er nicht von ihr erwartet hatte. Und Jim wusste… er wusste, dass er etwas an sich hatte, was seine Mutter einfach nicht mochte. Ganz gleich was er tat oder versuchte, er konnte es nicht in Ordnung bringen. Also könnte es durchaus sein. Es könnte sein, dass sie ihn wegschickte, weg von Sam und ihr.

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf Stanleys Gesicht.

Jim bewarf ihn mit seiner Limonade. „Fick dich, Arschloch," sagte er mit Worten, die eigens dafür gedacht waren, zu provozieren und wütend zu machen. Als Stan ihn an seinem T-Shirt packte und heftig an ihm zog, durchdrang ihn Furcht und gleichzeitig das Gefühl, gewonnen zu haben. Er war darauf gefasst – aber der Mann fing sich rechtzeitig.

Anstatt ihn zu schlagen, ließ er, immer noch lächelnd, los, und wischte sich die Limonade vom Gesicht. Jim kochte vor Wut und schrie Beleidigungen, um ihn erneut zu reizen. Doch dieser Ärger wandelte sich in Furcht, als Stan ins Wohnzimmer ging und eine der Vitrinen im Eingangsbereich öffnete.

Die Vitrine, die die Sachen von Jims Vater enthielt.

„Was tust du da?" verlangte er zu wissen und rannte hinüber, als er hörte, wie das Scharnier quietschte und eine von George Samuel Kirks Akademiepreisen von ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz genommen wurde.

„Ich?" fragte Stanley und hielt die empfindliche Auszeichnung für den 3. Platz in einem Shuttlerennen zwischen seinen Händen. „Ich tue gar nichts, Junge. _Du_ hast die Vitrine geöffnet," sagte er. Jim realisierte, was er vorhatte, und versuchte nach der bronzefarbenen Trophäe zu greifen – Augenblicke zu spät.

„Du hast sie fallen lassen," sagte Stan abfällig, bevor er sie hart zu Boden warf. Der Sockel brach, und es gab ein scharfes ‚Knack', als das kleine Modellshuttle zerbrach und zerfiel. Und weil er zu groß war, als dass Jim ihn hätte stoppen können, stampfte er mit dem Stiefel auf die Überreste und zermalmte sie noch mehr.

„Wird deine Mutter nicht enttäuscht sein?"

Jim hörte die Worte nur entfernt, als er auf die zerstörte kleine Trophäe blickte. Er beugte sich nach unten und sah Stan nicht einmal an, als dieser fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend aus dem Zimmer ging. Stattdessen sammelte er vorsichtig alle Teile zusammen – und ließ sie mit einem empörten Schrei wieder fallen.

Er brauchte fast zehn Minuten, um zu entscheiden, was er tun würde.

Stan war in seinem Schuppen, immer noch pfeifend, und arbeitete an einer seiner idiotischen Kreationen, die niemals auch nur halb die Bedeutung haben würde, wie das kleine bronzene Shuttle. Jim fand den Schlüssel unschuldig und ungeschützt auf einem der Unterschränke in der Küche liegen. Er umklammerte ihn fest mit einer Hand und schlüpfte aus der Haustür die Zufahrt hinunter, wo eine blaue Plastikplane das Auto vor der Witterung schützte.

Er entfernte sie unsanft, Adrenalin schärfte seine Sinne und pochte in seinen Ohren, als er mit einem Ohr auf Stans fernes Pfeifen lauschte. So leise er konnte drückte er den Türgriff und schlüpfte in den Fahrersitz. Er sah sich abschätzend und untersuchend um, rief sich die, sehr wenigen, Male ins Gedächtnis zurück, die er und Sam mit Stan im Fahrzeug mitgefahren waren, und leitete durch reine Logik die Schritte ab, die er unternehmen musste. Wenn der Motor einmal gestartet war, würde es laut werden. Er hatte nur einen Versuch.

Zufrieden, dass er alles verstand, schloss Jim die Tür hinter sich, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und drehte ihn. Die verhätschelte Maschine erwachte mit einem Schnurren gehorsam zum Leben und er lümmelte sich in den Sitz, um das Gaspedal zu treten – er konnte kaum aus den alten Fenstern sehen. Das Auto machten einen unangenehmen Satz nach vorn – zu schnell. Er nahm den Fuß vom Pedal, aber verärgertes Geschrei spornte ihn an, es noch einmal zu versuchen, das Fahrzeug wühlte Staub und Dreck auf, als es sich über dem Boden drehte. Das Lenkrad fühlte sich schwer und ungewohnt in seinen Händen an, aber diszipliniert und schwerfällig schaffte er es, die Corvette auf die Straße zu bekommen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte, wie Stan schreiend von der anderen Seite des Hauses unvermittelt auftauchte und schwerfällig hinterher rannte, um ihn einzuholen.

Immer noch wütend, trat Jim das Gaspedal bis zum Boden durch. Er wusste, wohin er wollte. Stanley sollte ihn ruhig verfolgen – vielleicht würde er ja seinem kostbaren Auto über die Klippe folgen, denn Jim würde nicht anhalten, bis dieses Ding Schrott war.

Der Polizist war ein unerwarteter Nebeneffekt, aber der Wind, der um ihn wehte, ließ ihn seine Angst und seinen Ärger vergessen. Er konnte seinen Puls in den Ohren singen hören, als das altmodische Gefährt in einer Staubwolke seiner Vernichtung entgegen fuhr.

Beinahe wäre er mit in den Tod gefahren.

Einen düsteren Moment lang dachte Jim daran, einfach sitzen zu bleiben, als die Klippe näher kam. Er war nur ein Kind – er sollte nicht solche Gedanken haben. Aber er war an der Schwelle zu seinen Teenagerjahren und in Wahrheit mehr als intelligent genug für den Gedanken, der ihm flüchtig durch den Kopf ging. Er konnte mit Glanz und Gloria abtreten. Seine Mutter würde Stan verlassen und sie und Sam würden begreifen, wie sehr sie Jim vermissten, und dass sie ihn nicht so hätten ignorieren sollen. Vielleicht müsste Stan sogar ins Gefängnis. Als die verbleibende Strecke immer kürzer wurde, dachte er darüber nach. Was gab es, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte? Niemand würde glauben, dass Stanley die Trophäe zerbrochen hatte, und selbst wenn sie es taten, dann würde das niemals das Auto entschuldigen. Er würde wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis kommen, wie Stan gesagt hatte. Andernfalls ins Internat, wo sie ihn löchern und ihn zu einer gehorsamen, dummen, leblosen Drohne machen würden.

Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, müsste ihn all das nicht kümmern. Er könnte sogar seinen Vater treffen. Sein Vater… der gestorben war, um ihm das Leben zu retten.

Jim trat auf die Bremse, schickte das Auto über die Klippe und sprang in Sicherheit.

Später versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er nur Abstand und Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt hatte und dabei fast starb, oder dass er sich selbst stoppte, weil er nicht wirklich sterben wollte. Aber er kannte immer den wahren Grund.

Was auch immer ihn im Leben nach dem Tod erwarten würde, wie konnte er seinem Vater, so wie er war, entgegen treten? Wie konnte er dem großen, guten George Samuel Kirk in die Augen sehen, wenn er… wenn er nur ein armseliges kriminelles Kind war? Zu undankbar, sein Leben tatsächlich zu leben?

Wie konnte er seinem Vater entgegentreten, wenn er sein Opfer mit Füßen trat.

Also hatte er sich hinauf gezogen und sagte seinen Namen auf die Frage des Robotpolizisten beinahe verzweifelt auf.

In dem Moment, wo er im Staub und Dreck stand und ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte, sein Herz raste und sein Körper vom Aufprall schmerzte, fühlte er sich so lebendig wie nie zuvor. Er war schon vorher draufgängerisch gewesen. Aber danach flirtete er so oft und dreist mit der Gefahr, wie er nur konnte.

Stan hatte versucht, ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen zu lassen. Seine Mutter hatte sich endlich für eine Seite bei der ganzen Angelegenheit entschieden und Schluss gemacht. Es hätte nach Jims Maßstäben ein Triumph sein müssen.

Aber er konnte nicht an den Vorfall denken, ohne dass ihm gleichzeitig der Moment in den Sinn kam, als er sehr, sehr nahe daran war, das Schicksal der Corvette zu teilen. Es brannte in ihm wie ein Leuchtfeuer der Scham und der Unentschlossenheit und der Finsternis, und des ‚was, wenn...?' Als er älter wurde, schien es ihm mehr und mehr erbärmlich, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich wegen Stanley fast umgebracht hätte. Dies schien die Argumente derer zu unterstützen, die ihm gesagt hatten, er sei wertlos und verquer und würde es nie zu etwas bringen. Irgendwann hatte er Sam davon erzählt und sein Bruder hatte geschrieen, bis er blau im Gesicht anlief. Er war so wütend darüber gewesen, dass Jim überhaupt an so etwas gedacht hatte. Es war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass sein Bruder ihn jemals geschlagen hatte.

„Ich will nie wieder so etwas aus deinem Mund hören," hatte Sam gebrüllt. Also hatte Jim sich daran gehalten. Er erzählte es niemanden, bewahrte Stillschweigen darüber und erwähnte nie den Moment vor dem Rand der Klippe.

Aber als er einmal angefangen hatte, mit Spock zu reden, stellte er fest, dass er es nicht weglassen konnte.

Sein Tonfall war ruhig und gleichmäßig, als er die gesamte Geschichte vollständig und ehrlich berichtete. Er verlor sich in der Erinnerung und dem ruhigen Schweigen seines Zuhörers, und erzählte die gesamte Sache von Anfang bis Ende, ohne die Details zu vertuschen oder irgendetwas auszulassen. Es war die gesamte, unverhüllte Geschichte – nach wie vor so bildhaft, obwohl sie lange nicht erzählt worden war. Es schien, als habe sein verbissenes Verlangen, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, nur dazu geführt, es gänzlich in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen.

Spock sagte kein Wort, während er sprach, bis er sich schließlich völlig verausgabt hatte und einen ausgiebigen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig beklommen und erleichtert, was wirklich eine bizarre Kombination war. Einerseits fühlte es sich gut an, sich durch jemand anderen als Sam, dessen Reaktion… weniger als ideal gewesen war, von dem Vorfall zu befreien. Andererseits erwartete er jetzt halb, dass Spock blanken Abscheu zum Ausdruck bringen und gehen würde.

„Und das ist der Auto- und Klippen- Vorfall," sagte Jim, nachdem er den gesamten Inhalt des Glases geleert hatte, und hielt den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich wie ein Mann, der den Kopf gerade auf einen Richtblock gelegt hatte. Das Beil war da, seine Hände gebunden – es blieb nur abzuwarten. ob Spock ausholen würde.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Ich war in annähernd dem selben Alter, als ich das erste Mal einem anderen Kind die Nase brach," sagte Spock stattdessen und Jim sah rasch zu ihm auf, überrascht von der unerwarteten Enthüllung. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Halb-Vulkaniers war absolut nicht geringschätzig oder verächtlich. Stattdessen sah er nur nachdenklich aus – und noch etwas anderes, was er schwer einordnen konnte. „Eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern an der pädagogischen Einrichtung, die ich besuchte, übten sich täglich darin, mich auf unterschiedliche Weise zu beleidigen, in der Absicht mich zu einer emotionalen Reaktion zu provozieren. Letztendlich hatten sie Erfolg."

Jim sah ihn fast eine volle Minute lang an und nahm seinen ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck und die gelassene Ruhe in seinen gewinnenden, eindrucksvollen Augen in sich auf. Er fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm entknotete.

„Ach ja?" sagte er. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich werde die näheren Einzelheiten nicht erläutern. Jedoch kam meine Mutter zur Sprache," antwortete Spock.

„Und Sie haben das Kind geschlagen?"

„Genau genommen brach seine Nase, als ich es in eine der Lernmulden stieß," klärte Spock ihn auf. „Aber ich habe es auch einige Male geschlagen."

Jim lachte und versuchte sich einen Miniatur-Spock als einen Wirbelwind kindlichen Zorns vorzustellen. „Schön für Sie," sagte er. Spock warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu.

„Jahrhunderte an vulkanischer Philosophie und mein Vater würden dieser Einschätzung widersprechen," entgegnete er.

„Nun," sagte Jim und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „ Ich mache denen keinen Vorwurf. Ich weiß, nicht jeder hat das Potential, mein Level an Weisheit zu erreichen." Und dann, weil es angemessen schien, sprühte er sich noch mehr Sahne in den Mund. Er wurde mit einem fast unmerklichen Zucken von Spocks Lippen belohnt.

Einen Augenblick später war die heitere Stimmung vorüber, aber auf eine gute Weise. Spocks Blick wurde nachdenklich, dann konzentriert, und Jim musste schwer schlucken, als dieser Blick, hinter dem unausgesprochenes Wissen tanzte, den seinen traf. „Ich denke, ich muss mich erneut für meine Worte von vorhin entschuldigen," gab Spock zu. „Sie waren in hohem Maße unzutreffend."

Mit einem kurzen, leicht abwehrenden Lachen winkte Jim ab. „Hey, machen Sie sich keinen Kopf. Man hat mich schon schlimmer genannt," versicherte er ihm. „Außerdem lagen Sie gar nicht so daneben." Wenn überhaupt, hätte ihn die Auto-und–Klippen-Geschichte davon überzeugen sollen, dass er komplett richtig lag. Aber der Blick, den sein Erster Offizier ihm zuwarf, ließ weitere Zurückweisungen auf seinen Lippen ersterben.

„Ich lag falsch," beharrte Spock. „Sie sind mehr als intelligent genug, ihre Impulse zu steuern – wie Sie bereits demonstriert haben. Ich wäre nachlässig, wenn ich Sie in dem Eindruck ließe, dass ich etwas anderes glaube."

Wenn Jim nicht besser gewusst hätte, er hätte das darauffolgende Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust formte, als ‚nervös' bezeichnet. Er hielt den Blickkontakt mit Spock, als er sprach, aber als die aufrichtigen, nüchternen und doch eigenartig fesselnden Worte endeten, stellte er fest, dass er nur den Kopf einziehen und den Zwang, mit der Sahnesprühdose zu spielen, unterdrücken konnte. Stattdessen räusperte er sich und stellte sie ruhig fest auf den Tisch.

„Nun… danke," sagte er leicht verlegen und räusperte sich. Als er Spock schließlich wieder ansehen konnte, sah er, wie dieser seine Serviette auf den Tisch legte und den Blick flüchtig fragend auf ihn richtete.

„Ich glaube, wir sind hier vorerst fertig," stellte sein Erster Offizier fest. Mit einem Nicken stimmte er zu und beide erhoben sich gleichzeitig.

Jim fühlte sich, als sei eine unsichtbare Last von seiner Brust genommen worden, als sie zum Hotel zurückgingen, in der Absicht, ihre Taschen zu holen und - in Jims Fall - ein paar Nachrichten zu versenden. Anscheinend hatte Spock weniger Leute, mit denen er sprechen wollte, als Jim.

Was eigentlich irgendwie deprimierend war. Und eine Menge erklärte.

Falls Jim besorgt war, sein Erster Offizier könne sich ausgeschlossen fühlen, dann war diese Sorge unbegründet. Sobald er seine Nachricht nach Hause übertragen hatte, antwortete seine Mutter. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, da er gehofft hatte, sie wäre nicht zu Hause, und er könnte einfach eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Aber das war sie nicht. Stattdessen war sie auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen und grinste fröhlich, bis sie Jim sah. Dann fiel ihr Ausdruck wie ein Stein.

„Verdammt noch mal, Jimmy!" fluchte und schimpfte sie zugleich. Er zuckte reflexartig zusammen. „Ein Tag ist vergangen. Was hast du gemacht? Hast das Shuttle verlassen und bist direkt in eine Wand gelaufen?"

Einen Augenblick lang erwog er dies.

„.. Ja?" antwortete er hoffnungsvoll. Sie sah ihn finster an.

„Netter Versuch. Und wo ist Spock?"

Jim blinzelte. Wo ist Spock? „Eh… er steht beim Fenster. Wieso?" Sein Blick flog zu seinem Freund hinüber, der die Aussicht betrachtete. Als sein Name fiel, hatte Spock sich gedreht und musterte ihn und die Konsole neugierig.

„Er soll hier rüber kommen," sagte seine Mutter ungeduldig, als sei es etwas Selbstverständliches und Jim einfach nur zum Verzweifeln schwer von Begriff. „Ich will sehen, ob er im selben Zustand ist wie du."

„Ist er nicht," versicherte er, aber Spock hatte sich trotzdem zuvorkommender Weise in Blickweite des Monitors bewegt.

Als hätte man einen Lichtschalter betätigt, erhellte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter sofort und sie begrüßte Spock mit munterer Begeisterung. Von da an fühlte sich Jim wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen bei seinem eigenen Anruf nach Hause – seine Mutter richtete fast alle Fragen über ihn an seinen Ersten Offizier. Was hatte er diesmal getan, ob er sich benommen hatte, ob sie eine nette Reise hatten, und so weiter. Spock beantwortete alle ihre Fragen ehrlich und effizient, obwohl er, sehr zu Jims Zustimmung, einige der weniger angenehmen Details ausließ. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Jim genug, und er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und untersuchte demonstrativ einige der Dekorationen auf dem Tisch.

Seine Mutter sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen.

„Fühlst du dich ausgeschlossen, Jimmy?" fragte sie und Spock folgte ihrem Blick zu ihm, wie er träge die Blätter einer Kunstpflanze anschlug.

„Oh, nein, nein," versicherte er ihr, „nimm meinen Ersten Offizier ruhig weiter in die Mangel. Tu so, als wäre ich gar nicht da."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Nun, wenn du mir nicht immer Lügen und Halb-Wahrheiten erzählen würdest, dann könnte ich deinen Antworten ein wenig öfter trauen," betonte sie, aber Jim bemerkte, dass sie es nur teilweise ernst meinte – sie tat dies größtenteils, um ihm auf dem Geist zu gehen.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich gehe," schlug Spock vor.

„Nein," sagten Jim und seine Mutter gleichzeitig, was dazu führte, dass er seine Augenbrauen ein wenig hob und zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte. „Ich werde gehen," fuhr Jim fort, erhob sich abrupt von seinem Sitz und zupfte sein Hemd zurecht. „Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Unterhaltung."

Aber als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, stellte er fest, dass sein Weg versperrt war.

„Jim," sagte Spock. Das war alles, was er tat. Aber es funktionierte.

Da war etwas in seinem Ton. Nicht zurechtweisend oder bittend. Es war fast eine Warnung, obwohl nicht ganz; eher holte es ihn auf den Boden zurück. _Hör auf, dich dumm zu benehmen_, schien dieses eine kleine Wort zu vermitteln, aber nicht so, dass es ihn zum Widerstand reizte. Es war eher so, wie Jims eigene Gedanken es ihm sagen würden, wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er überreagierte oder außer Kontrolle geriet. Die leise und tiefe Stimme der Vernunft und des Verstandes zerrte ihn aus seiner egozentrischen Wolke.

Und alles, was er getan hatte, war seinen Namen zu sagen.

Jim seufzte auf und setzt sich wieder hin. Seine Mutter beobachtete stumm diesen Austausch. Dann gab sie Spock einen abschätzenden Blick, gefolgt von einem langen Pfiff. „Also Spock, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, Sie haben eine Art magischer Macht über ihn," bemerkte sie, und ihre Stimme lachte, als läge irgendein versteckter Witz in ihren Worten. Spock blickte sie interessiert an.

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass die Menschen immer noch solchen Glaubenslehren anhängen," antwortete er.

„Oh, das tun wir nicht," versicherte sie ihm. „Das ist nur eine Redensart."

Jim fühlte sich erneut leicht entnervt, stützte seinen Arm in der Nähe der Konsole auf und fragte sich, wie lange er den beiden noch beim ‚Plaudern' zuhören musste.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren es mehrere Minuten. Spock versuchte anscheinend, die Unterhaltung so zu lenken, dass seine Mutter anfing ihn anzusprechen anstatt sich auf ihn in der dritten Person zu beziehen. Allerdings mit begrenztem Erfolg. Sie schien sich entschieden zu haben, dass es einfacher war mit Spock zu reden – und Jim musste in diesem Moment zugeben, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht falsch lag. Spock hingegen schien darüber ein wenig… nun, eigentlich sah er besorgt darüber aus. Sein Blick musterte Blick immer wieder, als ob er den Eindruck hatte, irgendeine Grenze zu überschreiten. Als seine Mutter ihnen endlich auf Wiedersehen sagte, atmete Jim erleichtert aus und ließ den Kopf auf die Arme fallen.

„Mann! War das ein Spaß," sagte er mehr entnervt als alles andere.

Spock bewegte sich ein wenig da wo er stand. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Jim. Es war nicht meine Absicht, die Kontrolle–"

Jim unterbrach ihn mit einer abwinkenden Geste. „Hey, nein, ich weiß," beharrte er sofort. "Sie standen zu Beginn des Gesprächs sogar auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Es war sie allein – ich bin daran gewöhnt," gab er zu. „Sie mag es nicht, mit mir zu reden, wenn ich aussehe, als ob ich mich geprügelt hätte."

„Dennoch, meine Entschuldigung steht," beharrte Spock. Jim schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff Spocks Arm mit einer beruhigenden Geste.

„Wenn Ssie mir heute noch einmal sagen, dass es ihnen leid tut, muss ich Ihre Lippen versiegeln," drohte er scherzhaft. Der Arm unter seiner Hand spannte sich ein wenig an, und er wurde sich seiner selbst bewusst und Spocks sehr realer Schutzhülle des persönlichen Freiraums. Er ließ hastig los. „Mist, ich vergesse ständig, dass Sie es nicht mögen, angefasst zu werden," rügte er sich.

Die Muskeln in Spocks Hals bewegten sich leicht, als er zu schlucken schien. „Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Jim," beharrte er höflich.

Eine Sekunde lang fragte Jim sich, ob ihm gerade die Genehmigung erteilt worden war, gelegentlich die unsichtbare Bitte-Nicht-Anfassen-Aura, die seinen Ersten Offizier umgab, zu durchbrechen. Aber dann erkannte er, der Kommentar bedeutete eher, dass er sich nicht schlecht fühlen sollte, weil er es vergessen hatte. Es war seltsamerweise enttäuschend – was ein wenig verwirrend war, denn er wusste nicht, warum er sich enttäuscht fühlen sollte, außer, dass er die Idee mochte, dass Spock für ihn Zugeständnisse machte. Oder vielleicht mochte er nur die Idee, die Erlaubnis zu haben, Spock anzufassen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, als dieser spezielle Gedanke aus heiterem Himmel in sein Gehirn schoss. Statt bei diesem Gedanken zu verweilen – was nichts weiter als eine schlechte Idee sein konnte – entschied sich Jim, seine Gedanken sofort auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Weit weg von diesem sehr schlechten, seltsamen und gar nicht guten Thema.

„Richtig!" sagte er stattdessen. „Bones."

Spock sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an.

„Ich sollte Bones anrufen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es tun würde. Jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür," plapperte er und dreht sich sofort in seinem Sitz, um eine Verbindung herzustellen. Er hielt den Atem an, als sich seine Finger über die Konsole bewegten und er versuchte – erfolglos – die leichte Welle an Körperwärme, die sein Erster Offizier ausströmte, zu ignorieren. Vulkanier hatten wirklich eine höhere Körpertemperatur, oder nicht? Es war lustig, wenn man darüber nachdachte, sollten sie doch ein wenig kühler als normal sein. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie von einem Wüstenplaneten kamen. Aber vielleicht hatten sich ihre Körper einfach so entwickelt, stattdessen mit mehr Wärme zu arbeiten… Bones könnte es ihm wahrscheinlich sagen. Er sollte ihn fragen. Jedoch war Bones nicht wirklich auf Xenobiologie spezialisiert, also könnte er diese Frage vielleicht nicht beantworten. Er war eher Arzt für menschliche Physiologie, was für die Sternenflotte gut genug war, da die meisten Kadetten nach wie vor Menschen waren. Obwohl die Anzahl an Bewerbern von anderen Rassen neuerdings anstieg …

Jims überstürzte Gedanken wurden glücklicherweise gestoppt, als das Gesicht des leitenden Schiffsarztes auf dem Bildschirm ihm gegenüber erschien. McCoy wirkte zuerst völlig locker. Aber dann wurde sein Blick schärfer und wanderte zwischen Jim und dem Halb-Vulkanier, der nach wie vor in der Nähe stand, hin und her.

"Ach du Scheiße," fluchte er herzhaft. "Was ist los? Irgendein Notfall ist eingetreten, oder? Verdammt, ich wusste, dass mir keine vollen fünf Tage Landurlaub gegönnt würden..."

„Bones, Bones," unterbrach Jim und fühlte sich merklich verwirrt. „Wovon redest du?"

Bones blinzelte. „Was soll das heißen, ‚wovon rede ich'?" verlangte er zu wissen. „Irgendwas muss los sein, Jim, oder warum sollten du und ausgerechnet_ Spock _mich zusammen anrufen?"

Jim und Spock blickten sich kurz an.

„Also was ist los?" bestand er. „Hat der total-verrückte Weltraumstaub irgendeinen tödlichen Parasiten an Bord des Schiffes ins Leben gerufen? Verflucht noch mal, ich wusste, ich hätte das Desinfektionssystem aktivieren sollen, bevor ich gegangen bin. Gottverfluchter außerirdischer Weltraumstaub und seine gottverfluchten verunreinigenden Substanzen, die Computer auffressen, so ein Quatsch! Ich wusste, dabei würde es nicht bleiben…"

„Bones, entspann dich," wies Jim ihn an, unterbrach damit seine Tirade und versuchte, nicht über seinen verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. „Alles ist okay, Spock und ich haben uns nur entschieden, zusammen eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour zu machen."

Diese Aussage wurde mit Totenstille begrüßt. Bones sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„…Du willst mir wohl einen Bären aufbinden, Jim. Erzähl mir doch keinen Blödsinn," sagte er.

Jim konnte sich ein Lachen daraufhin nicht verkneifen. „Nein, wirklich," beharrte er und lehnte sich verschwörerisch näher an die Konsole. „Tatsächlich leistet er mir ziemlich gute Gesellschaft."

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes war einmalig. „Das... Das meinst du ernst?", verlangte er zu wissen und sein Blick schnellte zwischen Jim und Spock hin und her, als wären sie eine Gleichung, die nicht recht aufging. „Mein Gott, Jim. _Spock_?"

Besagter Halb-Vulkanier atmete tief ein – was völlig unbemerkt geblieben wäre, hätte Jim nicht direkt neben ihm gesessen. „Ihre Eloquenz ist, wie immer, erstaunlich, Doktor," bemerkte Spock. McCoy blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen geredet," sagte er, hob eine Hand und richtete einen Finger zur Betonung in seine Richtung. Dann drehte er sich zu Jim zurück und untersuchte dessen Gesicht ein wenig genauer. „Und warum siehst du aus, als hättest du versucht, eine Wand mit deinem Gesicht aufzuhalten? Du hast ihn nicht schon wieder provoziert, oder?"

Als diese Frage über die Lippen des Doktors kam, spannten sich Spocks Schultern nur ganz leicht an, aber Jim bemerkte es trotzdem und sah sofort zu ihm hinüber. Er schaute missbilligend. „Nö, ich habe nur ein paar Runden mit einem Arschloch in einer Bar gedreht," gestand er. Dann lächelte er ein wenig amüsiert. „Aber witzig, dass du Wände erwähnst. Als ich meine Mutter angerufen habe, fragte sie ob ich in eine gelaufen wäre." Als er wieder zu Spock hinüber blickte, schien er sich ein wenig entspannt zu haben. Dunkle Augen trafen kurz seine eigenen und sie teilten den wortlosen Witz.

Bones sah einfach nur verwirrt aus. „… In Ordnung," sagte er und nickte langsam, wie jemand, der eben erst bemerkt hatte, dass er sich in einem Raum voller Verrückter befand. „Sag mal, Jim, wie hart hast du dir den Kopf angestoßen?"

Jim rollte mit seinen Augen. „Die Prügelei in der Bar war nach dem Sightseeing," antwortete er und kam gleich auf den Punkt. Bones sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er. „Denn im Oberstübchen kann schon mal was durcheinander kommen, wenn man rumgeschubst wird."

„Doktor," sagte Spock und unterbrach. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass jemand unter einem Hirntrauma leiden muss, um seinen Landurlaub in meiner Gegenwart zu verbringen?"

Es herrschte langes Schweigen. Zwischen drei anderen Personen wäre es wahrscheinlich eine unangenehme Situation gewesen, aber Jim stellte fest, dass eigentlich keine echte Spannung in der Luft lag. Es war fast so, als würden sie an eine Art sonderbarem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, der einen Zweck und ein Ziel und eine Art Konkurrenz hatte, aber alles ohne böse Absicht.

„Yep. Das hört sich in etwa richtig an," stimmte Bones nach sorgfältiger Überlegung zu.

Spock sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ihre Hypothese ist höchst unlogisch, da der Captain keine Verletzungen aufwies, als er sich in der Shuttlebucht an mich wandte, kurz nachdem wir den Hangar verlassen hatten," sagte er gelassen. „Es sei denn, Sie wollen damit sagen, dass Sie in Ihren Pflichten als leitender Schiffsarzt nachlässig waren, da jede Verletzung, die er vor diesem Zeitpunkt erlitten haben könnte, sich unter ihrer Aufsicht ereignet haben muss?"

Bones fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Was?" sagte er und sah sie abwechselnd an. „Du meinst, ihr zwei habt bis jetzt den gesamten Landurlaub miteinander verbracht?"

„In der Tat," bestätigte Spock, bevor Jim etwas sagen konnte. „Es ist unsere Absicht, den Rest des Landurlaubs ebenfalls zusammen zu verbringen."

Hätte Jim es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, dass Spock sich beinahe hämisch freute. Er lehnte sich erneut an den Tisch, machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem und sah zu, wie Bones sich ereiferte und seine Zweifel kund tat. Sein Erster Offizier stachelte ihn ruhig, methodisch und logisch weiter an und drückte die richtigen Knöpfe bei ihm, um einen explosiven Gefühlsausbruch wie bei einem Vulkan hervorzurufen.

_Huh_, dachte Jim und beobachtet, wie die beiden sich wie zwei alte Weiber zankten. _Es ist, als ob sie beide versuchen, sich gegenseitig so weit wie möglich auf die Palme zu bringen_.  
Erneut war er die dritte Partei in seiner eigenen Transmission. Ein wenig genervt, fing er wieder an mit der Dekoration herumzuspielen. Er hörte erst auf, als er bemerkte, dass das Gespräch geendet hatte.

Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Spock und Bones ihn jetzt ansahen.

„_Schmollt_ er?" fragte Bones, und bezog sich auf Jim in der Dritten Person, obwohl er anwesend war und ihn direkt ansah.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Weißt du, Spock hat Recht. Du bist meiner Mutter wirklich zu ähnlich," sagte er.

Damit unterbrach er die Verbindung.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yay! Kapitel 8! Sorry, aber dadurch, dass wir zu mehreren arbeiten und die Kapitel unter uns verteilen, sind manchmal spätere Kapitel schon fertig (im Moment 11, 13, 14 und 16), müssen aber geparkt werden, bis sie dran sind.

Wenn wir die Lücken geschlossen haben, geht es hoffentlich zügiger… Ich hoffe, Ihr seid noch bei uns!

------------------------------------------------------------

Bones wäre begeistert, wenn er hörte, dass der 'gottverdammte Weltraumstaub' sich nicht daran gemacht hatte, irgendein tödliches Virus an Bord des Schiffes zu bringen. Nachdem sich Jim endlich durch die verschiedenen Sternenflottenkanäle vorgearbeitet hatte, um den Fortschrittsbericht zu erhalten, erfuhr er, dass die Arbeiten nach Plan verliefen – was tatsächlich ein wenig schockierend war. Keine größeren Verzögerungen oder Katastrophen hatten sich ereignet, und die veranschlagte Arbeitszeit schien zutreffend zu sein.

Er war vielleicht noch nicht allzu lange Captain, aber sogar er wusste, dass das etwas merkwürdig war. Gut, aber merkwürdig.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie versuchen, mich reinzulegen?", fragte er rhetorisch und überflog die Informationen, die er erhalten hatte. Spock antwortete ihm trotzdem.

„Ich vermute, es liegt daran, dass die Sternenflotte bis jetzt ein eben solches Maß an Misstrauen gegenüber Ihren Fähigkeiten gezeigt hat.", sagte er.

Jim war beim Lesen, weshalb es ihn tatsächlich einen Augenblick kostete zu erfassen, was Spock gerade gesagt hatte. Als er es realisierte, drehte er sich um, sah Spock an und fühlte ehrliche Verwirrung. „Was?", fragte er.

„Ihr Misstrauen der Sternenflotte gegenüber.", verdeutlichte Spock geduldig. „Es scheint mir wahrscheinlich, dass es aus deren korrespondierendem Misstrauen Ihnen gegenüber stammt. Ein unvorteilhafter, aber auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhender Mangel an Vertrauen.", erklärte er. Als er erkannte, dass Jim noch immer nicht verstand, worauf er anspielte, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen etwas.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Jim, als sei er, ohne es zu merken, ein Idiot gewesen. „Sie sagen, dass die Sternenflotte mir nicht vertraut?", fragte er, bevor er sich daran hindern konnte. Obwohl es nicht wirklich eine ungerechtfertigte Frage war, oder? Schließlich war er ein dekorierter Offizier und sie hatten ihm das Kommando über ein Raumschiff übertragen. Gewöhnlich vergab man Captainswürden nicht an Leute, denen man nicht vertraute. Selbst wenn diese Leute waghalsige Störenfriede wie James T. Kirk waren.

Spock zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihm antwortete. „Der Großteil der Admiräle hat deutliche Vorbehalte, was Ihre Kompetenz betrifft. Sie sind immerhin ziemlich jung und haben sich einen Ruf erworben, die Regeln zu missachten. Keine dieser Eigenschaften hat Sie bei der allgemeinen Verwaltung der Sternenflotte beliebt gemacht.", erklärte er sachlich und Jim gab sich dem surrealen Gedanken hin, dies sei so ähnlich, als versuchte Spock jemandem klar zu machen, dass sein Outfit schrecklich war- ohne ihn aktiv zu beleidigen.

Natürlich funktionierte es nicht. So etwas klappte nie.

„Warum haben sie mich dann befördert?", fragte er. „Und woher wissen Sie darüber Bescheid?" Er versuchte - gut, eigentlich war er nicht sicher, wie er zu klingen versuchte oder welche der unzähligen inneren Reaktionen gegenüber dieser kleinen Enthüllung nach außen sichtbar waren. Er war wütend, aber nicht auf Spock. Er fühlte sich verärgert und verwirrt, aber eigentlich nicht skeptisch der Enthüllung gegenüber. Er war es gewohnt, von Menschen unterschätzt zu werden. Auch Misstrauen war ihm nichts Neues, obwohl ihn das aus irgendeinem Grund weit mehr störte.

Spock war schwierig zu deuten, aber das war völlig normal. Weit normaler zumindest als Jims Schwierigkeiten, seine eigenen Gefühle einzuordnen. „Ihre Beförderung zum Captain war eine logische Entscheidung. Die Narada war neben ihren anderen Verbrechen für die Zerstörung eines großen Teils der Flotte verantwortlich. Ihre Rolle in Neros Untergang brachte Sie in eine ruhmreiche Position und bewies Ihr beträchtliches Geschick in Improvisation und Ihren scharfen Verstand sogar in Krisensituationen. Sie sind sich dieser Faktoren bewusst, Jim," den letzten Teil fügte er beinahe als Frage hinzu.

„Nun…ja.", stimmte Jim zu. Er wusste, dass dies die Gründe waren, die ihm sein Kommando beschert hatten. Aber seine Gewichtung lag etwas mehr auf dem ‚Improvisations- und Klares-Denken- Fähigkeiten' - Teil ' als dem ‚Scheiße, uns sind die Captains ausgegangen' - Teil. Er hatte mehr oder weniger unter der Annahme gearbeitet, dass er es ihnen – mehr oder weniger - gezeigt hatte.

Hatte er etwa nicht?

„Aber ich dachte, dass das die Dinge waren, die sie dazu gebracht haben, mir zu vertrauen.", gab er zu.

„Es sind diese Faktoren, mit denen Sie sich die Captainswürden verdient haben.", stimmte Spock etwas ausweichend zu. „Aber nur Ihre fortgesetzten guten Leistungen in der Ausführung Ihrer Pflichten werden ihre verbleibenden Zweifel beschwichtigen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihre Unsicherheiten unbegründet sind. Jedoch muss ich zugeben, dass ich in der Vergangenheit ebenfalls Zweifel an Ihren Führungsqualitäten hegte."

Jim lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und warf der Computerkonsole einen bösen Blick zu. Er war mehr an die Sternenflotte gerichtet als die Konsole, obwohl, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, das Ding könnte auch verhext sein. „Nun, ich weiß das.", sagte er als Antwort auf Spocks Eingeständnis. „Sie versuchten, mich wegen Meuterei aus dem Schiff werfen zu lassen. Es war ein sehr denkwürdiges Erlebnis."

Eine kurze unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Jim warf Spock einen Blick zu und sah, dass sein Erster Offizier seinem Blick auswich. „Ich glaube, Sie werden feststellen, dass genau genommen diese Aktivität als Ausdruck der Sorge über Ihre Fähigkeiten als Untergebener anzusehen ist. Es ist schließlich nicht möglich, den Captain des Schiffes der Meuterei zu bezichtigen."

Er ließ die Folgerung dieser Aussage wirken.

Für jemanden, der den halben Morgen mit Entschuldigungen verbracht hatte, schien er ziemlich willens, wieder mit Beleidigungen anzufangen. Jim war nicht ganz sicher, welches Gefühl sein Gesicht widerspiegelte, aber glücklich war es jedenfalls nicht, was Spock zum sofortigen Rückzug bewegte - wenngleich auf eine sehr ruhige und vernünftige Art und Weise.

„Ich versuchte lediglich, Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Jim, nicht Ihre Führungsqualitäten in Frage zu stellen oder anzudeuten, dass diese noch immer eine Quelle persönlicher Besorgnis sind. Als ich meine Stelle als Erster Offizier antrat, war ich noch nicht von Ihrer Fähigkeit überzeugt, ein Schiff außerhalb unheilvoller Verhältnisse zu kommandieren. Nachdem Sie sich später als mehr als qualifiziert zeigten, mit den täglichen Belangen eines Schiffes umzugehen, gab ich solche Zweifel als nicht stichhaltig auf.", erläuterte Spock umgehend. „Wie auch immer, wegen meiner Zweifel war ich zu Beginn sehr wachsam gegenüber der Art, wie Sie Ihre Pflichten erfüllen. So gewann ich Einsicht in die Befürchtungen der Sternenflotte."

Durch Spocks Ausführungen fühlte Jim sich nicht mehr ganz so beleidigt. Immerhin konnte er den Mann nicht wirklich dafür tadeln, dass ihn die Frage nervös machte, ob Jim es schaffen würde, sich _jeden Tag_ wie ein Captain zu verhalten und nicht nur dann, wenn romulanische Bergarbeiter aus der Zukunft versuchten, Planeten in die Luft zu sprengen. Jim war selbst recht nervös gewesen, obwohl er es vor seiner Mannschaft mit dem üblichen Draufgängertum überspielt hatte.

Genau genommen war er noch immer ziemlich nervös. Aber das stand hier nicht zur Debatte.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er vage, doch Spock schien die Richtung seiner Frage trotzdem zu verstehen.

„In meinen früheren Erfahrungen mit der Sternenflotte, vor dem Nero-Zwischenfall, bot sich mir die Gelegenheit, die täglichen Vorgänge eines Raumschiffes im Dienst zu beobachten. Während einige Abweichungen auf die Verminderung der Ressourcen der Sternenflotte zurückzuführen sein könnten, muss die Enterprise im Vergleich zu durchschnittlichen Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse die Sterneflotte mit ungefähr vierzig Prozent mehr Daten und Informationen bezüglich ihrer Missionen und Verwaltung versorgen." Dann, fast als Anmerkung, fügte Spock hinzu: „Als ich Erkundigungen über diese Änderungen der Standardprozedur einholte, wurde verlangt, dass ich darüber Stillschweigen bewahre."

Jim starrte ihn an.

„Sie befahlen Ihnen, darüber zu schweigen?", fragte er, stand auf und entfernte sich von seinem Sessel, als plötzlich seine aufgewühlten Emotionen in ihm hoch kochten.

Spock neigte seinen Kopf bejahend. „Eine stark vereinfachte Formulierung, jedoch zutreffend.", stimmte er zu. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, Sie nicht früher von der Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt zu haben. Jedoch dachte ich, es sei besser, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, und nahm an, Sie würden selbst auf diese Tatsache schließen. Ich versäumte Ihre Unerfahrenheit mit verwaltungstechnischen Vorschriften zu berücksichtigen.", gab er zu.

Schon wieder verwirrt, schaute Jim zu ihm hinüber. „Sie hätten es mir _früher_ gesagt?", fragt er ungläubig. Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu, der schlicht 'selbstverständlich' bedeutete. „Aber… wenn es Befehle der Sternenflotte sind…", er verstummte unsicher. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen das Umgehen von Befehlen einzuwenden hatte, wenn es die Situation verlangte. Aber Spock war niemand, bei dem er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde, dass er diese missachten _könnte_.

Und egal wie viele Enthüllungen Jim über diesen Mann erfahren hatte, nahm er nicht an, dass sich _daran_ etwas ändern würde.

_Ist das eine emotionale Reaktion?_, überlegte Jim, dem unvermittelt die Erkenntnis kam, dass es selbstverständlich noch andere Emotionen als Wut gab, die seinen ersten Offizier zu sonderbarem Verhalten verleiten konnten. Aber Spock wirkte auf ihn nicht so, als würde er am seidenen Faden hängen.

„Genau genommen waren es keine Befehle.", antwortete Spock. „Ich glaube, diese genaue Untersuchung Ihres Kommandos ist „inoffiziell". Ich muss mich entschuld-"

Bevor er das Wort beenden konnte, wurde er durch Jim unterbrochen, der eine Hand hob und sie genau auf sein Gesicht richtete. „Sagen Sie es nicht.", sagte er entschieden, woraufhin sich ein paar Augenbrauen verblüfft hoben. Er war angespannt und unzufrieden. Aber er reservierte diese negativen Gedanken für seine Arbeitgeber; er hatte schon genug Entschuldigungen von Spock erhalten und wollte es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Wenn überhaupt hatte ihm Spock einen enormen Gefallen getan.

Als es danach aussah, als hätte sein Erster Offizier die Botschaft verstanden, begann er wieder auf und ab zu gehen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. Es war nicht so, als wäre das per se ein _Problem_. Er hatte nichts getan, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte - tatsächlich hatte er sein Bestes getan, um seiner Stellung als Captain gerecht zu werden.

Aber er tat dies, weil es _seines_ war. Weil er es sich verdient hatte, es wollte und es nicht ertragen könnte, es zu vermasseln. Er handelte nicht unter der Annahme, dass er sauber bleiben müsste, um sich nicht den Missmut seiner Vorgesetzen zuzuziehen.

Aber nun, nachdem er wusste, dass er unter strenger-als-üblich Überwachung gestanden hatte, fühlt er sich als ob - als ob…

Als hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht. Als hätte er genauso gut _sein Bestes_ geben können, gerade weil er überwacht wurde und nicht, weil er es aufrichtig wollte.

Diese Arschlöcher.

War das der Eindruck, den seine Mannschaft hatte? Wie viele Leute hatten das bemerkt? Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte an die Offiziere an Bord, die mehr Erfahrung als er selbst besaßen oder Bones, Scotty, Chekov und Sulu – die Mannschaftsmitglieder, mit denen er die freundschaftlichsten Beziehungen pflegte. Dachte jeder, dass er - dass er sich bei der Sternenflotte _einschmeichelte_, um seine renommierte Position zu behalten?

Er fühlte sich so benutzt. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie diese höhnischen Bastarde hinter ihren Schreibtischen sich selbst dafür auf die Schultern klopften, dass sie so ein straffes Regiment über ihren waghalsigen jungen 'Helden'-Captain ausübten, da es ja _offensichtlich_ sein Verhalten verbessert hatte. Klasse, wie er sich unter ihrer Aufsicht positiv entwickelte.

Es war eine Weile her, seit Jim den Drang verspürt hatte, etwas vollkommen Dummes zu tun. Augenscheinlich aber war es kein Impuls, von dem er sich befreit hatte.

„Jim.", sagte Spock und Jim erkannte mit einiger Überraschung, dass er für eine Sekunde völlig vergessen hatte, dass sich Spock noch immer mit ihm im Raum befand. „Sie haben keinen Grund, besorgt zu sein. Bis jetzt war ihre Führung beispielhaft."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es die Sache sogar schlimmer zu machen, ihn das aussprechen zu hören.

„Haben Sie das gedacht?", fragte er und schritt hinüber zu seinem seelenruhigen Ersten Offizier. Er war nicht wütend auf Spock. Das schien ihn aber nicht davon abzuhalten, einen Teil seiner Enttäuschung auf ihn zu richten. „Dass ich mich nur ‚gut benahm', weil sie ein Auge auf mich hatten?" Es war möglich. Immerhin, hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er annahm, Jim wüsste Bescheid?

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck war leicht besorgt. „Das habe ich nicht.", erwiderte er nach einem Augenblick. Jim hielt inne und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig. Aber die einzige Reaktion, die Spock zeigte, war seinen Blick mühelos und offen zu erwidern. „Die Aufzeichnungen über Sie zeigten bereits, dass Sie der Wertschätzung von Autoritätsfiguren wenig Gewicht beimessen. Ich würde nicht erwarten, dass eine Beförderung dies zu ändern vermag."

Er fand keine Spur von Gönnerhaftigkeit oder Täuschung in Spocks Antwort. Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder ab und klopfte mit einer Hand gegen die Seite seines Beines, während er versuchte, den verführerischen Drang zu unterdrücken, einfach wegzulaufen und etwas Schnelles und Gefährliches oder Befreiendes und Leichtsinniges zu finden und sich selbst gehen zu lassen. _Ich möchte nicht mehr dieser Mensch sein_, erinnerte er sich selbst, aber der Vorsatz schien nun ein wenig hohler zu sein.

Als Spock seine Bedenken äußerte, klang er aufrichtig verblüfft. „Ist das der Grund für Ihre Bestürzung? Sie sind um ihren ‚Ruf' besorgt?"

Jim blieb stehen und überdachte die Frage. _War_ es das? Er hatte sich nie sonderlich um seinen Ruf geschert… nun, in Ordnung, vielleicht ein wenig. Aber nie in einem Maße, dass er sich besonders darüber aufregte. Er war schließlich nicht erfreut darüber, bei jedem als pflichtvergessen zu gelten. Dessen ungeachtet war er nicht bereit, ein Vorschriften befolgendes Musterbeispiel an perfektem Verhalten zu werden.

Schließlich antwortete er auf Spocks Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Warum sind Sie der Sternenflotte beigetreten, Spock?"

Er wandte sich um, neugierig, ob er eine Antwort erhalten oder seine Neugier diesmal in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden würde. Spock musterte ihn reglos und sah ein wenig nervös aus.

„Es war nicht meine ursprüngliche Absicht.", antwortete er nach einem stillen Augenblick der Erwägung. „Ich hatte mich an der Vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften beworben, worin mich mein Vater bestärkte. Die Sternenflotte war meine zweite Wahl – es war nicht sicher, dass ich die strengen Standards der Akademie würde erfüllen können. Daher erschien mir eine weitere Option als ratsam," erklärte er.

„Und sie verweigerten Ihnen die Aufnahme?", fragte Jim und fühlte sich sonderbar enttäuscht. Das war der Grund? Spock war in der Sternenflotte, weil er nicht gut genug für seine erste Wahl gewesen war?

Verdammt. Er bezweifelte, dass er einen tatsächlichen vulkanischen Wissenschaftler würde kennen lernen wollen.

Aber Spock neigte seinen Kopf in einer deutlich verneinenden Geste. „Nein.", antwortete er. „Ich absolvierte die Akademieprüfungen erfolgreich."

Verblüfft - und momentan von seinem inneren Debakel abgelenkt - fragte Jim: „Warum sind Sie dann nicht dorthin gegangen?"

„Verschiedene Gründe.", erwiderte Spock. „Als ich dem Komitee für sein Urteil meine Zulassung betreffend präsentiert wurde, erwog ich meine Möglichkeiten sorgsam und erkannte, dass mir die Akademie nicht dieselben Möglichkeiten wie die Sternenflotte bieten konnte."

„Welche Möglichkeiten?", verlangte er umgehend zu wissen, im Bewusstsein, dass er unter Umständen zu aufdringlich war, jedoch außerstande, seine Neugier zu beherrschen. Spock spannte sich fast abwehrend an. Aber er antwortete mit nur geringfügigem Zögern.

„Ich… fühlte, dass ich vieles von dem, das mein vulkanisches Erbe anzubieten hatte, erlebt hatte.", sagte er und blickte etwas unbehaglich drein. „In der Sternenflotte würde es mir möglich sein…"

Als Spock abzuschweifen schien, musterte ihn Jim neugierig. Er starrte zwanghaft auf eine der Wände, distanziert und unbeteiligt, als wäre seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen gerichtet. Die Spannung zeigte sich um seine Augen und eine seiner Hände beugte wiederholt ihre Finger.

Sofort erkannte er, dass er einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte und war unschlüssig, ob er das Thema fallen lassen oder Spocks Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf lenken sollte. _Scheiße_, dachte er. _Gut gemacht, Jim. Hast du ihm nicht vorher versprochen, dass du ihm helfen würdest, gerade so etwas zu __**vermeiden**_?

„Spock…"

„Es war meine Mutter.", sagte er endlich und verschränkte seine Hände in einer Position hinter seinem Rücken, die Jim bekannt war. Er bewegte sich oft so auf der Brücke, wenn er tief in Gedanken versunken war. „Ich trat der Sternenflotte bei, weil ich mich nicht für meine Mutter schämte. Ich sah keine Logik darin, die Frau, die verantwortlich für meine Existenz war, als Bürde zu betrachten. Mir wurde bewusst: wenn die Perspektiven der Akademie der Wissenschaften derart überholt waren, dass sie sich an den Gedanken einer allgemeinen vulkanischen Überlegenheit klammerten, war vielleicht ihr Ruf unverdient."

Sein Blick war hart und seine Augen trafen die Jims nicht, als die Worte geradezu aus ihm hervorsprudelten.

iEr dreht durch/i, dachte Jim und vergaß kurz seinen eigenen Aufruhr, als er seinen Ersten Offizier dort stehen und sichtbar um Fassung ringen sah. Er konnte die Herzschläge zwischen Spocks gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen beinahe zählen, als er in einer betont rhythmischen Weise ausatmete.

Jim wusste nicht, was er tun konnte um zu helfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Meditation. Aber vielleicht könnte er ihn ablenken…?

Nun, seiner Erfahrung nach waren Ablenkungen normalerweise eine gute Möglichkeit. Er räusperte sich und seine Gedanken wandten sich zurück zu dem Thema, welches ihn erst dazu gebracht hatte, seinen Ersten Offizier mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Ich trat der Sternenflotte bei, um meinen alten Herrn zu übertreffen.", erklärte er. Nur eine kurze und kaum wahrnehmbare Veränderung seines Gesichtsausdrucks offenbarte, dass Spock ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Langsam trat Jim einen Schritt nach vorne und hoffte so, Spocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Lange Zeit hasste ich die Sternenflotte. Ich war nicht immer sicher _warum_, aber schon als ich sehr klein war, wusste ich, dass sie für den Tod meines Vaters verantwortlich war. Deshalb wollte ich nichts mit ihr zu tun haben." Er machte einen weiteren Schritt und beobachtete Spocks Augen.

„Dann, vor einigen Jahren, geriet ich in eine Rauferei mit einem Haufen Kadetten in dieser Spelunke, in der ich gewöhnlich herumlungerte.", fuhr er fort. „Ich traf damals Captain Pike - oder besser, jetzt Admiral Pike."

Überraschung huschte schnell über Spocks Züge. Sein Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Irgendwann waren Jims Hände aufwärts gewandert und bildeten die allgemein gültige Geste, immer mit der Ruhe'. Er dachte nicht, dass dies wirklich helfen würde, da Spock zweifellos _versuchte,_ sich selbst zu kontrollieren, aber die Geste war instinktiv.

„Und ich dachte, ‚Super, irgendein wichtiges Arschloch aus dem Weltall wird mir einen Vortrag über das Verprügeln seiner Lakaien halten'. Ich war überrascht, als er meinen Vater erwähnte.", gab er zu. „Aber sogar dann konnte ich ihn nicht ausstehen oder interessierte mich besonders für das, was er zu sagen hatte. Es dauerte, bis er mir diese eine kleine Sache erzählte, so dass ich anfing darüber nachzudenken."

Er stand jetzt da und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob sein Plan funktionieren würde oder nicht.

„Er sagte: ´Ihr Vater war zwölf Minuten lang Captain eines Raumschiffes. Er rettete achthundert Leben, einschließlich des Ihren. Ich fordere Sie heraus, das zu übertreffen.´ Und wissen Sie was, ich scherte mich nicht im Geringsten um Pike und es interessierte mich nicht, Leben zu retten. Aber ich dachte - das ist eine Idee.", gab er zu; sein Hals wurde trocken, als er weiter sprach. Verdammt. Hatte er bis jetzt _irgend jemandem _davon erzählt? „Wenn ich eine größere Legende als mein alter Herr werde, dann wird niemand mehr _ihn_ sehen, wenn er mich ansieht."

Gut. Jetzt hatte er.

Jim schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Wirklich nobel, oder?", fragte er und senkte seine Hände und seinen Blick, als er sich einen Augenblick in Gedanken verlor. Stille spannte sich zwischen ihnen, lang und tief.

Für einige Minuten waren das ferne Brummen der Umweltsysteme und ihre Atemzüge die einzigen Geräusche im Raum.

„Vielleicht nicht.", erwiderte Spock. Er sah auf, und obwohl er noch immer angespannt und ungewöhnlich steif wirkte, sah es nicht mehr danach aus, als würde er einen verzweifelten Kampf führen, um seine Fassung zu bewahren. "Wie auch immer, ich denke, ich verstehe Sie nun. Ob Edelmut nun ein Motivationsfaktor in Ihrem Entscheidungsprozess war oder nicht: insgeheim ist es Ihr Wunsch, diesen Wesenszug als Grund für Ihre Handlungsweise zu betrachten. Wenn Sie ein Vermächtnis schaffen können, das das Ihres Vaters übertrifft, wollen Sie sicher sein, es auch wirklich zu verdienen. Aber wenn Sie ausschließlich als Galionsfigur betrachtet werden, haben Sie nur ihr oberflächlichstes und am wenigsten schmeichelhaftestes Ziel erreicht - seinen Ruf zu übertreffen.", argumentierte Spock.

Noch immer argwöhnisch gegenüber dem Gemütszustand seines Freundes, zögerte Jim einen Augenblick und nickte schließlich zustimmend. „Ich nehme es an.", erwiderte er, außerstande Spocks Einschätzung zu widerlegen. „Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass die Leute glauben, dass ich irgendetwas davon tue, weil ich an der kurzen Leine gehalten werde oder weil es mich kümmert, was die Sternenflotte über mich denkt."

„Sie haben kein Interesse daran, dass die Sternenflotte einen falschen Eindruck von ihrer Autorität über Sie bekommt."

„Ja!", stimmte Jim zu. „Genau!"

„Insbesondere, da sie sich in einer tatsächlichen Machtposition Ihnen gegenüber befindet.", ergänzte der Halbvulkanier trocken.

In Ordnung. Nun, wenn man es so ausdrückte, klang es vielleicht etwas lächerlich.

„Jim,", sagte Spock und entspannte seine Arme etwas, sodass sie wieder zwanglos seitlich an seinem Körper lagen, „Ich bezweifle nicht, dass viele Menschen im Bezug auf Sie Fehlannahmen unterliegen, besonders was Ihre Beweggründe betrifft. Dennoch, nur ein Individuum, das nicht im Mindesten mit Ihnen vertraut ist, würde annehmen, dass Sie aus Furcht vor Repressalien Ihr Verhalten anpassen, um mit den Sternenflottenrichtlinien konform zu gehen."

Der Gedanke war aufrichtig. Eine logische Einschätzung aus Spocks Sicht darüber, wie die Mannschaft ihn höchstwahrscheinlich wahrnahm. Jim kämpfte zwischen den Impulsen, seine Entrüstung bei zu behalten oder sie vorübergehend beiseite zu schieben.

Er atmete ein und dann aus. _Verdammt_, dachte er, _Spock färbt anscheinend auf mich ab. Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen._

Diesmal bezweifelte er jedoch, dass er die Sache auf lange Sicht gesehen vergessen würde. Aber für den Augenblick kämpfte er den Impuls nieder, etwas Idiotisches zu tun oder einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Es war schließlich immer noch sein Rang als Captain. Egal wie viele Faktoren sich in dem Versuch verschworen hatten, ihm den zu ruinieren. Er würde sie nicht gewinnen lassen - zur Hölle, wenn er _sich selbst_ davon abhalten konnte, es zu vermasseln, dann sollte es umso einfacher sein, jemanden anderen vom Selben abzuhalten. Selbst wenn dem nicht so war. _Wenn ich das hier nicht vermassle, werde ich es mir auch ganz sicher nicht von jemand anderem nehmen lassen_.

Das hatte jedoch Zeit, bis sie in San Francisco waren. Er wandte sich Spock zu. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", erkundigte er sich und erfasste die noch immer vorhandene Spannung in dessen Haltung.

Nach einem Augenblick nickte Spock. „Ich bin gefasst.", antwortete er und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. „Wir sollten aufbrechen."

Das war wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, stimmte Jim innerlich zu. Er schwang seine eigene Tasche über die Schulter und behielt Spock im Blick, als sie zum letzten Mal das Gebäude verließen und die Straße entlang zur nächsten Shuttlestation gingen.

„Wissen Sie, was mich wirklich wütend über die ganze Sache macht?", erkundigte sich Jim und behielt ein Auge auf seinem Reisegefährten. Spock sah ihn an und sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbarte nur ein geringes Maß an Neugier.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht.", gab er zu.

„Es bedeutet, dass man mir _vorsätzlich_ die ganze Zeit _zusätzliche_ Büroarbeit aufgedrückt hat."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung. „In der Tat.", stimmte er zu, verstand aber offensichtlich nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. Jim gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich.

„Ich _hasse_ Büroarbeit!", erläuterte er nachdrücklich und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit einer älteren Dame, die am Bürgersteig an ihnen vorüberging. Ach komm schon! Es war wirklich der unangenehmste Teil seiner Arbeit und nun zeigte sich, dass er vierzig Prozent _mehr_ davon getan hatte, als er eigentlich hätte tun müssen? Es gab professionelle Folterknechte, die es in Betracht ziehen sollten, sich Anregungen von der Sternenflotte zu holen. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie langweilig der Mist ist? Und die Art und Weise, in der sie Sachen ausdrücken! Es ist immer `Artikel´ so und so und `Vorschrift´ das und jenes, mit Zahlen und Buchstaben und ´betreffend dies und jenes von Abschnitt wie auch immer, aus dem Vertrag zwischen Depp und Idiot´. Als würde es sie umbringen, einfach eine ´Haben Sie die Oberste Direktive verletzt? Kreuzen Sie Ja oder Nein an´ - Frage zu stellen. Schweinehunde."

Spocks Mundwinkel zuckten wieder kaum merkbar und einen Augenblick lang fühlte Jim sich zufrieden. Dann bemerkte er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel.

Er hatte sich keine großen Gedanken über den jungen Mann gemacht, der ihnen auf dem Gehsteig folgte und vermutlich auch auf dem Weg vom Hotel zur Shuttlestation war. Schließlich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn mehr als nur eine Gruppe von Leuten zwischen zwei Orten unterwegs war, und es gab andere Dinge, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Es war schieres Glück, dass er seinen Kopf gerade in diesem Moment in die richtige Richtung drehte, um die verdächtige Position zu bemerken, in der sich die Hand des Mannes befand. Er warf einen zweiten Blick dorthin, der bestätigte, dass der Mann tatsächlich einen Phaser hatte.

Er war auf Spock gerichtet.

Was darauf folgte, geschah sehr, sehr schnell.

Es gab keine gute Deckung und Spock hatte nichts bemerkt. Er packte den Arm seines Ersten Offiziers und zog ihn mit aller Kraft in seine Richtung, gerade als der Strahl von grellem, orangerotem Licht durch die Luft zuckte, wo sich Spocks Körper noch einen Augenblick zuvor befunden hatte. Der junge Mann legte hastig für einen weiteren Schuss an. Durch einen Geistesblitz hielt er Spock eisern fest und zog ihn mit sich in den fließenden Verkehr. Dort verkniff er sich Flüche über die plärrende Hupe eines schwebenden Motorrads, das ihn an der Schulter streifte, den Stoff seiner Jacke aufriss und dort durch eine Schramme rotes Blut austreten ließ. Er ignorierte es und nutzte die heranbrausenden und durcheinander geratenen Fahrzeuge als Deckung, bis er und Spock die andere Straßenseite erreichen konnten. Protestschreie und alarmiertes Rufen folgten ihnen, als der junge Mann hektisch in ihrem Kielwasser um sich schoss und mit seinem Phaser die Seiten von Autos traf und Brandflecken auf der Straße hinterließ.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite standen die Gebäude nicht so dicht nebeneinander. Die beiden verschwanden im Schatten dazwischen und ein vertrautes ´zisch´ und eine Funkenexplosion zeigten einen Beinahetreffer nicht weit hinter ihnen an.

„Warum zum Teufel schießt er auf uns?!", richtete Jim die Frage generell ans Universum. Er behielt Spock hinter sich, als er einen Blick hinaus auf die Straße warf, um zu sehen, ob sie verfolgt wurden. Ein fester Griff um sein Handgelenk hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und stattdessen wurde er weiter nach hinten in die schmale Gasse gezogen.

„Es erscheint unwahrscheinlich, dass seine Beweggründe logisch sind.", bemerkte Spock knapp. Es gab ein weiteres Zischen und eine Explosion an der Wand neben ihrer Deckung, aber das Geräusch der nahenden Sirenen in der Luft kündigte an, dass ihre kurze Auseinandersetzung bald vorüber sein würde.

Es hätte die Dinge wahrscheinlich vereinfacht, wenn die Gasse durchgehend verlaufen wäre, aber es war eine Sackgasse. Mit einer nur geringen Sicht auf die Straße hinaus und mit Spocks festem Griff, der ihn daran hinderte, seinen Kopf für einen Blick hinaus zu strecken, fühlte Jim sich gefangen. Jeden Moment könnte der Verrückte herübergeschlendert kommen, am Eingang der Gasse stehen und sie spielend leicht abschießen.

Nun, hatte er sich nicht etwas früher danach gesehnt, etwas Gefährliches und Dummes zu tun? „Lassen Sie mich los, Spock.", sagte er und zog sanft am Arm, der sich im Griff seines Freundes befand. „Ich habe eine Idee."

Spock warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ihre Idee Sie schwer verletzen oder töten wird?", fragte er unverblümt.

Jim dachte darüber nach.

„… Nicht _besonders_ …"

„Nein."

„Kommen Sie! `Nicht besonders´ ist eigentlich ziemlich gut für mich!", bettelte Jim und versuchte wieder, sich nach vorne zu lehnen, um hinaus auf die Straße zu sehen. Spocks Griff wurde fester und hielt ihn davon ab.

Was auch immer sein Plan gewesen war, Jim bekam keine Chance mehr, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein roter und blauer Blitz zuckte an ihnen vorbei und das Brüllen der Sirenen erfüllte die Gasse mit einer Kakophonie von Geräuschen. Es kam Jim so vor, als habe er bis jetzt ziemlich viel von Torontos Robotpolizisten gesehen. Sie unterschieden sich aber nur geringfügig von denen Iowas, weshalb sie nicht besonders neu oder interessant waren.

Das Geräusch von Phaserschüssen begann von neuem und wurde von den gefilterten Stimmen der mechanischen Ordnungskräfte begleitet, die eine Einstellung des Feuers und eine Identifikation ihres Angreifers forderten. Eine panische, männliche Stimme folgte wenig später und Jim war endlich in der Lage, die Geschehnisse zu beobachten, als Spock ihn losließ und sich nach vorne bewegte. Zusammen lugten sie vorsichtig hinaus auf die Straße.

Dem jungen Mann waren Handschellen angelegt worden und er schimpfte vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und Geifer flog von seinen Lippen, als er über Verrat und Invasion tobte. Jim warf Spock einen Blick zu und der stumme geteilte Rückschluss `ein Irrer´ wurde zwischen den zweien ausgetauscht. Da er nun ein unbewaffneter und verhafteter Wahnsinniger war, tauchten sie beide aus ihrer Deckung auf und Jim kam langsam von seinem Adrenalinhoch herunter und war auf dem Weg, einfach nur stocksauer zu sein.

Spock war steif wie ein Brett, seine Bewegungen minimalistisch und seine Atmung etwas unregelmäßig.

„Warten Sie hier.", befahl Jim und ballte eine seiner Hände so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Hierauf schritt er, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, zurück die Straße hinunter, dem chaotischen Stück der Straße entgegen, das mit hastig gestoppten Fahrzeugen und blinkenden Polizeilichtern gefüllt war. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zum nahesten Polizisten, während er ständig ein Auge auf dem gefesselten Angreifer behielt. Jetzt, da er die Möglichkeit hatte ihn genau zu betrachten, fiel ihm auf, dass der Kerl tatsächlich recht jung war - er konnte nicht viel älter als Chekov sein. Vielleicht sogar etwas jünger.

„Bürger. Sind Sie hier um sich als Zeuge zu melden?", fragte der Polizist, als er näher herangekommen war. Jim unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Robotpolizisten – sicher, sie konnten nicht in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht sterben und es war unmöglich, sie zu bestechen oder einzuschüchtern, aber sie waren nicht gerade Raketenwissenschaftler.

„Beinahe, Genie.", erwiderte er. „Mein Freund und ich sind diejenigen, auf die er das Feuer eröffnete. Ich sollte eine Aussage bei Ihnen machen."

Sie hätten verschwinden _können_, aber früher oder später würde ein menschlicher Detektiv den Fall übernehmen und dann würden Leute sie ausfindig machen und belästigen - dies war einfach der leichtere Weg.

„Wenn Sie irgendwelche Verletzungen erlitten haben, bin ich in der Lage, Ihnen eine Sanitätseinheit zur Verfügung zu stellen.", sagte der Polizist automatisch.

Jim hob die Hand. „Wir sind beide in Ordnung.", erwiderte er und veranlasste so ironischerweise die Verletzung auf seiner Schulter, unangenehm zu ziehen.

„Sehr gut. Nennen Sie Ihren Namen…"

Obwohl er zuvor selten auf dieser Seite des Prozedere gewesen war, kannte Jim den Drill. Er begann die relevanten Informationen aufzulisten und wusste, dass der Beamte alles intern aufzeichnete und später in eine viel größere Datenbank einspeisen würde. Nicht weit entfernt überwachten einige andere Polizisten den Durchgeknallten, während ihm ein Hypospray mit Sedativum verabreicht wurde.

Jim machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Spock zu fragen, ob er einen Hang für Unglück im Urlaub hatte. Wenn man das mit Jims eigener Veranlagung, Ärger anzuziehen kombinierte, könnte es vielleicht erklären, warum sie es bis jetzt nicht geschafft hatten, zumindest einen Tag zu verbringen, ohne angegriffen zu werden.

Als er durch die Medizin beruhigt worden war, schafften es die Polizisten und der Arzt, dem schießwütigen Subjekt einen Namen zu entlocken.

Jim runzelte die Stirn, als er ihn hörte, irgendetwas regte sich in seinem Hinterstübchen. Dann klickte es. Der Nachname des Mannes.

Oh, _Scheiße_. Alles machte plötzlich eine verrückte, irrsinnige, äußerst Ekel erregende Art von Sinn.

„Sie Scheißkerl!", fluchte er, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, und stoppte in der Mitte seiner Aussage. Er marschierte hinüber, wo der junge Mann in einem der Streifenwagen festgehalten wurde. Er war fuchsteufelswild und wirkte in seinem Zorn ausgesprochen einschüchternd, obwohl er sich dessen nicht bewusst war. „Diese beschissene Nachricht war nicht genug? Sie mussten mit einem Phaser hier her kommen, nur um ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels zu beweisen, dass sie ein echter Psycho sind?!", verlangte er zu wissen und knallte seine Hände gegen den Streifenwagen, was seinen vormaligen Angreifer unter dem Einfluss der Drogen in Unbehagen über das Geräusch zurückschrecken ließ.

„Scher dich zur Hölle, Verräter!", erwiderte der junge Mann betäubt, seine Augen waren glasig und seine Worte undeutlich. „Verfickte Verräter, ihr besudelt uns, indem ihr mit Außerirdischen rumfickt. Genau wie die Schlampen-Mutter des Freaks!"

Jim wusste nicht, wann ihm Spock herüber gefolgt war. Er war sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewusst, bis es zu einem plötzlichen Handgemenge kam und ihr Angreifer heftig mit einem ausgeprägten `rums´ gegen das Polizeifahrzeug gedrückt wurde. Der eisenharte Griff schloss sich um seinen Hals und hielt ihn fest.

Die Ärztin taumelte unter Schock zurück und die Robotpolizisten fokussierten sich auf einen sehr, sehr wütenden Halbvulkanier, der den Angreifer gerade würgte.

„Spock!", rief Jim und war plötzlich besorgt, dass sein Erster Offizier bald ein Betäubungsmittel erhalten würde, das ihn mindestens eine Woche außer Gefecht setzen würde. Es waren etwa ein halbes Dutzend Polizisten vor Ort. Er bewegte sich auf ihn zu und erfasste den Arm, den Spock benutzte, um seinen eigenen Cousin langsam zu erwürgen und dessen Versuchen, ihn abzuwehren, er auswich. „Lassen Sie ihn los! Er ist den Ärger, den Sie sich einhandeln würden, nicht wert!"

„Beenden Sie ihren Angriff, Bürger, oder Sie werden betäubt und inhaftiert.", verlauteten mehrere mechanische Stimmen in Einklang.

Er handelte schnell, legte seine Finger über Spocks und versuchte vergeblich, sie zu lösen, während er das panische Keuchen ignorierte, das vom Hals unter ihnen ausging. „Spock.", bat er erneut und stand gezwungenermaßen nah genug, um beinahe direkt in sein Ohr zu sprechen. „Lassen Sie los."

Er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Schließlich hatte Jim, im Gegensatz zu Sarek, keine jahrelange Autorität, die ihm helfen könnte, den tobenden Ärger, der in Spocks Blut wütete zu durchdringen. Aber als sich seine Finger um die seines Ersten Offiziers legten, lockerte sich der Griff geringfügig. Um diese Gelegenheit nicht zu verspielen, nahm Jim Spocks Hand fest in seine eigene und zog ihn weg.

Einen Augenblick spürte er die Bewegung warmer Finger gegen seine Handfläche. Dann zuckte Spock zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und bewegte sich dabei so abrupt, dass es sich für Jim anfühlte, als würde ihm durch die hektische Befreiung beinahe der Arm ausgerenkt.

Zuerst war Jim beunruhigt, dass er sich in einen weiteren Angriff stürzen würde, aber ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes belehrte ihn eines Besseren. – Er trug dieselbe halb-schuldbewusste, hoffnungslose Miene, die er angenommen hatte, als er Jim selbst beinahe erwürgt hatte, erniedrigt durch seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust und sein Bestes versuchend, alles zu unterdrücken.

„Ich kann nicht …", sagte er und presste seine Fingerspitzen leicht gegen seinen Schädel.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, alles wird gut.", beruhigte ihn Jim, er hatte die Hände erhoben und hielt einen Sicherheitsabstand. – Nicht weil er Angst vor Spock hatte, sondern weil er ihn nicht bedrängen und die Situation verschlimmern wollte.

Die Ärztin schien sich von ihrem Schock erholt zu haben. Sie beobachtete sie nun beide argwöhnisch, während ihr Patient tiefe, verzweifelte Atemzüge tat. „Soll er sediert werden?", fragte sie in einem ruhigen Tonfall, ihre Frage richtete sich offensichtlich an Jim.

„Nein.", entgegnete Jim sofort und schaute verwundert hinüber, als Spock ihm sogleich widersprach.

„Ja.", erwiderte sein Erster Offizier. „Geben Sie mir das Hypospray, ich werde es selber tun."

Finster dreinblickend, hob Jim eine Hand um die Ärztin aufzuhalten, als sie Spocks Aufforderung folgen wollte. „_Nein_.", wiederholte er nachdrücklicher, seine Augen trafen die seines Ersten Offiziers. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich der Mann selbst unter Drogen setzte, um seinem Temperament zu entkommen. Das schien ihm … falsch. „Nehmen Sie sich eine Minute, Spock, und atmen Sie.", riet er.

„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.", beteuerte Spock. Seine Stimme klang unglaublich frustriert, als er Jim anstarrte, überfordert vom Schein der Blaulichter und den Geräuschen der Stadt.

„Doch, Sie können.", beharrte Jim stur. „Denken Sie einfach nicht darüber nach."

_In Ordnung_, das war irgendwie Bockmist, aber es war, was ihm jeder und auch seine Onkel ihm immer gesagt hatte, als er jünger war und es schien, als ob er irgendetwas, dass er eine Million Mal zuvor getan hatte, nicht schaffen würde. _Du weißt, wie du das machen musst, du denkst nur zuviel darüber nach._ pflegten besonders seine Lehrer zu sagen.

Dunkle Augen hefteten sich auf ihn, wütend, gedemütigt und erfüllt von Selbsthass - schwer ihnen standzuhalten. Aber Jim traf sie trotzdem.

„Sie haben das eine Million Mal gemacht, Spock.", erinnerte er ihn. „Sie haben das Ihr ganzes Leben getan. Jetzt – bringen Sie sich unter Kontrolle."

Einen langen, angespannten Augenblick später, schlossen sich die dunklen Augen.

Langsam atmete er aus.


	9. Chapter 9

Es kostete Jim einige Minuten, die Robotpolizisten und den Mediziner davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Spock ausreichend Freiraum ließen, aber er war erfolgreich.

Charisma funktioniert leider niemals bei Robots – wenigstens nicht bei denen, die er bisher getroffen hatte – jedoch ließen sie sich mit Regeln und Protokollen ablenken.

Er schaffte es, seine Aussage zu beenden und beobachtete, wie Spocks Cousin abtransportiert wurde, während er gleichzeitig den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen ersten Offizier gerichtet hielt, der eine stille Ecke des Gehsteigs gefunden hatte, in der er stehen und zu Atem kommen konnte.  
Als er sich schließlich losreißen konnte, ging Jim zu ihm hinüber.

„Spock?", fragt er vorsichtig.

Spocks Augen öffneten sich - seine Miene war ausdruckslos und krampfhaft zurückhaltend. Technisch gesehen war dies ein gutes Zeichen, aber Jim konnte gerade diesen Ausdruck nicht ertragen.

„Brauchen Sie irgendetwas?" Er wusste nicht, was er möglicherweise tun könnte. Aber andererseits, vielleicht wusste es ja Spock.

Spocks Augen schlossen sich wieder und er tat einen tiefen, langsamen Atemzug, bevor er sie öffnete.  
„Dieser Ort lenkt mich ab.", erwiderte er und seine Stimme war gedrückt und ein wenig zittrig. „Ich benötige Stille und Einsamkeit."

„In Ordnung.", stimmte Jim bereitwillig zu. „Wir können zurück zum Hotel gehen.", schlug er vor.  
Sie mussten zwar ihre Räume wiederbekommen, aber das würde nicht allzu lange dauern, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sie vor nicht besonders langer Zeit geräumt hatten.

„Ich wünsche diese Stadt zu verlassen.", protestierte Spock mit angespannter Stimme.  
Das anhaltende Chaos auf der Straße, der Krach und die Lichter, so nahm Jim an, verschlimmerten wahrscheinlich die Überreizung der vulkanischen Sinne

„Ich werde daran arbeiten.", versprach er und dirigierte seinen ersten Offizier den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in diesem Zustand ein Shuttle nehmen können."  
„Das ist korrekt.", stimmte ihm Spock zu und ging steifbeinig und mit ausdruckslosem Blick neben ihm her. Die Hand, welche sich Jim am nächsten befand, zuckte kurz und die Finger streckten sich ihm entgegen, bevor sie sich zu einer Faust ballten.  
Er gab keine Bemerkung dazu ab, obwohl er sich fragte, was diese Gestebedeutete.

Früher, als er noch auf der Akademie war, kam es vor, dass er Bones hin und wieder beschuldigt hatte, eine Glucke zu sein. In der Regel, nachdem er in eine Rauferei verwickelt gewesen war oder sich bei einem wilden Stunt beinahe selbst in die Luft gesprengt hatte, jedenfalls aber einige schmerzhafte Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.  
Er hatte dann üblicherweise ein Auge auf Jim, ging dicht neben ihm her und ging ihm mit Fragen nach seinem Befinden auf die Nerven. Hin und wieder war er auch mit einem Hypospray auf ihn losgegangen. Einmal hätte er schwören können, dass der Mann ihn aus den Büschen angesprungen hatte, als er sich nur um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerte und in den Gärten spazieren ging, aber Bones beteuerte, dass das nur seine Einbildung gewesen war. Dennoch war es eine seiner lästigeren, wenn auch in gewisser Weise _liebenswerteren_ Eigenschaften.

Deshalb war Jim ziemlich sicher, dass er es gewesen war, von dem er es gelernt hatte, als er so nahe an Spock klebte, wie es möglich war, ohne ihn körperlich zu berühren, und jede kleinste Bewegung von ihm mit Argusaugen überwachte. Nach etwa dreißig Sekunden gab er es auf, ungezwungen wirken zu wollen. Man konnte einfach nicht dieses Level an Überwachung beibehalten und zur selben Zeit lässig wirken. Oder, nun ja, zumindest konnte Jim das nicht.

Subtilität war sowieso nie wirklich sein Ding gewesen.

„Jim.", sagte Spock, als sie etwa die Hälfte des Rückwegs geschafft hatten und die Anspannung sich wieder um seine Augen zeigte. „Während ich Ihre Besorgnis zu schätzen weiß, muss ich darum bitten, dass Sie nicht derart nahe neben mir gehen. Sie sind höchst ablenkend."

Unverzüglich entfernte sich Jim ein oder zwei Schritte und fühlte sich etwas peinlich berührt. Richtig. Sich an ihn zu drängen würde wahrscheinlich nicht helfen. Er entschied, dass das leichte Gefühl des Verletzt seins nur die Auswirkung seiner zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven war, die sich bemerkbar machten. Er kämpfte es zurück und dachte, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben konnten, beide zur selben Zeit durchzudrehen.

Verdammt. Das war ein unheimlicher Gedanke. _Anmerkung an mich selbst, betrink dich __**nicht**__ mit Spock zusammen_, dachte er und überlegte sofort, ob Vulkanier überhaupt wirklich betrunken werden konnten.  
Was ein Thema war, das man besser vermeiden sollte, da er sicher war, dass es, wenn es je dazu käme, wahrscheinlich zu Beschimpfungen und Strangulation führen würde. Zumindest wenn man von dem ausging, was er bis jetzt von einem Vulkanier ohne dessen Fähigkeit zur Selbstkontrolle gesehen hatte.

Er warf Spock einen Blick zu. Sollte er noch einmal versuchen, ihn abzulenken? Es schien zuvor geholfen zu haben, aber das konnte auch ein Zufall gewesen sein. Spock selbst war offensichtlich der Ansicht, dass er so wenige Ablenkungen wie möglich brauchte.

Schließlich entschied sich Jim, still zu bleiben und konzentrierte sich darauf, sicher zu gehen, dass sie für den restlichen Rückweg einen großen Bogen um jeglichen Passanten machten.  
Als sie endlich zurück zu dem eigentümlichen, unverwechselbaren Gebäude geschafft hatten, fühlte er sich ungewohnt erschöpft.  
`Ungewohnt´, da er auf Grund seiner bisherigen tatsächlichen körperlichen Anstrengungen überhaupt nicht erschöpft sein sollte. Er war es gewohnt herumzulaufen. Aber andererseits, er hatte nicht viel Schlaf gehabt, und dass er ihm in der vorangegangenen Nacht sein Gesicht zusammengeschlagen worden war, hatte wahrscheinlich auch nicht geholfen.

Die freundliche andorianische Frau, die die Räume eintrug, war überrascht, sie so bald wieder zu sehen. Dennoch gab sie ihnen ohne Probleme wieder denselben Raum, und kurze Zeit später musste Jim fast laufen, um mit Spock Schritt zu halten, als dieser sich eilig auf den Weg zum Turbolift begab.

„Jim," sagte Spock, als die Türen sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen, aber ich benötige zumindest für einige Stunden Ruhe.", sagte er unverblümt.

Oh. Richtig. Jim schluckte etwas, bevor er verstehend nickte. „Ich verstehe. Kein Problem.", versicherte er seinem ersten Offizier. „Lassen Sie mich nur meine Tasche in den Raum bringen und ich werde irgendeinen anderen Ort finden, um die Zeit zu verbringen."

Spock gab kein Zeichen, dass er seine Antwort gehört hatte, was nicht viel versprechend war. Was darauf folgte, war möglicherweise eine der unangenehmsten Turboliftfahrten in Jims Leben. Sein Freund stand einfach so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt, wie er konnte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hielt den Griff des Lifts sehr, sehr fest umfasst. Nach einem Moment begann er leise eindeutig fremdartig klingende Laute vor sich hin zu murmeln. Es war eine Erleichterung, als die Türen sich wieder öffneten und Spock sich in zielbewussten, langen Schritten entfernte.

Wie versprochen folgte Jim ihm ruhig, ließ seine Tasche gleich innerhalb des Raums fallen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Er war nicht sicher, was er mit sich selbst anfangen sollte, aber er wusste, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Aber bevor er ging, fühlte er, wie sich etwas kurz um seinen Ärmel schloss.

„Ihr Arm.", sagte Spock und ließ ihn los, sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Jim folgte seinem Blick zu der Stelle, an der er verletzt worden war. Seine Jacke und sein Hemd waren noch immer zerrissen und die Abschürfung hatte begonnen zu verkrusten. „Sie sollten sich darum kümmern. Gehen Sie danach."

Jim öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber Spock drehte sich einfach um, ging weg und verschwand im nächsten Raum. Seine Antwort erstarb, bevor sie überhaupt seine Lippen passierte. Stattdessen fand er sich selbst im Eingangsbereich verweilend, stumm und seltsam kalt. Er nahm die Jacke von seinen Schultern und öffnete schnell seine Tasche, um eine andere herauszunehmen – das war für seine Begriffe genug 'darum gekümmert' - und ging dann.

Er stopfte die Hände in die Taschen, als er sich auf den Weg hinunter zur Rezeption des Gebäudes machte. Er ging in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten durch, wie er seine Zeit verbringen könnte. Keine davon schien besonders klug zu sein, obwohl ziemlich viele reizvoll aussahen. Er ließ die Idee, sich zu betrinken, sofort fallen - es war nie wirklich seine liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung gewesen und außerdem dachte er nicht, dass es ,jetzt eine besonders gute Idee wäre ,sich selbst zu beeinträchtigen. Sich in eine Rauferei verwickeln zu lassen war auch keine Option.

Damit blieb nur die dritte Möglichkeit für seine üblichen Unternehmungen offen, was bedeutete, sich `Gesellschaft´ zu suchen. Es gab ein kleines Restaurant, das an die Eingangshalle angrenzte - das Essen dort war repliziert, aber es waren Leute dort und das war es, was er suchte. Ein kleiner Hafen von Normalität, in dem er sich selbst verlieren und wo er vielleicht eine hübsche Frau finden konnte, die ihn für einige Zeit zu sich nach Hause mitnahm. Es war hier schließlich nicht nötig, sich Sorgen über anschließende peinliche Situationen mit Mannschaftsmitgliedern zu machen. Es war unnötig, sich bei dem Gedanken unwohl zu fühlen, mit jemandem zu schlafen, dem man später zwangsläufig regelmäßig begegnete.

Er besorgte sich einen Drink, um sich etwas Gutes zu tun und versuchte sich ein Urteil über das kleine Etablissement zu bilden.  
Es war zu leise, bemerkte er fast umgehend. Es waren nur wenige Leute hier und die meisten von bildeten deutlich feststehende Gruppen. Das würde sich, wenn man die Situation betrachtete, wahrscheinlich auch nicht ändern. Er lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und trommelte träge auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. Aber was konnte man dagegen tun? Die offensichtliche Lösung war einfach irgendwo anders hinzugehen, aber der Gedanke alleine in der Stadt herumzuirren war aus einer Reihe von Gründen wenig verlockend.

Zu warten und zu sehen, ob sich sein Glück zeigen würde, schien eine bessere Alternative zu sein. Aber als die Minuten vergingen, wurde ihm das Beobachten von Leuten langweilig. Man würde denken, dass an einem Ort wie diesem viele interessante Leute sein würden, aber Jim hatte hohe Standards. Er fing an gedankenverloren mit seinem Fuß zu wippen.

Verdammt. Dies fing an ihn an die Zeit zu erinnern, als Bones für eine seiner Prüfungsphasen büffelte und Jim außerhalb seines Schlafraums saß und den wundervoll lästigen Flummy-Ball gegen seine Tür warf, bis Bones schließlich die Geduld verlor und herausstürmte.  
Er fühlte sich, als ob er auf jemanden warten würde. Aber er musste noch immer Stunden rum bringen, bis er wieder bei Spock abhängen konnte und sogar dann war es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass der Mann zu ihm kommen würde.

Gut. Vielleicht könnte er in der Zwischenzeit etwas Konstruktives anfangen. Spock wollte die Stadt verlassen – also könnte er versuchen ein privates Auto oder so zu besorgen. Es würde länger dauern, als mit den Shuttle um San Francisco zu erreichen, aber sie würden wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein die direkte Nachbarschaft von Toronto schneller zu verlassen. Außerdem würde es keinen Schwarm von Menschen geben, die ihm auf die Nerven gehen könnten.

Jim wusste nicht, wie ein Sternenflotten-Captain daran gehen würde, in Kanada ein Auto zu organisieren, aber es konnte nicht schaden herumzufragen. Er entschied sich mit der freundlichen Andorianerin in der Eingangshalle zu beginnen - sie würde es wahrscheinlich wissen und schien ziemlich hilfsbereit zu sein.

Die Frau sah ihn, als er das Restaurant verließ und lächelte, als er zu ihr herüberkam. „Geht es Ihrem Freund gut?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen.", versicherte ihm Jim und hoffte, dass sich das als richtig herausstellen würde. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas mitfühlender.

„Er ist Vulkanier, nicht wahr?", bemerkte sie und flüsterte das Wort `Vulkanier´, ein wenig als ob es ihr unangenehm wäre. Auf sein bestätigendes Nicken schüttelte sie betrübt ihren Kopf. „Das ist… also es ist… nun, es tut mir leid."

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Es tut Ihnen leid?", fragte er und überlegte, warum sich irgend jemand dafür entschuldigen sollte, dass Spock Vulkanier war. Wenn sie nicht so ernst und freundlich gewirkt hätte, . hätte er es möglicherweise als Beleidigung aufgefasst .

„Sie wissen schon…wegen ihrer Heimatwelt.", verdeutlichte sie. Dann seufzte sie und ihre Antennen bewegten sich in Mustern, von denen Jim annahm, dass sie eine bestimmte Stimmung vermitteln sollten. Er war nicht geübt genug in andorianischer Körpersprache, um sicher zu sein. „Aber ich vermute, dass Sie beide das wahrscheinlich in letzter Zeit öfter gehört haben. Ich hätte es besser nicht ansprechen sollen."

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln und fühlte diese seltsame, leere Stimmung, welche ihn zu überfluten neigte, wann immer er über Spocks tote Welt nachdachte. „Eigentlich sind Sie die Erste.", antwortete er ihr.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Nein!", erklärte sie, als könne sie es nicht glauben, dass die beiden nicht mit Entschuldigungen und Beileidsbekundungen überhäuft worden waren, sobald sie die Oberfläche betreten hatten. „Nun, ich weiß, dass jeder hier fertig war, als er die Nachrichten hörte."

Jim schnaubte verächtlich. „Nicht jeder.", antwortete er finster, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Die Andorianerin schenkte ihm einen wissbegierigen Blick. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus. - sie erklärten den Grund für ihren Besuch in Toronto, die Hassbriefe (Er entschied sich. den Teil auszulassen, wo er sich verirrt hatte und zusammengeschlagen worden war) und dann der Angriff, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit stattgefunden hatte. Es war weder eine weinerliche Abhandlung darüber, wie ungerecht es war, noch eine kühle, gefasste Erklärung. Als er schließlich zum Ende kam, hatte er sich in Rage geredet. Die Worte drückten eine Frustration aus, die er bis jetzt nirgendwo hatte abreagieren können. Seine ausladenden Gesten und der empörte Ton seiner Stimme lockten einige Zuhörer unter den Passanten an, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf seiner eigenen Stimmung.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Zuhörer, als er sich schließlich beruhigte, ließ sich am ehesten als Schock beschreiben

„Deswegen kamen Sie zurück.", bemerkte die Andorianerin und sah aufgebracht aus. „Wie…! _Oh_, ich hoffe er wird für eine lange, lange Zeit eingesperrt!", knurrte sie und erntete dafür die gemurmelte Zustimmung der übrigen Zuschauer. Allgemein herrschte Entrüstung. Ein paar Leute begannen darüber zu murmeln, wie sie hofften, dass das Kraftfeld seiner Zelle eine Fehlfunktion haben würde und ihn töten würde. Ein Mann nahm Anstoß daran und zeigte auf, dass der Junge offensichtlich geistig gestört war und eine psychologische Behandlung brauchte.

Niemand sonst schien dieser Idee jedoch besonders wohlwollend gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ihr Planet ist zerstört und dieser Junge entschließt sich, dass er den Job vollenden wird? Pah! Menschen!", bemerkte ein stämmiger Tellarite. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden Menschen waren, war es nicht der taktvollste Kommentar. Jim fühlte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen zurück kamen, als er hierdurch den Beginn eines Streites auf sich zukommen sah. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, etwas Dampf abzulassen, aber nun begann er es zu bereuen.

Nach einigen Minuten schien die andorianische Frau genug davon zu haben. Sie drückte eine kleine elektronische Glocke auf dem Ladentisch, bis sie mit einer heftigen Handbewegung alle Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte. „Gut, genug, genug!", sagte sie laut. „Wenn ihr diese kleine Debatte weiterführen wollt, macht das außerhalb der Eingangshalle.", wies sie streng an.

Murrend begann sich die Menge etwas aufzulösen. Jim wurde beinahe von ihnen mitgezogen, aber er erinnerte sich an den Grund, aus dem er ursprünglich hierher gekommen war und schaffte es. an seinem Platz zu bleiben.

"Hören Sie,", sagte er und lehnte sich nach vorne, nachdem die Zuschauer gegangen waren. „Ich hoffe, Sie können mir helfen."

Er hatte noch niemanden gesehen, der misstrauisch und mitfühlend zur gleichen Zeit aussehen konnte, aber Andorianer konnten das offenbar.

„Nichts Verrücktes.", versicherte er ihr. „ Ich fragte mich nur, ob Sie wissen, was man tun muss, um hier ein Auto zu mieten…"

Damit erklärte er die Grundzüge seiner Idee, und die Miene der Concierge wandelte sich erst in eine verstehende und dann erwägende, als er sprach Als er fertig war, gestand sie ihm, dass sie nicht genau wusste, wie sich eine Person in seiner Situation ein Fahrzeug beschaffen konnte. Aber bevor er sich zu enttäuscht fühlen konnte, versicherte sie ihm, dass sie sich erkundigen würde und wies ihm dann den Weg zu einigen sich in der Nähe befindenden öffentlichen Computeranschlüssen.

„Warum kontaktieren Sie nicht die Leute bei der Sternenflotte, um herauszufinden, was sie wissen, und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann?", riet sie ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Der Gedanke, die 'Leute bei der Sternenflotte' zu kontaktieren, behagte ihm im Moment nicht besonders. Aber er schlenderte trotzdem zu den Computern hinüber und rechnete sich aus, dass wenn er schon wieder durch ein Meer an Bürokratie waten müsste, er genauso gut gleich damit anfangen könnte.

Eine Minute später hatte er seine erste Nachricht gesendet und hatte zur Antwort bekommen: `Danke für Ihre Anfrage, bitte warten Sie bis die Bearbeitung abgeschlossen ist.´, die neben den Föderations- Insignien blinkte. Er trommelte einige Zeit mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch und überlegte, wie lange das dauern würde.

Wahrscheinlich _zu_ lange.

… Verdammt, war das langweilig.

Er stand auf, ging für eine Weile auf und ab und ließ seine Augen über die irgendwie langweiligen, harmlosen Illustrationen wandern, die die nahen Wände zierten. Es machte vermutlich Sinn, nur abstrakte, gedämpfte Farben in den Malereien zu haben, wenn man einen Ort wie diesen führte. Manche außerirdischen Arten konnten schließlich durch die seltsamsten Dinge gestört werden. Er überlegte, ob die Person, die das Dekor gestaltet hatte, sich über viele verschiedene Kulturen informiert hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht vorsätzlich irgendwelche möglichen Gäste erschreckten oder tödlich beleidigten.

Hmmm.

Sich über Kulturen informieren. Nun, das war ein Gedanke.

Inspiriert ließ sich Jim zurück in den Sessel fallen, öffnete ein neues Fenster und startete eine Suche nach Informationen über vulkanische Meditation. Er glaubte nicht, dass er in der Lage wäre irgendetwas zu finden, das Spock nicht schon wusste, aber zumindest würde er in der Lage sein besser zu verstehen was los war. Er mochte es nicht im Dunklen zu tappen, mit nur wenigen Hinweisen auf die richtige Art zu reagieren oder vorzugehen. Tatsächlich könnte er sich beinahe selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte.

Unglücklicherweise schien Verschlossenheit in privaten Angelegenheiten eine dieser typisch vulkanischen Eigenschaften zu sein. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie die erste außerirdische Spezies waren, die Kontakt mit Menschen aufgenommen hatten, gab es einen fast schockierenden Mangel an Informationen über ihre Kultur. Das meiste davon waren Dinge, die er schon wusste. Versessen auf Logik, mögen es nicht berührt zu werden, denken, Gefühle zu zeigen sei wie die Hosen in der Öffentlichkeit herunterzulassen, haben grünes Blut und sind dreimal so stark wie Menschen… Mann. Es war, als würde man ein Referat lesen, dass von einem Schulkind geschrieben worden war, das einen Tag damit verbracht hatte einen Vulkanier zu beobachten.

Und das war es, kam es ihm. Die meisten Informationen stammten von den eigenen Beobachtungen der Menschen über Vulkanier. Kulturell hatten sie nicht viel über sich selbst preisgegeben.

Er starrte frustriert auf die Zeilen des Textes und überlegte ein wenig ungehalten, worin die Logik darin lag, zurückgezogen bis zum Punkt der Selbstsabotage zu sein. Was sollte eine Person in seiner Situation machen? Nun gut. Einmal abgesehen von der Tatsache, das wohl bisher nicht _viele _Leute in seiner Situation gewesen waren, war es dennoch frustrierend.

Schließlich war es nicht so, als könnte er auf einen Vulkanier zugehen und ihn fragen. Der einzige Vulkanier, den er kannte, war Spock, der … zur Zeit … nicht verfügbar …

Der dumpfe Plumps, als sein Kopf das Pult traf, trieb durch den Raum. Natürlich. Wenn er schon bei Dingen war, an die er früher gedacht haben sollte: Der einzige Vulkanier, den er kannte, war Spock, und glücklicherweise _gab es ihn zweimal__._

Wer sonst konnte einen besseren Einblick darüber haben, was mit Spock nicht stimmte, als Spock selbst?

Jim schloss die heillos vagen Seiten mit Informationen über Vulkanier und machte sich bereit, eine Subraumnachricht zur neuen vulkanischen Kolonie zu schicken. Er war so zufrieden mit seiner plötzlichen Einsicht, dass er erst unsicher zögerte, als der Computer ihn darum bat zu bestimmen, für wen die Nachricht war. Würde er noch immer den Namen Spock verwenden? Er wusste nur, dass der Mann sich in auf der Kolonie befand, da er Bilder der Erschließung gesehen hatte und es für ihn einfach war, das vertraute, von Falten gezeichnete Gesicht hier und da zu erkennen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er überlegte, aber schließlich entschied er sich, es mit `Spock´ zu versuchen. Zumindest der Mann selbst würde wissen, für wen sie bestimmt wa,r und vielleicht könnte er es als Scherz abtun oder auf Menschen, die nicht in der Lage waren vulkanische Namen zu unterscheiden, abschieben oder so etwas. Im schlimmsten Fall würde die Nachricht einfach nicht ankommen, oder?

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich noch immer Leute in der Nähe befanden, entschied er sich einfach nur eine schriftliche Nachricht zu tippen und sie zu senden.

_Hey, Zukunfts-Spock__,_

_Hör mal,__es tut mir leid Dich zu nerven, während Du mit der Kolonie beschäftigt bist (ich habe übrigens Bilder gesehen- sieht toll aus!), aber __dein jüngeres-Ich__hat Probleme. Er sagt, dass es etwas mit Meditation und der Verwendung von Vulkan als Fokuspunkt zu tun hat. Hast Du dieselben Schwierigkeiten? Tut mir leid, wenn es Dir auch so geht. __Wie auch immer__, hast Du irgendwelche Vorschläge, was ich tun könnte um ihm zu helfen? Oder, wenn es irgendetwas gibt von dem Du weißt, dass er versuchen könnte während er meditiert und so, dann könnte ich es ihm sagen und auf diesem Weg würde das Universum nicht implodiere..._

_Vielen Dank!_

_Jim._

So. Das würde hoffentlich verständlich sein. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der ältere Spock mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit größere Erfahrung mit seinem eigenen vulkanischen Meditationszeug hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich einige Techniken oder Verfahren kennen, die dem Jüngeren helfen könnten. Es machte Jim nichts aus, als Mittelsmann zu fungieren, wenn dies der Fall war. Obwohl er sich dann einen kreativen Weg überlegen müsste um zu erklären, woher er diese Dinge wusste, und um Spock davon abzuhalten misstrauisch zu werden.

Geistesabwesend überlegte er, wie lange es dauern würde, eine Antwort zu bekommen, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seine noch immer blinkende Sternenflottenanfrage wandte. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass der ältere Spock antworten würde, falls die Nachricht ihn tatsächlich erreichte. Er schien Jim zu mögen. Diese gesamte Zeitspanne in der Eishöhle war irgendwie verwirrend, wirklich, aber er erinnerte sich an diese verblüffend ehrlichen Worte - `Ich war es immer und werde es immer sein, dein Freund.´ Zu der Zeit war es ihm lächerlich vorgekommen, dass er und Spock jemals Freunde sein würden. Sogar später war er sich dessen bewusst gewesen, dass sie in dieser Zeitlinie veränderte Menschen waren. Er war ein Jim Kirk, der ohne seinen Vater aufgewachsen war und Spock hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie seine Mutter starb und sein Heimatplanet explodierte. Ein- oder zweimal überlegte er, wie dieser _andere_ Jim gewesen sein musste, aber das einzige, was er sich wirklich vorstellen konnte war, dass er sehr, sehr anders gewesen sein musste.

Aber vielleicht waren sie doch nicht _so _unterschiedlich. Jetzt … konnte er es sich irgendwie vorstellen.

Er fragte sich, ob sein Spock den anderen Jim lieber gemocht hätte.

Abrupt wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch in die Realität zurückgerissen, als seine `Nachfrage´ ihr Ziel erreichte und seine Aufmerksamkeit davon in Anspruch genommen wurde, dass er sich seinen Weg durch weitere Schichten von unnötig komplizierten Texten und Formularen bahnte. Nach etwa einer Stunde davon schwor er sich im Stillen, dass wenn er jemals den Rang eines Admirals erreichte, seine erste Handlung sein würde denjenigen zu feuern, der dieses System erstellt hatte.

`Danke für Ihre Anfrage, bitte warten Sie bis die Bearbeitung abgeschlossen ist.´

Gut. Er würde sie alle feuern und alle _ihre Freunde dazu_. Wenn das dumme Ding zumindest ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ein bisschen besser dabei gefühlt. Statt dem vertrauten blau-und-grünen Föderationssymbol, hätte der Bildschirm vielleicht lieber eine Hand mit ausgestrecktem Mittelfinger zeigen sollen. Das wäre etwas passender. Obwohl es sich wahrscheinlich nicht in die meisten außerirdischen Kulturen übertragen ließ. Nun, vielleicht könnten sie passende Übersetzungs- Handzeichen für die verschiedenen Kulturen der Föderation finden und es so einstellen, dass es sich zusammen mit den Spracheinstellungen änderte.

Er lachte ein wenig über sich selbst, als er über die Gesichter seiner Mannschaft nachdachte, wenn er die Systeme an Bord der Enterprise darauf programmieren würde. Natürlich würde er es nicht tun. Aber es wäre es beinahe wert. Aber andererseits, vielleicht als Aprilscherz? Er könnte immer auf kulturelle Bedeutung plädieren.

Das Geräusch eines leisen Pieptons lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Für einen Augenblick war er verwirrt, dann erinnerte er sich an die Nachricht, die er geschickt hatte. Schnell bestätigte er das Antwortsignal und ein vertrautes Gesicht erschien unvermittelt auf dem Schirm.

„Hey, alter Mann!", grüßte er beinahe nervös und überrascht- Er hatte keine Videoantwort erwartet oder so eine schnelle Antwort. „Du hast meine Nachricht erhalten?"

_Natürlich hat er deine Nachricht erhalten, du Genie_, dachte er unbehaglich, sobald die Worte ihm herausgerutscht waren. Aber der ältere Spock schien nicht im Geringsten verärgert zu sein. Tatsächlich sah er ziemlich freundlich drein, sein Ausdruck grenzte so nahe an ein Lächeln, wie er es je bei irgendeinem Vulkanier gesehen hatte und seine dunklen Augen wirkten sehr warm.

„Das habe ich, Jim.", bestätigte er. „Es ist gut, wieder von dir zu hören, auch wenn die Umstände nicht ideal erscheinen."  
Dieser Spock hatte etwas viel Ungezwungeneres an sich, entschied er. Entspannter und sich in seiner Haut wohler fühlend. Andererseits vermutete er, dass mehr als hundert Jahre einem Zeit geben würden, sich an seine eigene Haut zu gewöhnen.

Er räusperte sich, veränderte seine Haltung und versuchte die unerklärliche Welle von _Zuneigung_, die er für den anderen Mann fühlte, zu ignorieren. Es war offen gestanden einfach sonderbar- er war in der Vergangenheit nie gut mit älteren Leuten ausgekommen und es war nicht so, als würden sie einander sehr gut kennen. Oder- nicht wirklich. Oder so was.

Verdammt. Zeitreisen und Dimensionen und Paradoxien waren ein Ärgernis.

„Ja, deswegen.", sagte er zuletzt und bemerkte beinahe abwesend, dass beide Spocks wirklich ausdrucksvolle Augen hatten. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Obwohl sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich änderte, konnte er beinahe schwören, dass Spock ein wenig über ihn lachte. „Ich möchte aufzeigen, dass deine Nachricht bemerkenswert vage war, Jim.", antwortete er. „Zuerst musst du mir sagen, was passiert ist."

Nun gut. Nach einem Moment ordnete Jim seine Gedanken und tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Nun, ich denke ich sollte damit beginnen, wenn er- äh, Du, nein, ich bleib doch bei er- erwähnte, dass er Toronto sehen wollen würde, als wir bei meiner Mutter daheim waren. Weil Du weißt, nun natürlich weißt du- nun egal, ich dachte es wäre ein so guter Vorwand wie jeder andere um früher zu verschwinden… weißt du was? Das ist vermutlich nicht einmal wichtig.", entschied er und war frustriert über sich selbst, da er sich in einen plappernden Idioten verwandelt hatte.

Spocks Augen lachten. „ Vielleicht nicht.", stimmte er zu. „Aber es ist trotzdem interessant. Ich war nicht darüber informiert, dass du die Angewohnheit hast, mit meinem jüngeren Selbst Urlaub zu machen."

„Habe ich nicht.", murmelte Jim, "Es ist eine neue Entwicklung. Jedenfalls der Punkt ist, dass wir hier her kamen und nun ja, etwas ihn aufregte. Mehrmals. Deshalb hat er versucht zu meditieren, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass es nicht richtig funktioniert. Wie ich schon sagte, er erwähnte etwas über Vulkan als Fokuspunkt? Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber was auch immer los ist, es hält ihn davon ab, seinen üblichen 'Deckel' über seinen Emotionen zu schließen.", erklärte er.

Besorgnis zeigte sich auf Spocks Zügen und Jim war erstaunt, wie einfach es eigentlich war, beide Versionen von ihm zu verstehen obwohl die Zeichen sehr unterschwellig waren.

„Ist er aggressiv geworden?" fragte er. Jim nickte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass die Antwort darauf ein „Ja" ist.", antwortete er. „Er versuchte einen Kerl zu erwürgen, der auf uns geschossen hatte und früher am Morgen hat er mich ein mißratenesTier geschimpft." Was ihm erstaunlicherweise noch immer einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, selbst nach all den Entschuldigungen und Versicherungen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Spocks Augenbraue schoss hinauf.

„In der Tat.", sagte er. „Warum wurde auf dich gefeuert?"

Jim wedelte abwiegelnd mit einer Hand. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte." Er überlegte, ob er wirklich die ganze Sache für Spocks Wohlergehen würde erklären müssen. Wer wusste schon, was in den ganzen ´unterdrück deine Emotionen`- Prozess hineinspielte?

„Du wirst es mir irgendwann in der Zukunft erzählen müssen.", sagte Spock und ließ die Sache dann glücklicherweise fallen und wandte sich dem eigentlichen Problem zu. „Um zu deinem Wunsch nach Informationen zurück zu kommen, ich denke, ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein. Einige Kolonisten haben an ähnlichen Störungen in ihren meditativen Zyklen gelitten. Die offensichtlichste und effektivste Lösung für sie war, ihren Fokus von Vulkan auf die Kolonie selbst zu verschieben."

Jim überdachte dies. „Also sollte Spock versuchen, über die Kolonie zu meditieren?", fragte er nach.

Der ältere Spock bedachte ihn mit einem geduldigen Blick. „Jim. Er ist noch nie hier gewesen," bemerkte er. „Es würde kein angemessener Ersatz für ihn sein."

Stirnrunzelnd warf Jim seine Arme in die Luft. „Nun, ich weiß es nicht!", rief er. „Bis zu diesem Morgen wusste ich nicht einmal, dass Vulkanier meditieren! Und du warst der jenige, der es erwähnte, nicht ich."

Spock atmete aus und neigte dann seinen Kopf leicht. „Ich entschuldige mich." sagte er in aufrichtigem Ton. „Ich finde es schwer, mich daran zu erinnern, wie neu das für dich ist. Der Punkt ist nicht die Kolonie - es ist der Fokus. Wenn er versucht, sich mit einer toten Welt zu stabilisieren, dann ist es nicht überraschend, dass er labil ist.", erklärte er. „Glücklicherweise bietet unsere einmalige Physiologie uns beiden eine offensichtliche Alternative."

Die innere Glühbirne leuchtete auf. „Oh," sagte Jim. „Ich verstehe. Du sagst, er sollte versuchen, stattdessen mit der Erde zu meditieren."

„In der Tat," bestätigte Spock. „In meiner Zeit, hatte ich es mir angewöhnt, mit solchen Änderungen meiner Meditationsformel zu experimentieren, insbesondere nachdem ich Crewmitglied der _Enterprise _geworden war", gab er zu. „Aber anscheinend ist mein jüngeres Selbst noch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, es zu versuchen."

„Und es funktioniert?", fragte Jim hoffnungsvoll.

Spock schien seine Antwort einen Moment zu überdenken. „Das tut es.", bekräftigte er. „Aber nicht auf die selbe Weise. Wäre er nicht zerstört, würde Vulkan aus einer Reihe von Gründen immer eine stabilere Wahl als Fokuspunkt sein. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich an den Wechsel angepasst hat."

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte Jim. „Ich werde ihm von der Erd-Fokuspunkt-Sache erzählen, aber gibt es... du weißt schon…irgendwelche Dinge, die ich nicht tun oder sagen sollte?" Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er den neuen Fokus als seine eigene Idee würde darstellen können. Es schien ziemlich vernünftig zu sein. Aber es schien auch eine Langzeitlösung zu sein.

„Sei vorsichtig, Jim.", riet ihm Spock, zu seiner Überraschung, sofort. „Du hast schon immer die Fähigkeit besessen, meine Emotionen zum Vorschein zu bringen, und wenn zutrifft, was ich über einen gewissen Brücken-Zwischenfall gehört habe, hat sich das nicht geändert. Er könnte dich schwer verletzen."

Jim rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Seite seines Gesichts. „Das schon wieder.", sagte er. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass der Kerl einen starken Griff hat. Aber ich werde nicht herumlaufen und versuchen ihn zu verärgern, also entspann dich.", versicherte er ihm.

Spock bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Wut ist gefährlich. Aber sie ist nicht die einzige starke Emotion, die ein Individuum beeinflussen kann.", sagte er rätselhaft.

Jim blieb nur ein sehr kurzer Augenblick darüber zu rätseln, bevor das Gespräch weiterging.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Jim seine Unterhaltung mit dem älteren Spock beendete, war die Lobby vom bernsteinfarbenen Glühen des Abends erfüllt.  
Seine Mitteilung an die Sternenflotte war vernachlässigt und vergessen, kein bisschen in der Lage, ihn von ihrem Austausch abzulenken. Einige Male versuchte jemand, Spock vom Schirm fortzurufen, aber er schickte sie ohne Ausnahme fort und blieb stattdessen davor sitzen.

Jim entschied, dass einer der Gründe, warum er den Typen so mochte, wahrscheinlich der war, dass Spock _ihn_ so sehr zu mögen schien. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, woran er das überhaupt erkannte, außer, dass es seltsam offensichtlich war und sich in der Wärme seiner Stimme und dem ermutigenden Willkommen seines Verhaltens zeigte. _Warum rufst du mich nicht öfter an?,_ schien seine Körpersprache zu sagen, und Jim fiel auf Teufel komm raus kein guter Grund ein, es nicht zu tun.

Sie sprachen hauptsächlich über vulkanische Meditation. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal wirklich viel über die _menschlichen_ Formen der Meditation wusste, fühlte sich Jim einen Großteil der Zeit wie ein Fisch außerhalb des Wassers, aber Spock war recht gut darin, die Dinge für ihn zu vereinfachen. Er erfuhr, dass Vulkanier eine Art von präziser Kontrolle über ihre Gehirne hatten, die den meisten Menschen unheimlich erscheinen würde. Zum Beispiel konnten sie bewusst Selbstmord begehen, was eine verblüffende Enthüllung war. Sie konnten praktisch alle ihre Körperfunktionen kontrollieren – Dinge, von denen die Menschen nicht einmal hoffen konnten, sie zu kontrollieren, wie ihren Herzschlag. Meditation half ihnen, diese komplexen Strukturen zu organisieren, um ihren Geist klar zu halten und sicherzustellen, dass ihr Bewusstsein sie _wirklich_ kontrollierte.

"Du meinst, er könnte abgelenkt werden und vergessen, sein Herz schlagen zu lassen?", hatte Jim an einer Stelle ungläubig gefragt. Aber Spock hatte ihm versichert, dass sein Herz seinen Job machen würde, es sei denn, er hielte es bewusst an. Was für ihn eine Erleichterung war.

Er erfuhr auch, dass einer der Gründe, warum Vulkanier so besorgt um ihre Gefühle waren, der war, dass ihr Gehirn diesbezüglich anders strukturiert war. Wo Menschen so etwas wie intensive Wut empfinden konnten und – während sie immer noch diese Wut empfanden – sich bewusst Mühe geben konnten, sich davon abzuhalten, aufgrund dieser zu handeln, _versagten_ Vulkanier darin anscheinend. Es war einfacher für sie, ein Gefühl selbst zu unterdrücken, als die Handlung, die es auslöste – etwa so, als wolle man einen Wasserstrahl davon abhalten, auf den Boden zu fließen. Menschen hatten einen Eimer; sie konnten das Wasser auffangen, wenn es floss. Vulkanier konnten das jedoch nicht. Wenn sie es aufhalten wollten, mussten sie es an der Quelle abstellen. Spock hatte, seiner eigenen Aussage nach, die Entsprechung zu einem sehr beschissenen, verbeulten, winzigen Eimer und schlechte Koordination damit.

Jim hatte, als ihm das erzählt wurde, den Eindruck, dass das keine Sache war, die man einfach irgend jemandem erzählte. Davon ausgehend, wie wenig Vulkanier generell über sich selbst mitzuteilen schienen, war er tatsächlich über das Ausmaß der Einblicke erstaunt, die der ältere Spock willens war, ihm zu gewähren. Im Stillen verblüffte es ihn, dass er zu denken schien, ihm könnte so weit vertraut werden.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, sich zu fragen, ob der andere Spock sauer sein würde. Schließlich – waren es auch _seine_ Geheimnisse.

"Bist du sicher, dass du mir das alles erzählen solltest?", fragte er endlich an einer Stelle, nicht in der Lage, der sich selbst gestellten Frage zu entkommen. "Ich meine, es hilft wirklich. Ich will nur nicht, dass es dem anderen DU – du weißt schon – unangenehm ist."

Der alte Spock zog darüber leicht seine Augenbrauen hoch. Dann, langsam, schien er zu einer inneren Erkenntnis zu kommen und entspannte sich. Seine Augen waren sehr liebevoll, als sie Jims trafen.

"Das ist ein berechtigter Einwand", stimmte er zu.

Nicht lange danach beendeten sie die Übertragung, als etwas endlich Erfolg darin hatte, Spock von der Konsole fortzurufen. Jim war zuerst traurig, ihn gehen zu sehen, stellte dann aber fest, dass seine 'mehrere Stunden' -Verbannung aus der Nähe des anderen Spock inzwischen sehr wohl abgelaufen sein mochte. Trotzdem nahm er erst noch ein schnelles Abendessen im Restaurant ein, bevor er hinauf ging – erstens weil er hungrig war, und zweitens war es wahrscheinlich besser, sicher zu gehen.

Die Zimmer waren ruhig und still, als er eintrat. Die Lichter waren wieder gedämpft, die Fensterläden geschlossen worden und das schwache Flackern von Kerzen stellte den Großteil der Beleuchtung dar. Er zögerte, sich fragend, ob er noch länger warten sollte – entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Wenn das, was ihm der andere Spock erzählt hatte, wahr war, dann hatte er Spocks Meditation wohl schon unterbrochen, als er die Tür öffnete.

Er fand seinen Ersten Offizier im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, genau da, wo er ihn an diesem Morgen gefunden hatte. Seine Hände formten das bekannte 'V' der vulkanischen Begrüßungsgeste, aber mit seinen Fingerspitzen und Daumen zusammengepresst.

Bei Jims vorsichtiger Annäherung schien er sich überhaupt nicht zu rühren, und so brauchte er einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass sich Spocks Augen geöffnet hatten und er ihn unergründlich beobachtete.

"Also...", sagte Jim, wobei er leicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. "Wie läuft's?" Es war ihm unangenehm, einfach so rumzustehen, während Spock auf dem Boden war. Nach einem Moment entschied er, _zum Teufel damit_, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Für einen Moment saßen sie einfach nur da, sich gegenseitig betrachtend. Jim nahm die seltsamen Düfte der Kerzen wahr und stellte fest, dass es irgendwie friedlich war – aber auch irgendwie angespannt. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es nur _ihm_ so ging.

Schließlich beantwortete Spock seine Frage. Seine Stimme war leise und gedämpft, als er es tat. "Ich hatte weniger Erfolg, als ideal wäre", gab er zu.

Das jetzt, entschied Jim, war der peinliche Moment. Er war gut im Bluffen, aber echte Täuschung war nicht seine Stärke. Wie auch immer, er konnte Spock nicht wissen lassen, dass er mit seinem zukünftigen Ich gesprochen hatte – er war nicht sicher, was für einen Effekt das haben würde, und er würde nicht Raum und Zeit deshalb riskieren. Dennoch, dies wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er die beiden Spocks dazu hätte bringen können, _miteinander_ zu reden.

Verdammtes paradoxes Zeug.

"Also, hören Sie zu, ich habe nachgedacht", fing er an und entschied, dass es nicht anders ging, als mit den Füßen zuerst rein zu springen. "Sie wissen, wie sie sagten, dass sie wegen Vulkan Probleme hätten, nicht wahr?"

Dunkle Augen betrachteten ihn undurchdringlich. Er rutschte wieder herum – es sollte nicht so _peinlich_ sein. Er hatte sich schon wegen weniger wichtigen und gefährlicheren Dingen Unsinn ausgedacht.

"Nun ja, ich habe nachgedacht", wiederholte er. "Was, wenn Sie _nicht_ Vulkan nehmen würden? Ich meine, offensichtlich ist es nicht mehr wirklich... passend. Was, wenn Sie versuchen würden, mit einem anderen Fokus zu meditieren? Wie wäre es, sagen wir mal, mit der Erde?" Er unterstrich diese Idee mit einem Klopfen auf den Boden, als ob er auf die Planetenoberfläche weit unter ihnen deuten wollte.

Spock betrachtete ihn für eine lange Weile.

"...So ein Konzept ist mir ebenfalls in den Sinn gekommen", gab er zu, „aber es ist unpassend."

Verwirrt sah Jim ihn mit offener Neugier an. "Warum?", fragte er.

"Es ist eine komplizierte Angelegenheit", entgegnete Spock tonlos, bevor er seine Augen schloss, als ob er Jim betont abweisen wollte. "Falls Sie Ruhe benötigen, können Sie bleiben. Ansonsten würde ich Sie bitten, mich weiterhin allein zu lassen."

Abgeschossen, dachte Jim, von diesem unerwarteten kleinen Rückschlag in seinen Plänen überrascht. Aber der alte Spock hatte darauf bestanden, dass den Fokus zu wechseln funktionieren würde – also warum schien sein jüngeres Ich die Idee so abzutun? Er musste zugeben, es ergab Sinn für _ihn_. Nur einfache Logik. Wenn etwas nicht länger in der Lage war, seine Funktion zu erfüllen, reparierte man es wenn möglich, und ersetzte es wenn nicht.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde, Spock", bestand er darauf, obwohl ihm so gut wie gesagt worden war, zu verschwinden.

Spocks Augen blieben geschlossen. "Ihr Verständnis meines Meditationsprozesses ist ziemlich eingeschränkt. Ich weiß Ihre Absicht, mir zu helfen, zu schätzen, aber Sie sind nicht in der Lage, das zu tun."

Den Beginn von Frustration fühlend, schloss Jim die Hand, die auf dem dicht gewebten Teppich lag, zu einer festen Faust. "Dann erzählen Sie mir davon", beharrte er. "Sie sagten, es würde nicht funktionieren – erzählen sie mir _warum_. Wer weiß? Vielleicht brauchen sie eine Außenperspektive." _Oder vielleicht habe ich Wissen darüber, wie ihr Gehirn funktioniert, weil ihr zukünftiges Ich gerade die letzten paar Stunden damit verbracht hat, mit mir darüber zu quatschen._

Dieser kleine Muskel in Spocks Kiefer spannte sich wieder an – er fing an zu denken, dass das passierte, wenn er seine Zähne zusammenpresste. "Auch wenn Sie recht intelligent sind, Captain, ist dies nichts, das Sie verstehen können."

Jim brauchte eine Minute, um sich von der Überraschung zu erholen, 'Captain' genannt zu werden. In den vergangenen paar Tagen hatte Spock ihn mit scheinbar wenig Schwierigkeit mit 'Jim' angesprochen.

"Sie sollten mich Jim nennen", beharrte er und riskierte es, etwas näher zu rücken. "Und was würde es schaden, es zu versuchen? Okay, es ist schwer, Vulkan durch die Erde zu ersetzen-"

"Es ist _unmöglich_, Vulkan zu ersetzen", schnappte Spock. Seine Augen öffneten sich, um sich scharf auf ihn zu richten, Wirbel von schlecht unterdrücktem Zorn und Schmerz in ihnen tanzend.

Und plötzlich verstand es Jim, einfach so.

Spock versuchte nicht einmal, einen anderen Fokus zu nutzen. Er brachte es nicht über sich. "Sie _wollen_ es nicht ändern, nicht wahr?", sagte er laut, die Erkenntnis, die ihn plötzlich durchdrang, aussprechend. "Sie haben Angst, dass Sie, wenn Sie ihn aus den Augen lassen, ihn niemals zurück bekommen werden. Dass Sie, wenn Sie versuchen, ihn durch die Erde zu ersetzen, eine weitere Verbindung zu ihrer Heimat verlieren", schlussfolgerte er. Und dann fasste er es zusammen.

"Sie können ihre emotionale Bindung an Vulkan nicht loslassen."

Helle Augen stießen auf dunkle, als Jim Spock niederstarrte. Die Ironie der offenbarten Situation ging an keinem von ihnen vorbei. Er sah zu wie Spock plötzlich, in dieser flüssigen, ungestelzten Bewegung häufiger Übung, aufstand.

"Ich muss erneut verlangen, dass Sie gehen", sagte er.

Jim blieb stur auf dem Boden sitzen. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Nicht bis Sie mich Ihnen helfen lassen."

Er hatte den starken Arm, der sich um sein Hemd schloss und ihn gewaltsam auf seine Füße zog, nicht erwartet. Trotzdem wehrte er sich nicht wirklich dagegen – er wollte ihn nicht mit Absicht reizen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er versucht, auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Stursein und ein Arsch sein zu wandeln. Es war schwieriger, als es aussah. "Das können Sie nicht", sagte Spock und seine Stimme brach leicht aus ihrem monotonen Format aus. Dann machte er Anstalten, Jim mit einem etwas sanfteren Stoß in Richtung Tür zu schieben. Die Bedeutung 'gehen Sie' sprach aus all seinen Handlungen.

_Nein_, dachte Jim, und bevor Spocks Hand sein Hemd loslassen konnte, griff er nach ihr. "Ich kann es versuchen", sagte er.

Spock riss sich los, als wäre er durch die Berührung verbrannt worden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und wurde gleichzeitig weicher. Dann, noch ehe Jim reagieren konnte, bewegte er sich auf ihn zu. Mit beeindruckender Schnelligkeit trat er elegant in Jims persönlichen Raum und schloss seine Hände um dessen Oberarme, was Ströme von Wärme dazu brachte, durch seinen Körper zu fließen, wo seine Berührung auflag. Ihre Gesichter waren dicht beisammen, die Atmung stockend, als Jim reflexartig ebenfalls nach ihm griff, halb besorgt, dass Spock umkippen würde, und halb besorgt, ob er ihn angreifen würde. Spocks Gesichtsausdruck war rätselhaft, düster intensiv und einen Moment lang ungeschützt. Ein Schauder rann seine Wirbelsäule entlang und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen bekannten Kitzel von Erregung durch seine Adern fließen spürte.

Oh.

Oh, nein, nein, _nein_. Das konnte nicht sein. Er... sie... es _konnte nicht_...

Aber plötzlich passte alles zusammen. Diese kleinen Momente. Diese unerklärlichen Gefühle, die ihn einfach zu überfallen schienen und dann verschwanden, bevor er sie identifizieren konnte. Die Art, wie er sich fast übermäßig Spocks gewahr war, wenn er ihn berührte. Und wie der Mann ihn nur mit ein paar sorgfältigen Worten der Ablehnung so aufrühren konnte. Es machte _Sinn_ – so viel Sinn, dass er sich fragte, wie er es hatte übersehen können.

Er fühlte sich zu Spock hingezogen.

Was erschreckend war.

Jims Atem stockte, als diese dunklen Augen in seine eigenen blickten, und für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass Spock sich vorbeugen würde, dass sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss treffen würden, welcher ihm mit Sicherheit den Mund verbrennen würde. Sein Verstand war ein durcheinander geworfener Haufen aus Verwirrung und Erkennen und Angst, als sich die Sekunde so lang es ging ausdehnte.

Dann warf Spock ihn quer durch den Raum.

Abscheu und Ekel standen deutlich im Gesicht des Halbvulkaniers, als Jim an die gegenüberliegende Wand krachte. Es verschlug ihm jetzt aus einem völlig anderen Grund den Atem. Sein Hinterkopf knallte gegen die harte Oberfläche und er sah Sterne, sein Rücken schrie vor Schmerzen, bevor er zu Boden rutschte. Er sah Spock an, sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck war ein Bild schmerzlicher Verwirrung, aber sein Erster Offizier hatte immer noch diesen düsteren, trüben Blick.

Jim war entsetzt. Was, wenn er... oh Scheiße, was, wenn Spock es _wusste_? Hatte er ihn deshalb geworfen? Er war irgendwie in der Lage gewesen, Jims Hingezogenheit wahrzunehmen und es... es widerte ihn an. Er hatte gewusst, was er wollte, hatte gesehen, wie er sich vorbeugte – hatte er sich vorgebeugt? – und mit seinen Gefühlen so nah an der Oberfläche, seine Reaktion war absolut.

Äußerste, instinktive Ablehnung.

Jim konnte das nicht verarbeiten. Es war alles zu viel, zu früh und zu merkwürdig. Sich zittrig auf die Füße stellend tat er etwas, das er wahrlich nicht sehr oft tat.

Er lief weg.

Nicht zurückschauend, nicht einen Gedanken verschwendend hastete er aus der Tür und hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis er sicher im Turbolift eingeschlossen war. Sein Herz hämmerte und sein Kopf schwamm, als er sich gegen die abgerundeten Wände lehnte. Er stoppte den Lift zwischen zwei Etagen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seinen klaren Verstand zurück zu gewinnen. _Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert?_, fragte er sich selbst, obwohl er eigentlich beinahe sicher war, es zu wissen. Seine Hände zitterten etwas, als er sie an seinen Kopf hob, und er zuckte wegen des Schmerzes, der darin pulsierte, zusammen. Ein Echo kam von seinen Schultern und er hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass er dort für eine Weile blau und grün sein würde.

Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. Aber auf eine gewisse Weise war er fast erleichtert, dass es die gewesen war, die er bekommen hatte. Nicht, weil er nicht befürchtete, dass Spock ihn jetzt hasste – denn das tat er sehr wohl. Aber nein, wenn es... anders... gelaufen wäre, wäre er auch nicht sicher gewesen, wie er damit umgegangen wäre.

Denn es machte keinen _Sinn_. Spock war sein Freund! Jim fühlte sich zu seinen Freunden nicht hingezogen. Ernsthaft, das neigte dazu, ihn wirklich abzuturnen. Sobald er anfing, eine Person kennen zu lernen, hörte er auf, sich vorzustellen, mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen. Außerdem, Spock war nicht gerade sein _Typ_. Zum einen war er männlich – nicht ohne Präzedenzfall in Jims Erfahrungen, aber ein wenig atypisch. Normalerweise hielt er sich an Frauen. Sexuell selbstsicher – sogar aggressiv – schnell und oberflächlich. Die Sorte Frauen, die es nicht kümmerte, ob er am nächsten Tag anrief, oder es sogar vorzog, dass er es nicht tat. _Das_ waren diejenigen, hinter denen er her war. Keine reservierten (oder, nun ja, _im Allgemeinen_ reservierten) Männer mit schmaler Statur, blasser Haut und dunklen, ausdrucksstarken Augen. Also dieser Teil war seltsam. Nicht 'nicht einmal in einer Million Jahre' seltsam, nur – wenn man Spock vor einem Jahr in eine Reihe gestellt und Jim gesagt hätte, dass einer dieser Leute irgendwann sein Blut in Flammen setzen würde, hätte er niemals auf Spock getippt.

Aber der Teil, der ihn beinahe vor Angst erstarren ließ, war der, dass er Spock _mochte_. Ziemlich. Er dachte nicht, dass er mit ihm schlafen und am nächsten Tag einfach abhauen könnte – und er hatte noch nie zuvor dieses Gefühl von vermischter Anziehung _und_ Verbundenheit gefühlt.

_Du weißt, dass er diesen Mist ernst nehmen würde_, dachte Jim. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand des Lifts und versuchte, seine Atmung zu regulieren. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass er Jim jemals in diesem Zusammenhang in Betracht ziehen würde – und es sah so aus, als ob ihn die ganze Idee anekeln würde.

Nun, was hatte er sonst erwartet? Es war schockierend genug, dass _er_ Spock anscheinend auf dieser Ebene schätzte – auf Erwiderung zu hoffen, war schwachsinnig. Denn wenn Spock nicht sein üblicher Typ war, dann war er zur Hölle noch mal nicht Spocks.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, diesen ganzen Mist zu ordnen. Okay, er war also in der Lage, Spock attraktiv zu finden – er las da wahrscheinlich zu viel hinein. Immerhin war es _Monate_ her, seit er das letzte Mal Sex hatte, und er war praktisch berüchtigt für seine Libido. Er hatte viel Zeit mit Spock verbracht. Zugegeben, das hatte normalerweise den _gegenteiligen_ Effekt auf seine Hormone, aber vielleicht war sein System nur deshalb so durcheinander, weil es so lange her war seit seinem letzten Mal.

Seine Augen schlossen sich und er erinnerte sich an den Blick voller Abscheu auf Spocks Gesicht in dem Moment, als er ihn von sich fort geworfen hatte.

Auf keinen Fall. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich zu Spock hingezogen zu fühlen – es würde alles ruinieren. Er würde seinen Ersten Offizier verlieren. Er würde seinen Freund verlieren. Er hob seine Faust und schlug voller Frustration gegen die nächste Wand. Es war nur sein dummer, verdammter Sextrieb, der ihn hier verrückt machte. Er hatte ihn schon vorher ignoriert – nicht bewusst, sondern nur, indem er alle von ihm fallen gelassenen Hinweise nahm und sich unverhohlen weigerte zu erkennen, was sie aussagten. Aber nun, da er es bemerkt hatte, wusste er, dass er das nicht mehr können würde. Er musste mit der Situation klar kommen.

Es war der einzige Weg, um Spock dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder ohne diesen Hass anzusehen.

Jim dachte für ein paar Minuten darüber nach und startete dann den Lift neu. Sex – das war das Problem. Also würde er es aus seinem System kriegen. Er würde gehen, jemanden finden, der sein Typ _war_ und er würde diesen – diesen Impuls wegkriegen. Die Angelegenheit neutralisieren. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass es nur seine überaktive Libido war, die sich auf das kleinste Bisschen wahrgenommener Ermutigung stürzte. Aber wenn er die Bestie befriedigen konnte, dann konnte er zurück kommen und Spock davon überzeugen, dass es kein Problem war. Vielleicht sogar, dass es nie existiert hatte. Dann mochte er in der Lage sein, ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

Als der Lift das Erdgeschoss erreichte, stelzte er hinaus, seine Schultern gekrümmt und den Kopf hängen lassend, während er das Gebäude auf direktem Weg verließ. Er fühlte sich seltsam, als er die offene Straße erreichte. Die Luft war kalt auf seiner Haut und sein Körper protestierte gegen die Bewegung. Es war, als wäre er losgelöst, getrennt von sich selbst. _Warum?_, konnte er nicht aufhören, sich zu fragen. Warum musste er jede gute Sache ruinieren? Das war nicht Spocks Schuld. Zugegeben, ihn gegen die Wand zu schmeißen und die gefühlsmäßige Instabilität war es – selbst wenn er es nicht ganz kontrollieren konnte – aber die Sache, die es ruinieren würde? Das sah danach aus, als läge es alles an Jim. Verdammt! Warum konnte er sich nicht vornehmen, Spock zu helfen und es dann _tatsächlich schaffen, ihm zu helfen?_ Was war es nur an ihm, das es zu mögen schien, fast alle seine Beziehungen zu verkomplizieren?

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war versteinert, als er die Straße entlang ging, während er nach einem geeigneten Etablissement Ausschau hielt. Eine Art Bar, ein Ort mit einem Gewühl von Leuten, die danach trachteten, ihrem alltäglichen Stress zu entkommen und einen drauf zu machen. Je voller, desto besser.

Er brauchte eine Weile, einen geeigneten Ort zu finden, aber sobald er das hatte, ließ er sich einfach hinein treiben, ohne wenigstens den Namen zu lesen oder seiner Ausstattung viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Es gab Lärm und Musik und Alkohol und ein passendes Summen von Leben. Das war alles, was zählte. Er ging zur Bar und für einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er seinen Drink bestellte – er hatte vorhin beschlossen, dass er sich heute nicht betrinken würde. Aber er dachte sich, dass er seinen eigenen Entschluss wohl brechen könnte. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, allzu bald zurück zu gehen.

Jemanden aufzureißen stellte sich jedoch etwas schwerer als sonst heraus. Anscheinend war es schwieriger, wenn man aussah, als ob man etwas herumgeschubst worden war, und seine normalerweise charismatische Persönlichkeit ähnlich angeschlagen war. Die meisten der anderen Gäste mieden ihn misstrauisch, und so fand er sich zum größten Teil auf sich allein gestellt.

Das Bild von Spocks Gesicht wollte ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen. Dieser furchtbare Gesichtsausdruck, den er trug, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass etwas so _Widerliches_ tatsächlich real war. Aber Jim war nicht **so** übel, nicht wahr? Die meisten Leute schienen ihn für recht gutaussehend zu halten, selbst wenn sie nicht wirklich auf ihn standen. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor einen Kopf darüber machen müssen, ob er einen potentiellen Partner _anekelte_.

"Vulkanier sind anders", zitierte er leise zu seinem Glas und kippte seinen Inhalt hinunter in dem Versuch, dieses Gesicht zu verjagen. Irgendwie schien der Drink es nur noch klarer zu machen. Genau wie der Nächste. Und der danach.

"Es funktioniert nicht", beschwerte er sich bei einer Frau, als sie neben ihm an die Bar glitt. Zumindest war er ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Frau war – sein Kopf schmerzte und das machte es schwer, aufmerksam zu sein. Er versuchte es eh nur halbherzig. "Wie soll ich meine Sorgen ertränken, wenn es sie nur noch _schlimmer_ macht?"

Ein Lachen, etwas bitter aber auch amüsiert. "Ich glaube, man soll sich nur darin suhlen", antwortete die Frau, jetzt fast definitiv weiblich. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und dann auf die funkelnde Lichtreflexion in seinem Glas.

"Das ist Quatsch", stellte er entschieden fest. Es brachte ihm ein weiteres Lachen ein und er zuckte etwas zusammen, als das Geräusch in seinen Ohren kratzte. Aber er bestellte trotzdem einen weiteren Drink.

"Hey, weißt du", sagte seine Nachbarin, als er Barkeeper ein neues, funkelndes Glas vor ihn hin stellte, "du siehst irgendwie wie dieser Kerl aus – Kirk, oder wie auch immer er heißt. Der, der diese verrückten Romulaner davon abgehalten hat, uns in die Luft zu jagen."

Er kippte sein Glas hinunter. Die Flüssigkeit brannte und beruhigte gleichzeitig, als sie seine Kehle hinunterfloss. "Yeah. Das bin ich", antwortete er und fragte sich wieder, warum jeder _ihn_ zu erkennen schien. Spock war derjenige gewesen, der sein Schiff in die _Narada_ flog und beinahe starb. Nun ja, Jim hatte sicherlich zu der ganzen Sache beigetragen, aber Spock war derjenige, der den wirklich dramatischen Teil ausführte. Er bekam die Explosion und alles.

"Sicher bist du das", stimmte die Frau zu. "Der Captain, der die Welt gerettet hat, sitzt in dieser Bar, betrinkt sich und quatscht mich auf so eine blöde Art an. Also wo ist dein Schiff, Mr. Bigshot?", fragte sie etwas spöttisch.

Jim zuckte mit der Schulter. "Raumdock", antwortete er. "Ist kompliziert. Staub spielte eine Rolle."

Ein Schnauben. "Aha. Staub. Okay, ich gebe dir Punkte für Originalität – _das_ habe ich noch nie gehört", sagte sie und schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen.

Ein paar Drinks später hatte er aufgehört zu reden, aber die Frau neben ihm hielt eine Art Unterhaltung mit sich selbst aufrecht. Vermutlich hatte er irgendetwas damit zu tun, obwohl er nicht wirklich sicher war, welche Rolle er eigentlich spielte. Sie nannte ihn einen 'guten Zuhörer'. Man hätte ihn nicht dazu bringen können, sich zu erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte. An einem Punkt begann er sich zu fragen, ob sie ihren Zwilling mitgebracht hatte, aber dann klärte sich seine Sicht wieder.

Trinken und Kopfverletzungen waren kein guter Mix.

Schließlich machte sie eine Angebot, das er wiedererkannte. Er drehte sich auf seinem Sitz um und sah sie gründlich von oben bis unten an. Nicht schlecht. Irgendwie groß, mit hübschem dunklen Haar und einem breiten Mund.

"Okay. Du wirst gehen", antwortete er und sie grinste ihn an.

„Meine Güte, danke", sagte sie, aber dann schloss sich ihre Hand um seinen Arm – zu kalt und zu nah an der Stelle, an der er verletzt worden war. Es war unangenehm. Trotzdem zog er ihn nicht weg, als sie ihn aus der Bar führte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich dicht an seinem Ohr, parfümierter Duft füllte seine Nase. „Zu mir oder zu dir?", fragte sie.

Natürlich gingen sie zu ihr.

Sie waren ein Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen, als sie durch ihre Tür kamen. Schlabberige Küsse und Hände, unbeholfen durch Alkohol und Unvertrautheit. Was folgte, war ein verzweifeltes, fast mitleiderregendes Herumrollen, ihre Stimmen jeglicher Ermunterungen und Zärtlichkeiten beraubt, als sie ins Schlafzimmer stürzten und versuchten, sich ihrer physischen Triebe zu entledigen. Jim vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dunklen, dunklen Haar. Sie nannte ihm beim falschen Namen. Keinen von ihnen kümmerte es. Es war rau und geschäftsmäßig, aber es erledigte den Job.

Als es vorbei war, fühlte Jim sich nicht besser.

Physisch befriedigt, ja. Aber nicht besser.

Er wollte gehen, aber er war müde und verausgabt, und so gab er stattdessen dem Drängen seines Körpers nach Bewusstlosigkeit nach und trieb auf den fremden Laken und mit einem fremden Atem in seinem Ohr davon.

Er wachte Stunden später mit einem Schock auf, als ein Glass kaltes Wasser kurzerhand über sein Gesicht gekippt wurde. Er schlug um sich, panisch und orientierungslos, als das Wasser seine Sinne betäubte und für ihn für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment denken ließ, er würde ertrinken, als es in seine Nase und seinen Mund lief. Mit einem verzweifelten, spuckenden Husten fiel er aus dem Bett.

„Zeit abzuhauen, Sonnenschein", teilte ihm eine raue weibliche Stimme mit und er konnte nur verschlafen hinter ihr her fluchen, als sein ‚Date' in ein angrenzendes Bad schlenderte und die Tür zu zog.

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er, sich trotz des hartnäckigen scharfen Schmerzes in seinem Schädel zurecht zu finden. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in einen Mixer gesteckt worden war. Die vorherige Nacht war ein verschwommener, bruchstückhafter Eindruck – aber er konnte sich an das _Warum_ erinnern. Das verdammte Puzzle war endlich klar geworden und er hatte es herausgefunden. Über Spock. Und ihn. Und dann hatte Spock ihn mit diesem Blick angesehen – es war, als hätte es sich in seinen Verstand gebrannt – und ihn durch den Raum geworfen.

Spaßige Zeiten. Jim riss sich weit genug zusammen, um wieder in seine Sachen zu schlüpfen. Er kämpfte gegen seine Übelkeit an und nahm an, dass er höllisch aussehen musste. Er wollte jedoch nicht bleiben. Er hatte getan, was er musste – er hatte es aus seinem System bekommen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich nicht, als ob er Spock irgendwie leichter in die Augen sehen könnte.

_Blöder Mist_, dachte er und stolperte dann aus der Tür. Selbst wenn er sich noch nicht dazu entschlossen, hätte zurück zu gehen, war sein Zeug immer noch in der Reiseunterkunft. Außerdem – er konnte Spock nicht einfach allein lassen. Der Mann war instabil.

Es war unmöglich, seine Schritte von vergangener Nacht zurück zu verfolgen, aber glücklicherweise war dieser ganze Stadtteil recht nah bei dem Ort, an dem Spock und er untergekommen waren. Es war ein guter Plan gewesen, versicherte er sich selbst, während er die unangenehmen Blicke einiger Fußgänger ignorierte und der Straße zurück folgte. Er würde versuchen auszumerzen, was auch immer für eine Fehlfunktion es war, die ihn denken ließ, dass von allen anderen Leuten gerade Spock ein passender Kandidat für ein paar Bettspielchen wäre, und dann würde er wieder sein Freund sein und versuchen, ihm zu helfen.

Denn die Alternative war, die ganze Sache aufzugeben – und er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er das nicht tun würde.

Nein, das war nur ein vorübergehender Rückschlag – er hatte sich jetzt darum gekümmert, er war sich sicher. Alles, was er tun musste, war Spock davon zu überzeugen, dass alles okay war, und dass er wirklich einen anderen Fokus für seine Meditation wählen musste. Wahrscheinlich leichter gesagt als getan, aber Jim war gut mit Herausforderungen.

Nicht zu vergessen der Fakt, dass er kein guter Verlierer war.

Als er endlich zu der Reiseunterkunft zurück gefunden hatte, wurden alle Zweifel, die er darüber hatte, wie scheiße er aussah, durch den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der andorianischen Empfangsdame weggewischt.

„Raue Nacht?", fragte sie, als er sich fragte, warum die Sonne so hell sein musste – sogar wenn er _drinnen_ war.

Er grunzte als Antwort, bereit, einfach nur ins Zimmer hoch zu gehen und sich für eine Weile unter die Dusche zu stellen. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er nicht schon nass. Aber die freundliche Frau hob eine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Warten Sie", sagte sie, ging um den Empfangstisch und führte ihn zu einem plüschigen grauen Stuhl. „Ich hole Ihnen etwas. Laufen Sie nicht weg."

Also war Jim eine Minute lang sich selbst überlassen, darüber brummelnd, wie jeder ihn herumschubste und herumkommandierte. Er war der Captain, verdammt. Es wurde Zeit, dass _er_ anfing, Leute herumzukommandieren.

Er entschied, dass er mit seinem eigenen Kopf anfangen würde. Dies war der zweite Morgen, an dem er aufwachte und sich fühlte, als sei ein Presslufthammer in seinem Schädel, und es machte _keinen Spaß_. Obwohl er die Kopfschmerzen von gestern jederzeit diesen hier vorziehen würde. _Hör mit dem Hämmern auf_, befahl er seinem Hirn.

Es funktionierte nicht.

Sein Mund hörte auch nicht auf sich anzufühlen, als ob er ein Tribble verschluckt hätte. Und es dann mit etwas Stahlwolle herumgejagt hätte. Verdammt, was hatte er letzte Nacht getrunken?

_Eine Menge_, bot seine Erinnerung hilfreich an.

Sein Kopf war in seinen Händen, als die Andorianerin zurückkam. Ihre Hände hielten ein Datapad und ein großes Glas mit etwas Hellblauem und Schaumigem.

„Trinken Sie das", instruierte sie ihn, das Glas zu seinem Gesicht führend. Er zuckte aus Reflex zurück und betrachtete es misstrauisch.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, als sie eine seiner Hände ergriff und sie um die schlüpfrige Oberfläche schloss.

„Na ja, es ist kein Hypo mit einer Entgiftungsrezeptur", antwortete sie, „aber es ist immer noch ein wirksames Katermittel."

Er starrte auf das Glas und beobachtete, wie ein paar schaumige Blasen blinkten und auftauchten und zerplatzten. Die Weisheit, nichts Unbekanntes zu trinken, das ihm von einer praktisch Fremden präsentiert wurde, kämpfte mit dem unwiderstehlichen Gedanken, es könnte etwas gegen den _Höllen_jahrmarkt ausrichten, der sein Körper geworden war.

Sich die Nase zuhaltend, kippte er das ganze Ding mit einem Mal hinunter und schüttelte sich dann wegen des schleimig-schlüpfrigen Gefühls, als es seine Kehle hinunterrutschte.

„Was haben Sie überhaupt gemacht?", fragte die Concierge, vage beeindruckt aussehend, als er ihr das leere Glas zurückgab.

Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Erst sagen Sie mir, was ich gerade getrunken habe", hielt er dagegen. Ein widerlicher Nachgeschmack begann, seinen Mund zu vernebeln – und er meinte ‚vernebeln'. Es war wirklich das beste beschreibende Wort für die Empfindung. Aber sie blickte ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Sie wollen keine Zutatenliste", teilte sie ihm mit. Er stellte jedoch fest, dass sein Kopf sich langsam etwas weniger schwer fühlte, also war da wenigstens das. „Haben Sie sich gestritten oder was?"

Jim machte ein missmutiges Gesicht und rieb seine Schläfen in dem Versuch, den scheinbaren Prozess des nachlassenden Schmerzes zu beschleunigen. „Ja, so ungefähr", stimmte er zu und fühlte, wie sein Magen eine unangenehme Drehung machte. Er war nicht sicher, ob das an der unangenehmen Erinnerung lag, oder an dem besorgten Gedanken daran, welche Reaktion er von Spock erwarten konnte, oder wegen dem, was er gerade zu sich genommen hatte. Vielleicht wegen allem.

„Sie können einfach keine Pause machen, oder?", stellte sie mitfühlend fest.

Ein freudloses Glucksen kam über seine Lippen. „Nee", stimmte er zu. „Nicht dass das irgendetwas _Neues_ wäre", konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten, hinzu zu fügen.

„Na ja", sagte sie und ihr Tonfall hob sich auf eine optimistischere Weise, als sie ihm das Datapad reichte. Er blinzelte es an. „Zumindest gibt es ein paar gute Nachrichten für Sie – ich habe es geschafft, ihnen Zugang zu einem privaten Fahrzeug zu verschaffen."

„Kein Scheiß?!", rief er glücklich und nahm den gereichten Gegenstand mit einigem Interesse. Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Nach der Geschichte, die Sie gestern erzählt haben, wollten ein paar Leute helfen. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass es in spätestens einer Woche wieder hierher zurück geschickt wird, aber in der Zwischenzeit gehört es Ihnen", erklärte sie. Dann gab sie ihm eine vorsichtige Einschätzung. „Sie sollten aber vielleicht den Vulkanier fahren lassen."

Jim wusste, was sie damit meinte, aber gerade jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als seine Gedanken auf die Vorstellung von Spock mit einem Anfall von Raserei zu richten. Es war keine ermutigende Idee.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", wich er aus, innerlich beschließend, dass Spock _definitiv nicht_ fahren würde.

Dann nahm er sich eine Extraminute, damit sich sein Kopf noch etwas klärte, während die Concierge ihm recht vage beschrieb, wo das Auto zu finden war, bevor sie ihn sich selbst überließ. Sobald er sich etwas stabiler fühlte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und ging nach oben.

Als der Turbolift nach oben fuhr, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Spock irgendwann während der Nacht gegangen sein könnte.

Er schluckte schwer, als er über die Vorstellung nachdachte. Ganz abgesehen von seiner momentanen Meinung über Jim würde Spock seinen eigenen gewalttätigen Ausbruch nicht billigen. Er könnte es als ein Zeichen ansehen, dass er völlig richtig damit gelegen hatte, dass sie sich trennen sollten. Beim letzten Mal… hatte er nicht gesagt, er hätte darüber nachgedacht zu gehen, während Jim beschäftigt war?

_Scheiße_, dachte er mit viel Gefühl, jetzt beinahe sicher, dass er zum Zimmer kommen und definitiv keinen Spock finden würde. Er war in so einer fatalistischen Stimmung, dass er tatsächlich _überrascht_ war, als die Tür aufzischte und er war da – mitten im Zimmer, seine Kerzen wegpackend, wie es aussah.

Für einen Moment stand Jim einfach nur in der Tür herum. Spocks Mund war ein ganz klein wenig locker, seine Augenbrauen waren in Richtung seines Haaransatzes gewandert. Seine Hände hatten mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten.

Unentschlossenheit herrschte. Dann brach Jim sie, ging einen Schritt hinein und ließ die automatische Tür hinter sich zu gleiten. _Es ist nur Spock_, sagte er sich selbst. Und so war es. Aber das schien nichts an der Tatsache zu ändern, dass sein Herz wie verrückt schlug und seine Stimme eine ausgedehnte Auszeit genommen hatte. Oder vielleicht hatten die Überbleibsel dieses Katermittels einfach seinen Mund zugeklebt. Wie auch immer, für einen Moment schweifte sein Geist ab, zur Abwechslung nicht zu dem Ausdruck äußersten Ekels, den sein Freund die andere Nacht gehabt hatte – sondern zu dem Moment davor, als sie aneinander gehangen hatten, nur heißer Atem und warme Hände.

_Nein!_, sagte er sich selbst streng. Er sollte das aus seinem System bekommen haben!

…Nun ja, vielleicht dauerte es einfach eine Weile. Oder vielleicht, jetzt da er bemerkt hatte, dass Spock attraktiv war – _sein konnte_, war es einfach etwas schwerer, es nicht mehr zu bemerken. Für jetzt. Aber er würde das reparieren. Er würde es nicht ruinieren, verdammt noch mal! Er hatte nie viel Erfahrung mit unerwiderter Anziehung gehabt, aber er hatte in der Vergangenheit versucht, mit Leuten umzugehen, nachdem er mit ihnen geschlafen hatte. Es ging nie gut. Ohne Ausnahme trennten sie sich im Schlechten, von ihm und seiner Art enttäuscht. Aber obwohl es, vielleicht, ein wenig seltsam war, wollte er sich nicht von Spock trennen. Noch nicht.

Spocks Stimme riss ihn aus der seltsamen Spirale seiner Gedanken.

„Sie sind zurückgekommen", sagte er, als ob er es nicht wirklich glauben könnte, obwohl er den klaren Beweis vor Augen hatte.

Jim suchte in seinem Kopf nach Worten – einer stimmigen Antwort, etwas, das passte. Sein Blick zuckte kurz durch das Zimmer.

„Ich habe meine Tasche hier gelassen", wählte er schließlich. Wirklich, er meinte es nicht so, wie es sich anhörte – er meinte es mehr in dem Sinn, dass Spock hätte _wissen_ müssen, dass er zurückkommen würde, weil er seine Sachen nicht mitgenommen hatte, als er ging. Aber der Halbvulkanier versteifte sich sofort, verschloss sich.

„Natürlich", sagte er, als ob nun alles Sinn machte. „Ich werde bald gehen. Wenn Sie bleiben und… sich frisch machen möchten, sorgen Sie sich nicht darüber, dass meine Anwesenheit Sie behindern wird."

„Nein", beteuerte Jim, einen Schritt vorgehend, und streckte reflexartig eine Hand nach Spock aus. Dann fasste er sich und zog sie zurück. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich meine – natürlich bin ich zurückgekommen. Das hatte ich immer vor."

Spock zögerte erneut, seine Augen nicht ganz auf ihn gerichtet. „Warum?", fragte er, fast unhörbar, als ob ihm das Wort entfleucht war. Jim schluckte und verzog dann das Gesicht, als ihn eine frische Welle dieses widerlichen Geschmacks traf. Ugh. Wie lange sollte das überhaupt anhalten? Er fing an, den Verdacht zu haben, dass etwas in seinem Mund brütete.

Was natürlich absolut nebensächlich zur momentanen Situation war, aber trotzdem etwas ablenkend.

„Okay, sehen Sie", fing Jim an, beide Hände ausstreckend, aber Abstand haltend – als ob er halb erwartete, dass Spock abhauen würde, und beabsichtigte, ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er das tat. „Ich werde nur ein paar Sachen sagen und Sie werden zuhören, und dann werden wir noch ein bisschen reden – aber zuerst muss ich ein paar Sachen sagen, okay?", beteuerte er und zuckte ein wenig bei dem kratzigen, unangenehmen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen.

Spock stand einfach da. Nach einem Moment nahm er das als ein Zeichen der Zustimmung und fing an.

_Tief durchatmen_, dachte er. „Richtig. Okay. Zuerst – _es tut mir leid_", war sein Anfang. Die Reaktion seines Ersten Offiziers bestand darin, genauso geschockt auszusehen, wie als Jim durch die Tür gekommen war. „Ja, ich weiß, Sie denken, ich sollte das nicht sagen, da Sie mich durch den Raum geschmissen haben, aber ich verstehe das. Es ist die ganze komische Verkabelung in ihrem Gehirn – bis sie sich darum gekümmert haben ist es schwer, nicht um sich zu schlagen. Also _tut_ es mir leid. Es ist nur… ich wollte Sie nicht, Sie wissen schon, unbehaglich machen und so. Ich _schwöre_, ich habe nichts damit beabsichtigt, und möchte immer noch, dass wir Freunde sind, und ich möchte Ihnen immer noch wirklich helfen. Und ich weiß – ich **weiß**, sie denken nicht, dass ich das kann, oder dass es mich nichts angeht, aber ich gebe nicht nach", beharrte er, Hände auf seine Hüften gestützt, obwohl er sehr gut wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich einfach lächerlich aussah. Zerzaust, müde, zusammengeschlagen und fertig. Aber er war noch nicht aus dem Rennen. „Sie brauchen Hilfe, und es gibt – Dinge – die ich für Sie rausfinden kann, aber bitte fragen Sie mich nicht wie. Sie sind mein Erster Offizier, und ich werde Sie nicht ersetzen, also müssen wir etwas tun. Sie müssen zuhören, Spock, weil es nicht funktioniert, wenn Sie es allein versuchen, und ich _brauche_ Sie, um mir zu helfen, ein guter Captain zu sein. Ich _möchte_, dass Sie mein Freund sind."

Es herrschte Schweigen, sobald er geendet hatte und Jim wollte sich wirklich hinsetzen, aber er zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben. Er musste resolut erscheinen, verdammt noch mal.

Spock sah ihn an, als wäre er etwas, das er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und wandte dann – überraschenderweise – seinen Blick ab.

Nach einer Weile fand Jim, dass er es wirklich leid wurde, resolut zu erscheinen. „Nun?", fragte er, sich wundernd, ob Spock jemals etwas sagen würde.

„Sie haben ihren erbetenen Redemoment beendet?", meinte er. Jim fragte sich, ob dies der Teil war, wo er die ganze Show beendete, indem er sagte ‚danke, aber nein danke' und zur Tür hinaus ging.

„Ja", gab er zu und widerstand dem Drang, sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine Woche lang nicht geschlafen.

„Dann", sagte Spock, „glaube ich, ist es an mir, mich zu entschuldigen." Er ließ endlich die Kerze sinken, die er gehalten hatte – Jim bemerkte, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren gewesen war, seit er herein gekommen war. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass sie solche Worte geschmacklos finden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich es jedoch nicht guten Gewissens unterlassen kann, angemessene Reue für meine Missetaten anzubieten, werde ich mich von diesem Moment an stattdessen zwingen, mich Handlungen, die diese erfordern, zu enthalten."

Jim brauchte einen Moment, aber als er die Spock-Sprache übersetzt hatte und verstand, dass er im Grunde genommen sagte, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, abzuhauen, war es an ihm, überrascht zu sein. Er hatte wirklich mehr Widerstand erwartet. Viel mehr.

Spock legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, Jim", sagte er ernsthaft. „Jede einzelne meiner Handlungen am vergangenen Abend war unentschuldbar. Ich konnte den Ernst meiner Lage nicht länger abstreiten, nachdem ich beinahe… nachdem ich Sie verletzt hatte", änderte er, und Jim fragte sich, was er davor hatte sagen wollen. Aber er fragte nicht. „Sie hatten Recht. In all ihren Einschätzungen. Ich hatte Ihre Verzeihung nicht vorhergesehen – noch halte ich es für verdient. Mein Benehmen war unverzeihlich."

„Sie waren nicht…", fing er an, verstummte jedoch bei dem Ausdruck auf Spocks Gesicht.

„Meine Instabilität ist sehr wohl meine Verantwortung. Ich habe mir erlaubt, es ausarten zu lassen. Ich weigerte mich, alternative, vielversprechende Lösungen zu meinem eigenen Dilemma zu verfolgen. Ich habe mich selbst kompromittiert, und indem ich das tat, habe ich den Mann, der mein Captain ist – und mein Freund – gefährdet."

_Ich bin verloren_, dachte Jim, als sein Herz bis in seinen Hals hinauf schlug. Sobald ihm der Gedanke kam, schob er ihn jedoch beiseite. Er mochte Spock – das wusste er schon. Er konnte ihn mögen, ohne über ihn herfallen zu wollen, obwohl, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, die Idee _schien – nein_. Nichts davon. Wenn er über Spock herfiel, würde das nicht gut gehen. Er würde wahrscheinlich gegen eine andere Wand geschmissen werden.

_Geil,_ entschied seine rebellische und abnorme Hälfte.

Oh, **verdammt noch mal!**

Aber _nein_, der Punkt war der, dass Spock solche Avancen nicht willkommen heißen würde – und Jim würde ihn nicht damit provozieren. Er hatte schon Ärger. Es schlimmer zu machen, wäre nur aufs Äußerste grausam.

„Spock", sagte er stattdessen und hielt noch immer seinen respektvollen Abstand. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie Ihre Meinung geändert haben über, nun ja, ihre Ansicht über einige Dinge, aber ich verstehe es wirklich – Sie haben eine Menge durchgemacht. Ich bin sicher, etliche der Vulkanier in der Kolonie machen etwas Ähnliches durch. Sie sind Halbvulkanier. Sie sind kein _Roboter_", führte er vernünftig auf.

Wenn es die Erde gewesen wäre, fragte er sich, wie hätte er sich gefühlt? Wenn Nero zuerst hinter der Erde her gewesen wäre, anstatt hinter Vulkan? Wenn er seine Mutter verloren hätte… Sam… fast jeden, den er seit seiner Kindheit gekannt hatte, gut oder schlecht. Sein ganze Heimat, jedes weite Feld, hohen Berg und sich ausbreitende Stadt…

Yeah. Er wäre genau so ein Wrack wie Spock. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer.

Spock wollte ihn jedoch immer noch nicht ganz ansehen. „Ihre Einschätzung ist eine mitfühlende", stellte er fest.

„Ich sage die Wahrheit!", beteuerte Jim.

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sie es ernst meinen", antwortete Spock beherrscht, endlich aufblickend. Er brauchte einen Moment, um herauszufinden, was an seinen Augen falsch war.

Sie waren feucht.

Nicht dass Spock tatsächlich weinte. Aber er sah aus, als würden seine Tränendrüsen einen ernsten Versuch unternehmen. Eigentlich war es tatsächlich ein wenig surreal – der Rest seiner Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck, war alles absolut normal. Jim nahm an, er sollte wegschauen oder so tun, als ob er es nicht bemerkt hätte. Das war, was er normalerweise bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten tat, wenn er einen anderen Mann weinen, oder nahe dran, sah. Er wusste, besonders Spock würde nicht wollen, dass er es sah. Aber er konnte es nicht. Denn wenn er das tat, dann würde es so scheinen, als ob er Spocks Gefühle nicht sehen wollte – und er würde sie sehen müssen, wenn er helfen wollte. Sie sehen und zeigen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.

_Ich kann das_, dachte er. _Ich bin ein Mensch. Wenn man die meisten Vulkanier fragt, ist alles was wir_ **tun**_, herumlaufen und wegen allem emotional sein._

„Schauen Sie, Spock", sagte Jim letztlich. „Vulkanier sind gut darin, Emotionen zu unterdrücken, aber sie sind wirklich scheiße darin, mit ihnen _umzugehen_. Ich habe ein paar dumme Sachen gemacht, wenn ich wütend war. Ich meine, ich habe ihnen von dem Auto erzählt, richtig?", erinnerte er ihn. „Das war nicht wirklich meine beste Stunde. Also seien Sie nicht so streng mit sich. Das ist ein neues Gebiet für Sie."

Spock versteifte sich leicht. „Ich wäre nicht einmal in dieser Position, wenn ich von Anfang an logisch gehandelt hätte", führte er an.

„Jeder baut mal Scheiße", antwortete Jim wortgewandt. „Sogar Wunderkinder."

„Sie haben Recht. Mein ‚Scheiße bauen' bleibt jedoch meine Verantwortung, so wie seine Konsequenzen."

Es war ein Moment absoluten und völligen Schweigens. Die Art, die nur geboren werden kann, wenn jemand sehr stark versucht, nicht anzufangen zu lachen. Es war eine Schlacht, die Jim verlor, bevor sie noch begann, als er erst prustete, dann gluckste. Und dann hatte er guten Grund, die ganze Sache zu bereuen, als er sich die Seiten hielt und sich fragte, warum da ein Echo in seinem Kopf war. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ‚Scheiße bauen' gesagt haben", schnappte er, als er endlich atmen konnte.

Spock legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. "Ihre Ungläubigkeit ist unverdient", sagte er. "Ich habe Sie schließlich nur zitiert."

Jim bekam sich endlich wieder in den Griff und presste seine Handfläche gegen seine Stirn, um zu versuchen, das Klingeln in seinen Ohren zu stoppen. "Das war _unglaublich_", versicherte er Spock. "Denken Sie, Sie könnten mich ein andermal 'zitieren? Zum Beispiel, wenn wir auf der Brücke wären? Oder während einer schiffsweiten Ansage?"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war die einzige Antwort, die er auf seine Frage bekam. "Jim, ich glaube, das ist für die momentane Unterhaltung irrelevant", führte er an.

"Was? Sie meinen, da ist mehr?", fragte Jim und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Natürlich", antwortete Spock.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

"Okay" sagte Jim, etwas besorgt darüber, was sonst sie noch zu diskutieren hatten. Soweit es ihn anging, hatten sie den größten Teil ihrer Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt. Entschuldigungen waren ausgetauscht worden, es sah nicht so aus, als ob Spock wegrennen würde, und er war sich ganz sicher, dass er selbst nicht abhauen würde. "Wird das lange dauern?" fragte er, allen Erwartungen zum Trotz hoffend, dass es nicht mit dem "Moment vor der Mauer" zu tun hatte. "Weil, na ja, ich sollte mich wohl etwas frisch machen."

Ja, vielleicht zögerte er das ganze etwas hinaus. Aber es war doch eine begründete Entschuldigung - wenn sein Atem auch nur halb so schlecht roch, wie er schmeckte, überraschte es Jim, dass sich Spock noch nicht in die entfernteste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte.

Spocks Blick glitt über ihn, und er meinte, eine Spur von Ekel darin zu erkennen. Autsch. "Natürlich, ", stimmte sein Erster Offizier zu. "Wir können dieses Gespräch fortsetzen, wenn Sie Ihren Bedürfnissen nachgekommen sind." Mit einem dankbaren Nicken zog sich Jim in den anderen Raum zurück. Seine Nerven waren angespannt. Würde ihn Spock wirklich… na ja, zur Rede stellen, mehr oder weniger? Vielleicht würde Spock ihm höflich zu verstehen geben, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu beginnen? Oh verdammt, das würde peinlich werden.

Was ich? Nein, nein... dachte er, während er sich wusch, und zog eine Grimasse beim Anblick seines zerknirschten und etwas kränklich aussehenden Gesichts. Mich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühlen? Psssh. Das war nur so ein Moment. Sie haben sich das nur eingebildet. Muss an all den verrückten Sachen liegen, die gerade in Ihrem Hirn vorgehen. Falsche Verkabelungen und so ein Mist. Das passiert schon mal. ….

Ja. Keine Chance, damit würde er nie durchkommen. Vielleicht könnte er die Sache mit einer Entschuldigung unter den Teppich kehren. Ihn davon überzeugen, dass er daran arbeitete, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Spock nicht zu belästigen. So war es ja auch, auf jeden Fall hatte diese Variante einen wahren Kern, der für sie sprach.

War es nicht ironisch, dass er wegen eines Vulkaniers seine Gefühle unterdrücken musste?

Mit einem Seufzer beschloss Jim, dass es besser war, im Moment nicht darüber nachzudenken, und er konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, sich wieder präsentabel zu machen. Froh, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun zu haben, begann er sich die Zähne zu putzen. Doch Jim bemerkte, dass Zahnpasta und das andorianische Mittel gegen seinen Kater keine gute Mischung ergaben. Seine Zunge brannte wie Feuer, als er über dem Spülbecken ausspuckte. Er versuchte verzweifelt, durch Auswaschen seines Mundes das Brennen zu lindern. Er hustete und verschluckte sich, bevor er von einer unangenehmen Welle der Übelkeit erwischt wurde und sich schnell über die Toilette beugte, damit er seinen Mageninhalt los werden konnte. Es war schleimig und blau, außerdem sah es nicht nach etwas aus einem menschlichen Magen aus. Und auch wenn er nicht genau hinsah, dachte er, dass sich Stückchen darin bewegten. Das war wahrscheinlich kein gutes Zeichen - aber er hatte schon seltsamere Dinge gesehen.

Jim glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass etwas schief lief, bis er das Zimmer verließ und weder der Schwindel noch das Brennen in seinem Mund nachließen, sondern sich sogar verschlimmert hatten. Er fühlte sich - seltsam. Seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an, obwohl er gerade warm geduscht hatte, seine Reaktionen waren verlangsamt und unkoordiniert, wie er merkte, als er versuchte, sich weiter zu bewegen. Schwindel beschrieb das Gefühl, welches er hatte, nicht mal annähernd, als er die Tür öffnete, und tatsächlich fiel er auch, prompt und unbeholfen in den anderen Raum hinein.

Seine Zähne schlugen schmerzhaft aufeinander und seine Gedanken verschwammen, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
"Jim!" hörte er Spock sagen, seine Stimme klang seltsam weit entfernt.

"Nnnrrggg," antwortete Jim. Er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch der Boden fing an sich zu bewegen und er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn er einfach liegen blieb. Er schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit überrollte.

Ein paar Hände brachten ihn sanft dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, nicht die beste Idee. Er versuchte seine Orientierung wieder zu erlangen und Spock fragte ihn irgendetwas. Schnell, scharf, wichtig. Aber er konnte die Worte nicht ausmachen und sich auch nicht genug konzentrieren, um zu antworten. Stattdessen schlang er seine Arme um sich selbst, da es sich anfühlte, als würde er innerlich verbrennen, zuerst sein Mund, dann seine Speiseröhre, sein Brustkorb und schließlich sein Magen. Er konnte seinen eigenen dumpfen Herzschlag mit einer unglaublichen Intensität spüren. Aber seine Haut fühlte sich weiterhin zu kalt an - eine eigenartige Kombination an Empfindungen. Heiß und Kalt. Es war so einfach wie auf und ab, weiß und schwarz, rechts und links. Menschen und Vulkanier. Die Kombination war schmerzhaft in ihrer Dualität, ein Gefühl, als würde es ihn in zwei Teile teilen, oder sein Inneres nach außen kehren. Kälte, die ihn verbrannte und Hitze, die ihn lähmte. Er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, mit stechenden Atemzügen.

Er war dankbar, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war Jims erster Gedanke, dass er an den Füßen aufgehängt und mit aller Kraft durchgeschüttelt worden war. Habe ich einen Kampf mit einem Riesen angefangen? wunderte er sich desorientiert. Das war eine dumme Idee. Von weit her hörte er Spocks Stimme. Er klang gereizt. Ich hoffe, Spock hat keinen Streit mit einem Riesen angefangen, dachte er. Aber eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle - da Spock höchstwahrscheinlich gewinnen würde. Außer der Riese wäre wirklich, wirklich groß und hätte keinen Nacken. So was wie eine riesige Kartoffel, aber Kartoffeln haben keine Arme und die würde er zumindest brauchen.

"Kartoffeln mit Armen," murmelte er in sich hinein. Dann lachte er, aber beides funktionierte nicht richtig, da sich sein Rachen und sein Mund taub anfühlten.

Er hörte Spocks Stimme nicht mehr. Das wäre eigentlich beunruhigend gewesen, aber da er nun zunehmend klarer im Kopf wurde, erschien ihm die Gefahr einer riesigen Kartoffel mit Armen immer unwahrscheinlicher. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Es dauerte einen Moment - und als er es schaffte, schloss er sie sofort wieder, da ihn das grelle Licht im Raum schmerzte.

"Jim?" hörte er Spock fragen, dieses Mal viel klarer und näher. "Sind Sie wieder bei Bewusstsein?"

"Nein," antwortete Jim und wünschte, es wäre die Wahrheit. Dann - weil er immer noch nicht ganz bei sich war und es nur höflich schien - fügte er hinzu "Sind Sie es?"

Pause.

"Desorientiertheit ist eine zu erwartende Begleiterscheinung bei dieser Art von Fällen." versicherte eine unbekannte Stimme, die nervös und unruhig klang. "Es sollte in etwa einer Stunde vorbei sein. Wie ich schon sagte, er kommt wieder in Ordnung, Mister Spock."

Neugierig geworden, beschloss Jim, noch mal zu versuchen, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er schaffte es, ein Auge einen Spalt weit zu öffnen - genug, um Spock in seiner unverwechselbaren Körperhaltung zu erkennen - aber nicht viel mehr. Es war schwer zu deuten, aber es schien so, als würde Spock jemanden mit seinem, wie Bones es nannte, `Du kannst mich mal`- Blick anschauen. Das war ein Blick, den Jim gut kannte, da er schon einige Male selbst damit konfrontiert gewesen war.

"Wenn man die Umstände betrachtet, denke ich nicht, dass meine Skepsis unbegründet ist." sagte Spock in seinem distanzierten, kalten, 'Ich-bin- so-viel-schlauer-als-Sie'-Tonfall. "Sie haben schon demonstriert, dass diese Einrichtung zu wünschen übrig lässt, was angemessene Abläufe und die Wahl der Methoden betrifft. Außer, es war Ihre Absicht, ihm Gift zu geben, in diesem Fall wäre meine Skepsis nicht nur begründet, sondern auch unerlässlich."

Gestammel und Gestotter folgte und Jim hatte ein gewisses Mitleid mit der Person, die Spock `anschrie`. Aber er genoss es auch ein kleines bisschen. Denn recht oft waren dessen Strafpredigten an ihn selbst gerichtet und es war schön zu erleben, dass es der Abwechslung halber mal jemand anderen traf. Auch wenn er denjenigen nicht sehen konnte. Nicht richtig. Er versuchte, sein anderes Auge zu öffnen, um einen größeren Blickwinkel zu bekommen, aber das grelle Licht machte ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten.

"Wer hat ihm Gift gegeben?" fragte er verschlafen. Ihm kam jedoch der schleichende Verdacht, dass mit `ihm` eigentlich Jim gemeint war. Hey, das reimte sich! Das musste er Spock mitteilen. "Spock, hey, Spock, ich reime mich." brachte er freudig heraus, bevor jemand seine Frage beantworten konnte. Dabei zwinkerte er in die Richtung, in der sein Erster Offizier stand.

Und wieder war da eine lange Pause.

"Wenn er nicht innerhalb einer Stunde seine geistigen Fähigkeiten zurück erlangt hat - "

"Das wird er, das wird er!" versicherte die unbekannte Stimme. " Wir sind dabei, einige Tests auszuwerten, nur um sicher zu gehen. Glauben Sie mir, Mister Spock, ihr Freund wird wieder ganz gesund. Solche Dinge passieren - vor allem mit leichtsinnigen jungen Männern."

Wieder eine Pause.

"Ähm, natürlich meinte ich damit nicht die bedauernswerte, aber unvorhersehbare allergische Reaktion auf das Medikament. Wir versuchen so etwas zu vermeiden, so gut wir können und es war ein nicht beabsichtigter Fehler. Die verantwortliche Krankenschwester wird einen formellen Tadel erhalten."

Oh. Arme Krankenschwester. Formelle Tadel waren Mist. Er musste schon einige austeilen als Captain - einmal einem Mitarbeiter des Sicherheitsteams, der doppelt so alt war wie er selbst und einmal einem Steuermann, der noch Eierschalen hinter den Ohren hatte. Jedes mal fühlte er sich danach wie ein Mistkerl. "Sie sollten Spock das erledigen lassen." schlug er der seltsamen Stimme vor. " Manchmal mach ich das so." Das war wahrscheinlich nicht sehr fair gegenüber Spock, aber wirklich, er konnte das viel besser. Die Leute hatten tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass sie eine Regel gebrochen hatten, wenn der Halb-Vulkanier sie dafür tadelte.

"Das wäre nicht angebracht, Jim," antwortete Spock, seine Stimme hatte die Schärfe verloren, und er sprach wieder in dem gewohnt neutralen gelassenen Tonfall, als er ihm weiter erklärte. "Ich habe keine Weisungsbefugnis, was das Krankenhauspersonal anbelangt."

"Das hat Sie vor zehn Minuten nicht davon abgehalten…" murmelte die Fremde kaum hörbar.

Jim versuchte sie anzusehen, bekam aber nur einen verschwommenen Eindruck von einem weißen Arztkittel und menschlichen Zügen. "Er kann Sie hören." informierte er den professionell aussehenden weißen Klecks hilfreich. Dann versuchte er, seinen Arm zu heben, um auf seine Ohren zu deuten, aber er schaffte nur eine seltsam vage Bewegung. Spock hörte sehr gut, da er vulkanische Ohren hatte. Jim mochte seine Ohren - sie waren so schön geschwungen und spitz. Aber irgendwas sagte ihm, das er das besser nicht laut sagte. Nein, die Ohren-Vorliebe war ein Geheimnis. Genauso wie der Umstand, dass Spock Vulkanier-dies und Vulkanier-das sagte, aber niemals Er oder Ich, weil Spock zur Hälfte Mensch war und doch ein guter Vulkanier sein wollte. Es würde alles ruinieren, wenn sie beide sich nicht verstellen würden, ob sie es nun besser wussten oder nicht.

"Es ist ein Geheimnis." murmelte er; er konnte nicht verstehen, über was Spock und die Fremde redeten. Kurz danach waren Schritte zu hören.

"Was ist ein Geheimnis, Jim?" fragte Spock.

Jim runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, vor Spock Geheimnisse zu haben. Es fühlte sich schlecht an und gemein. Aber er konnte es ihm nicht verraten - das wäre noch schlimmer. Er könnte es vielleicht dem anderen Spock erzählen. Aber nein, das wäre auch nicht gut, denn vielleicht hatte der andere Jim das gleiche Geheimnis? Wenn das so wäre, würde er ihn verraten. Aber eigentlich hatte der andere Spock seinen Spock verraten, also wäre es eigentlich nur fair.

Das Licht tat nun nicht mehr so weh, und er schaffte es, beide Augen ganz zu öffnen. Spock stand über ihm. "Denken Sie, das Ich, dass das andere Ich war, mochte das andere Sie auf die gleiche Weise, wie ich Sie mag? Das wäre besser als wenn das Ich, das das andere Ich war, das Sie, das Sie jetzt sind, auf die Art mögen würde, auf die ich Sie mag, weil er ja tot ist und das wäre seltsam. Aber ich mag das andere Sie, auch wenn ich Ihn nicht so mag wie ich Sie mag, also wäre das vielleicht was anderes und nicht seltsam?" plapperte er in einem schier unverständlichem Schwall von Worten. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das ja auch ein Geheimnis war. "Einen Moment, vergessen Sie das." befahl er.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. Das konnte er wirklich gut. Jim wollte die Kontur der Augenbraue mit seinem Daumen nachziehen, aber er dachte, dass Spock das wohl nicht mögen würde. Seine eigenen Augenbrauen konnte er nicht so exakt bewegen. Die waren widerspenstige Bastarde.

"Vielleicht wäre es das beste, wenn Sie das Sprechen vermeiden würden." schlug Spock vor. Das war wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Spock hatte für gewöhnlich gute Ideen. Aber…

"Sie sagten, wir müssten noch über mehrere Dinge sprechen." Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er sich erinnern, dass er das für eine schlechte Idee gehalten hatte. Aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr warum - es machte ihm Spaß, mit Spock zu reden.

"Wenn Sie sich an kürzlich vergangene Geschehnisse erinnern können, wird es nicht mehr lange nötig sein, dass Sie schweigen." erwiderte Spock in ruhigem Ton. "Jedoch wird es nichts bringen, mit Ihnen zu diskutieren, solange sie keine akkuraten Gedankengänge formulieren können."

"Oh," Das war das Problem, Spock wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. "…"Okay, wenn das so ist."

Na ja, es war besser so, er hatte ohnehin Schwierigkeiten, die Worte herauszubringen, da sein Mund und Rachen sich noch immer taub anfühlten. Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass die Zahnpasta dafür verantwortlich war, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er schon mal so ein Problem hatte mit Zahnpasta. Vielleicht war die Zahnpasta vergiftet? Aber warum würde eine Krankenschwester seine Zahnpasta vergiften? Er könnte Spock danach fragen, aber Spock hatte ihm gesagt, er soll nicht sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er Zeichensprache benutzen.

Das wäre möglicherweise eine bessere Idee. Wenn er Zeichensprache könnte und wenn er seine Hände bewegen könnte. Und wenn er sich daran erinnern könnte, was er fragen wollte. Es schien, als hätte er es vergessen, wie einen Traum beim Aufwachen.

"Kennen Vulkanier die Zeichensprache?" fragte Jim, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass er nicht sprechen sollte. Woopps. Spock bewegte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Aber er widersprach seiner Frage nicht und schien auch nicht verärgert zu sein. Nein, er beantwortete seine Frage, mit dieser tiefen ruhigen Stimme, die langweilig hätte sein können. Aber sie war es nicht. Sie war es wirklich, wirklich nicht.

"Vulkanier verwenden viele komplexe Gesten und Handzeichen, also haben wir in gewisser Hinsicht eine. Wie auch immer, man kann es nicht als vollständige 'Sprache' bezeichnen und für eine detaillierte Kommunikation wäre es unzureichend." erklärte Spock und Jim hörte ihm zu, als er ausgiebig verschiedene Gesten beschrieb und demonstrierte. Die meisten Informationen gingen ihm zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder hinaus. Aber in seinem verwirrten und betäubten Zustand kümmerte ihn das bei weitem nicht so sehr wie der sanfte Rhythmus von Spocks Stimme und dessen feingliedrige Finger, wenn sie sich vor ihm auf und ab bewegten.

Eine Weile später, während er Spock beim Erklären meditativer Handbewegungen zusah, begann sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf ernsthaft zu klären und ihm wurde sein eigener Zustand bewusst. Er lag in einem Krankenhaus - soviel war klar. Es sah so aus, als befänden sie sich in einer abgeteilten Nische, einer von vielen, von denen aber nur wenige besetzt waren. Er konnte jetzt die verräterischen Nachwirkungen der medikamentösen Behandlung fühlen, die merkwürdige Steifheit einiger seiner Gliedmaßen und er verstand, dass die Taubheit in seinem Mund, Kehle und Brust ebenfalls darauf zurückging. Versuchsweise bog er einige der Finger seiner rechten Hand und stellte fest, dass ein Großteil seiner Beweglichkeit zurück kam.

Noch war er nicht geneigt, Spock mit zusammenhängenderen Fragen zu unterbrechen. Er hatte eine überraschend gute, wenn auch ungewöhnliche Art, mit Kranken umzugehen.

Das Spiel war auch so schnell genug aus.

"Jim?" fragte Spock, mitten in seiner Demonstration innehaltend, um ihn aufmerksam zu mustern. "Sind Sie wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein?"

Verdammt. Na gut, früher oder später hätte ihn die Realität sowieso wieder eingeholt.

"Jepp." bestätigte er. "Ich denke schon."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Spock abzuwarten schien, ob Jim noch mit etwas herausplatzen würde. Als das nicht geschah, entspannte er sich auf seine unmerkliche, subtile Weise.

"Also was zur Hölle ist mit mir passiert?" fragte Jim, obwohl er schon einen Verdacht hatte.

Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Sie haben eine unbekannte Substanz eingenommen und dann versucht, deren Reste mit einer anderen inkompatiblen Substanz zu entfernen, was eine chemische Reaktion ausgelöst hat, die unbehandelt Ihr Verdauungssystem hätte zersetzen können. Ich habe den medizinischen Notdienst gerufen, in der Hoffnung, das zu verhindern. Eine der diensthabenden Krankenschwestern entschied sich dann, ihre mangelnde Kompetenz dadurch zu zeigen, dass sie Ihnen ein Mittel applizierte, von dem bekannt war, dass Sie es nicht vertragen. Sie hatten fast einen Herzstillstand." erklärte Spock mit verhaltener, sachlicher Stimme. Er hatte sich wieder steif aufgerichtet.

"Oh je." antwortete Jim und fuhr mit der Zunge durch die Mundhöhle. Gut, es fühlte sich nicht so an, als würde etwas fehlen, das war ein gutes Zeichen. "Wie lange war ich weg?"

"Eine Stunde und 38 Minuten."

"He, das ist nicht schlecht!" stellte Jim fröhlich fest, dankbar, nicht einen Tag oder mehr verloren zu haben. Es war eine Weile her, dass es ihm so ergangen war und er hatte diese Erfahrung nicht genossen.

"Meine Einschätzung der Situation unterscheidet sich bemerkenswert von Ihrer." antwortete Spock, der unbeeindruckt, ja nahezu frustriert aussah.

Jim sah einen Sturm heraufzuziehen und ruderte mit bewundernswerter Diplomatie zurück, jedes Wort bedenkend. "Ich meinte nur, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können." formulierte er um. Es gefiel ihm nicht, ohnmächtig hingefallen und beinahe aufgelöst worden zu sein. Aber der Punkt war: er wollte lieber bei der Tatsache verweilen, dass es letztlich nicht passiert war, als der Möglichkeit, dass es hätte passieren können.

Spock senkte eine Hand auf das feste Material der Pritsche, auf der er lag. "Jim..." sagte er. Aber das war alles, was er sagte, seine Stimme verhallte, unfähig, den Gedanken auszuformulieren, warum auch immer. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er den starren Blick aus diesen kaffeebraunen Augen nicht wirklich so bezaubernd fand, wie er es gerade tat.

Aber Jim mochte Kaffee wirklich sehr.

Was natürlich absolut nichts zur Sache tat und nicht mal im Entferntesten relevant war.

Er war fast erleichtert, als die zurückkehrende Ärztin den Moment unterbrach. Er ließ sich willig ablenken, erduldete den jedes Mal peinlichen Vorgang, begutachtet zu werden und beobachtete das matte Licht des medizinischen Tricorders, als sie einen kurzen Scan durchführte und die Resultate mit denen der Tests verglich, die während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit stattgefunden hatten. Technisch gesehen war die Untersuchung nicht unbequem, aber er hatte es schon immer eigenartig gefunden, so durch und durch analysiert zu werden - denn Tricordern entging nur sehr wenig.

"Wie fühlt sich Ihr Rachen an?" fragte sie.

"Gar nicht," antwortete Jim ehrlich. Auf ihren nicht gerade begeisterten Blick hin verbesserte er sich. "Er ist gefühllos." Dann blickte er zu Spock. "Warum lacht niemand über meine Witze, sobald ich in einem Krankenhaus bin?"

"Ich lache nicht über Ihre Witze, egal wo Sie sich befinden, Jim.", stellte er mit Recht fest.

"Ich nehme meinen Job ernst.", führte die Ärztin in geschäftsmäßigem Ton an.

Jim rollte mit den Augen. Das war also das Problem. Die Zuschauer. Abgesehen davon, dass Spock durchaus lachte, auf seine Amüsier-dich-aber-versuch-es-nicht-zu-zeigen-Art. Seine Augen lachten. Nicht, dass Jim ihm das je sagen würde. Es klangt wie ein verzweifelter, billiger Anmachspruch. Wie oft hatte er einem Mädchen Komplimente über ihre Augen gemacht, wenn er sein Glück bei ihr versuchte? Möglicherweise war das hier eine seltsame Form der göttlichen Bestrafung.

_Spock hat keine hübschen Augen_, sagte er sich selbst. _Oder hübsche Ohren. Oder hübsche Hände. Oder hübsche Beine. Oder hübsche Haut. Und ich mag die Farbe Grün nicht und ich hatte keine Schwäche für grüne Wesen in der Vergangenheit. _Hmm. Sich selbst anzulügen schien nicht sehr zu helfen.

Spock ist mein Freund.

So. Er wandte sich an Spock, als die Scans beendet waren und grinste ihn an. "Das war interessant," sagte er. "Nun haben wir gelernt, dass andorianische Kater-Hausmittelchen und Zahnpasta eine tödliche Kombination sind. Gut zu wissen!"

"Das war es, was Sie zu sich genommen haben?" fragte Spock, und hob leicht die Brauen, während die Ärztin ihnen grünes Licht gab (mit dem Rat, dass Jim viel Wasser trinken und es dem medizinischen Personal melden sollte, falls er noch ein Brennen im Rachen oder Oberkörper spüren würde). Jim glitt vorsichtig von der Liege, er wollte sich nicht schnell bewegen, um seinen Kopf zu schonen. Aber nach ein paar kurzen Momenten leichter Desorientierung bemerkte er, dass er in der Lage war, ohne Probleme zu stehen und herumzulaufen.

"Jepp," bestätigte er. "Die Empfangsdame hat es mir gegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie über die Zahnpastasache nichts wusste." Sie schien ihn zu mögen und hatte ihnen ein Auto besorgt, das sprach in seinen Augen nicht für eine potentielle Meuchelmörderin.

"Jim. Andorianische Verdauungssysteme und Stoffwechsel unterscheiden sich sehr von menschlichen," sagte Spock, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der ein wenig zu viel von 'Wie hast du nur lebend das Erwachsenenalter erreicht?' enthielt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach so? Und nun habe ich noch etwas gelernt. Es hat sich also alles zum Guten gewendet."

"Ihr Leichtsinn Ihre Gesundheit betreffend ist unangebracht.", beharrte Spock - noch schnappte er nicht zu, aber er sah so aus, als würde er den Wunsch dazu nur unterdrücken, bis sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten. "Sie sind jetzt ein Captain und nicht leicht zu ersetzen. Ich bin viele Male von Ihnen daran erinnert worden, meine Pflichten der Sternenflotte gegenüber zu erfüllen - nun werde ich Sie an Ihre erinnern. Ihre Gesundheit und Sicherheit sind von Bedeutung. Ich bitte darum, dass Sie sich bemühen, zumindest soviel gesunden Menschenverstand einzusetzen, dass Sie keine unbekannten Substanzen zu sich nehmen. Ich glaube, die meisten Menschen haben schon gelernt, dass das nicht ratsam ist, bevor sie drei Jahre alt werden."

Jim zuckte zusammen.

"Aber mein Kopf tut wirklich weh..." sagte er kleinlaut. Spock sah ihn an. Dann schien er weich zu werden, fast unmerklich verloren sein Körper und seine Augen etwas von ihrer Anspannung.

Danach gingen sie eine Weile schweigend weiter. Jim wollte Spocks gegenwärtiges Niveau der Selbstkontrolle nicht austesten und Spock sah aus, als sei er in Gedanken Millionen Meilen entfernt. Es war friedlich. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Auto.

"Oh richtig," sagte er laut, mit den Fingern schnippend, "da ist dieses Datapad, das ich in unserem Zimmer gelassen habe und das die Zugangscodes für ein Privatfahrzeug enthält. Die Empfangsdame hat das gedeichselt - ich dachte, es wäre besser als ein Shuttle zu nehmen."

Spock blickte ihn an. "Ist das die gleiche Dame, die Sie mit Gift verköstigt hat?" versicherte er sich.

Jim nickte fröhlich. "Sicher. Aber technisch gesehen hat sie mir nur die Hälfte des Gifts gegeben."

Das schien Spock nicht sehr zu beruhigen, er sah wie jemand aus, der gerade erfahren hat, dass der Weihnachtsmann und Hitler ein und dieselbe Person sind. Wie in so einer Situation zu erwarten, überwog das Schlechte das Gute um einiges.

"Das war... entgegenkommend von ihr.", sagte er schließlich. "Aber ich glaube, es wäre klüger von uns, ein Shuttle zu nehmen. Wir haben nur noch zwei ganze Tage übrig und mit dem Shuttle sind wir schneller."

Jim runzelte die Stirn, etwas angesäuert, dass Spock seinen brillanten "Lass-uns-dorthin-fahren"- Plan ablehnte. "Gut, aber warum die Eile?" fragte er und überlegte schmollend, ob sein Erster Offizier nur nicht über längere Zeit allein mit ihm in einem Auto stecken wollte.

Spocks typischerweise gleichmäßiger Gang stockte für einen Moment, bevor er wieder sein normales Tempo aufnahm. "Es wäre klug, wenn wir so schnell wie möglich zum Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier zurückkehren," sagte er. "Ich... wollte dieses Thema schon früher mit Ihnen besprechen. Vor Ihrem medizinischen Notfall."

Oh.

Scheiße.

Also wollte er nicht mit Jim in ein Auto gesteckt werden. Das war es. Dies hier war die große "Diskussion", der Teil, wo Spock ihm sagen würde, dass er seine Anziehungskraft auf ihn bemerkt hatte und sie zweifellos nicht erwiderte.

"Ich kann für meine Ausgeglichenheit momentan nicht garantieren," sagte Spock - was Jim überraschte, denn er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung beginnen würde. "Bis ich in der Lage bin, eine annehmbar hohe Kontrolle über meine Emotionen zu erreichen, bin ich eine Gefahr. Sie haben klargestellt, dass Sie beabsichtigen, in meiner Gesellschaft zu bleiben, ungeachtet der Ratsamkeit solcher Aktivitäten. Diese Faktoren berücksichtigend möchte ich darum bitten, dass Sie sich in meiner Anwesenheit bewaffnen.", erklärte er, als wäre das der vernünftigste Lauf der Dinge.

Jim starrte ihn an.

"Es wird einfach sein, einen passenden Phaser zu besorgen, sobald wir in einer Sternenflotteneinrichtung sind.", fuhr Spock fort. "Bis dahin werden Sie wenig Mittel haben, um sich zu verteidigen, sollte ich den Zugriff auf meine Emotionen verlieren. Das ist eine gefährliche Zeitspanne und es wäre logisch, sie soweit wie möglich abzukürzen."

Er meinte es absolut, hundertprozentig ernst. Was nicht überraschen sollte, Spock war nicht der Typ dafür, andere zu veralbern. Aber Jim hatte große Schwierigkeit mit den Worten, die gerade aus seinem Mund kamen.

"Sie wollen, dass ich mich bewaffne?", stellte er klar.

Spock neigte leicht den Kopf.

"Gegen Sie?"

"Es ist logisch," wiederholte er.

"Ich will nicht auf Sie schießen, Spock." wandte er ein, sicher, dass zumindest dieser Aspekt seiner vielen widersprüchlichen Regungen klar war. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang, eine Menge Sachen mit Spock anzustellen, aber Phaser kamen dabei an keiner Stelle vor.

Eine peinliche Stille folgte dieser Aussage und Jim fiel auf, dass die Betonung, die er auf "schießen" gelegt hatte etwas stark war, so dass sie implizierte, dass es etwas anderes gab, das er gerne mit Spock tun würde. Er räusperte sich und schaute zu seinem Ersten Offizier, dessen eigener Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet war - und absolut nicht auf Jim.

Aber er wollte eigentlich gar nicht... gut, er wollte, aber er würde darüber weg kommen, denn er konnte spielend leicht andere attraktive Leute dafür auftreiben. Einen anderen Spock finden? Weit weniger wahrscheinlich.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie gewaltfreie Lösungen bevorzugen," informierte ihn Spock etwas steif nach einer Minute. "Ich werde es anstreben, Sie nicht in die Situation zu bringen, auf mich zu schießen. Es wäre lediglich eine nützliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

Jim zögerte, ein wenig unsicher geworden. Erstens weil all das hier zwar eigenartig war, aber die Fähigkeit, Spock zu betäuben, einen gewissen Sinn machen würde, auf eine morbide Art und Weise. Zweitens, weil niemand bisher ihn als jemanden bezeichnet hatte, der 'gewaltfreie Lösungen bevorzugte'. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das irgendjemandem aufgefallen war. Spocks Augen huschten für einen Augenblick in seine Richtung.

"Es würde... mir beim Fokussieren helfen.", fügte er ein wenig unbeholfen hinzu.

Jim starrte ihn jetzt direkt an. "Was?", fragte er. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es Spock beim Meditieren helfen würde, ob er einen Phaser hatte oder nicht.

Spock erklärte: "Wenn Sie bewaffnet sind, müsste ich keine Bedenken haben, dass mein Versagen extreme negative Konsequenzen hätte, wie zum Beispiel das unnötige Erwürgen eines Angreifers. Es ist wichtig, dass ich versuche, die Anzahl der Gefühle zu minimieren, die mich beeinflussen können, bis meine meditativen Methoden stabiler geworden sind."

Jim dachte darüber nach.

"So..." sagte er. "Mit anderen Worten, wenn ich einen Phaser hätte, müssten Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen?"

Eine weitere Pause.

"Sich zu sorgen ist ein Gefühl.", antwortete Spock dann, in einem Ton, als wollte er sagen "Ja genau, und nun halt die Klappe.".

Höflich ließ Jim das Thema fallen. Eine nachdenkliche, aber immer noch merklich unangenehme Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen, als sie die dem Krankenhaus nächst gelegene Transportstation erreichen und ein Shuttle zurück zum Hotel nahmen. Sobald sie von einer größeren Gruppe von Leuten umgeben waren, versteifte sich Spock sichtbar, er erstarrte mehr, als Jim es je zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen erschien auf seiner Stirn. Ansonsten war ihm äußerlich nichts vom Stress anzumerken.

"In Ordnung," sagte Jim schließlich, nachdem sie von Bord gegangen waren.

Spock sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich werde mich bewaffnen.", erklärte er, nicht völlig sicher über die Emotionen, die in den Augen seines Ersten Offiziers zu lesen waren. "Aber" fügte er hinzu, eine Hand hebend, um jedem Einfall vorzubeugen, das wäre schon alles gewesen , "Wir werden auch das Auto nehmen."

Spocks Lippen verzogen sich für einen Moment nach unten. "So ein Fahrzeug wird mindestens einen Tag bis San Francisco brauchen," stellte er missbilligend fest.

Ein wenig aufgeheitert gab ihm Jim ein breites, charmantes Lächeln und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Das denken Sie nur, weil Sie noch nie mit mir gefahren sind."

Er fragte sich, warum die Ohren seines Ersten Offiziers gerade etwas grüner als gewöhnlich geworden waren.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim war nicht überrascht, als er erfuhr - Vulkanier brachen das Gesetz nicht. Sie taten es einfach nicht. Es war aus so vielen Gründen so offensichtlich unlogisch, dass es ihnen einfach nicht in den Sinn kam. Außerdem glaubten Vulkanier sehr fest an Regeln und daran, sie zu befolgen. Daher war es eine gute Sache, dass Jim hinter dem Steuer saß, oder sie wären am Tempolimit geblieben.

Das Fenster war so weit es ging heruntergelassen und er nutzte den seltenen Moment, um das Gefühl des Windes in seinen Haaren zu genießen. Sein Lächeln war so breit wie immer, allen Ärger für den Augenblick vergessen, als er in der puren menschlichen Freude aufging, schneller zu fahren als erlaubt.

Er nutzte jeden Trick, den er aus seinen mit Üben verbrachten Teenagerjahren kannte, um den patrouillierenden Polizeieinheiten und Systemen mit Leichtigkeit zu entgehen. Er schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen Fahrzeugen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, Geschicklichkeit und Geschmeidigkeit hindurch, dass seine Durchfahrt nicht mal lange genug dauerte, um Alarm oder gar Erkennen zu verursachen.

Es war herrlich. Jim war kein Pilot, aber er war ein verdammt guter Fahrer. Das Auto war auch recht gut, nichts _Aufregendes_, aber ziemlich neu und reaktionsschnell.

Spock hatte gegen ihre zu hohe Geschwindigkeit und die ersten neun Verkehrsgesetze, die er gebrochen hatte, protestiert, schien aber nach einer Weile zu entscheiden, dass es unlogisch war mit Jim zu reden, wenn dieser nicht zuhörte. Statt dessen begann sein Erster Offizier, ihn zu beobachten. Normalerweise hätte dies Jim befangen gemacht, aber er stellte fest, dass er sich in diesem Fall nicht aufraffen konnte, sich darum zu scheren – die Strasse war herrlich, schnell zu fahren machte Spaß, und nach allem, was passiert war, musste er einfach mal tief durchatmen. Daher kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob er wild oder verrückt wirkte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, schien es nicht wichtig.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er es das erste Mal geschafft hatte, auf seinem alten Fahrrad auf dem Hinterrad zu fahren. Der Wind peitschte um seine Ohren und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als die Welt kippte, so als ob der Planet langsam unter ihm mit den Achseln zuckte, und er hatte einfach seinen Kopf nach hinten geworfen und seine Arme ausgestreckt. In diesem einen Moment war es das Paradies, bevor er einen spektakulären Sturz hinlegte.

Lachend erzählte er Spock davon, ließ aber die Augen auf der Straße, während die Worte über seine Lippen schlüpften.

Spock antwortete nicht, außer mit einem Kopfnicken. Aber Jim hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Fixiert, beinahe hingerissen, als ob er in diesem Moment die faszinierendste Sache der gesamten Schöpfung wäre.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hatte, um dieses Maß an Interesse zu verdienen, aber für den Moment schwelgte er einfach nur darin, ohne über gute oder schlechte Ideen nachzudenken oder den Grund, warum er das alles so sehr genoss. Er tat es einfach.

Mit Jim hinter dem Steuer verließen sie die Stadt recht schnell. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich ein paar Mal verfahren, aber Spock gab einen präzisen und effizienten Navigator ab, und nachdem er sich einmal an Jims ‚einzigartigen' Fahrstil gewöhnt hatte, wurde er recht gut darin vorauszusehen, wann er kurz davor stand, es zu vermasseln.

„Sie sind talentiert,", informierte Spock ihn an einer Stelle, und Jim schlingerte tatsächlich etwas auf der Straße wegen der unerwarteten Aussage und des direkten Kompliments.

„Was?", stammelte er, einen kurzen Blick hinüberwerfend.

Spock ging ins Detail.

„Ich habe Sie das nun schon mehrere Male tun sehen. Sie sind in der Lage, wünschenswerte Resultate durch nicht ratsame Handlungen zu produzieren,", erklärte er; sein Blick war nachdenklich und abwesend, wie in Erinnerungen versunken. „Zuerst habe ich Ihren Erfolg bei solchen Unternehmungen als bloße statistische Anomalien abgetan. Aber es gibt einen Punkt, an dem statistische Anomalien aufhören, ein anwendbares Konzept zu sein. Die Annahme liegt daher nahe, dass Sie ein Talent besitzen zu wissen, welche nicht ratsamen Handlungen wünschenswerte Ergebnisse erzielen."

Jim sah noch mal zu ihm hinüber, verwirrt durch den konzentrierten Blick und was Spock versuchte, ihm zu sagen.

„Sie meinen, dass ich Glück habe?", bot er an.

„Nein", antwortete Spock. „Wie ich sagte, eine statistische Anomalie kann die Beständigkeit Ihres Erfolgs nicht erklären. Ich meine, dass Sie begabt darin sind auszusuchen, welche Regeln Sie brechen."

„…Oh." Jim war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob die Feststellung, von dieser Quelle kommend, sich tatsächlich noch als Kompliment qualifizierte. Aber Spock wirkte wirklich aufrichtig und fasziniert. Er entschied sich, das Beste zu vermuten und nahm an, dass es gut gemeint war. „Danke?"

„Es war nur eine Beobachtung", antwortete Spock. „Obwohl ich nachfragen muss – Wie treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidungen?"

Jim sah wieder zu ihm hinüber, bevor er die Augen wieder auf die Strasse richtete. Sogar er wusste es besser, als seine Konzentration stören zu lassen, wenn er so schnell fuhr wie jetzt.

„Sie meinen, wie weiß ich, welche Regeln ich brechen kann?", stellte er klar. Spock machte eine bestätigende Geste und er atmete aus. „Hm… ich habe noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

Schweigen folgte seiner Behauptung. Jim begann sich zu fragen, ob sie es dabei belassen würden, als Spock wieder sprach.  
„Als Sie das No-Win-Szenario des Kobayashi-Maru-Tests… umgingen, muss Ihnen doch klar gewesen sein, dass die Akademie Ihre unorthodoxen Methoden aufdecken würde und dass diese Methoden leicht als Verstoß gegen mehrere Regeln bezüglich des Verhaltens von Studenten ausgelegt werden könnten. Trotzdem müssen Sie geneigt gewesen sein anzunehmen, man würde über den Verstoß hinwegsehen. Warum?", fragte er.

Stirnrunzelnd strich Jim mit einer Hand über das Kinn und dachte darüber nach.

„Nun", sagte er, „ich dachte, es wäre ein Trick."

„Ein Trick?" Spocks Augenbraue hob sich. Jim nickte.

„Ja. Ich meine, ich habe den Test davor zweimal gemacht, wissen Sie – und nachdem ich durchgefallen war, habe ich es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Jeder hat gesagt, dass der Test nicht zu schlagen sei. Aber… sie lagen falsch. Sie haben nur nicht weit genug über das Szenario hinaus gedacht. ", argumentierte er. „Der Test war nicht unschlagbar. Alles, was man tun musste, war, ihn als das zu behandeln, war er wirklich war – eine Computersimulation. Das war der Trick. In der Realität muss man keine Regeln beachten außer denen, die die Wirklichkeit einem aufzwingt. Ich dachte nicht daran, rausgeworfen zu werden, weil ich der Meinung war, den Test geknackt zu haben – dass der einzige Weg, ihn zu schlagen, der war, ihn zu hacken. Also habe ich es getan", erklärte er.

Es war lustig. Er dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.

„…Faszinierend", erwiderte Spock. Jim sah ihn an.

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Allerdings, aus dieser Perspektive hätte keine Simulation einen Sinn, außer als Training fürs Computerhacken, davon ausgehend, dass alle vorgeschlagenen Szenarien sehr einfach dadurch umgangen werden könnten", argumentierte Spock.

„Ich habe nicht jeden Test, den ich gemacht habe, gehackt,", protestierte Jim. „Nur den einen, den ich nicht auf irgendeine andere Weise schlagen konnte."

„Das ist mir bewusst,", antwortete Spock. „Ich stelle nicht Ihre Integrität in Frage. Nur Ihre Logik."

Ein ironisches Grinsen verzog Jims Lippen.

„Nun, da ist Ihr Problem", sagte er, „ich bin einfach nicht genug Vulkanier dafür."

Spocks Blick wurde nahezu unlesbar. „Logik gibt es nicht ausschließlich bei Vulkaniern. Noch scheint es ein Konzept zu sein, das sich Ihnen entzieht, wie ich einst fälschlicherweise annahm. Sie haben schlicht eine unorthodoxe Denkweise", sagte er erläuterte er sachlich. „Meine Mutter war sehr logisch nach menschlichen Standards. Aber sie hatte viele surakische Lehren übernommen – als ich zum ersten Mal zur Erde kam, hatte ich geglaubt, dass die Mehrheit der Menschen weniger kompetent sein würde als sie."

Jim runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er das Wort schon einmal gehört hatte. Surakisch…, surakisch…  
„Oh!" Er schlug eine Hand gegen das Lenkrad, als es ihm einfiel. „Surakische Lehren – ich hab's, nach Surak, nicht wahr?"

Sein Blick war auf die Strasse gerichtet, so dass er die Gelegenheit verpasste zu sehen, wie Spock seine Augen aufriss, oder die Art, wie sein Erster Offizier ihn ansah, als ob er angefangen hätte, in einem uralten vulkanischen Dialekt zu reden.

„Sie _kennen _Surak?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme einen leicht ungläubigen Klang annahm.

Jims Hirn stotterte kurz, als er seinen Schnitzer bemerkte. Oh _Scheiße_. Das war etwas, das ihm der _andere _Spock erzählt hatte. Surak war der Gründer der vulkanischen Philosophien von Logik und der Unterdrückung von Emotionen – aber er hatte vergessen, welcher seiner zwei halbvulkanischen Freunde das erwähnt hatte.„Ähm…", wich er brillant aus.

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck wechselte langsam von Ungläubigkeit zu seiner eher üblichen Maske – doch von einem leichten Hauch von Verdacht überzogen.

„Jim, wo haben Sie von Surak erfahren?", fragte er.

Verzweifelt fischte dieser in seinem Gehirn nach einer Antwort.

„…kulturelle Studien?"

Spocks Augen verengten sich. „Sie lügen,", sagte er, weniger beschuldigend als feststellend. Jims Augen blieben verlegen auf der Strasse. Er konnte es nicht ganz abstreiten – nicht, wenn er so offensichtlich und unverblümt darauf angesprochen wurde. Jeglicher Protest seinerseits würde unglaublich unehrlich klingen. Und er wäre es.

Es wäre wirklich Mist, derjenige zu sein, der Raum und Zeit zerstörte, weil er seine Spocks nicht auseinander halten konnte. Falls es hinterher noch eine Geschichtsschreibung gäbe, würde sie wahrscheinlich kein schmeichelhaftes Bild zeichnen.

„Würden Sie glauben, dass ich einen vulkanischen Brieffreund habe?", schlug er vor. Was überwiegend wahr war, außer, dass er technisch gesehen halbvulkanisch war und Jim ihm nur einmal geschrieben hatte.

Skepsis zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers. Dann Verdacht. Jim beobachtete peinlich berührt, wie der Gesichtsausdruck verschiedene Phasen durchlief, sich von Verdacht zu Begreifen änderte und letztlich bei Verärgerung stehen blieb.

„Sie hatten Kontakt zu meinem alternativen Ich", verdächtigte Spock ihn und nun war es an Jim auszusehen, als hätte jemand gerade einen Kübel Eiswasser über seinen Kopf gekippt.

Er wartete eine Minute. Das Universum kollabierte nicht.

„Sie sollten nichts von ihm wissen", platzte er schließlich in wenig eloquenter Verwirrung heraus. „Wieso wissen Sie von ihm?" Aber er begann bereits, die Antwort zu vermuten.

Spock bedachte ihn erneut mit einem unlesbaren Blick. „Jim. Dachten Sie, ich würde nicht schlussfolgern, was passiert war, wenn ein Schiff aus der Zukunft auf mein Stimmmuster reagiert und mich mit ‚Botschafter Spock' anredet?", fragte er steif.

„Nun, ich hoffte, Sie würden es nicht tun,", antwortete Jim. „Insbesondere da der andere Spock mir sagte, dass es _Raum und Zeit zerstören_ würde." Allerdings fing er an zu glauben, dass das Bockmist gewesen sein könnte.

„…Als Sie wieder mit ihm sprachen, hat er es Ihnen nicht erzählt?", fragte Spock und seine Augen verengten sich.

Jim fing an, sich zu fragen, ob er an die Seite fahren sollte. Für den Fall, dass sein Erster Offizier ausflippte, war ein rasendes Fahrzeug wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Platz dafür. „Mir was erzählen?", fragte er.

„Dass ich ihn getroffen habe."

Okay. Yep. Zeit, an die Seite zu fahren. Jetzt. Jim fuhr das Auto von der Strasse, zog die Bremse an und drehte sich um, um Spock seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Was?", fragte er.

Spock hielt seinem Blick gleichmütig stand, obwohl da eine Art dunkler Glanz in seinem Auge war. „Ich habe ihn getroffen", wiederholte er. „Wir haben kurz gesprochen, als ich darüber nachdachte, bei der Sternenflotte zu kündigen, um an den vulkanischen Kolonisierungsbemühungen teilzunehmen. Er riet mir – im Wesentlichen – auf meinem gegenwärtigen Weg zu bleiben."

Jims Kiefer klappte runter.

„Was… warum… aber…?", stammelte er. Dann fing er sich, bemerkte, dass er wahrscheinlich wie ein Idiot aussah, und klappte sofort den Mund zu, während er fühlte, wie Enttäuschung und Ärger in ihm aufstiegen. "Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt?", verlangte er zu wissen, schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Sein Tonfall schien jedoch keinerlei Defensive bei Spock zu provozieren. „Ich hatte keinen Grund, das Thema anzusprechen", antwortete er einfach, „noch einen Grund zu glauben, dass mein alternatives Ich fortfahren würde, seinerseits solche Täuschungen durchzuführen."

_Er hat mich angelogen_, dachte Jim und fühlte sich verraten. Er hatte… verdammt. Er musste wie ein solcher Idiot ausgesehen haben. _Wieder einmal_.

„…Jim?"

Sich räuspernd wischte Jim den unangenehmen Gedanken und das beengte Gefühl in seiner Brust weg. „Ja. Na ja, vielleicht dachte er, es wäre lustig,", schlug er vor und ließ den Motor wieder an, nun da es offensichtlich schien, dass Spock nicht ausflippen würde.  
Eine der Augenbrauen seines Ersten Offiziers wanderte nach oben. „Das ist zweifelhaft", sagte er.

„Ich denke, er ist etwas entspannter bezüglich seiner Emotionen als Sie,", betonte Jim; sein Ton klang leicht verbittert.

Spock fixierte ihn wieder mit diesem konzentrierten Blick. „Vielleicht,", räumte er ein. „Trotzdem, es würde mir keine Freude bereiten, Sie zu täuschen. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, welche Wertschätzung Ihrer Person mein anderes Ich hat, bezweifle ich, dass er in diesem Punkt so verschieden von mir wäre." Er hielt inne und schien über etwas nachzudenken. „Er scheint sehr manipulativ zu sein – es ist eher wahrscheinlich, dass ihn diese Eigenschaft motiviert, als ein bösartiger Sinn für Humor."

Jim rutschte unangenehm berührt hin und her, von der Idee, ‚manipuliert' worden zu sein genauso wenig angetan wie davon, ausgelacht zu werden. „Ja… nun, ich nehme an, Sie sollten wissen, dass dieses ganze ‚Erde als Fokus'-Ding von ihm kam. Ich habe ihn über vulkanische Meditation befragt,", gab er zu. _Wenn ich wieder mit dem alten Mann rede, dann werde ich… werde ich…_ Huh. Anscheinend hatte sein Gehirn ein paar Probleme, sich Gewaltakte gegen den Älteren auszudenken. _Ich werde als extrem angepisst herüberkommen. Was ich bin. Und werde ein paar Antworten bekommen, verdammt!_

Spock neigte seinen Kopf fast unmerklich. „Sie haben mein anderes Ich kontaktiert, um bezüglich alternativer Meditationspraxen nachzufragen?", fragte er.

Jim nickte abwesend. „Richtig", bestätigte er. „Ich hätte nicht darüber gelogen, aber, wissen Sie – ich dachte, entweder lügen, oder die Grundlagen des Universums vernichten."

„Natürlich", sagte Spock. „Wenn man Ihre Fehlinformationen bedenkt, war es eine äußerst verständliche Einschätzung. In Zukunft, falls Sie jemals wieder sicher sind, dass es alles Sein beenden könnte, mir ein spezifisches Wissen mitzuteilen, rate ich Ihnen, dass Sie mich im Unwissen lassen."

Okay. Das war irgendwie lustig. Jim schnaubte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf leicht, so etwas wie ein Seufzen von sich gebend.  
„Gleichfalls,", antwortete er.

Denn so was passierte ja ständig. Also war es gut zu wissen, wo jeder in dieser Frage stand.

Als sie weiterfuhren, war die Stimmung nicht mehr so angespannt. Jim konnte trotzdem nicht anders, als innerlich vor Wut darüber zu kochen, dass der ältere Spock ihn getäuscht hatte. Ihn von Delta Vega an Bord der Enterprise zu beamen, sein ohne dass er dabei war, um die wilden Zeitreisegeschichten zu bestätigen und all die Information über vulkanische Geistespraktiken preiszugeben… warum sollte er lügen, um dadurch zu vermeiden, die Dinge einfacher zu machen?

„…Es ist seltsam,", sagte Spock nach einer Weile, die Mauer des Grübelns über den Betrug durchbrechend. Es schien, als würde in letzter Zeit jeder sein Spiel mit Jim treiben. Die Sternenflotte. Spock. Der andere Spock.

Noch mal Spock.

Was ist seltsam?", fragte er, nicht in der Lage, Feindseligkeit gegenüber dem Spock zu fühlen, der wenigstens eine gute Entschuldigung dafür hatte, ihn gelegentlich – metaphorisch oder anders – gegen Wände zu knallen.

„Das Verhalten meines alternativen Ichs", führte Spock aus. „Ich hatte Grund, seit unserem Treffen darüber zu grübeln. Er ist… von Ihrem Wert überzeugt. Es würde logisch erscheinen anzunehmen, dass Sie in seiner Zeit eine Handlung von ausreichender Bedeutung vollzogen haben, um solche Loyalität hervorzurufen."

„Er sagte, wir wären Freunde", bot Jim an. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass das auch eine Täuschung gewesen war. Überraschenderweise, so sauer wie er darüber war, dass er ausgetrickst worden war, mochte er den alten Mann immer noch. „Er war aber ziemlich fertig von allem, das ihm passiert war", fügte er hinzu. „Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte nur irgend so einen verrückten, seltsamen Einsiedler gefunden, bis er darauf bestand, Sie zu sein – was, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, eigentlich nicht dabei half, die Begegnung nicht als seltsam oder verrückt zu empfinden. Dann fragte er, wie ich ihn gefunden hätte, und überfiel mich fast mit diesem - Gedankengerede-Zeugs?" Was ein riesiger Haufen Nicht Lustig gewesen war. Wie ruhig der Mann auch aussah, unter all dem brauste ein Sturm, und ein paar schreckliche Momente lang hatte Jim Angst gehabt, davon weggetragen zu werden.

„Was?", fragte Spock scharf. Der abrupte Wechsel im Tonfall überraschte Jim, der in seiner Rückbesinnung fast geistesabwesend gewesen war.

„Ähm… was meinen Sie, ‚was'?", fragte er zurück, dachte darüber nach, was er gesagt hatte und versuchte dabei herauszufinden, welcher Teil die abrupte Frage verdient hatte.

Spocks Blick war sehr, sehr hart geworden.

„Was meinen Sie, wenn Sie ‚Gedankengerede-Zeug' sagen?", erläuterte er.

Etwas verwirrt runzelte Jim die Stirn. „Sie wissen schon, wie das, was Sie auf der Narada mit diesem romulanischen Kerl gemacht haben,", sagte er. „Er hat seine Hand an mein Gesicht gelegt und mir einige seiner Erinnerungen gezeigt. Oh, und er hat was gesagt… Ich glaube, es war ‚Mein Geist zu deinem Geist…'"

„…meine Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken", beendete Spock. Er trug einen Ausdruck wie eine Stahlfalle. „Sie sagten, er habe Sie damit fast überfallen – er hat nicht erklärt, was es war? Oder um Ihre Erlaubnis gebeten?", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Irgendwie schon", verteidigte Jim. „Zuerst kam er auf mich zu, aber als ich ihn fragte, was er da täte, stoppte er und sagte, es wäre einfacher, es mir zu zeigen. Denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, es war ziemlich intensiv."

Okay. Spock war wütend. Obwohl er keine abrupten Gesten machte und nur sehr, sehr still saß, füllte die Stimmung das Auto fast spürbar. Jim erwog, wieder an die Seite zu fahren. Aber irgendwie zögerte er, den stetigen Rhythmus des Automotors zu unterbrechen oder irgend etwas zu tun, um die Stimmung zu verändern, besorgt, es würde den Damm brechen, der sehr offensichtlich errichtet worden war.

„Er benutzte diese Methode, um seine Situation zu erklären?", fragte Spock nach einem Augenblick.

Jim antwortete mit einem steifen, verlegenen Nicken.

„Ja. Ich konnte irgendwie verstehen warum – ich hätte ansonsten wahrscheinlich Probleme gehabt, ihm zu glauben", schlussfolgerte er.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien diese Erklärung Spock ein wenig zu besänftigen, obwohl es nur eine marginale Änderung dessen war, was unter seinem betont neutralen Gesichtsausdruck köchelte.

„Was ist los?", konnte Jim sich endlich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu fragen.

„… mit dem Geist eines anderen Individuums zu verschmelzen ist keine geringfügige Sache", antwortete ihm Spock nach einer Minute. Seine Kehle bewegte sich leicht, als er zu schlucken schien. „Es ist ein Akt, der aus Notwendigkeit durchgeführt wird, oder aus Intimität. Er hätte sich diese Freiheit nicht mit Ihnen herausnehmen sollen, insbesondere, da Sie mit dem Prozess nicht vertraut sind."

Bei der Erwähnung von ‚Intimität' konnte Jim sein Gehirn nicht davon abhalten, in all die falschen Richtungen zu gehen. Richtungen, in die er nicht gerade mit einem Mann gehen wollte, der über ein Jahrhundert älter war als er.

„Was meinen Sie, intim wie – was?", fragte er, plötzlich beunruhigt, und sich nun auch sehr stark Spocks physischer Präsenz neben ihm bewusst.

Der Halbvulkanier atmete leicht aus.

„Er hatte Zugang zu Ihrem Geist – ihren Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühlen, Wahrnehmungen – und Sie zu seinem. Aber Sie waren mit einem solchen Kontakt nicht vertraut, somit wären Sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, diesen Zugang zu beeinflussen. Er hat sich selbst in eine Position mit beträchtlichem Einfluss auf Sie gebracht", erklärte Spock. Dann fügte er, gleich einem Nachgedanken, hinzu: „Und er _ist_ manipulativ."

Jim brauchte einen Moment, um alle Implikationen darin zu verstehen. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, für eine solche Untersuchung offen zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig dachte er nicht – nun ja, _fühlte_ sich nicht, als ob der andere Spock viel in seinem Schädel herumgestochert hätte. Er war da gewesen mit Jim, voll beschäftigt mit der Erinnerung an zwei sterbende Planeten – mit der emotionalen Reaktion, die das bewies.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er viel gemacht hat", sagte er beruhigend. Er wunderte sich, ob dies eines dieser kulturellen Dinge war, die etwas schwierig zu verstehen waren. Allerdings gab es eine Unzahl telepathischer Wesen im Universum – das psychologische Training der Sternenflotte hatte es erfordert, mit diesem Konzept umgehen zu können. Einige der Wesen waren angeblich freizügiger mit ihren Fähigkeiten als andere.

„Sie wüssten es nicht, wenn er das getan hätte", informiert Spock ihn stur und überkreuzte seine Arme dann mit einer angespannten Geste vor der Brust. Einen Moment lang dachte Jim, er sähe etwas weniger wütend aus und dafür eher… außer sich.

Er kämpfte gegen den Impuls, hinüber zu greifen und eine Hand auf Spocks Schulter zu legen. _Wenn ich nicht ausflippe, warum tut er es dann_?, fragte er sich, obwohl er annahm, dass es ihn mehr beschäftigen sollte, als es der Fall war. Der andere Spock hatte bereits bewiesen, dass er in der Lage war, ihn zu täuschen. Und, wie Spock gesagt hatte, wenn der Kerl in seinem Kopf herumgespielt hatte, wie sollte er es wissen?

Aber seine Instinkte gingen einfach nicht mit diesem Gedanken konform. Einige seiner _Unsicherheiten _verfolgten ihn, aber überraschenderweise nicht viele. Es beschäftigte ihn immer noch stärker, dass er angelogen worden war.

Spock sah jedoch nicht so aus, als ob er ihm allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und murmelte eine Reihe unverständlicher – und einige nicht aussprechbare – Wörter vor sich hin. Jetzt, da er etwas mehr darüber erfahren hatte, vermutete Jim, dass es Mantras waren, um ihm beim Konzentrieren zu helfen.

Klugerweise ließ er Spock in Ruhe und richtete stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die feine Kunst, mehrfache reuelose Verkehrsverstöße zu begehen. Aber egal, wie weit er über die erlaubte Geschwindigkeitsgrenze hinausging, so war es doch noch ein weiter Weg, und bald schon machten sich gewisse biologische Bedürfnisse bemerkbar. Außerdem hatte die Taubheit in seiner Kehle nachgelassen und sie hatte angefangen sich anzufühlen, als ob jemand Sandpapier an ihr entlang gerieben hatte. Eine Pause klang mehr und mehr wie eine gute Idee.

Spock schien nicht einmal zu merken, dass Jim auf den Parkplatz eines Restaurants gefahren war, bevor der Motor stoppte. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und fixierte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

Jim grinste, froh darüber, dass ein Großteil der Schärfe aus dem Blick verschwunden war. Nicht dass die Schärfe nicht ihren eigenen seltsamen Reiz gehabt hätte, so heiß und scharf und gefärbt mit – weißt du was? Er würde hier aufhören. Yep.

„Hungrig?", fragte er und widerstand gerade noch dem Drang, seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad zu schlagen, als sein Gehirn die Frage automatisch mit einer Anspielung verband. Nur ein Wort! Gottverdammt, er war _verflucht_.

Spock neigte den Kopf leicht in einem angedeuteten Nicken und sie stiegen aus. Jim streckte seine Arme und Beine für einen Moment und dann gingen sie zusammen zu dem ziemlich gewöhnlich aussehenden Etablissement. Es lag still unter einer übergroßen Plakatwand, irgendwie von seiner eigenen Werbung überschattet.

„Warum suchen Sie uns nicht einen Platz? Ich verschwinde mal kurz,", sagte er, klopfte Spock kurz auf die Schulter -(_verdammt, schon wieder vergessen_)- und ging dann hastig zu den gut erkennbar gekennzeichneten hiesigen Toiletten.

Als er fertig war, gelang es ihm, Spock mit einer Leichtigkeit ausfindig zu machen, als werde er wie magnetisch von ihm angezogen. Er fand ihn an einem kleinen Tisch, der ein ganzes Stück abseits des allgemeinen Hin und Her des Etablissements stand. Das Dekor war einfach und blass, die dunklen Farben von Haar und Kleidung seines Ersten Offiziers kontrastierend. Das Fenster neben ihm war in einem sehr passenden hellen Grün gefärbt, was ihn in ein Licht setzte, das sein normalerweise unterschwellig außerirdisches Aussehen stärker betonte. ‚Exotisch' beschrieb es nicht mal ansatzweise, aber Jim schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und setzte sich.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Ihnen ein Glas Wasser zu bestellen,", sagte Spock als eine Art Begrüßung und Jim nickte ein Danke, bevor er das kühle Getränk hob und seine Kehle beruhigte. Das Eis klimperte und warf Reflexionen grüner Scherben auf ihn.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er, sobald er ein gutes Drittel des Glases ausgetrunken hatte. Spock machte eine bejahende Geste, indem er leicht den Kopf neigte und kurz die Augen schloss.

„Zur Zeit bin ich gefasst,", bestätigte er. „Nachdem Sie letzte Nacht… gegangen waren, habe ich einige meiner Meditationspraktiken geändert."

„Und hat es geholfen?", fragte Jim mit ehrlicher Neugier.

Wenn Spock menschlich gewesen wäre, hatte er womöglich die ‚so lala' Handbewegung gemacht. Wie es war, brachte er es irgendwie fertig, das gleiche Gefühl nur mit der kleinsten Bewegung seines Mundes zu vermitteln. „Es war… irritierend. Aber auch vielversprechender als meine früheren Versuche", antwortete er.

Dann kam ein Kellner und sie gerieten etwas ins Stocken, als sie bemerkten, dass die Karte nur begrenzte vegetarische Optionen bot. Jim studierte zusammen mit Spock die Karte, auf der Jagd nach einem passenden Gericht, das kein einziges tierisches Produkt enthielt. Fast alle enthielten irgendwo zumindest Shrimps, Speck oder Hühnchen. Der Kellner erwies sich als wenig hilfreich. Er stand einfach nur herum mit der abgestumpften Gleichgültigkeit einer Person, die ihren Job nicht unbedingt mochte.

Sich über den Tisch lehnend, beobachtete Jim Spocks Finger, wie sie über die Zeilen der Karte fuhren – eine unnötige Geste für jemanden mit einem so präzisen Gehirn. Sie schien allerdings sehr geistesabwesend, und so vermutete er, dass es seine menschliche Seite war, die sich etwas zeigte.

„Schauen Sie,", meinte Jim schließlich und wandte sich in seiner Verzweiflung an den Kellner. „Sie kochen doch auch für Menschen, die gegen einige Zutaten allergisch sind, oder?", fragte er.

Der Kellner sah ihn komisch an, nickte jedoch.

„Okay", fuhr Jim fort und wies dann mit einem Daumen in Spocks Richtung. „Er ist gegen alles, das von einem Tier kommt, allergisch. Oder einem Fisch,", fügte er hinzu, da er der Intelligenz des Typen nicht so weit vertraute. „Also egal was er bestellt, stellen Sie sicher, dass es nicht mit irgendetwas, das lebte und sich bewegte, in Berührung kommt". ‚_Oder ich hau dir was auf die Nase_' blieb ungesagt, aber stark angedeutet. Zumindest das schien den jungen Mann für einen Moment aus seiner apathischen Trance zu reißen.

„Ähm, sicher", stimmte er zu, unbehaglich zwischen Jims halbfeindlichem Blick und Spocks sorgfältiger Neutralität hin und her blickend. „Das kann ich machen."

„Gut", erwiderte Jim fröhlich, bevor er seinen Kopf Spock zuwandte und mit einer spielerisch einladenden Geste auf die Karte zeigte. „ Da. Suchen Sie sich aus, was Sie möchten."

Spocks Mundwinkel zuckten ein winziges Stück nach oben, aber er tat ihm den Gefallen. Der Kellner schrieb ihre Bestellungen hastig auf, ging dann und überließ sie wieder der Halb-Privatsphäre ihres Tisches.

„Verdammt", sagte Jim, „das ist ein komisches Restaurant. Kein vegetarisches Gericht?", sinnierte er, sich etwas verlegen fühlend, als ob er das aufgrund der Fassade hätte vermuten müssen. Aber es war ja nicht so, als wäre da irgendeine Andeutung auf dem Schild gewesen.

„Es gäbe Baguettes,", meinte Spock diplomatisch, „obwohl die nach der Beschreibung auch mit Käse oder Speck belegt sein könnten."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, ließ ihn etwas hängen und lachte. Danach entstand eine Pause in ihrer Unterhaltung, in dieser betretenen Art, die entsteht, wenn man krampfhaft nach Gesprächsstoff sucht. Spock wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster und beobachtete durch den grünen Glasfilter, wie eine leichte Brise über den Parkplatz wehte. Er verschränkte die Finger, lehnte die Arme gegen den Tisch und sah einen Moment lang sehr gelassen und fremdartig und schroff, aber trotzdem auch sehr vertraut und passend aus.

Die Peinlichkeit erstarb, entspannte sich stattdessen in eine angenehme Stille. Eine Akzeptanz der Pause in der Unterhaltung. Jim fuhr geistesabwesend mit dem Daumen über die kühle, kondensfeuchte Oberfläche seines Wasserglases. Er dachte darüber nach, was sie tun würden, wenn sie erst in San Francisco waren. Es gab da ein paar Verwaltungsangestellte der Sternenflotte, die Zielscheibe seines Wutanfalls werden würden. Dann dachte er über die seltsame Idee nach, sich gegen seinen eigenen Ersten Offizier bewaffnen zu müssen. Spock würde jedoch mit dieser neuen Situation zurecht kommen, überlegte er. Er würde es müssen, oder ansonsten müsste Jim sich einen anderen Ersten Offizier suchen. Das wusste er. Die Sternenflotte mochte nicht die gleiche rigorose Gefühlskontrolle erfordern wie die vulkanischen Traditionen, aber es gab dennoch Standards.

Nicht dass er Spock in näherer Zukunft an die psychologische Abteilung verpfeifen würde. Aber er musste jetzt trotzdem wie ein Captain denken, selbst wenn es ihm auf den Geist ging.

„Jim", sagte Spock, als Jim gerade anfing sich zu fragen, wo ihr Essen blieb. Er schaute hinüber und stellte fest, dass er unerwartet in einem konzentrierten Blick gefangen war. „Wie lautet ihre Einschätzung meines anderen Ichs?"

Mit dieser Frage überrascht, runzelte Jim die Stirn, sein Daumen hielt quietschend in seiner zerstreuten Bewegung über sein Glas inne.

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚Einschätzung'?", entschied er sich nachzufragen.

„Ich beziehe mich auf Ihre Meinung, Ihre Wahrnehmung", erklärte Spock. „Alles, was Sie bemerkenswert an ihm fanden. Was Sie über seinen Charakter festgestellt haben. Sie hatten ausgiebiger mit ihm zu tun als ich."

Als er darüber nachdachte, nahm Jim an, dass er recht hatte, obwohl es seltsam schien, mehr über jemanden zu wissen, als dieser selbst. In gewisser Weise. Noch seltsamer schien es zu versuchen, seine Ansichten über einen Spock für den anderen in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er achselzuckend. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum er darüber gelogen hat, eine Begegnung mit Ihnen vermeiden zu müssen. Aber ansonsten ist er in Ordnung."

Spock betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang sorgsam. Dann zog er die Augenbraue hoch, als klar wurde, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde. „Das ist das Ausmaß ihrer Einsicht? Dass er ‚in Ordnung' ist?"

Jim zog sich abwehrend zurück. „Kommen Sie schon, Spock,", sagte er, „ich habe nur zweimal mit ihm gesprochen. Was wollen Sie hier wissen?"

Aber ihm war klar, dass er nicht gleich eine Antwort kriegen würde. Er konnte schon den Kellner mit dem Essen kommen hören.

Jim und Spock schwiegen beide, während das Essen vor ihnen abgestellt wurde, und erst als die fernen Schritte des wenig begeisterten jungen Mannes verhallten, schaute Jim von seinem Teller auf und zu seinem Ersten Offizier zurück. Spock besah sich sein Essen genau, schien es jedoch akzeptabel zu finden. Zumindest erhob er keine Einwände und begann nach einem Moment seine ordentliche und methodische Aufgabe des Essens.

Seine Gabel beladend, schob Jim sie sich achtlos in den Mund. Einfach aus Prinzip. Das Universum brauchte schließlich Balance.

„Ich denke nicht wie er,", gab Spock nach einer Weile zu. Er unterbrach das Essen und schaute schließlich zu Jim auf und kreuzte dessen Blick, der überwiegend auf ihn fixiert gewesen war. Die Enthüllung kam unerwartet.

Jim wartete eine Minute, aber das schien alles, was Spock zu sagen hatte.

„Hey", sagte er letztlich, „falls es hilft, betrachten Sie es so: irgendwann werden Sie das. Sie wissen schon. Wenn Sie ein paar Jahrhunderte hinter sich haben."

Sein Versuch, witzig zu sein, brachte ihm nur einen sehr trockenen Blick ein.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er so alt ist", berichtigte Spock ihn. Jims Antwort bestand aus einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist auch möglich, dass ich niemals so wie er sein werde. Meine Existenz ist unwiderruflich verschieden von seiner."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Jim und fuchtelte mit seiner Gabel durch die Luft, um sein Abtun zu unterstreichen. „Sie sind verschiedene Leute – das verstehe ich. Ich meinte nur, dass es wahrscheinlich so eine Art ‚Altersweisheit' ist. Oder Senilität. Suchen Sie es sich aus."

„Sie verdächtigen ihn des geistigen Verfalls?", fragte Spock, offensichtlich ernsthaft.

Jim sah ihn komisch an. „Das war ein Witz", erklärte er. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Spock tatsächlich in sich zusammen zu fallen. „Okay, wissen Sie was", sagte er schließlich, nicht wütend, aber etwas verärgert. „Ich rede nicht im Kreis, also was auch immer Sie auffrisst, spucken Sie es aus."

Er konnte sehen, dass sein Erster Offizier das nicht erwartet hatte, da seine Schultern sich ein klein wenig anspannten und so seine Überraschung verrieten.

„Ich werde nicht aufgefressen", protestierte Spock voll falscher Naivität.

Das brachte ihm eine auf ihn gerichtete Gabel ein.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm", sagte Jim, nicht im Geringsten getäuscht. „Das kriegen Sie nicht hin."

Die Kombination aus Beleidigung und Kompliment in dieser Beobachtung schienen Spock für einen Moment innehalten zu lassen. „Ich nehme an, Sie wären eine Autorität bezüglich einer solchen Fähigkeit", antwortete er. Für eine Minute zerbrach auch Jim sich den Kopf darüber, ob er gerade ein Kompliment erhalten hatte oder beleidigt worden war.

Er entschied, dass es sich wahrscheinlich ausglich. Aber er würde sich sowieso an die ‚Kompliment'- Perspektive halten.

„Verdammt richtig. Also, was ist los?"

Spock zögerte. Er sah Jim an, als würde er etwas]abwägen, obwohl nicht zu erkennen war, was. „Mein alternatives Ich hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir interagieren werden", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Das ist unlogisches Verhalten. Unsere Zeitlinie wurde Dekaden vor seiner Ankunft darin verändert. Anzunehmen, dass irgendetwas beständig bleiben würde, ist unklug, und doch ist er überzeugt, dass wir uns gut kennen sollten." Spocks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich zu einem seiner Nicht-Stirnrunzeln. „Sie insbesondere wurden stark durch die von Nero verursachten Veränderungen beeinflusst. Es ist logisch anzunehmen, dass Sie von dem James T. Kirk, an den sich mein anderes Ich erinnert, verschieden sein würden."

Jim hörte zu, überhaupt nicht überrascht oder verstimmt von dem ,was er hörte. Er wusste, dass der andere Spock zu denken schien, er und sein Erster Offizier sollten Händchen halten und unter Regenbögen hindurchhüpfen, und er selbst hatte sich mehrere Male gedacht, dass er wahrscheinlich sehr verschieden war von dem anderen… ähm, ihm. Es ging nur darum zu erkennen, wo sein Freund damit hinwollte.

Spock atmete ein und schien sich etwas anzuspannen, als ob er sich für etwas Unangenehmes bereit machte. „Geübte Telepathen sind in der Lage, die Gedanken oder Erinnerungen anderer zu filtern, zu verändern, in eine andere Richtung zu lenken oder sogar sie zu unterdrücken. Es ist möglich, dass mein anderes Ich in seiner Verzweiflung die Geistesverschmelzung als eine Möglichkeit nutzte, Sie zu… verändern. Sie mehr zu dem James T. Kirk zu machen, den er kannte."

Jim war ruhig. Spock fuhr fort.„Er könnte mehr in Ihnen gesucht als gefunden haben."

Wow. Er entschied sich, die potentiell riesige und offensichtlich unbeabsichtigte Beleidigung in _dieser_ Behauptung zu ignorieren.

„…Spock", sagte Jim schließlich, „ich denke wirklich nicht, dass irgend so etwas passiert ist."

Er hatte seine Worte beruhigend gemeint, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, funktionierten sie nicht. Spocks Hand verkrampfte sich um sein Besteck, die Gabel unnatürlich in seinem Griff verbiegend. „Ihre Überzeugung unterstützt meinen Verdacht nur noch mehr", antwortete er. „Haben Sie Ihre ungewöhnliche Neigung, meine Übergriffe zu entschuldigen, nicht in Betracht gezogen? Ihr stures Bestehen darauf, mir zu Hilfe zu kommen?"

Jim sah Spock an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Warten Sie. Sie denken, ich tue das, weil ich einer _Gehirnwäsche_ unterzogen wurde?", fragte er.

Es würde eine Menge erklären, flüsterte eine böse kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Es würde erklären, warum er Spocks Gesellschaft so genoss. Es würde erklären, warum Spocks Beleidigungen oder Angriffe mehr weh taten, als sie es sollten. Es würde sogar seine unerwartete Anziehung zu ihm erklären. Aber es würde nicht alles erklären und er konnte die Löcher in dem Argument sehen – zum Beispiel _warum _der ältere Spock sein Gehirn verändern sollte, um ihn sich von seinem jüngeren Ich angezogen fühlen zu lassen.

„Aber wenn er das getan hätte,", meinte Jim mit Nachdruck, „warum würde er dann gehen? Wenn er sich die ganze Mühe machte, mich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, warum würde er das tun und dann einfach ‚Tschüß' winken?"

Ein Mischmasch aus Gedanken und Zweifeln wirbelte durch seinen Kopf. Er dachte ehrlich nicht, dass Spock – irgendein Spock – ihm etwas so Abscheuliches und Unmoralisches antun würde. Aber kam dieser impulsive Glaube an seinen Charakter daher, dass er das _getan _hatte? Andererseits erinnerte er sich an die Verschmelzung mit Spock. Lebhaft. Der alte Mann war ganz bei ihm gewesen, durch seine Erinnerungen gehend, so nah, hätte es sich um eine physische Interaktion gehandelt, sie hätten Händchen halten können. Seine Stimme hatte mit Worten erklärt, sein Geist hatte in Bildern gezeigt und seine Emotionen hatten gefühlt mitgeteilt, was vorgefallen war. Und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen, sobald das geschehen war. Er hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, dass etwas anderes passiert sein könnte. Es schien einfach nicht, als wäre dafür Zeit oder Gelegenheit gewesen.

Aber es war sein Verstand, der ihm das sagte. Und was, wenn daran herumgespielt worden war… er konnte nicht auf ihn vertrauen.

Er blickte über den Tisch zu Spock, der ihn mit kleinsten Spuren von Besorgnis – vielleicht sogar Angst? – betrachtete.

Könnte Spock ihm so etwas antun? Konnte er überhaupt seiner eigenen Fähigkeit trauen, dies zu beurteilen? Aber… zumindest konnte er _diesem_ Spock vertrauen, so etwas nicht gut zu heißen. Ansonsten hätte er es nicht zur Sprache gebracht.

Er hatte eine Idee.

„Könnten Sie es erkennen?", fragte er.

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck wechselte leicht von Anspannung zu Verwirrung. Jim erklärte, wobei er eine Hand hob, um an eine seiner Schläfen zu tippen. „Falls Sie einen Blick hier rein werfen würden – könnten Sie erkennen, ob er etwas verändert hätte oder nicht?"

_Hat er nicht_, beteuerte der überwiegende Teil von Jims Instinkten. Hätte nicht irgendwer bemerkt, wenn er eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit hätte? Bones oder seine Mutter? Andererseits hatte er sich verändert. Aber er hatte gedacht, das läge eher an all den lebenswichtigen Entscheidungen, die er in den letzten paar Jahren getroffen hatte.

Nach einer Pause, die fast greifbar war, antworte Spock ihm.

„Ich könnte es", bestätigte er, wobei er die Hände vom Tisch nahm, so dass sie weiter weg von Jim und sicher an seiner Seite lagen. „Allerdings ist es nicht ratsam für mich, so eine Einschätzung zu versuchen, bevor ich eine bessere Selbstkontrolle erreicht habe."

„… Nun", kam Jim schließlich zu dem Schluss, „ich nehme an, in diesem Fall müssen wir einfach warten, bis Sie so weit sind, da ich keine anderen telepathischen Freunde habe."

Er sollte beunruhigt über seine Lage sein. Er sollte besorgt und verletzt und wütend sein – aber er war im Großen und Ganzen immer noch zu sicher, dass nichts passiert war.

„Sie gehen sehr ruhig damit um", stellte Spock fest. „Das erhärtet meinen Verdacht."

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke einfach nur, dass Sie falsch liegen", antwortete er offen. Und das tat er. Auch wenn er gleichzeitig schreckliche Angst hatte, dass Spock recht hatte.


	13. Chapter 13

Danach verließen sie das Restaurant, nahezu schweigend. Spock war immer noch angespannt. Jim dagegen fühlte sich im Bann einer dieser seltenen existentiellen Momente. Er fragte sich, wie viele seiner Empfindungen real waren, wie veränderlich die Natur eines Mannes sein konnte. Das waren keine Gedanken, die zu ihm passten. Sie erinnerten ihn an eine Zeit, als er neun Jahre alt war und seine Mutter bei ihren Besorgungen begleitete. Damals offenbarte sich ihm plötzlich seine Sterblichkeit, als er ein Insekt in die Windscheibe eines anderen Autos knallen sah...

Ich bin dieses Insekt und ich kann zerquetscht werden, hatte er mit seltener Einsicht gedacht. Einen schmerzhaften Moment lang war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er aus Fleisch und Blut bestand, Knochen und Hirn, so vielen zerbrechlichen Dingen.

Natürlich hatte er diesen Moment kaum zwei Minuten danach hinter sich gelassen und war später nie wieder wirklich empfänglich für solche Gedanken gewesen. Aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie leicht und in welchem Unfang ein telepathisches Wesen ihn verändern konnte. Spock schien zu denken, dass es möglich war, in seinem Kopf herumzuwühlen und dort richtige Schweinereien anzustellen. Jim bezweifelte nicht, dass das passieren könnte. Aber seine Persönlichkeit so subtil zu ändern, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte - das war eine abgefahrene Idee. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er so ganz und gar nicht überzeugt war von der ganzen Sache.

"Jim," sagte Spock. Aus seinen Augen sprach Unsicherheit, als sie sich wieder ins Auto setzten. Dann, sehr kurz, kam eine lange und blasse Hand und ruhte auf seinem Unterarm. Ein schneller, beruhigender Druck wurde ihm von den Fingern gewährt, bevor Spock sie eilig wieder zurückzog. "Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, werde ich es reparieren," versprach er.

Jim fragte sich, wie etwas repariert werden konnte, wenn es sich nicht kaputt anfühlte. Aber er konnte sich nicht auf diesen Gedanken konzentrieren, da ein Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit von der geisterhaften Empfindung von Spocks Hand auf seinem Arm und dem Nachklang seiner Finger beansprucht wurde. Er unterdrückte ein Erschauern, als er das Auto anließ, sein Fleisch kribbelte auf eine Art, die diese eine einfache Berührung nicht verursacht haben konnte. Er brauchte mehrere lange Minuten, bevor er wieder zu Spock hinüber schauen konnte.

Als er es tat, war er mehr als ein wenig überrascht. Nachdem sie sich erneut in den Verkehrsstrom eingereiht hatten, hatte Spock die Arme wieder verschränkt und neigte den Kopf so, dass er an der Windschutzscheibe lehnte. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, was eine Linie zwischen ihnen entstehen ließ und sein Mund sah angespannt und unglücklich aus. Nach menschlichen Maßstäben hätte das vielleicht gewirkt, als wäre er gelangweilt und unzufrieden. Nach seinen eigenen war es fast ein Bild des Elends. Jim war sofort besorgt.

"Spock?" fragte er und als er keine Antwort bekam, sank ihm wirklich das Herz. Unsicher nahm er eine Hand vom Lenkrad und schwankte zwischen den Überlegungen, sie auszustrecken oder sie bei sich zu behalten. Erstere gewann und er berührte Spocks warme, schmale Schulter.

Was zum Teufel war passiert? War es etwas, das er gegessen hatte? Konnte er so schnell krank geworden sein? "Spock? Was ist los mit Ihnen?" drängte er.

Spock bewegte einen seiner Arme, streckte ihn aus und umfasste Jims Handgelenk. "Nicht..." sagte er, bevor er wieder verstummte. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, aber drückte sanft mit seiner Hand zu. Jim ließ ihn zuvorkommend los. Ihm stockte der Atem, als Spocks Daumen über seine nackte Handfläche strich, eine leichte Berührung, bevor sie getrennt wurden, warm und sanft und imaginäre Schockwellen seinen Arm hoch schickend. Er war sicher, dass es unbeabsichtigt geschah.

"Ich werde wieder zu mir selbst finden.", sagte sein Erster Offizier leise. Seine freie Hand krampfte sich zusammen, bevor er sie zurück an den Körper zog.

Jims Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass Spock gegen eine Art emotionalen Zwang kämpfte. Er war überrascht, denn bisher hatte er nie so ausgesehen, wenn er das tat. Normalerweise bestand er dann aus Anspannung und Reserviertheit, war hochgeschlossen und verschlossen, als wenn er sich davon abhalten wollte, auf die Welt loszuschlagen. Aber jetzt war es eher so, als wollte er sich selbst davon abhalten, in etwas zu versinken.

Er sah elend aus... er war traurig.

Was zum Teufel konnte ihn so plötzlich traurig gemacht haben?

OK, denk nach, sagte er sich selbst und ging durch, worüber sie gesprochen und was sie über den älteren Spock in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Seine beste Vermutung war, dass Spock... aufgebracht war, weil er anscheinend sein anderes Ich verdächtigte, etwas getan zu haben, das er moralisch abstoßend fand. Jim glaubte, dass ein Mann deswegen verzagen konnte, obwohl er ein wenig überrascht war über den plötzlichen Ausbruch und dessen Ausmaß.

"Hey Spock, hören Sie zu.", sagte er und hielt Abstand, sah aber wiederholt besorgt zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber. "Wenn er etwas getan hat - dann ist es, das wissen Sie, nicht Ihr Fehler. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendetwas getan hat."

Seine Worte schienen den entgegengesetzten Effekt zu haben, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Spocks Kiefer verkrampfte sich und er kniff seine Augen noch mehr zusammen. Schnell nachdenkend, fuhr Jim fort.

"Sie wollten wissen, was ich vorher von ihm gedacht habe, richtig? Ich meine, ich nehme an, wenn ich - äh vergleiche - was nicht sinnvoll sein wird, aber... er ist anders als Sie. Er ist - ich weiß nicht. Nett. Umgänglich. Nicht, dass Sie das nicht wären," fügte er schnell hinzu. "Äh obwohl, ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich wohl in Ihrer Haut fühlen. Besonders nicht jetzt. Aber, ich mag ihn. Er scheint mich zu mögen. Er ist nicht... nicht fordernd, oder irgendwas. Ich denke, er hatte einfach mehr Zeit ,alt zu werden und aufzuhören, sich darum zu kümmern, was andere Leute denken.", schloss er und warf einen weiteren Blick auf Spock.

Mit einem nervösen Lecken seiner Lippen gab er zu: "Ich würde ihn auf jeden Fall mögen, Spock. Ich habe eine Schwäche für Leute, die denken, dass ich der Größte bin." Dann entschied er sich impulsiv, noch einen letzten Gedanken einzuwerfen. "Was, wenn Sie darüber nachdenken, nicht erklärt, warum ich Sie so sehr mag, da Sie beide so verschieden sind." Obwohl - nicht zu verschieden - aber das würde er nicht laut aussprechen. "Wenn er meinen Geist geändert hat, damit ich, Sie wissen schon, mehr wie dieser andere Jim werde, der mit ihm zusammen war und Sie können den Typen nicht mal verstehen, warum sollte ich dann Sie beide mögen?"

Spock bewegte sich ein wenig, und Jim hielt es für möglich, dass er nicht einmal zugehört hatte. Aber dann machte er einen langen, tiefen Atemzug. "Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er und seine Stimme war ein wenig fester als sie zuvor gewesen war. "Aber wenn Sie auf eine bestimmte Weise verändert wurden, dann ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die Rücknahme dieser Veränderungen auch jede... Vorliebe, die Sie für einen von uns haben, rückgängig macht. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie mich hinterher noch 'mögen' werden."

Jim schaute auf die Straße. Dann schaute er zurück zu Spock. Dann schaute er wieder auf die Straße.

Nein. Auf keinen Fall.

Es konnte nicht so einfach sein, oder? Aber... er hatte nicht so einen starken Einfluss auf Spock. Nicht so stark, dass die Vorstellung, Jim könnte ihn nicht mehr mögen, ihn so traurig machen könnte.

Andererseits wusste er, dass Spock nicht viele Freunde hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Kombination verschiedener Dinge? Denn wenn es nur die Vorstellung von seiner Abneigung war, die Spock so erschütterte, denn wusste er nicht recht, was er damit anfangen sollte oder mit der Art, wie sein Herz sich anfühlte, als würde es sich direkt durch seinen Brustkorb hämmern und auf dem Armaturenbrett landen.

"Hey", sagte er "Ich mochte Sie anfangs nicht."

Vielleicht war das nicht der beste Start. Zumindest hatte Spock ein Auge aufgerissen, um ihn anzuschauen und Jim entschied hastig, sich ein wenig besser zu erklären. "Ich meine, wenn ich Sie automatisch mögen würde, weil das andere Sie mich - ich weiß nicht - anders gemacht hat und freundlich zu Ihnen und so ein Zeug, hätte das dann nicht gleich angefangen, nachdem ich Delta Vega verlassen habe?", argumentierte er und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment lang wieder auf den Verkehr, um zu verhindern, dass sie in ein anderes Auto krachten. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich erinnern, Spock, aber ich kam nicht gerade angelaufen und habe Sie umarmt."

Eine angespannte Stille breitete sich im Auto aus. Jim bewegte sich unruhig hin und her, als ihn plötzlich das gedankliche Bild überfiel, wie er seine Arme um Spock schlang.

"Wie auch immer," fuhr er fort und zwang den Tiger der unwillkommenen Anziehungskraft zurück in seinen Käfig. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich plötzlich aufhören werde, Sie zu mögen... Kumpel." Das letzte Wort war ungeschickt hinterher geschoben - der energische Versuch, eine Art Barriere zwischen ihm selbst und den unbestreitbaren Gefühlen in seinen Worten aufzubauen.

Er zuckte zusammen. Verdammt. All diese Gerede vom ‚Mögen' anderer Leute führte dazu, dass er sich wie in der dritten Klasse fühlte, wo Judith Anne ihn frage, ob er sie ‚richtig mögen' würde.

Zumindest damals war die Antwort ein nachdrückliches ‚Nein.' gewesen.

Spocks Hände verkrampften und lockerten sich kurz hintereinander. Aber das war eine Zeit lang die einzige Reaktion, die von ihm kam. Verblüfft dachte Jim, dass es wohl das beste wäre, wenn er ihn an diesem Punkt in Ruhe ließe. Er hoffte, dass er sich eben nicht zum Idioten gemacht hatte und schaltete das Radio an.

Er war noch nie eine besonders musikalische Person gewesen. Aber Spock war es. So suchte er einen Sender heraus, der diese langen, langweiligen Instrumentalstücke spielte, die Genies angeblich bevorzugen und konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren. Unglücklicherweise war das Navi außer Betrieb und so musste er sich mehr als bisher umschauen und orientieren. Eine interne Litanei über seinen lausigen Orientierungssinn begann. Den brauchte man nicht im Weltraum, dort war das eine rein akademische Frage. Aber auf den verzweigten Straßen des Nahverkehrs und Transits eines geschäftigen Planeten wie der Erde? Das war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

"Nicht nach links abbiegen," sagte Spock plötzlich und Jim erschrak fast zu Tode, bevor seine Bewegungen dem sanft vorgebrachten Vorschlag folgten.

Er schaute zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber. Spock saß nun wieder aufrecht und sah gefasster aus, obwohl er im Großen und Ganzen noch immer sehr verzagt wirkte. "Wir wären gezwungen, noch eine Runde im Kreis zu fahren, wenn Sie es täten. Bleiben Sie auf dieser Straße."

Gut. Er hatte die Karte gelesen und er hatte das perfekte Gedächtnis. Jim zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm.

"Wie fühl... äh, wie nicht-fühlen Sie sich?" fragte er, sich schnell korrigierend. Er glaubte, ein schwaches Zucken an Spocks Mundwickeln zu entdecken.

"Meine Gefühle bereiten mir große Unannehmlichkeiten," räumte er ein. "Es ist... unerfreulich. Ich finde es zwingend notwendig, dass ich meine Selbstkontrolle so schnell wie möglich wieder erlange."

Jim widerstand dem Drang zu schnauben. "Ja, ja, ich weiß das alles.", sagte er. "Ich meine, gerade jetzt. Sind Sie," er unterbrach sich kurz, um eine vage Handbewegung zu machen, "OK?"

Für eine Weile herrschte eine sehr bedeutungsvolle Stille.

"... Nein." Spocks Stimme war so leise, fast beschämt, und sie klang müde.

Es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand Jim in den Magen geboxt hätte.

Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er dazu sagen konnte. Spock war nicht in Ordnung, sie beide wussten es. Aber der Halb-Vulkanier hatte seine gewohnte Selbstbeherrschung nach und nach wiedererlangt und Jim fuhr weiter. Er kämpfte mit sich, ob er ihm den Freiraum geben sollte, den er brauchte oder versuchen sollte, ihn zu beruhigen, was bis jetzt nicht funktioniert hatte.

"Es wird mir wieder besser gehen," behauptete Spock schließlich, als ob er Jims Gedanken lesen konnte. Oder vielleicht hatte er einfach die wiederholten, besorgten Blicke bemerkt, die ihn trafen. "Sie sollten Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes richten."

Es kam Jim in den Sinn, dass die häufigen Blicke dazu führten, dass sein Freund sich unbehaglich fühlte. Er zwang sich, damit aufzuhören. Für den Rest der Fahrt redeten sie nicht mehr, außer wenn Spock ihm die Richtung ansagte oder ihn daran hinderte, sich zu verfahren.

Sie kamen frühzeitig an, wie es Jim versprochen hatte, auch wenn es ohne Shuttle noch immer eine viel längere Fahrt gewesen war. Das Sonnenlicht begann gerade erst zu schwinden, als die Gegend vertrauter wurde und sie sich dem hektischen Verkehrsknotenpunkt San Francisco näherten. Etwas in Spock schien sich zu lösen, als sie in den Bereich bekannter Orientierungspunkte kamen - eine Leichtigkeit, entstanden durch den Trost, an einem Ort zu sein, den man kennt. Er vermutete, dass es nicht mehr viele bekannte Plätze gab, zu denen Spock zurückkehren konnte.

"Hey, wollen Sie etwas mit mir unternehmen?", bot er an. "Ich kenne viele gute Plätze..." seine Worte verhallten, als ihm einfiel, dass die meisten ihm bekannten 'Plätze' wahrscheinlich nicht für einen Vulkanier mit emotionalen Problemen geeignet waren.

Spock sah ihn geduldig an. "Ich glaube, es wäre klüger, meine Zeit mit Erholung und Meditation zu verbringen.", erörterte er.

"Richtig," stimmte Jim mit einem unbehaglichen Nicken zu. Dann räusperte er sich. "So, äh... möchten Sie Gesellschaft haben? Beim Meditieren?" Er zuckte zusammen. Großartig - die Frage war nicht nur dumm und konnte leicht als Anmachspruch interpretiert werden, sondern er hatte nicht mal vorgehabt, sie auszusprechen. Es war einfach aus ihm rausgeplatzt.

"Das wäre nicht ratsam," antwortete Spock. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Jim, Sie verstehen sicher, dass wir lieber den Umgang miteinander vermeiden sollten? Wenn mein anderes Ich an Ihnen herumgepfuscht hat, könnte meine Anwesenheit logischerweise solche Veränderungen verschlimmern."

Es trat eine Pause ein und seine Worte sanken in den Raum zwischen ihnen.

Jim blickte ihn an.

"Versuchen Sie mich loszuwerden?", fragte er. Spocks Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. "Dann brauchen Sie nicht nach passenden Entschuldigungen zu suchen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich mich verpissen soll. Wenn Sie meine Gesellschaft nicht mögen, sagen Sie es einfach." Seine Finger umschlossen fest das Lenkrad, was seinen Ärger zeigte. Aber vor allem war er genervt.

"Das ist nicht das Problem," beharrte Spock. "Ich versuche nur zu verhindern, dass Sie verletzt werden."

Nun wurde er ein wenig sauer. Er konnte sich nicht helfen - es war verletzend, dass Spock zu denken schien, er könnte ihn problemlos in kleine Stücke schlagen. Ob es nun wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht. "Oh, ich verstehe," sagte er und kämpfte darum, dass seine Genervtheit nicht in richtige Wut umschlug. Aber er konnte eine gewisse Schärfe nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. "Sie denken, ich kann mich nicht um mich selbst kümmern. Oder vielleicht kann ich nicht für mich selbst denken, ich nehme an, das macht Sinn - ich bin ja nur ein Mensch, letzten Endes. Kein scharfer vulkanischer Verstand, oder stählerner vulkanischer Griff, der mir aus Schwierigkeiten raushilft, wenn etwas passiert, richtig? Neeein, ich muss mich bewaffnen und wegbleiben und werde von einem alten Mann in einer Höhle durcheinander gebracht."

"Jim-"

"Nein, ich habe genug von dem Scheiß!", beharrte er, Spock sofort unterbrechend. "Wenn Sie mich nicht um sich herum haben wollen, fein. Sagen Sie es und ich bin weg. Aber solange das nicht der Fall ist, können wir wenigstens genug Scheiß-Vertrauen in mich setzen, dass ich meinen eigenen Verstand kenne und meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und wenn ich Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen will, verdammt noch mal, dann weil ich Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen will?"

Das war vermutlich mehr Gebrüll, als er an Spock richten sollte. Besonders unter Berücksichtigung all der Faktoren und des ganzen "Lass mich ihn nicht verärgern"-Beschlusses, zu dem er vor einer Weile gekommen war. Aber verdammt, es hatte sich gut angefühlt, das mal rauszulassen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Jim nicht das Selbstvertrauen, das erforderlich war, um diese Art emotionales Ping-Pong zu spielen - nicht, wenn es darauf ankam.

"Es gibt keinen logischen Grund für Sie, meine Gesellschaft zu genießen" antwortete Spock, eher ruhig und müde als ärgerlich. "Aber es gibt viele logische Gründe für Sie, sie zu vermeiden."

Jim sah ihn lange an.

"Ist Ihnen bewusst, " fragte er nach einer Minute, "wie irre das klingt?"

Spock blinzelte. Jim fuhr fort.

"Sie versuchen, vulkanische Logik auf eine menschliche emotionale Reaktion zu übertragen. Vulkanische Logik basiert auf der Annahme, dass Emotionen kein entscheidender Faktor sind. Aber ich unterdrücke meine Gefühle nicht." Gut, jedenfalls die meisten. "Daher wäre es dumm für mich, so zu denken." Dann, als Zugabe, ergänzte er: "Sie sind Wissenschaftler. Sie wissen, dass wenn man relevante Faktoren aus einer Gleichung weglässt, die Ergebnisse fehlerhaft sein werden."

Eine nachdenkliche Stille senkte sich über sie.

Nun, da er Dampf abgelassen hatte, fühlte sich Jim ein wenig erleichtert, trotz seiner Besorgnis, alles vermasselt zu haben. Spock schwieg. Er sah nicht mal aus dem Fenster, als Jim sie näher an das Zentrum aus Kommerz, Unterkünften und Betriebsamkeit brachte, welches das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte umgab. Sein Blick verharrte fest und nachdenklich auf den eigenen Händen, selbst als sie ach so vertraute Straßen hinunterfuhren.

Erst als sie mit der unerfreulichen Aufgabe begannen, einen passenden Parkplatz in der Nähe der Akademiegebäude zu suchen, schien Spock in die Realität zurückzukehren und dann auch nur, um seine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe als Einparkhilfe zu nutzen. Jim versuchte, nicht zu nervös zu sein wegen der ganzen Sache. Er hatte nicht viel Erfolg damit.

Als sie schließlich einen passenden Platz fanden und er den Motor ausgeschaltet hatte, lehnte sich Jim zurück und blieb einfach noch ein wenig sitzen. Seine Kehle war trocken und fühlte sich unangenehm an, obwohl sie einige Male auf dem Weg angehalten hatten, um ihn zu rehydrieren. Vermutlich lag es an all seinem Gerede.

Er sprang fast auf vor Schreck, als Spocks Hand sich auf seinen Arm legte. "Ich habe nichts gegen Ihre Gesellschaft einzuwenden.", sagte er einfach und zog die Berührung so schnell zurück, wie er sie gewährt hatte. Jim schluckte hart und öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber Spock hatte das Auto schon verlassen. Schnell stieg er ebenfalls aus. Die dunklen Augen seines Ersten Offiziers blickten kurz in seine Richtung, bevor er sich zum Hauptgebäude begab, das immer noch von den Aktivitäten der Studenten und Sternenflottenangestellten überquoll. Jim schloss zu ihm auf und passte sein Tempo an, so dass sie im Gleichschritt gingen.

"Also, das ist alles?" fragte er. "Einfach nur - keine Einwände?"

Spock sah ihn an und Jim machte einen Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern. "Weil, ich meine, man hat von Leuten gehört, die um meine Gesellschaft gekämpft haben.", führte er aus und legte ein wenig Stolz in seine Schritte und ein arrogantes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "Meistens Frauen und meistens in Schlammgruben, aber es gab ein paar Ausnahmen."

Hoch ging die Augenbraue.

Ha! Sieg! Dachte Jim. Endlich hatte er etwas anderes als niedergeschlagene Trübsal oder erzwungene Neutralität bewirkt. Sein Grinsen verstärkte sich.

"Ich meine, nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen: Sie werden wahrscheinlich an einem bestimmten Punkt gegen Bones antreten müssen. Er hat seit langer Zeit ein Monopol an der ganzen "Bester-Freund" -Front. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich teilen wird - es ist eine gute Stellung."

_Obwohl es bessere Stellungen gibt_, führte seine Libido nicht sehr hilfreich an. Er stolperte fast.

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit Dr. McCoy zu kämpfen." antwortete Spock, wobei er fröhlicher aussah als seit einer ganzen Weile. "Er ist ein intelligenter Mann mit Hochachtung gegenüber der physischen Gesundheit. Ich denke, dass er aufgeben wird, bevor es dazu kommt."

Dieses Mal stolperte Jim wirklich.

Glücklicherweise schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Arm, fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden ging und zog ihn geschickt wieder auf die Füße. Die einzige wirkliche Konsequenz war, dass ihm kurz die Luft weg blieb. Dann sah er auf und fand Spock dicht neben sich stehend und ihn aufmerksam musternd.

"Unbeholfenheit ist untypisch für Sie," bemerkte Spock ernst. "Ihnen ist immer noch unwohl."

"Mir geht es gut.", behauptete Jim.

"Das tut es nicht.", entgegnete sein Erster Offizier hartnäckig.

"Ich bin gestolpert! So was passiert!"

"Ich habe Ihre Bewegungen vorher beobachtet. Sie haben eine gute Koordination," sagte Spock, der nicht gewillt war nachzugeben, obgleich er Jims Arm losgelassen hatte. "Wir werden uns Zimmer nehmen, ich empfehle Ihnen, sich auszuruhen."

Ein wenig murrend folgte ihm Jim, als er wieder weiterging und ignorierte dabei die neugierigen Blicke und gelegentliches Geflüster der Passanten. Zumindest hier an der Akademie und im Hauptquartier erkannten die Leute Spock in dem Maße an, wie sie es bei ihm selbst taten. Und sie wussten es besser, als sie beide anzusprechen.

Sobald sie drinnen ankamen, wies Spock Jim an sich hinzusetzen, während er die nötigen Formalitäten erledigte. Die Sternenflotte bot allen Offizieren, die sich auf der Erde aufhielten, Unterkünfte in ihren Einrichtungen an, aber es konnte beengt werden, besonders wenn ein großes Schiff wie die Enterprise landete. Manchmal dauerte es eine Weile, bis alles geregelt war. Obwohl er es nicht zugegeben hätte, war Jim in gewisser Weise dankbar, der Eintönigkeit dieser Dinge zu entgehen, sogar Herumsitzen schien viel besser als das. Er hatte gedacht, er sei nicht müde, aber als er erst einmal entspannt und ruhig war, mit nichts, das seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm, da begann er sich schwer und erschöpft zu fühlen. War es wirklich an diesem Morgen gewesen, dass er einige Male vergiftet worden war? Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es ein Jahrzehnt her.

Er lehnte sich in die weichen Polster des Sessels, atmete tief durch und ließ seine Augen zufallen. Morgen früh musste er wieder die Fortschritte auf dem Schiff kontrollieren. Vielleicht konnte er das auf regulärem Weg umgehen, indem er einfach Scotty kontaktierte - er wusste, dass der junge Ingenieur die Abläufe genauer überwachen würde als irgend jemand sonst. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er ein großes persönliches Interesse an der Enterprise entwickelt. Nicht, dass Jim sich beschweren würde, der Typ war ein Genie und außerdem lustig, wenn er betrunken war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften für eine Weile ab und er schwebte an der Grenze des Bewusstseins, nicht recht willens, einfach einzuschlafen, wo er gerade saß. Aber er war nahe genug dran. Es war nicht gerade sehr angenehm. Sein Verstand wurde von der Müdigkeit zerlegt, aber es war ihm zu peinlich, so in der Öffentlichkeit einzuschlafen.

"Jim," hörte er schließlich und kämpfte sich aus dem Halbschlaf hoch. Er sah Spock, der auf ihn hinunterschaute, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "Ich habe uns eine Unterkunft beschafft. Wir wurden gebeten, uns eine zu teilen, entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Jim winkte ab, stand auf und strich sich mit einer Hand verschlafen über das Gesicht. "Das stört mich nicht.", versicherte er ihm.

Jetzt, wo er es sich erlaubt hatte zu entspannen, schien er sein vorheriges Niveau der Wachheit nicht wieder erreichen zu können. So folgte er einfach Spock, der nun seinerseits anfing, besorgte Blicke in seine Richtung zu schicken.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht? Brauchen Sie keine medizinische Hilfe?" fragte Spock schließlich und stand näher bei ihm, als er es im allgemeinen tat. Jim winkte ab.

"Ich bin OK." versicherte er. "Nur erschöpft."

Glücklicherweise schien sein Erster Offizier diese Versicherung zu akzeptieren. Jim wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es wäre, jetzt noch mehr Ärzte ertragen zu müssen. Als sie ihre Unterkunft erreicht hatten, war er ziemlich erleichtert und nahm sich die Zeit, sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, bevor er irgend etwas anderes tat.

Die Räume waren Standard, nicht vollkommen anders als die, die man auf Schiffen der Sternenflotte vorfindet. Es gab einen Raumteiler, der zwei schmale Betten voneinander trennte, ein winziges Bad und ein Wohnzimmer mit einem Tisch und ein paar Sesseln. Ein langes, ovales Fenster zog sich über eine Wand und ein paar Grünpflanzen standen herum, aber ansonsten hatte dieser Ort absolut keine Persönlichkeit. Typischer vorschriftsgerechter Kram, doch auf eine Weise vertraut, die ihn seine Kabine auf der Enterprise vermissen ließ. Es würde schön sein, dorthin zurückzukehren.

Er leerte sein Glas und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Spock seine Tasche auf den Tisch stellte und anfing, alles durchzugehen. "Ich werde meditieren, während Sie sich ausruhen. Bitte informieren Sie mich, wenn ich Sie störe." sagte er.

"Das Gleiche gilt für Sie.", antwortete Jim, der von dem älteren Spock wusste, dass sogar seine Atemgeräusche ablenkend sein konnten, unter den richtigen Umständen. Er zog schnell eine Schlafanzughose an, unglaublich verlegen, sich im selben Raum wie sein Erster Offizier umzuziehen - obwohl Spock sogar praktischerweise in eine andere Richtung schaute - und fiel dann auf eines der schmalen, harten Standardbetten. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch und erwartete, sofort einzuschlafen.

Aber er tat es nicht. Nicht ganz. Stattdessen riss er ein Auge auf und beobachtete, wie Spock seine Kerzen anzündete und sie in der Unterkunft aufstellte, das Licht dimmte und sich der sanfte Schein des Feuers überall ausbreitete. Dann ging er zu der anderen Seite des Raums, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und verflocht die Hände ineinander_, _so dass seine Zeigefinger und Daumen sich berührten. Sie waren ausgestreckt, während die übrigen Finger sich umschlangen. Jim erkannte die Anordnung wieder, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, was sie symbolisieren sollte oder wusste, warum Spock diese statt einer anderen auswählte.

Der angenehme, rauchige Duft der Kerzen drang in seine Nase und war seltsam beruhigend. Er nahm an, dass er nun verstehen konnte, wofür sie dienten. Der andere Spock hatte auch erwähnt, dass er gern in der Nähe von Springbrunnen meditierte.

Der Gedanke an den anderen Spock ließ ihn kurz frösteln. Er würde ihm eine weitere Nachricht schicken müssen. Obwohl er im Gegensatz zum jüngeren Spock nicht bereit war, einfach anzunehmen, dass der alte Mann mit Lügen nur so um sich warf, wollte er doch wissen, warum er getäuscht worden war.

Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er in der Lage war, eine Frage wie 'He, könnte es eventuell sein, dass Sie mir eine neue Persönlichkeit verpasst haben?' zu bringen. Vielleicht überließ er dieses Mal lieber Spock dem Jüngeren das Feld, zumal es vor allem dessen verrückte Theorie war. Tatsächlich erschien ihm der Gedanke, die beiden miteinander sprechen zu lassen, als eine immer bessere Idee. Vorausgesetzt, sein Spock war bereit, die Worte des Älteren für bare Münze zu nehmen.

_He, mein Spock_, dachte er schläfrig, amüsiert darüber, das Possessivpronomen benutzt zu haben. Dann gab er sich eine gedankliche Backpfeife. Er musste wirklich damit aufhören. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch mal mit jemand anderem schlafen? Er hatte bereits versucht, es aus seinem System rauszukriegen, aber er musste zugeben, dass das nicht gerade der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen war. Nicht, dass er viel darauf gab. _Es wird nachlassen_, versicherte er sich selbst. Bestimmt würde der Punkt kommen, wo er es so gewöhnt war, Spock zu sehen, dass er nicht mal mehr an seine physische Beschaffenheit denken würde.

Allerdings arbeiteten sie seit Monaten zusammen und hatten kürzlich noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht...

Er hielt inne und bewegte sich etwas unter seiner Decke, während er darüber nachdachte. Demnach sollte er eigentlich schon an Spock gewöhnt sein. Außer er war sich erst kürzlich Spocks bewusst geworden, was sehr seltsam wäre, entschied er, weil er normalerweise als erstes die Attraktivität einer Person bemerkte und später dann alles andere. Wie mit Uhura - damals in der Bar war sie ein hübsches Mädchen. Aber nun war sie Uhura und daher war sie nicht länger an erster und wichtigster Stelle ein hübsches Mädchen, obwohl sich an ihrem Aussehen nichts geändert hatte. Jim kannte sie nun besser und so hatte sein Interesse an ihrer Attraktivität die Koffer gepackt und sich davongemacht.

Bei Spock dagegen war es so, dass er ihn erst kennen gelernt hatte und dann begann, ihn attraktiv zu finden.

Also was zum Teufel hatte das zu bedeuten?

... Nein ernsthaft, was zum Teufel? Das war ja wie im Verkehrte-Welt-Wahnsinn.

Nun, da ihn etliche Fragen quälten, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollten, sah sich Jim nicht in der Lage, seinen Verstand so weit runterzufahren, dass er ihn schlafen ließ. So streckte er sich müde in einem seltsamen, aber bequemen Winkel aus und begnügte sich damit, Spock beim Meditieren zuzuschauen. Was im wesentlichen einfach nur bedeutete, Spock ruhig dasitzen zu sehen. Trotzdem war es irgendwie angenehm, sich im selben Raum zu entspannen, ruhig und friedlich. Seine Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger und er überlegte, was wohl gerade im Kopf seines Ersten Offiziers vor sich ging.

Gewöhnlich war der erste Schritt, die Gedanken und Gefühle das Tages zusammenzutragen, sowie zu beurteilen, was seine Schilde durchbrochen hatte, woher es kam und es dann ruhig in eine abgelegene Ecke seines Geistes zu packen. Er würde sich auf etwas fokussieren - früher Vulkan, nun wahrscheinlich die Erde - eine stabile Form, ein Anker für sein Bewusstsein. Dann würde er seine physische Analyse durchführen, den Status seines Körpers überprüfen, seine Muskeln und Organe und die Unzahl komplexer physischer Prozesse, die jedes Lebewesen aufwies. Jim fragte sich, wie es war, sich seiner selbst so bewusst zu sein. Er stellte es sich ein wenig gruselig vor, aber andererseits war es normal für Vulkanier. Vielleicht fand es Spocks menschliche Hälfte ein wenig gruselig, aber wurde von seinen vulkanischen Wesensanteilen überstimmt?

Er bemerkte, wie seine Augen anfingen zuzufallen. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass er sich einfach daran gewöhnt hatte. Auf eine gewisse Art, mal abgesehen von dem Gruselfaktor, war es bestimmt auch irgendwie beruhigend. Diesen Grad an Kontrolle zu besitzen. Diesen Grad an Einsicht in sich selbst.

Doch andererseits setzte das einen recht hohen Standard. Was tat man, wenn der Verlust der eigenen Kontrolle einem Angst einjagte, aber diese Angst wiederum ein Zeichen des Kontrollverlusts war? Jim persönlich hatte nichts gegen Emotionen. Wenn Spock sich entschieden hätte, dass er sich nicht mehr so sehr an die Standards seines Volks halten wollte, es würde ihn nicht stören - tatsächlich würde er ihn dabei sogar unterstützen. Aber das war nicht die Frage, oder? Wenn er seine Kontrolle verlor, dann war es genau das. Ein Verlust der Kontrolle. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Er tat Dinge, die er normalerweise nicht tun würde, wenn er die Willenskraft gehabt hätte, seine Emotionen auszuschalten und das, dachte Jim, war das Entscheidende. Spocks Wille - Gefühle hin oder her.

_Ich denke zu viel,_ entschied er und gab endlich dem Drängen seines Körpers nach und fiel trotz der frühen Stunde in einen anständigen Nachtschlaf.

Als er aufwachte, lag ein Phaser auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim starrte die Waffe anklagend an, als sei schon ihre bloße Existenz eine Beleidigung. Was in gewisser Weise zutraf. Dann seufzte er und rollte sich herum, hörte die gedämpften Geräusche, die aus dem Bad kamen, und fragte sich, wie spät es war. Er hatte tief geschlafen, das stand fest - er hatte das Gefühl, sich in der Nacht überhaupt nicht bewegt zu haben, so steif waren seine Gliedmaßen. _Ich hätte nicht in dieser Lage einschlafen sollen,_ dachte er und bereute die komische Position, die er nur zu dem Zweck der Spock-Beobachtung eingenommen hatte.

Er erwog gerade, sich in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zu begeben, als die Badezimmertür aufglitt und sein Erster Offizier herauskam, ganz sein übliches makelloses Selbst.  
"Hey," grüßte er mit rauer Stimme und zuckte zusammen. Seine Kehle hatte die Nacht mit wenig Würde überstanden.

"Guten Morgen, Jim," antwortete Spock in einem für seine Verhältnisse recht freundlichen Tonfall. Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch und aktivierte die Sternenflotten-Computerkonsole. "Ich befürchte, es wird mir heute morgen unmöglich sein, mich Ihren Aktivitäten anzuschließen. Jetzt, wo wir hier sind, warten mehrere Projekte auf mich, die meine Stellungnahme angefordert haben," sagte er geradeheraus und sachlich, was für Jims kaum richtig wachen Geist fast zuviel war.

"Oh," war sein beherzter Beitrag, dann sah er sich nach einer Uhr um.

Spock sah ihn an. "Ich informiere Sie darüber, damit Sie nicht glauben, dass ich einfach nur Ihre Nähe vermeide." erklärte er, während seine Finger mühelos über die Tastatur glitten. "Wären Sie bereit, sich mir beim Mittagessen anzuschließen?"

Er klang fast zögernd, als er die Einladung aussprach. Jim blinzelte.

"Klingt gut," erwiderte er schläfrig und schwang die Beine über die Seite des Betts. Er sah nicht, wie Spocks Augen rasch über die verblassenden Narben auf seinem nackten Rücken glitten, die von seinem Aufprall auf der Wand gestern stammten. Er sah jedoch sehr wohl, wie die Haltung seines Freundes sich versteifte und er plötzlich etwas von seiner freundlichen Art verlor und kühler wurde.

Ein steifes zustimmendes Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Jim entschied, dass er nicht wach genug war um 'Rate mal, was mit Spock nicht stimmt' zu spielen, und ging daher statt dessen ins Bad.

Als er schließlich zurück kam, jetzt vollkommen wach und in der Lage, mit sonderbaren vulkanischen Stimmungsschwankungen fertig zu werden, war Spock gegangen. Mit einem Seufzer ging er zum Nachttisch und sah auf den Phaser hinunter. Er hatte gesagt, er würde ihn tragen.

Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er ihn benutzen würde.

Es fühlte sich an, als bereitete er sich auf eine Außenmission vor, als er ihn an seinem Körper befestigte und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er hatte die Optionen A: den alten Spock anzurufen, damit er ihn anschreien konnte; B: mit der zweifellos qualvollen Prozedur zu beginnen, sich die Sternenflottenverwaltung vom Hals zu schaffen (da er jetzt wusste, dass sie dort war), und C: Bones anzurufen, ob er Lust auf ein schnelles Frühstück hatte.

Er entschied sich für C. Die Zeit zum Frühstücken war schließlich begrenzt.

Er ging hinüber zur Konsole, fand heraus, in welchem Zimmer der Chefarzt wohnte, und schickte eine Videobotschaft. Er wusste, dass Bones während des Landurlaubs in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers bleiben und an seiner Forschung arbeiten wollte. Jetzt war er froh darüber.

Der Videoanruf 'läutete' einige Zeit, bevor schließlich ein vertrautes, schlecht gelauntes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte. "Jim?", sagte Bones mürrisch. "Warum zur Hölle rufst du mich um-". er unterbrach sich und sah nach links, "sechs Uhr morgens an?"

Jim grinste. "Oh? Ist das die aktuelle Zeit?", fragte er und fühlte sich nicht annähernd so schuldbewusst, wie er sollte.

"Gottverdammt, Mann, ich hoffe für dich, du rufst an, um mir zu sagen, dass Spock tot ist, denn alles andere ist es nicht wert, mich während meines Urlaubs so früh aus dem Bett zu holen.", brummte Bones ihn an. Jim lachte.

"Nein, Spock geht es gut.", versicherte er und zögerte gedanklich kurz bei der Antwort, weil sie nicht wirklich stimmte. Aber das würde er nicht erwähnen. "Ich dachte mir nur, du würdest mich gern zum Frühstück begleiten."

Bones schaute, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Bist du nicht in Kanada?" fragte er. Jims Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Nope." antwortete er. "Wir sind gestern zurückgefahren. Du kennst mich - ich kann nicht stillsitzen."

Er entschied, den darauf folgenden Grunzer als eine Form der Zustimmung zu nehmen.

Bones erklärte sich einverstanden, sich mit ihm zum Frühstück zu treffen, obgleich dabei viel Gemoser und Flüche involviert waren. Jim verließ gut gelaunt die karge, kleine Unterkunft und freute sich darauf - auf dem Schiff nahm er die meisten Mahlzeiten mit seinem griesgrämigen Freund ein. Auch wenn Spock eine großartige Gesellschaft war, so war er doch auch völlig anders. Er musste durch den halben Gebäudekomplex gehen, um zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu gelangen, aber das gab Bones wenigstens Zeit um aufzuwachen. Mehr oder weniger.

Als er ankam, wurde er sehr herzlich begrüßt.

"Gottverdammt, was zum Teufel ist das für eine Art Freund, der einen Mann um sechs Uhr morgens aufweckt, um ihn zu einem Ort zu bringen, wo es Melone zum Frühstück gibt?" fragte Bones, als sie ihre Tische gefunden hatten und sofort mit Getränken und einer Fruchtbowle als Appetitanreger versorgt worden waren.

Jim sah ihn amüsiert an. "He, Bones? Du hast diesen Ort ausgesucht." antwortete er.

Dessen Antwort war ein sehr zurückhaltendes Schnauben.

"Gut, das hätte ich nicht gemacht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie mich mit Melone überschütten.", moserte er und dann, ein wahres Bild der Scheinheiligkeit, spießte er einen der Würfel auf und steckte ihn in den Mund. "So. Du und der Goblin hattet einen erholsamen Urlaub?"

Armer Jim, der gerade dabei war, sein willkommenes Glas Wasser zu trinken und es nun fast über seinem Freund verspritzte. Bones begriff sofort die Gefahr und lehnte sich so weit zurück, wie es sein Stuhl erlaubte.

"Soll ich das als 'Nein' werten?" fragte er.

Als Jim schließlich das Gefühl hatte, dass es wieder sicher war zu sprechen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist definitiv ein 'Nein'.", stimmte er zu. "Ich könnte meinen, ich wäre noch im Dienst, nur dass mich seit langem niemand 'Sir' genannt hat."

McCoy verzog das Gesicht. "Schön, was zum Teufel hast du erwartet, wenn du mit ihm rumrennst? Großer Gott, wie irgend jemand seinen Urlaub mit einer Statue verbringen möchte, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf, was du im Schilde führst, seit du mir davon erzählt hast." sagte er. Dann, als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen, fügte er hinzu. "Und was in Gottes Namen war das für ein Witz über mich und deine Mutter?"

"Es ist nicht Spocks Fehler.", verteidigte Jim ihn und entschied sich, dass es das beste wäre, die Stimmungsschwankungen nicht zu erwähnen und das Thema ihres kleines Witzes nicht aufzugreifen. "Wir hatten einfach Pech."

Bones Augen verengten sich. "Was stimmt nicht mit deiner Stimme? Was hast du mit deiner Kehle angestellt?", fragte er plötzlich und lehnte sich nach vorne, als beabsichtigte er, in Jims Mund zu spähen. Natürlich kam ihm Jim nicht entgegen.

"Ich hatte nur ein kleines Missgeschick, das ist alles.", sagte er, sich nun seinerseits zurücklehnend. Er fragte sich, ob seine Stimme wirklich seltsam klang. Als er sich selbst beim Sprechen zuhörte, nahm er an, dass es wirklich so war. Verdammt, der gute Doktor war manchmal zu aufmerksam für seinen Geschmack.

"Was für dich ein 'kleines Missgeschick' darstellt, ist für andere eine tödliche Gefahr." antwortete Bones zynisch und Jim zuckte zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Spock über das Auflösen innerer Organe und Nahezu-Herzstillstände gesagt hatte. Zu seinem Pech bemerkte es sein Freund und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Raus damit! Was ist passiert? Brauche ich meine Arzttasche? Verdammt, ich wusste, ich hätte sie mitbringen sollen..."

"Mir geht es gut!", beharrte Jim. "Spock hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich schwöre, dass sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich gehen kann und alles."

Es war trotzdem nicht gut. Letzten Endes holte Bones die Geschichte aus ihm raus und als es soweit war, war er nicht gut drauf.

"Lass mich das mal klarstellen," sagte er mit tiefer und etwas grollender Stimme. "Du bist losgegangen und hast dich betrunken und dann hast du ein abgefahrenes außerirdisches Kater-Mittel geschluckt und als du dir die Zähne geputzt und dich fast selbst aufgelöst hast, wurdest du in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und dort gaben sie dir etwas, das dich fast getötet hätte?"

"... Ja."

"Gott verdammt, Jim, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Verstehst du, dass du dabei hättest sterben können? Ich lasse dich für ein paar Tage allein und du gerätst in Barprügeleien und vergiftest dich selbst von vorn bis hinten! Zum Teufel, was muss ich tun, einen Zettel an dich heften, der sagt 'Hallo, mein Name ist James und ich bin ein selbstmörderischer Masochist! Bitte unterstützen Sie mich nicht dabei!'?"

"He!" rief Jim beleidigt. Aber letztlich konnte er nichts tun als sich anzuschließen. In Ordnung, wie man es auch drehte und wendete, er stand wie ein Idiot da, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

Was nun wirklich der Punkt war, entzog sich ihm, aber Jim war sehr klar, welcher es nicht war.

Bones beobachtete ihn eine Weile und moserte ein wenig und ließ die Sache dann fallen. "So," sagte er, das Thema lieber wechselnd als weiter zu schimpfen. "Was machst du mit unserem illustren Ersten Offizier? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so verzweifelt jemanden suchst, der mit zu dir nach Hause fährt, Jim, dann hätte ich das getan. Du hättest nicht irgendjemand anderen fragen müssen."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. "So war es nicht.", antwortete er. "Ich war in der Shuttlehalle und sah ihn mit Uhura Schluss machen."

Pause.

"... Und dann bist du zu ihm gegangen?", fragte Bones und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Schau mal, Jim, ich weiß, dass du kein Anfänger bist, wenn es um die Frauen geht, aber wenn solche Sachen passieren, dann ist es normalerweise eine bessere Idee, dem Mädchen zu folgen, dem man nachgelaufen ist, als dem Rivalen, der sie für sich gewonnen hatte."

Dieser heikle Moment erschien Jim als ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, etwas Obst zu essen. So tat er das. Das kleine Café war mit anderen verbunden, eine Gruppe zwangloser Restaurants, die sich in der Nähe der Akademie und des Hauptquartiers befanden, um das Sternenflottenpersonal zu versorgen, das sich täglich hier aufhielt. Es war hell, luftig und wirklich reizend. "Das ist ein schönes Plätzchen.", bemerkte er, sich umschauend.

Es funktionierte nicht.

"In Ordnung.", sagte Bones und legte beide Hände mit einem "Klapp" auf den Tisch. "Heraus damit. Was ist los?"

"Nichts ist los!" behauptete Jim.

"Etwas geht hier vor sich." schoss sein Freund zurück. "Sonst wärst du nicht so unruhig."

War er unruhig? Jim bemerkte, dass sein Bein wackelte und stoppte es sofort. Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann seufzte er. Denn verschränkte er die Arme auf dem Tisch und senkte den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch. "Ich weiß nicht, was los ist.", ächzte er.

Bones seufzte. "Verdammt, wo bist du dieses Mal reingeraten?" fragte er.

Jim zögerte einen Moment. Dann blickte er Bones forschend an. Auf seinem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht sah er deutlich die Zeichen von Frust, Zuneigung und Besorgnis.

"Hast du jemals gedacht, dass Spock auf eine bestimmte Art... attraktiv ist?" frage er, bevor er es sich anders überlegen und innehalten konnte.

Frust, Zuneigung und Besorgnis wurden allmählich durch den vagen Ausdruck von Horror ersetzt.

"Oh Gott, Jim.", sagte er. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es genug Whiskey auf der Erde gibt. Zum Teufel, wahrscheinlich gibt es dafür im ganzen verdammten Alphaquadranten nicht genug Alkohol."

Jim legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch. "Das ist beschissen.", sagte er. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es vielleicht universell wäre oder so..."

Bones schenkte ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick. "Du hast gehofft, dass es universell wäre, Spock attraktiv zu finden?" fragte er in einem Ton, der klang, als hätte er gerade etwas Schreckliches gekostet. Jim antwortete nur mit einem seltsamen Halb-Nicken, Halb-Achselzucken. "Soll ich mich mal aus dem Fenster lehnen und unterstellen, dass das heißt, dass du Spock attraktiv findest?"

"Ich bin ganz böse auf die Nase gefallen.", antwortete Jim und sah schließlich wieder auf. "Ich kapiere es nicht, Bones. Ich meine, ich finde raus, dass ich den Typen wirklich mag, wir kommen gerade gut miteinander aus und er ist großartig - und mein Sexualtrieb muss es ruinieren!"

Eine lange Pause trat ein.

"... Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?" fragte Bones und gab ihm seinen patentierten 'Verdammt, ich spreche kein Verrücktisch, Jim' -Blick." Und bitte erzähl mir nicht, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast. Oder wenn du es getan hast, dann nenn' mir um Gottes Willen keine verdammten Details. Meine Alpträume brauchen keine Unterstützung!"

Jim sah ihn finster an. "Natürlich habe ich nicht mit ihm geschlafen!", protestierte er. "Ich bin doch nicht dumm. Wenn ich mit ihm schlafe, dann verliere ich ihn."

Eine weitere lange Pause trat ein.

Bones legte das Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führen.", murmelte er. "Großer Gott, Jim, du bist so ein Dummkopf manchmal, es ist nicht mehr lustig."

Jim wurde sauer. "Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fragte er, richtete sich auf und blickte genervt drein. Er war kein Dummkopf. Dies hier war eine nachvollziehbare komplette Katastrophe.

Bones liebevoll-frustrierter Blick war wieder da.

"_Spock_, Jim?" fragte er. "Was zum Teufel findest du überhaupt an... wenn ich noch mal drüber nachdenke, beantworte das nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen.", entschied er. Dann seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du sammelst sie vielleicht, oder? Ist es wieder dieser 'Grün-Tick'?"

"Nein. Und ich habe keinen 'Grün-Tick', fang nicht damit an." antwortete Jim. Bestimmt war es nicht so schwierig zu begreifen? OK, Spock entsprach nicht ganz seinem üblichen Geschmack, aber er war ein abenteuerlustiger Typ. Es sollte anderen nicht so merkwürdig erscheinen.

Bones erbarmte sich seiner. "Also, so wenig ich das auch verstehen kann, aber du magst ihn?", fragte er.

Jim nickte.

"Und du - Oh Gott, Jim, _Spock_? - ich meine, du fühlst dich von ihm angezogen?"

Deutlich trübseliger nickte Jim wieder.

Bones seufzte und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel. "OK, ich will verdammt sein." sagte er. "Willkommen im Club der Erwachsenen."

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen verwirrten, beleidigten Blick ein. "... Was?", fragte Jim.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, ausgelacht zu werden. Aber es schien, dass seine Fähigkeit, die Umstände seines Lebens vorherzusagen, zum Teufel gegangen war. Bones hatte angefangen zu kichern.

"Ach Jim, nur du kannst es eigenartig finden, gut mit einer Person auszukommen, zu der du dich hingezogen fühlst.", sinnierte er. "Weißt du, dass es Leute da draußen in der Welt gibt, die - Gott vergebe ihnen - sich _nur_ zu Personen hingezogen fühlen, mit denen sie auskommen?" Das wurde von Seiten des Doktors mit ein wenig Bitterkeit gesagt.

Jim blitzte ihn an. "Ich weiß das.", verteidigte er sich. "... Intellektuell. Aber das bin ich nicht."

Bones rollte mit den Augen. "Ja klar. Weil deine emotionale Entwicklung stehen geblieben ist, als du 15 geworden bist."

Jim blitzte ihn etwas mehr an. Aber das schien nicht viel zu bewirken.

So fand die Bedienung sie vor - den einen, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen höchst amüsiert und total ungläubig schwankte und den anderen, der versuchte, ihm mit seinen Augen ein Loch in den Schädel zu brennen. Keiner von ihnen sah zu ihr auf.

Sie kehrte um und entschied, ihnen ein paar Minuten zu geben und dann wieder zu kommen.

"Hör zu, Jim.", sagte Bones schließlich, als er endlich sein Kichern in den Griff bekommen hatte. "Ich sage nicht, dass das ganze nicht seltsam ist. Ich persönlich denke, dass Uhura genauso verrückt war. Was ihr in ihm seht, verstehe ich nicht und bin froh darüber. Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich jemals in einer Sache wie dieser so hin- und hergerissen gesehen habe."

Jim sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, der wütende Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand und sein Gesicht nahm wieder den unbehaglichen, etwas elenden Ausdruck an. "Es ist ein Desaster, Bones,", stimmte er zu.

Der Blick seines Freundes wurde ein wenig weicher. "Ach verdammt, Jim. Hör auf so zu tun, als wäre das eine schlechte Sache." riet er ihm. Jims Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu echter Verwirrung.

"Ist es nicht?"

Bones Blick wurde noch weicher. "OK, ich kann nichts über deinen Geschmack sagen.", gab er zu. "Aber das konnte ich noch nie. Wenn du dich jedoch so zu ihm hingezogen fühlst - gut. Zum Teufel, andere Leute sind die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach so was. Also hör auf, Panik zu schieben."

"... die Leute sind auf der Suche danach, sich von ihren Freunden und Ersten Offizieren angezogen zu fühlen?", fragte Jim skeptisch. Er konnte ehrlich nicht verstehen, worauf Bones hinauswollte. Hatte er es nicht kapiert? Spock attraktiv zu finden waren wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten. Es ließ ihm nur die schreckliche Wahl zwischen den Optionen, den Sehnsüchten seines Körpers nachzugeben und einen Freund zu verlieren oder der Versuchung zu widerstehen - was einfacher gesagt als getan war. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass die eher körperlichen Neigungen sehr einseitig waren. Andererseits erleichterte das die Entscheidung erheblich.

Bones sah ihn hoffnungslos an. "In Ordnung, Jim, ich weiß, du bist ein bisschen langsam in diesen Dingen, also werde ich es dir genau erklären.", erklärte er. "Wenn du die Gesellschaft einer Person genießt, denkst, dass es wirklich Spaß macht, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihren lustigen Macken und all dem?"

"... Jau.."

"Und wenn du zudem denkst, dass sie wirklich gut aussieht und mit ihr - du weißt schon - den Freuden des Fleisches frönen willst?"

"...Sicher..."

"Und du dich darum sorgst, was sie über dich denkt und du nicht ihre Freundschaft verlieren willst... weißt du, wie man das nennt?"

Jim sah ihn mit leerem Blick an.

Bones wartete eine Minute. Aber der leere Blick wurde nicht durch plötzliche Erleuchtung ersetzt.

"Das ist... ach zum Teufel, ich kann das nicht tun.", beschloss er, anstatt zu antworten und sah höchst unbehaglich drein. "Du wirst es selbst herausfinden. Wo ist jetzt die verdammte Kellnerin?" Er drehte sich in seinem Sessel um und suchte nach der Bedienung. Sie sah die Bewegung und kam herüber und ging ein paar Minuten später wieder, nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte.

Als sie weg war, räusperte sich Bones. "So. Warum bist du eigentlich bewaffnet?", fragte er und wies auf den Phaser, den Jim trug. Der plötzliche Themenwechsel war ein bisschen irritierend und Jim brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu lösen und aus dem Versuch herauszufinden, worauf sein Freund vorhin hinaus wollte. Er sah auf die Waffe runter und dann wieder hoch.

"Ach, das?" fragte Jim, Lässigkeit heuchelnd. "Ich dachte nur, das könnte mich wie einen knallharten Typen aussehen lassen. Denkst du, es funktioniert?"

Bones runzelte die Stirn. "Ich denke, das ist illegal, wenn es stimmt.", antwortete er.

"He, ich bin jetzt ein Captain.", protestierte Jim. "Ich darf mich bewaffnen, besonders wenn ich mich außerhalb meines Schiffs aufhalte." Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein pedantischer Erster Offizier den ganzen dazugehörigen Papierkram erledigt hatte. Spock war gut darin.

Seine Antwort brachte ihm einen nüchternen Blick ein. "Ja, richtig.", sagte Bones. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es vergessen hast, aber die Erde ist ein Planet der Föderation. Du musst keinen Phaser mit dir herumschleppen. Also, wofür ist der wirklich?" Seine offensichtliche Neugierde verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Mädels beeindrucken.", log Jim ohne zu zögern. Dann füllte er seinen Mund mit dem Frühstück, um keine weiteren Kommentare abgeben zu müssen. Er wusste, dass er damit keinen zum Narren halten konnte und dass seine Ausflüchte Bones nervten, aber was sollte er sonst sagen? 'Ich schleppe ihn mit mir herum, weil Spock mich gebeten hat, auf ihn zu schießen, wenn er durchdreht?' Er konnte das nicht erklären, ohne den Teil mit 'Spock-dreht-durch' zu erklären und der Mann war schon gedemütigt genug. "So, wie ist das Leben im Gesundheitswesen der Sternenflotte? Immer noch langweilig und all der Scheiß?" fragte er statt dessen zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Verdammt, würdest du aufhören, meine Arbeit als 'langweilig' zu bezeichnen? Nur weil es dich nicht interessiert, was es bedeutet, Leute wie dich wieder zusammenzuflicken, heißt das nicht, dass ich - oh verflucht, Jim, versuch nicht, mich abzulenken!" rief Bones plötzlich aus und fixierte ihn aus schmalen Augen, "so leicht redest du dich hier nicht raus."

Bones hatte recht, Jim konnte sich hier nicht so locker rausreden. Aber trotzdem zog er es durch, obwohl es zum Ende des Frühstücks hin weniger Ausflüchte wurden und mehr eine starrsinnige Weigerung, überhaupt zu reden. Er wusste, dass er die Geduld seines Freunds strapazierte, aber was sonst sollte er tun?

Schließlich gab sein Möchte-gern-Ausfrager auf. "In Ordnung, schön.", sagte er. "Behalte deine verdammten Geheimnisse. Aber was auch immer du treibst, kannst du wenigstens versuchen, mich vor einer Herzattacke zu bewahren, wenn dir alles um die Ohren fliegt? Ich bin zu jung für diesen Scheiß."

Jim grinste. "Sicher," sagte er fröhlich.

Das brachte ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick ein und ein sehr widerwilliges Nicken.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bones." Jim konnte nicht anders, als das hinzuzufügen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, ihm noch mehr Stress zu bereiten, als er so schon hatte. "Dazu wird es nicht kommen." Dann stand er auf - die Mahlzeit war vorbei - und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Es war auffällig, wie leicht ihm das fiel, im Gegensatz zu den gelegentlichen Gesten, die er mit Spock in den vergangenen Tagen ausgetauscht hatte.

"Klar. Wer es glaubt.", meckerte Bones, der kein bisschen besänftigt aussah. Dann seufzte er und bat Jim, auf sich aufzupassen, obwohl er offensichtlich dachte, dass das eine nutzlose Geste war. Mit einem Nicken und Abwinken verdrückte sich Jim. In dem Moment, wo er noch einmal zurückblickte, sah er seinen Freund das Wort '_Spock_?' mit dem Mund formen, einen Ausdruck von Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht.

"So seltsam ist es nicht!" rief ihm Jim zu, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und vermied gerade noch die Kollision mit einem Tisch.

Bones nahm schnell wieder seinen gewohnt mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Von wegen!", rief er zurück und Jim lachte.

Denn, wirklich, was konnte er sonst tun?

Jim dachte auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zu seiner und Spocks gemeinsamer Unterkunft über ihre Unterhaltung nach. Etwas davon kitzelte in seinem Unterbewusstsein, als wenn ein Teil von ihm etwas herausgefunden hätte, aber der Rest von ihm es nicht klar erkennen konnte. Er bemerkte, dass er von dieser Wahrnehmung, und was auch immer sie mit sich brachte, zurückschreckte - er glitt daran ab wie Regentropfen von Plastik. Es war, als sei er sich plötzlich der Existenz eines dunklen Raums bewusst geworden. Er war immer da gewesen, wurde nur ignoriert und nun, da er von ihm wusste, boten sich ihm die Optionen, ihn weiter zu ignorieren oder ihn zu erkunden.

Sein Forscherinstinkt drängte ihn zur Erkundung. Aber der Rest von ihm hielt ihn zurück, als wenn er schon wüsste, was er finden würde und er sich dem noch nicht stellen könnte.

So setzte er sich stattdessen an das Computerterminal. Er entschied, die Unterhaltung mit dem guten alten Spock aufzuschieben, bis sein jüngeres Gegenstück dabei war - und nein, er war nicht zögerlich. Nur... effizient. Stattdessen hinterließ er Scotty eine Nachricht, in der er ihn fragte, ob er die Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Schiff Fortschritte machte, aufrechterhalten konnte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und dachte nach.

Zur Abwechslung waren seine Gedanken nicht bei Spock. Sie waren bei der Sternenflotte.

Jim wusste, dass Autoritätspersonen dazu tendierten, ihn nicht zu mögen, genauso wie er dazu tendierte, sie nicht zu mögen. Befehle entgegenzunehmen war schon immer ein Problem für ihn gewesen, sogar in der Grundschule. Er vertraute den Leuten nicht darin, dass sie die Macht, die sie über ihn hatten, nicht missbrauchten und so kämpfte er gegen die Vorstellung, dass so eine Macht überhaupt existierte. Er war talentiert, er war smart und er wusste gut über diese Dinge Bescheid - bis zu einem Punkt, wo mehrere seiner Ausbilder an der Akademie ihm den Hals umdrehen wollten. Nichts lässt das Blut einer Person so schnell kochen wie ein arrogantes junges Arschloch, das immer recht hat.

Aber, musste er einräumen, derzeit selbst eine Autoritätsperson zu sein, hatte seine Ansicht über einige Dinge gezwungenermaßen geändert. Man nehme zum Beispiel Chekov. Ein talentiertes Kind. Vielmehr eines der hochbegabten Wunderkinder der Crew. Aber er war erst siebzehn und verdammt, das war manchmal zu merken. Obwohl er technisch versierter war als viele der älteren Offiziere, hatte er einfach nicht die Erfahrung oder - Gott bewahre - die Reife, mit bestimmten Aufträgen umzugehen. So musste er immer noch Befehle von Leuten entgegennehmen, deren technische Jobs er im Schlaf erledigen konnte. Erfahrung hatte wirklich ihre Bedeutung.

Jim war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er schlauer war als viele der Hohen Tiere der Sternenflotte, die auf ihn herab sahen. Aber er war immer noch gerade mal in den Zwanzigern, der jüngste Captain der Sternenflotte. All seine Intelligenz und Kreativität und alles das, was ihn dazu brachte, Herr über sein eigenes Schicksal sein zu wollen, konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er neu im Geschäft war. Daher musste er widerwillig - und in geringem Umfang - zugeben, dass es einen gewissen Sinn hatte, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Sehr, sehr widerwillig. Und er würde das niemals laut aussprechen. Wenn überhaupt. Aber es war so. Die Enterprise war jetzt der Chekov der Sternenflotte.

Aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen notwendiger Supervision und jemandem ununterbrochen über die Schulter zu schauen. Spock schien zu denken, dass er sich einfach eine Weile überwachen und sie ihren Job machen lassen sollte und abwarten, bis sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Jims Ego sah sich aber nicht in der Lage, es auszusitzen. Entweder war er ein Captain, der seine Pflichten erfüllen konnte und sie sollten ihn entsprechend behandeln oder er war es nicht und in diesem Fall hätten sie ihn nicht befördern sollen. Und sie konnten die verdammte Zeremonie jetzt nicht mehr zurücknehmen, außer er gab ihnen einen guten Grund. Was er bisher nicht getan hatte.

Also wie ging man damit um, von der Sternenflotte terrorisiert zu werden?

Jim seufzte frustriert, als ihm die Antwort einfiel.

Verdammt.

Er musste sein Wissen über die Vorschriften auffrischen. Denn es gab wirklich nur zwei Optionen - er konnte entweder kategorisch mehr als das Minimum an Papierkram verweigern, was eine Untersuchung zur Folge haben konnte und dass man ihn noch mehr kontrollierte. Oder er konnte das tun, worin er gut war. Herausfinden, wie das Spiel lief und es gegen sie wenden. Aber, wie Spock auch gesagt hatte, er war noch nicht sehr vertraut mit einem Großteil der administrativen Vorgänge.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer begann er die erforderlichen Inhalte auf seinem Terminal abzurufen. Zumindest hatte er von hier aus Zugang zum Akademie-Computer, was es einfacher machen würde.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen in der furchtbaren Monotonie des Lesens über Unterabschnitte, Vorschriften, 'angemessene Dienstwege' und einfach alles, was mit den verworrenen Vorgängen in der Sternenflotte zu tun hatte. Natürlich kannte er die Grundlagen schon. Wie man Einsatz- und Störfallberichte verfasste, den Papierkram zum Festhalten von Sachverhalten wie Beförderungen im Einsatz, Verluste, Beschädigungen des Schiffes und all so was. Zum Teufel, er konnte jetzt sogar Leute verheiraten, was ein wenig seltsam war, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Aber was er herausfinden musste, war, wie viel von dem, was sie ihn fragten unter die normalen Rahmenbedingungen des Betriebs eines Raumschiffes fiel und wie viel davon er an sie zurückschicken konnte mit der sehr höflichen, begründeten Anfrage, warum die zusätzlichen Informationen angefordert worden waren.

Das war sein gegenwärtiger Plan. Er würde den Naiven spielen und ihnen auf die Nerven gehen, wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht aufhörte, alle fünf Minuten "Warum?" zu fragen. Er wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass das ein sehr erfolgreiches Mittel sein konnte, Leute zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Er hatte gar nicht gehört, wie kurz vor Mittag die Tür zur Unterkunft aufglitt.

Seine Finger verharrten noch auf der Computerkonsole, als ein Schatten sanft über seine Schulter fiel und das vertraute leichte Aufflackern von Körperwärme mit sich brachte, während Spock sich über ihn beugte und, sehr nahe an seinem Ohr, sagte: "Faszinierend."

In Jims Bauch flatterte es wie wild. Er riss seinen Kopf hoch, was ein Fehler war, denn so sah er direkt in ein Paar neugieriger, schwarz glänzender Augen, die ihm nun sehr nah waren. Sie weiteten sich ein wenig, als hätten sie gleichzeitig ihre Nähe zueinander bemerkt und Spock trat sofort einen Schritt zurück.

Er zwang sich, den kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung, den er empfand, zu ignorieren.

"Sie recherchieren die administrativen Praktiken der Sternenflotte.", bemerkte Spock, der sich zwar nicht furchtbar weit weg bewegt hatte, aber sofort wieder seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

Jim schluckte.

"Jepp.", antwortete er und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. "Es schien mir eine gute Idee zu sein."

Eigenartigerweise war sie wirklich hinreißend, diese Linie, die an den gebogenen Spitzen von Spocks Ohren ihren Ausgang nahm und sich dann in die Tiefe seines Nackens und auf die Rundung seines Kiefers verzweigte. Nun, eines Tages würde sie nicht mehr hinreißend sein. Als Jim seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Linie weg zwang, wünschte er, dieser Tag würde sich ein wenig beeilen und endlich eintreten. Aber der Moment dauerte glücklicherweise kurz und im nächsten war es einfach wieder nur Spock - nicht länger eine Zusammenstellung von Linien und Glätte und Dunkelheit, die in ihm ein so beunruhigendes Wohlbefinden auslöste.

Aber diese Dinge waren noch da. Ein Teil von ihm. Er seufzte innerlich.

"Wenn wir wieder im Dienst sind, würde ich Ihnen sehr gern meine Hilfe bei diesem Unterfangen anbieten, wenn Sie es wünschen.", offerierte ihm Spock.

Jim nickte und schluckte hart. "Danke.", sagte er. "Das klingt... gut."

Spock neigte den Kopf.

"So, äh..." eilte Jim zum nächsten Thema. "Wie waren diese Experimente oder was immer Sie da auch gemacht haben?" fragte er und stand vom Tisch auf.

"Meine empirischen Fähigkeiten wurden von verschiedenen botanischen Projekten angefordert, die beabsichtigen, vulkanische Pflanzen zu klonen - auf Basis von Exemplaren, die unglücklicherweise in schlechtem Zustand sind.", informierte ihn Spock in leichtem Tonfall und souveräner, als er in letzter Zeit aufgetreten war. Seine Augen lächelten Jim an. "Ich glaube, ich war in der Lage, nützliche Erkenntnisse zu liefern, obwohl Botanik kein spezielles Interessensgebiet von mir ist."

Sie schritten im Gleichschritt nebeneinander her und hatten nicht mal wirklich besprochen, wohin sie gehen wollten, als sie die Unterkunft verließen. Spock erzählte über Dinge, um die sich Jim normalerweise überhaupt nicht gekümmert hätte. Aber weil Spock darüber sprach und sich deutlich dafür interessierte, empfand er ihre Unterhaltung als alles andere als langweilig. Von den Wissenschaften fesselten ihn so richtig nur Physik und Mechanik. Das Wissen und Verständnis seines Ersten Offiziers war dagegen weit umfangreicher.

Trotz seines offensichtlichen Talents für wissenschaftliche Zusammenhänge, dachte Jim, war Spock interessierter gewesen, als sie anfänglich die Heimatstadt seiner Mutter erkundet hatten. Seine Neugier ähnelte der Jims. Er wollte nicht nur wissen, wie die Dinge funktionieren oder warum sie es taten, sondern auch erkennen, in welchen Punkten sie anders waren - neue Sachen herausfinden. Das, dachte Jim, fesselte ihn mehr, als zu untersuchen, was schon bekannt war.

Er lächelte, unerklärlicherweise erfreut darüber, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte, das sie gemeinsam hatten. Spock blickte zu ihm hinüber, den Wechsel im Gesichtsausdruck bemerkend, und unterbrach seinen Redefluss.

"Was amüsiert Sie?", fragte er. Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu Jims Mund und seine Haltung versteifte sich ein wenig.

Sofort zwang sich Jim, sein ungeplantes Lächeln etwas abzumildern. "Nichts, Verzeihung." antwortete er. "Ich habe nur gedacht..." er verstummte, unfähig, den Satz zu beenden und Spock darüber zu informieren, dass er wie ein Verrückter grinste wegen, nun ja, Spock.

Nach einem Moment nickte Spock einfach. "Sehr gut.", sagte er. "Sobald Sie in der Lage sind, ihre Gedanken zu teilen, wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, sie zu hören."

Die Einladung war aufrichtig, aber nicht drängend. Jim nickte zustimmend und sie gingen weiter, sich schnell genug wieder in das Gespräch vertiefend. Am Ende nahmen sie nicht mal ein richtiges Mittagessen zu sich, sondern gingen lieber wieder hinaus ins Freie und unterhielten sich. Jim lernte mehr über vulkanische Pflanzen, als er je gedacht hätte. Er fand seine eigenen Beiträge zur Diskussion dieses Mal eher geringfügig, was eine Gnade für seine noch genesende Kehle war.

Alles in allem war es erfreulich friedlich, auch wenn Spock dafür zu sorgen schien, dass er nicht wieder zu nahe bei ihm stand.


	15. Chapter 15

Nach seinem ‚Mittagessen', welches im Prinzip nur daraus bestand herumzuwandern und mit Spock zu reden, verabschiedete sich Jim von seinem Freund, um zu seinen eigenen Projekten zurückzukehren. Er besorgte sich einen Hot Dog von einem lokalen Stand und kehrte zu seiner Unterkunft zurück.

Dort fand er eine Nachricht von Scotty vor. Sein Chefingenieur hatte scheinbar Gefallen an dem Gedanken gefunden, dass Jim ihm direkt geschrieben hatte, um die Sternenflotte zu umgehen, und nahm sich einige Minuten Zeit, um sich über die verworrenen Informationssysteme aufzuregen. Dann bestätigte er, dass er einen angenehmen Urlaub hatte und, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, die Reparaturen am Schiff morgen Abend abgeschlossen sein würden. Nichts war schrecklich daneben gegangen oder benötigte seine direkte Aufmerksamkeit.

Also kehrte Jim zu der eintönigen Aufgabe zurück, seinen untypisch subtilen Plan weiter auszuarbeiten. Nach einiger Zeit begannen allerdings sein Hirn und seine Füße kribbelig zu werden. Nachdem er denselben Satz viermal hintereinander gelesen hatte, ohne einen Sinn darin finden zu können, gab er es auf und widmete er sich etwas Entspannenderem. Die Fitnesshalle der Akademie war eine ziemliche nette Einrichtung, gut ausgerüstet, auch wenn sie dekoriert war wie die Innenseite eines Kürbis, aber es war einer dieser orangenen Tage und er konnte ein anständiges Training wirklich brauchen.

Die Zweifel beiseite schiebend zog er seine Trainingskleidung an und machte sich auf den Weg. Der Ort war nicht besonders gut besucht – aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sich das später am Tag noch ändern würde. Es fand irgendein Nahkampftrainingskurs statt und im Hintergrund war ein Typ ausgerechnet in roten Stretchhosen, aber ansonsten war die Fitnesshalle so gut wie verlassen. Jim entspannte sich mit einigen einfachen Aufwärmübungen und seine Gedanken begannen wild herum zu wandern, während er in die körperliche Routine verfiel.

Es war üblich für ihn, sich im Training zu verlieren, das Ziehen und Entspannen bei jeder Bewegung, das wärmende, willkommene Gefühl der steigenden Erschöpfung, als er weiter in seine Übungsroutine verfiel. Er fragte sich, ob Spock jemals trainierte. Er wußte zumindest nichts davon, nicht auf dem Schiff, und etwas in der Art, wie Spock sich bewegte, ließ Jim vermuten, dass er es nicht tat. Er nahm an, dass die meisten Vulkanier mit ihrer natürlichen Körperkraft und ihrer Abneigung gegen Gewalt wohl nicht viel Sinn in körperlichem Training sahen. Außer sie brauchten es, um sich fit zu halten. Aber die Physiologie von Aliens konnte da sehr eigentümlich sein, und wenn Spock einfach von Natur aus schlank war, war es wahrscheinlich, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte.

_Vielleicht sollte er_, dachte Jim, als er bemerkte, wie sein emotionaler Stress und die Verspannungen begannen nachzulassen. Sein Körper unterlag nicht mehr dem Einfluss der Emotionen. Es war extrem reinigend. Befreiend. Aber vielleicht funktionierten solche Sachen bei Vulkaniern ganz anders, da sie sich ihres Körpers bereits so deutlich bewusst waren. _Ich werde ihn fragen_, beschloss er.

Er fand es seltsam, dass seine Gedanken allgemein immer wieder zu Vulkaniern wanderten, und zu Spock im besonderen, wenn er trainierte. Er bemerkte, dass er niemals einen Vulkanier gesehen hatte, dessen Augen nicht braun, oder dessen Haare nicht dunkel oder grau waren. Oder Haut, die nicht von einer hellen Färbung war – was seltsam war, immerhin kamen sie von einer Wüstenwelt. Aber wer konnte das bei Aliens schon so genau sagen? Er fragte sich, ob sie in einer solchen Artenvielfalt vorkamen wie Menschen und ob es nur sein Unwissen war, das hier am Werk war, oder sie einfach weniger vielfältig waren als andere Rassen. Er dachte über die Bilder nach, die er von der Kolonie gesehen hatte, und fragte sich, ob er sie jemals besuchen würde. Ob er es überhaupt wollte. Spock wahrscheinlich schon, selbst wenn es aus keinem anderen Grund war, als um wieder unter seinem Volk zu sein.

Nur daran zu denken verursachte bei Jim allerdings schon einen Sonnenbrand. Er dachte über die Stärke des Sonnenschutzfaktors nach, welchen man tragen musste, wenn man die Kolonie besuchen wollte, die auf einer Welt lag, welche die gleiche trockene, anstrengende Hitze aufwies wie ihr Vorgänger.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich auch, wie es wohl für Spock auf einer allgemein kälteren Welt wie der Erde sein musste.

Aber er dachte nicht zu sehr darüber nach, da er größtenteils einfach glücklich damit war, sich zu bewegen.

Ein tiefes Pfeifen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sich aus seiner inneren Welt von vorbeiziehenden Gedanken und flüssigen Bewegungen befreiend, bemerkte er ein ihm vertrautes Gesicht, welches sich durch den Raum in seine Richtung bewegte.

"Jim. Schatz. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich glaube, dass muss ich nicht. Du siehst gut aus,", sagte Marlena und wickelte eine schwarze Locke um ihre Finger, als sie sich in seine Richtung bewegte, während ihre durchdringenden Augen wie die einer Raubkatze über seinen Körper wanderten.

Jim erstarrte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und begann sich nach einer sofortigen Fluchtmöglichkeit umzusehen. Es gab ein Fenster in der Nähe, welches allerdings zu schmal für ihn war. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre zu versuchen, sich an ihr vorbei zu drücken, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie sehr schnell war und sehr scharfe Fingernägel hatte.

Er schenkte ihr ein selbstbewusstes und dennoch nervöses Lächeln. „He, Marlena! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist... äh.. immer noch hier bist und so." Immerhin waren viele Kadetten während dem Naradavorfall gestorben. Er hatte ehrlich nicht gewusst, ob sie eine davon gewesen war, oder ob sie ihre Ausbildung danach fortgesetzt hatte. Es hatte auch viele improvisierte Beförderungen, wie die seine, gegeben.

Die Tatsache, dass er keinen Phaser bei sich hatte, war hier wohl von Vorteil für Marlena, die sich immer weiter näherte, mit kalkulierten und gut platzierten Schritten.

"Hmm, ja, wir scheinen uns aus den Augen verloren zu haben, nicht?" schnurrte sie, während sie ein neckisches Lächeln aufsetzte, welches er einst sehr verführerisch gefunden hatte. Das war natürlich bevor er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie verrückt war. „Ich kann mich darüber nur wundern."

Er wich einige Schritte zurück. Es gab ein weiteres Fenster. Er blickte hinüber, wagte es aber nicht, Marlena lange aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du hast mir gesagt, meine Karriere sei hoffnungslos und hast dann mit unserem Lehrer für taktische Manöver geschlafen,", erinnerte er sie. Nicht dass er lange darum getrauert hatte. Viel größer war für ihn der Schock gewesen, dass sie glaubte, sie wären in einer Beziehung, wo sie es für nötig hielt, ihm solche Sachen zu erzählen. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste an Marlena. Sie zeigte auf ihn. „Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, das zu vergessen," sagte sie, wie um ihn für sein schlechtes Gedächtnis zu tadeln.

Er zuckte zusammen. _Dies_ war das Schlimmste an Marlena. Seit sie im ersten Jahr kurz zusammen waren, hatte sie ihn alle paar Monate wieder aufgesucht mit der Anfrage, ob es nicht möglich wäre, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und es wieder wie die Karnickel zu treiben. Einige Zeit hatte er es mitgemacht, nahm ihre achterbahnartigen Stimmungsschwankungen hin im Austausch für wilden Sex. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er allerdings weder ihre Ausbrüche hinnehmen, noch die Art, wie sie ihre Meinung über ihn andauernd zu ändern schien. In einer Minute bestand sie darauf, er wäre der beste Mann, den sie kannte, in der anderen regte sie sich bei jedem über ihn auf, der gewillt war zuzuhören. Sie küsste und sie schlug ihn, öfters wortwörtlich.

Es wurde schnell langweilig und er brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass ihre Einstellung zu ihm mit seinen Testresultaten und seinem Ansehen in der Akademie zusammenhing. Sie war ehrgeizig und glaubte, es gehörte dazu, mit den richtigen Leuten zu schlafen. Er konnte nur spekulieren, was für Tricks sie jetzt aus der Tasche ziehen würde, nun da er Captain war.

"Es war dumm, weißt du,", sagte sie und ging einige Schritte weiter in seine Richtung. „Ich hab dich immer gemocht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum wir uns jemals getrennt haben."

Dies war ein ihm vertrautes Vorgehen. Nicht wirklich angenehm, da er es schon Dutzende Male erlebt hatte und genau mit diesen Worten.

Er blickte erneut zu den Fenstern, und in der Tat stand das zweite weit genug offen.

Das Problem mit Marlena war, dass sie verrückt war. Er hatte versucht ihr zu sagen, dass er sie nicht mochte, nicht interessiert war und dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte. Es hatte nie funktioniert. Er hätte sie wegen ihrem unangemessenen und aufdringlichen Verhalten melden können, aber sein männlicher Stolz hatte es nie zugelassen. Er konnte da stehen und sagen ‚Geh weg, Ich hasse dich', so nachdrücklich er auch wollte und auf so viele Arten, wie er sich ausdenken konnte, und sie lachte nur und machte weiter. Alles glitt an ihr ab, außer den Maßnahmen, die er nicht gewillt war zu ergreifen.

Er atmete tief durch und sprintete wild auf das Fenster los.

Das Problem an verrückten Leuten allerdings war, sie verfolgten einen dorthin weiter, wo normale Leute einen einfach hätten laufen lassen.

Jim zwängte sich durch das Fenster, zuckte einmal zusammen, als er sich den Rücken mit mehr Kraft stieß als ihm lieb war, und landete auf einem kleinen Stück Garten außerhalb des Gebäudes, bevor er los sprintete. Ein entferntes Aufschreien und das Geräusch eines Aufschlagens hinter ihm verrieten ihm, dass er verfolgt wurde.

"Ich kriege dich, Jim!", rief Marlena hinter ihm, ihre Stimme irgendwo zwischen verspielt und ernstlich verärgert.

‚Wie hat sie es nur durch die Untersuchungen ihrer geistigen Verfassung geschafft?', fragte sich Jim, als er schneller lief. Er schlug zwischen Gebäuden Haken, um auf freie Laufwege zu kommen und dann weiter in einen weiträumigen Hof, an Stufen, Schülern und akkurat geschnittenen Hecken vorbei. Viele Leute blieben stehen, um ihm nachzublicken, während Marlena ihn mit einer erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit verfolgte. Manche, welche einen jungen Mann bei der Flucht vor einer jungen Frau sahen, konnten nicht anders als zu lachen oder zu schmunzeln. Andere wiederum zeigten Überraschung oder Schock.

Jim beachtete sie nicht. Er hoffte mehr Ausdauer zu haben als seine Verfolgerin, auch wenn ihm vergangene Erfahrungen klar machten, dass es sehr knapp werden könnte.

Er spähte kurz zurück, schaffte es nur, einen kurzen Eindruck von schwarzen Haaren und dem Rot ihrer Kadettenuniform zu erhaschen, und konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob sie dabei war ihn einzuholen, aber zurückgefallen war. Ausweichmanöver wären nun wohl von Nöten. Jim duckte sich in ein zufälliges Gebäude, bewegte sich durch verschiedene Hallen und Korridore bevor er das Gebäude durch einen anderen Ausgang verließ. Allerdings hatte es nichts gebracht, da sie ihn immer noch verfolgte.

_Quartiere_, dachte er bei sich, und dass er, wenn er in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück kam, zumindest die Tür gegen sie verschließen konnte. Zumindest bis Spock zurückkam, und hoffentlich würde sie davor aufgeben und weg gehen. Einen abrupten Linkshaken schlagend machte er sich in die richtige Richtung auf.

„Bleib stehen!", rief Marlena hinter ihm.

Zum Glück war Jim dafür bekannt, direkten Befehlen nicht Folge zu leisten.

„Hör auf mich zu verfolgen!", rief er stattdessen zurück.

Die Wohngebäude sahen wie eine sichere Zuflucht aus. Was ziemlich überraschend war, da sie lieblose, einfache graue Blöcke waren. Er sprintete nach drinnen, drängte sich an einigen armen Seelen vorbei, die das Gebäude gerade verlassen wollten, seine Schuhe quietschten über den sauberen Boden und er wandte sich nach rechts, bevor er sich auf das Ende der Halle zu bewegte.

Auf Delta Vega, wo eine glücklose und furchteinflössende Kreatur aus ihm unbekannten Gründen entschieden hatte, seine knochige menschliche Gestalt würde sich besonders gut als Mahlzeit eignen, hatte er es geschafft in eine Höhle zu flüchten, wo der ältere Spock sich aufhielt. Woraufhin dieser das Monster mit einer Handfackel verjagt hatte und ihm damit das Leben rettete und sich ebenso Jims Dank verdiente.

Als er in sein Quartier stolperte, verzweifelt und außer Atem, fand er einen anderen Spock in seiner geplanten Zuflucht. Aufgrund früherer Erfahrungen war seine nächste Aktion daher absolut logisch.

"Retten Sie mich, Spock,", erklärte er impulsiv, als er hinter seinen Ersten Offizier lief, während Marlena eine Hand gegen die Tür knallte, um sie offen zu halten. Sie atmete schwer und sah mordlüstern aus.

Jim hielt eine Hand an Spocks Ellbogen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und hielt ihn als lebende Barriere vor sich, während er seine Verfolgerin über die Schultern des Halbvulkaniers anblickte. Spock blieb ruhig stehen, offensichtlich vollkommen überrascht.

„Hören sie nicht auf ihn,", sagte Marlena mit falscher Freundlichkeit, während sie Jim mit ihren Blicken fixierte. „Nur ein Streit unter Liebenden".

"Nein, ist es nicht,", protestierte Jim sehr nachdrücklich, während er ein unerwartetes Stechen in seinem Magen spürte, als sie sie beide vor Spock als Liebende bezeichnete. „Ich habe seit Monaten nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat sich vor mir getrennt! Neun Mal! Sie ist verrückt!".

"Jim!", erklärte Marlena in einem dramatischen, verletzten Tonfall.

_Oh Mist,_ dachte Jim, _jetzt fängt sie auch noch zu weinen an_. Er verstärkte seinen Griff auf Spock, komplett unsicher, was sein Erster Offizier über diese ganze Sache dachte, besonders da er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so etwas über mich sagst!", schniefte sie und sah aus, als ob sie sich große Mühe gab, um nicht loszuweinen.

Jim verzog das Gesicht. "Warum nicht? Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, hast du das Fenster meines Schlafzimmer zerschlagen und der halben Akademie erzählt, ich kriege keinen hoch!". Was nur wenige geglaubt hatten, dank seinem verdienten Ruf als Frauenheld.

"Du glaubst, ich hätte jene böswilligen Gerüchte verbreitet?", fragte Marlena, immer noch schniefend und stark bemüht, wie die verletzte Partei auszusehen. „Wie kannst du? Du weißt, wie besonders du für mich bist."

Spock verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht. Für einen Moment war Jim voller Sorge, dass er befinden würde, das Ganze ginge ihn nichts an, und ihn mit Marlena alleine lassen würde. Dann sprach er allerdings in einem neutralen Ton, „Sie streiten also nicht ab, sein Fenster eingeschlagen zu haben?"

Marlena blinzelte ihn an und erwiderte, „Was?"

„Sein Fenster,", wiederholte Spock. „Sie behaupteten, sie hätten keine böswilligen Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet, aber dies war nicht die einzige Beschwerde, die er vorgebracht hatte."

"Nun...", sie zögerte, scheinbar nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie gegen Spock angehen sollte, welcher wohl eine sehr harte Nuss für sie war. "Ich war wütend und verletzt. Er hatte mich verlassen."

"Habe ich nicht!", warf Jim ein und erklärte schnell: "Ich wollte nur nicht wieder mit dir zusammen sein und ich will immer noch nicht!"

"Aber warum?", protestierte Marlena, wobei einiges von ihrem Temperament durchbrach. Dann blickte sie zu Spock. "Sehen Sie? Wir müssen reden. Können Sie uns nicht alleine lassen, bitte?"

Beunruhigt legte Jim einen Arm um Spocks Taille, um ihn festzuhalten. „Nicht," bat er. „Sie ist wirklich verrückt."

"Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"

"Vielleicht könnte ich das, wenn du mir nicht immer wieder beweisen würdest, dass es stimmt!"

Spock war steif wie ein seinen Händen. „Offensichtlich," sagte er kurz angebunden, „ist ihre weitere Beziehung nicht mehr gegenseitig gewollt. Weitere Diskussionen zwischen Ihnen beiden würden nur den momentanen Grad der Zwietracht vertiefen. Es wäre logisch für Sie, Ihr Vorhaben aufzugeben, bevor die Situation eskaliert."

Als Spock geendet hatte, entspannte sich Jim etwas und lockerte seinen Griff. Marlena starrte ihn weiter an.

„Bitte gehen Sie,", fügte Spock hinzu.

"Dies,", sagte sie und zeigte dabei direkt auf das Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers, „geht sie nichts an. Wenn jemand gehen sollte, dann Sie."

Es gab eine Pause. Jim nahm an, Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen worden.

"Ich bin für dieses Quartier registriert,", antworte Spock gleichmütig. „Zusätzlich wurde ich gebeten, hier zu bleiben. Es wäre daher unlogisch für mich zu gehen."

Er machte einen abrupten, unerwarteten Schritt nach vorne. Da sein Griff bereits gelockert war und er die Bewegung nicht erwartet hatte, ließ Jim ihn nun ganz los. Spock schritt zielstrebig auf Marlena zu, führte eine Hand zu der Türkontrolle und blockierte damit den Zugang. „Entfernen sie sich,", wies er sie an. Jim konnte seine Mimik nicht erkennen. Allerdings wünschte er sich, er könnte es, denn wie immer er auch aussah, Marlenas Augen weiteten sich beim diesem Anblick und sie machte tatsächlich einen instinktiven Schritt zurück.

Die Tür zischte zu.

Jim atmete aus, obwohl ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er sackte etwas zusammen und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

"Sie,", sagte er, nachdem er sich erholt hatte, "sind der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte."

Spock stand immer noch an der Tür und blickte diese an. Er drehte sich allerdings bei dem Kommentar um und seine Haltung war angespannt und steif, der Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. Sofort wich die Beruhigung aus Jims Körper. Er hatte Spock in den Mittelpunkt einer peinlichen Situation gebracht. Dies war nicht unbedingt die hilfreichste Sachen die er angesichts der aktuellen Umstände nicht unbedingt das hilfreichste Verhalten. Er hatte wahrscheinlich das unterbrochen, weswegen sein erster Offizier in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt war – vielleicht Frieden und Ruhe zu finden, oder Einsamkeit und Meditation; allerdings hatte er keine Meditationskerzen aufgestellt, also hatte er ihn vielleicht doch nicht unterbrochen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie ein Hemd anziehen, Jim," schlug Spock nach einem angespannten Moment vor. An sich hinab sehend bemerkte Jim, dass sein Shirt, welches er während des Trainings ausgezogen hatte, in der Tat immer noch weg war. Er war zu sehr mit seiner Flucht beschäftigt gewesen um darüber nachzudenken oder sich daran zu erinnern, es ausgezogen zu haben. Plötzlich wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass er halbnackt und verschwitzt in einem kleinen Raum mit Spock stand.

"Öh, genau. Ja. Das – vielleicht sollte ich erst unter die Dusche,", sagte er, bevor er sich etwas unbeholfen in Richtung des Badezimmers zurückzog. „Hey, äh, das Ganze tut mir leid,", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu.

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht,", antwortete Spock und ging wieder dazu über die Tür anzustarren. Eine Hand hatte er dabei so verkrampft, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstanden, was sicherlich kein gutes Zeichen war.

"Sollte sie allerdings wirklich so instabil sein, wie Sie behauptet haben, dann sollte man ihre Ausbilder darauf aufmerksam machen. Sie benötigt vielleicht Beratung."

"Sie braucht einen Rauswurf,", sagte Jim mit Überzeugung, für den Moment vergessend, dass er den Raum verlassen sollte. „Ich meine, es gibt verrückt und dann gibt es _so _verrückt,", murrte er, wofür er sich einen neugierigen Blick einfing, der jedoch schnell wieder verborgen wurde. Mit verwirrten Gedanken begann Jim über das Desaster, welches Marlena war, zu erzählen, anstatt sich ins Badezimmer zu begeben.

Er war sich nicht sicher wieso, aber es war wichtig für ihn, dass Spock wusste, dass er sie nicht mochte und absolut nicht vor hatte, sich ihren Gemütsschwankungen jemals wieder zu unterwerfen.

Sobald er von dem Thema angefangen hatte, begann er vor Aufregung auf und ab zu wandern, seine Hände gestikulierten, seine Stimme wurde lauter und leiser, als Erklärungen und Frustration aus ihm heraus strömten. Er vergaß sich selbst und bemerkte erst, dass er vielleicht die falschen Sachen erzählte, als er feststellte, dass Spock inzwischen beide Hände verkrampfte und ihn mit seinen Augen verfolgte, hinter denen eine unlesbare Intensität zu lauern schien.

"Jim,", sagte Spock und klang dabei angestrengt.

Er hielt inne und fing sich selbst, bevor er ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte. „Richtig, tut mir leid,", sagte er und bemerkte, dass er nicht unbedingt nach einem Rosenbeet roch und seinem Freund sichtlich Unbehagen bereitete. „Ich werde nur – ja,", und verschwand nun doch endlich in dem kleinen Badezimmer.

Wenig später kam er wieder heraus, um seine Tasche zu holen, welche der einzige Ort war wo er erwarten konnte, ein Hemd zum wechseln zu finden, und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer.

Als er zurückkehrte, war er sauber und bekleidet, seine Haare nur leicht feucht und seine Haut gerötet. Sein Blick suchte sofort seinen Ersten Offizier, welcher in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Raumes saß, die Hände gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen. Meditierend. Nur dass er es scheinbar sehr leicht nahm, er hatte keine Kerzen angezündet und nach einem Augenblick sah er zu Jim hoch.

Er beantwortete den Blick mit einem weiteren entschuldigenden Lächeln.

"Ihr Geschmack bei romantischen Verbindungen scheint viel zu wünschen übrig zu lassen,", informierte ihn Spock und blinzelte dann, als ob er dies eigentlich gar nicht aussprechen wollte.

Jims entschuldigendes Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem nervösen. Er räusperte sich. „Ja, gut, Bones denkt auch so."

Spock legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. „In der Tat,", sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Doktor McCoy Interesse an ihrem Liebesleben zeigt."

Nervosität wich Verwirrung. Spock zog sich wieder in sich zurück und Jim vermutete, er war immer noch verunsichert über den Vorfall, was erklären würde, warum sein Tonfall aggressiv war.

"Wir sind seit einiger Zeit Freunde, Spock," sagte Jim ruhig, und dann sammelte er die Medikationskerzen ein, die sein Freund hingelegt hatte, und stellte sie im Raum auf, „und er hat sich immer in meine Angelegenheiten eingemischt."

Spock beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sich durch den Raum bewegte. „Dürfte ich nachfragen, was Sie da tun?"

„Ihre Sachen aufstellen,", antworte Jim einfach, begann die Kerzen anzuzünden und hoffte, die Aufstellung war nicht zu wichtig, da er zweifelte, dass er sich an alles richtig erinnerte. „Sie müssen meditieren. Ich werde mich währenddessen wieder meinen Recherchen widmen,", erklärte er. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde ruhig sein."

Er blickte hinüber zu Spock, dessen Mimik wieder unlesbar war. Allerdings senkte er nach einem Moment seine Hand in Zustimmung und änderte dann seine Haltung.

"Nun gut,", stimmte er zu. „ Solange Sie nicht gehen. Ich nehme an, Ihre ehemalige Freundin sucht immer noch nach Ihnen."

Jim zuckte zusammen, „Ja", sagte er. Dann setze er sich an den Tisch und versuchte sich dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

"Jim?", fragte Spock zu Jims Verwunderung nach einem kurzen Augenblick. Er blickte hoch, aber sein Erster Offizier hatte sich nicht bewegt, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Ja", fragte er?

"Sollte ich viele Frauen dieser Art erwarten, während wir hier sind?"

Jim schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich konnte Spock diese Geste mit geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen. „Nein, Marlena ist ziemlich einzigartig in ihrem Wahnsinn," versicherte er ihm.

"Ich verstehe,", antwortete Spock und verfiel dann in eine ernstere Stille. Jim überließ ihn dieser. Der nun vertraute Geruch der Kerzen war immer noch neu für ihn und er fand, es half ihm dabei, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Nach einiger Zeit machte es ihn allerdings auch schläfrig.

Das Ergebnis war ein seltsames Gefühl der Benommenheit, in der sein Verstand die Informationen überraschend gut verarbeitete, aber seine Gedanken blieben fern und verschwommen. Er verlor seinen Sinn für Zeit, als er leise die Zeilen überflog und die Erfahrung zwar nicht fesselnd fand, aber nicht unbedingt unangenehm.

Stunden waren vergangen, bis seine Wahrnehmung in die Realität zurückgekehrt war. Sein Magen, unbefriedigt mit dem einzelnen Hotdog, welchen er gegessen hatte, machte sein Unwohlsein mit einem tiefen Knurren bemerkbar. Er warf einen anklagenden Blick nach unten und als er wieder hochsah, hatte Spock die Augen geöffnet und starrte ihn an.

„Entschuldigung,", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht,", antwortete Spock. „Sie haben keine Kontrolle über Ihre Körperfunktionen." Dann erhob er sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Boden und begann die Kerzen auszublasen.

"Sie wollen es nicht noch einmal versuchen?", fragte Jim, während er ihn beobachtete.

Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Sie sind hungrig,", sagte er. „Wir sollten diese Situation berichtigen." Dann, wie nebenbei, ergänzte er: „Auch ich benötige Nahrung."

Und so war dies auch erledigt. Jim schaltete die Computerkonsole ab und in freundschaftlichem Schweigen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Spock schien den größten Teil seines Gleichgewichts zurückgewonnen zu haben. Sie fanden in der Nähe ein einfaches Etablissement und Jim nutzte die Chance, ihn über seine Meditationen auszufragen, während sie aßen. Einige der Konzepte schienen schwer in Worte zu fassen, aber Spock beantwortete die Fragen, so gut es ihm möglich war.

"Warum ist die Erde so schwierig für Sie?", fragte Jim, nachdem er seinen Hunger gestillt hatte und den Rest seiner Mahlzeit genüsslicher zu sich nahm. „Ich meine, außer dass es einfach anders ist."

Spock dachte darüber nach. „Eine interessante Frage,", sagte er. „Besonders da mein Problem damit, mich ihr verbunden zu fühlen, von dieser einen Andersartigkeit abhängt. Die Erde ist eine veränderlichere Welt als es Vulkan war,", erklärte er, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Sie ist auch vielfältiger und mir weniger vertraut. Diese Faktoren machen eine Anpassung schwierig. Zusätzlich hat die Erde sehr umfangreiche Wasservorkommen."

Jim blinzelte.

„Das macht einen Unterschied?", fragte er. Spock nickte.

Scheinbar tat es dies.

"Meditation beruht vor allem auf Wahrnehmung,", erklärte er. „Meine Wahrnehmung wiederum beruht auf Fakten und Logik. Daher führen diese greifbaren Unterschiede zwischen dem eigenen Fokus und einem anderen zu den größten Hindernissen in der Substitution."

Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob er es verstanden hatte – es klang weniger nach Logik für ihn als nach Instinkt, oder eine abstrakte geistige Sache. Aber er beschloss, einfach Spocks Worten Glauben zu schenken. Vulkanische Logik war offenbar nicht ganz so klinisch, wie sie oft schien. Sie war emotionslos, aber es gab einen bestimmten Grad an Tradition und Gewohnheit, die mitschwangen, so dass sie weit entfern von einem roboterhaften Konzept war.

Emotional verstand er, worauf Spock hinaus wollte. Es war wie sein Haus von einem Ort voll mit Sonne und Wüstentrockenheit zu einem voll mit Bäumen, Nebel, Feuchtigkeit und sandigen Stränden zu bewegen. Der Unterschied benötigte mehr als nur ein wenig Anpassung.

"Sie wissen, es gibt viele Wüsten auf der Erde,", sagte er, nachdenklich. „Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn Sie einige davon besuchen würden."

Spock schien darüber nachzudenken und senkte erneut den Kopf. „Vielleicht werde ich das tun, beim nächsten Mal, wenn sich eine Möglichkeit ergibt, hierher zurückzukehren," stimmte er zu. Jim lächelte.

"Wir könnten klettern gehen,", schlug er vor. "und campen. Vielleicht können wir Bones davon überzeugen, mit uns zu kommen, er mag diese Art Sachen."

"Sie würden mich begleiten wollen?"

"Natürlich!", antwortete Jim, wobei er darüber nachdachte, dass sein momentaner Urlaub mit Spock um einiges besser verlaufen würde, wenn sie dem Rest der Zivilisation aus dem Weg gingen.

Spock blinzelte. Dann starrte er. Dann, sehr langsam, bewegte sich ein Winkel seines Mundes ein klein wenig, um das Lächeln zu unterstützen, welches aus seinen Augen funkelte. Es war eindeutig eine unbeabsichtigte Geste. Aber Jim bemerkte, wie der seine Gedanken im Winde verwehten, als er bewegungslos und erschüttert der Empfänger dieses Lächelns war.

"Dann freue ich mich darauf. Vorausgesetzt die Möglichkeit ergibt sich."

Wenn er weniger an seiner Arbeit hängen würde, wäre Jim versucht gewesen, sein Schiff zu sabotieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass es passieren würde.

Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand komplett lahmgelegt nur mit einem Lächeln. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung. Sein Mund wurde trocken und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob seine Anziehung zu Spock sich wirklich einfach legen würde. Denn dieses Gefühl schien tiefer zu gehen als er dachte.

Dann verging der Moment. Spock schien sich wieder zu sammeln und sein Gesicht nahm wieder seinen üblichen Ausdruck an, auch wenn seine Augen freundlich und emotional blieben. Für den Rest der Mahlzeit und den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihren Quartieren tat Jim sein Bestes, um wieder dieses Lächeln zurück zu bekommen. Auch wenn er dachte, dass er sehr auf Spock einging, gelang es ihm nicht.

Als sie zurück waren in der langweiligen Zuflucht ihres geteilten Raumes schmerzte _Jims_ Mund vom Lächeln und vom vielen Lachen, was wenigstens etwas war.

Es war fast komplett aus seinem Gedanken verschwunden, dass er den anderen Spock kontaktierten wollte, da er den Jüngeren in seiner Nähe hatte. Als er sich allerdings wieder an die Computerkonsole setzte und sein Hirn allein schon bei den Gedanken an weiteres Lernen rebellierte, erinnerte er sich.

"Oh, ja,", sagte er zu sich selbst, wofür er sich einen neugierigen Blick einfing. Er blickte zurück zu Spock. „Wir sollten versuchen, den alten Mann zu kontaktieren. Ich will wissen, warum er mich belogen hat."

„Sie beziehen sich auf mein alternatives ich?", fragte Spock, während er sich näherte. Jim nickte und sein Freund stellte sich hinter ihn, als er die Transmission vorbereitete.

"Genau. Er ist der einzige ältere Mann, mit dem ich regelmäßig rede," begründete er. "Außer man zählt Pike dazu. Aber mit ihm habe ich nicht mehr gesprochen seit der Ordensverleihung."

Spock war ruhig, als er sich darauf vorbereitete, eine Nachricht abzuschicken. Dann hielt Jim inne, als er darüber nachdachte, was er eigentlich schreiben wollte. Seinen Ersten Offizier dabei über seine Schultern blicken zu lassen half seiner Entscheidungsfindung nicht wirklich. Dann schaltete sein Hirn komplett ab, als sich Spock plötzlich herüberlehnte und eine Hand um ihn herum auf die Konsole legte.

"Wenn ich darf?", fragte er.

Jim brauchte eine Minute, aber schließlich schaffte er es zu nicken. Einhändig begann Spock eine kurze Nachricht zu tippen.

_An Botschafter Spock,_

_  
wir haben Fragen zu ihrem Verhalten im Bezug zu einem Vorfall mit James T. Kirk, Captain der U.S.S Enterprise, auf Planet Delta Vega, Sterndatum 2258.72. Verlangen schnelle Antwort._

S'chn T'gai Spock

"Huh," sagte Jim, als er die sehr knappe, fast unverschämte Nachricht seines Ersten Offiziers betrachtete, welche er prompt abschickte. „Was waren diese Sachen, die Sie am Ende vor Ihren Namen geschrieben haben?"

Spock betrachte ihn. „Die Gesamtheit meines Namens," antwortete er.

"Sie meinen, Spock ist ihr Nachname?", fragte Jim, aber eine leichte Bewegung von Spocks Kopf machte ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

"Vulkanische Namen haben einen anderen Aufbau,", erklärte er, während er die Arme wieder an seine Seiten legte.

"Oh,", sagte Jim. Dann bedachte er die seltsame Ansammlung von Buchstaben, die er gesehen hatte. "Sa-chen ta-gai Spock?", betonte er versuchsweise. Er bemerkte das leichte Zucken von Spocks Mundwinkeln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte sofort zu den absolut unaussprechlichen Lauten, die sein Erster Offizier von sich gab. Selbst das „Spock" klang anders.

Jim sah ihn überrascht an.

Spock zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Sie sollten es nicht versuchen,", riet er. „Menschen können die Töne nicht artikulieren, die dazu benötigt würden."

Natürlich versuchte Jim es dennoch. Er schaffte es, einen Hustenanfall zu bekommen, als er sich bemühte, die Töne durch seinen Hals hervorzuzwingen, die dort scheinbar nichts verloren hatten. Als er wieder atmen konnte, blickte er besorgt auf.

"Warum hat Ihre menschliche Mutter Ihnen einen Namen gegeben, den Menschen nicht aussprechen können?", fragte er, etwas verwirrt.

"Das hat sie nicht getan,", antwortete Spock. "S'chn T'gai Spock ist der Name, welchen mein Vater mir gab. Der Name, den meine Mutter mir gab, ist problemlos aussprechbar für Menschen."

Neugierig verzog Jim etwas das Gesicht. „Was war der Name, welchen Ihre Mutter Ihnen gab?", fragte er. Es brachte ihm einen sehr geduldigen Blick ein.

"Spock", sagte sein erster Offizier.

Oh. Richtig.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim überbrückte die Zeit, während sie auf den Rückruf des älteren Spocks warteten, indem er den jüngeren löcherte, Geräusche zu machen, zu denen Menschen nicht fähig waren. Zum Glück schien Spock nicht viel dagegen zu haben und tat ihm den Gefallen, indem er eine Auswahl an Tönen vorführte, die seine Kehle erzeugen konnte. Zusammen teilten sie sie dann in diejenigen auf, die Jim nachahmen konnte und die, wo er es nicht schaffte. Es war wirklich ziemlich unterhaltsam.

Sie mussten nicht viel Zeit totschlagen, bis der Alarm der Computerkonsole ertönte. Jim drehte sich in die Richtung, akzeptierte das eingehende Videosignal und wurde durch das gewohnt gelassene Gesicht begrüßt.

Zuerst jedenfalls. Dann hob der ältere Spock leicht eine Augenbraue.

"Jim.", grüßte er mit milder Überraschung. Sein Blick bewegte sich zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen. "Ich verstehe, ihr habt meinen irreführenden Ratschlag entlarvt. Ich entschuldige mich.", sagte er mit aufrichtig klingender Stimme.

"He, das ist OK," antwortete Jim, fast automatisch. Der andere Spock blickte ihn schnell an und er fing sich hastig. "Aber warum hast du das gemacht?"

Es war in gewisser Weise unwirklich, mit den beiden gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Zum einen hatten sie den selben Namen und so war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie beide damit ansprechen sollte. Irgendwie dachte er, dass es nicht besonders klug wäre, 'alter Mann' und 'mein Spock' zu verwenden, wie er es innerlich zu tun pflegte. 'Alter Mann' würde ohne Probleme gehen, da war er sicher. Es war der andere, der ihn zögern ließ.

"Es war meine Absicht, die Umstände so zu beeinflussen, dass ihr beide die Möglichkeit bekommt, euch gegenseitig kennen zu lernen.", antwortete der ältere Spock rundheraus. Er sah wie ein Mann aus, der seine Handlungen nicht so sehr bedauerte wie deren Notwendigkeit.

"Das ist der Grund, den du mir für deine erste Täuschung genannt hast.", sagte der jüngere Spock, bevor Jim antworten konnte. Sein Ton war spürbar kalt, ohne Betonung und doch gleichzeitig ein wenig bissig. "Warum hast du diese Fehlinformation nicht beim zweiten Gespräch korrigiert?"

Sein Gegenstück begegnete ruhig seinem starren Blick, unerschüttert durch die Anklage, die das nach ihren Maßstäben war, wie Jim klar wurde. "Es ist so, wie ich gesagt habe.", versicherte er beiden, offensichtlich Jim in das Gespräch einbeziehend, obwohl er ihn nicht anschaute. Er fühlte dabei erneut, wie sehr er den alten Mann mochte, da er nicht gern ausgeschlossen wurde. "Wenn du gewusst hättest, dass ich mit mir selbst sprechen kann, Jim,", fuhr er fort und ließ seinen Blick zu ihm schweifen, "dann hättest du wahrscheinlich einfach ein Gespräch zwischen uns arrangiert. Ich wollte euch nicht der Gelegenheit berauben, selbst zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Es schien eine logische Schlussfolgerung zu sein, dass Hilfe, die von dir geleistet wird, offener angenommen wird als Ratschläge, die ich gebe."

Der jüngere Spock versteifte sich. "Ich habe deinen Rat in der Vergangenheit angenommen. Worauf basierte deine Logik?", fragte er fordernd.

Sein älteres Ich schenkte ihm den gleichen geduldigen Blick, den er ein paar Minuten vorher an Jim gerichtet hatte. "Sie basierte auf den wahrscheinlichsten Gründen für das Scheitern der Versuche, deine meditative Praktiken selbstständig anzupassen.", antwortete er. "Du bist intelligent genug, das zu erreichen, daher lag es nahe, dass das Scheitern auf einem emotionalen Problem beruhte. Freunde sind meiner Erfahrung nach besser geeignet, bei solchen zu helfen, als verwirrende alte Männer."

"Richtig,", sagte Jim. "Sie haben gesagt, dass er sie höllisch verwirrt. So wenig er es auch mochte, manipuliert zu werden, dies war wohl der beste Grund, den er sich hatte erhoffen können. Der ältere Spock war, ganz offensichtlich, ein sehr guter Freund seines alternativen Ichs gewesen. Jim konnte nur annehmen, dass der Mann sich entweder nicht von ihm angezogen gefühlt oder starke Zurückhaltung geübt hatte oder, wie Jim es plante, er hatte es einfach ausgesessen. Er war fest entschlossen sicherzustellen, dass er und sein eigener Spock eine gute Chance bekamen, die gleiche Freundschaft aufzubauen.

Er mochte beide Spocks. Er konnte damit leben. Und er konnte zugeben, sogar unter diesen Umständen, dass es seine eigene Wahl war, ob er eine Freundschaft mit dem jüngeren Spock wollte oder nicht. Da war kein Drängen gewesen. Ein kleiner Anstoß, aber das war so, als würde man zwei Leute zu einem Blind Date einladen - eine romantische Empfehlung, nicht mehr. Du kannst sie beide an einen Tisch bringen, aber was sie danach tun, ist ihre Sache.

Dennoch, nur um sicher zu gehen: "Du hast es nicht lustig gefunden, oder?", fragte er.

Beide Spocks sahen ihn an - einer mit undurchdringlicher Miene, der andere etwas traurig.

"Nein, Jim,", informierte ihn der ältere Spock. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verspotten oder herabzusetzen. Ich habe ausschließlich Respekt vor deiner Intelligenz und Integrität und in der Tat waren genau diese Qualitäten notwendig um sicherzustellen, dass meine Täuschung erfolgreich war. Ein geringerer Mann hätte vielleicht das Universum riskiert."

Jims Kehle verengte sich und er fühlte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde bei der Aufrichtigkeit, mit der diese Aussage gemacht wurde.

Er war ein wenig überrascht, als sein Sessel zur Seite geschoben wurde und der jüngere Spock sich plötzlich zwischen sie beide stellte und ihm damit den Blick auf den Bildschirm fast völlig verstellte.

"Sehr schön. Die Sache wäre geklärt und wir haben nun nachgewiesen, dass du tatsächlich manipulativer bist als ich.", sagte Spock. Jim blinzelte und fragte sich, warum er gewaltsam aus dem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit entfernt worden war. Er mochte es, dort zu sein. Besonders wenn die Aufmerksamkeit von zwei sehr sympathischen Halb-Vulkaniern ausging. "Nun wüsste ich gern Details über deine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim."

"Was möchtest du wissen?", fragte der ältere Spock, und obwohl Jim seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, glaubte er ein wenig Erheiterung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Jim versuchte, seinen Sitz langsam zurück in Richtung des Computerbildschirms zu schieben. Das wurde von einer Hand des jüngeren Spocks verhindert, die er auf die Lehne des Sessels gelegt hatte, um damit seine Bewegung aufzuhalten. Natürlich hätte er aufstehen können oder laut protestieren, aber er war etwas neugierig, was sein Erster Offizier erreichen wollte. Möglicherweise wollte er sicher gehen, dass er selbst die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines anderen Ichs bekam? Vielleicht war eine emotionale Instabilität eingetreten und er befand sich in einem seltsamen Machtrausch?

Es war auf jeden Fall besser abzuwarten.

"Hast du irgendwas in der Sphäre seines Bewusstseins manipuliert, während du Kontakt zu seinem Geist hattest?", fragte Spock und kam damit direkt zum Kern der Sache.

Es blieb eine Weile still auf dem Bildschirm. Jim verspannte sich und schreckte innerlich zurück. Er fühlte sich schuldig wegen dieser Frage, auch wenn er auf Grund seiner Unsicherheit mit angehaltenem Atem auf eine Antwort wartete. Es war nicht seine Idee. Es war nicht sein Vorwurf. Es war insbesondere noch nicht mal seine Befürchtung, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem, als hätte er seinen Phaser genommen und damit auf den alten Mann geschossen.

Und wie er hier so saß, die Hand des anderen Spocks nahe bei sich, kam ihm der Gedanke: falls er wirklich verändert worden war...Wollte er sich zurückverwandeln? Er glaubte nicht, dass die Person, die er gewesen war, bevor er Spock traf, besser war als die jetzige.

Tatsächlich war er sich verdammt sicher, dass sie es nicht war.

"Bist _du_ zu so etwas imstande?", fragte der ältere Spock den jüngeren, seine Stimme nun leise und sehr ernst. Neben Jim stand sein eigener Spock steif da und hielt mit der Hand den Sessel fest.

"Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Person ich in einer anderen Welt und viele Jahre später sein könnte.", antwortete er mit qualvoller Distanziertheit.

"Es gibt Grenzen, die wir niemals überschreiten werden, weil wir nicht dazu fähig sind."

"Also ist deine Antwort 'Nein'?", beharrte Spock.

Eine weitere Pause trat ein. Jim reckte den Hals, um einen besseren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen, aber er wurde wieder abgeblockt. Er betrachtete Spocks Rücken mit ärgerlichem Stirnrunzeln.

"Meine Antwort ist die, die ich gegeben habe.", antwortete der alte Spock, in neutralem, aber noch recht ernstem Ton. "Jetzt muss ich diese Übertragung unterbrechen, es gibt viele dringende Angelegenheiten, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.", fuhr er fort und Jim fragte sich, ob sein Spock die Lehne des Sessel zerbrechen würde. Seine Finger gruben kleine Furchen hinein. "Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, Jim, für meine Irreführung."

"Alles ist vergeben.", versicherte Jim ihm und schwenkte einen Arm um Spock herum und vor den Bildschirm.

"Zwischen dir und mir war es das immer.", antwortete der ältere Spock und es schlich sich wieder etwas Freundlichkeit in seine Stimme.

Der jüngere Spock griff nach seinem Arm und senkte ihn, behutsam, trotz seiner Anspannung, die er vorher demonstriert hatte. "Er ist nicht der Jim Kirk, den du kennst.", erinnerte er sein anderes Ich.

"Er kommt ihm so nahe, wie ich es jemals wieder erleben werde.", sagte der ältere Spock und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Jim, als würde eine Hand in seine Brust greifen und zudrücken. "Lebt lange und in Frieden."

Dann endete die Übertragung.

"Warum waren Sie so gemein zu ihm?", fragte er seinen Spock, sobald der Bildschirm schwarz geworden war.

"Er ist manipulativ und weicht gezielt aus.", antwortete Spock. "Und ich war nicht 'gemein'."

Jim schnaubte. Großartig. Nun fühlte er sich wie Scheiße. "Sie waren ein Arsch.", beschuldigte er ihn. "Hätten Sie ihn nicht ein wenig netter fragen können? Sie wissen schon, so tun, als wenn Sie glauben, dass es ein Unfall war oder etwas in der Richtung?"

Spock drehte sich zu ihm um. "Finden Sie es nicht eher ungewöhnlich, dass sie ihn so verteidigen?", fragte er zurück, die Augen zusammengezogen. "Womit hat er so ein Vertrauen von Ihnen verdient?" Sein Tonfall wirkte argwöhnisch. Er war wieder auf seinem alten Trip.

"Er hat zum Beispiel mein Leben gerettet!", antwortete Jim. Dann seufzte er und sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Auf der anderen Seite schien sich Spock ebenfalls abzuregen. Allerdings sehr langsam. "Warum sollte ich ihn nicht mögen? Er ist ein netter alter Mann, der - soweit ich das beurteilen kann - mich nur einmal angelogen hat. Und da er es getan hat, damit ich Sie kennen lernen kann, werde ich es positiv auslegen und darüber hinwegsehen.

Er war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken und daher nicht darauf vorbereitet, als Spock sich vorbeugte und seinen Blick festhielt. Jim sah im direkt in die Augen. Sie waren todernst, nicht ärgerlich, aber sehr streng und ernst.

Er fragte sich, ob sie so ausdrucksstark bleiben würden, wenn sein Erster Offizier die volle Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zurückerlangt haben würde.

"Was würden Sie von mir erwarten, wenn er Ihren Verstand vergewaltigt hätte?", fragte Spock ruhig. "Wenn er genommen hätte, was Sie ausmacht und es in jemand anderen umgeformt hätte? Soll ich solche Übergriffe als zulässig ansehen?"

Jim zuckte zusammen. Dann schluckte er hart und widerstand dem Drang, die Hand nach seinem Freund auszustrecken, der so offensichtlich etwas brauchte. "Spock," sagte er. "Mein Verstand ist eine Menge, aber nicht vergewaltigt." Zumindest darin war er sich verdammt sicher. Sie starrten sich einen weiteren Moment lang an. Dann lenkte Spock ein.

"Es war eine schlechte Wahl der Worte.", gab er zu.

"Es war eine schlechte Wahl der Gedanken.", konterte Jim. "Sie haben ihn gehört. Er hat soviel gesagt wie, dass das Durcheinanderbringen meines Gehirns eine Grenze ist, die er niemals überschreiten könnte."

"Er hat es impliziert.", korrigierte ihn sein Erster Offizier. "Und wie er bereits demonstriert hat, sind seine Implikationen nicht sehr verlässlich."

Frustriert streckte Jim plötzlich die Hand nach Spock aus und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Er zog die Hand zu sich, so dass sie an der Seite seines Kopfes schwebte. Spock erstarrte, unbeweglich wie Stein, seine Haut warm unter Jims Fingern, die Augen im Schock geweitet. "Dann überprüfen Sie es.", riet ihm Jim und schluckte all die Nervosität und Angst hinunter, die durch ihn rann wie Feuer und sein Herz pochen ließ. Ein Teil von ihm brannte vor Neugier - wie würde eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spock sein? War er irgendwie anders, würden sie Veränderungen in seinem Geist finden?

Ein anderer Teil von ihm fürchtete sich davor, was passieren könnte, wenn Spock nicht gefallen würde, was er sah. Wenn er wirklich keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass Jim sich von ihm angezogen gefühlt hatte oder immer noch angezogen fühlte und wenn so eine Entdeckung ihn noch mehr abstoßen würde. Er könnte hassen, was er in seinem Geist sah. Er könnte etwas finden, das geändert worden war und es rückgängig machen und dann wäre Jim ein anderer, als er jetzt war. Vielleicht würde er dann Spock wirklich nicht mehr mögen.

Möglicherweise wäre das eine Erleichterung.

Spocks Finger zuckten. Jim warf einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und erkannte, dass er ein Schuft gewesen war. Er ließ ihn los. Sofort wurde die Hand eilig zurückgezogen und sein Freund trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Spock ruhig. "Es wäre gefährlich für mich, es zu versuchen, während ich instabil bin."

Jim nickte, seinen Blick vermeidend.

"Ich..."

Bei seinem zögernden Tonfall sah Jim ihn schließlich doch an und bemerkte einen leichten Anflug von Unsicherheit in Spocks Gesicht. Er war so schnell wieder gegangen, wie er gekommen war, ersetzt durch eine Art ruhiger Entschlossenheit. "Ich werde meditieren.,", sagte er. "Ich werde die Nacht dafür nutzen. Wenn wir am Morgen einen Versuch machen, während mein Fokus stabil ist - dann sollte es ausreichen."

Dankbar, nervös und verschiedene andere Dinge empfindend, denen er keinen Namen geben konnte, nickte Jim. Er fühlte den starken Drang, irgendetwas zu tun. Spock zu berühren, eine Verbindung herzustellen, ihm zu versichern, dass er ihm vertraute, wie es Menschen mit einer Berührung taten. Aber er widerstand diesem Wunsch.

Allerdings erkannte er, dass er nicht länger in ihrer Unterkunft bleiben konnte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich Bones kontaktieren.", schlug er vor. "Fragen, ob er mich während der Nacht aufnehmen kann. Dann können Sie sich besser fokussieren."

Spock zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort, aber dann nickte er leicht. "Das ist logisch.", stimmte er zu.

Entschieden bewegte Jim seinen Sessel so, dass er vor dem Computer zu stehen kam und sah seinen Ersten Offizier dann nachdenklich an. "Warum haben Sie mich überhaupt vorhin weggeschoben?", fragte er. Spock versteifte sich.

"Sie haben eine extrem positive Reaktion auf mein alternatives Ich gezeigt,", antwortete er, sich fast ein wenig verteidigend. "Wenn ihr Verstand manipuliert wurde, dann ist es logisch anzunehmen, dass dies ein erzwungener Impuls war. Ich hatte den Wunsch, ihn zu minimieren."

Jim sah ihn verblüfft an.

Manchmal klang Spock ziemlich verrückt. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber beließ es dabei.

Leider war Bones' Unterkunft ein Einzelzimmer, aber er war mehr als bereit, Jim seinen Fußboden zu überlassen. Jim entschloss sich, ihn anzunehmen - es würde keine bequeme Nacht werden, aber er fand, dass Spock und er etwas Abstand voneinander brauchten. Als er seine Absichten verkündete, sah ihn Spock seltsam an.

"Ich glaube, ich kenne eine logischere Lösung.", sagte er und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusammeln. "Wenn der Doktor einverstanden ist, können er und ich für heute Nacht unsere Schlafplätze tauschen."

Jim blinzelte. Gut, es machte Sinn, den einzelnen Mann in das Einzelzimmer zu schicken. Besser als zwei Leute hineinzustopfen. Er kontaktierte noch mal Bones und erklärte es ihm.

"Jesus, schön, wenn es hilft.", stimmte er zu. "Ich werde dann mal meine Sachen hinbringen. Wo seid ihr eigentlich?"

Er nannte ihm die Position der ihnen zugeteilten Unterkunft.

"Gottverdammt, einmal durch den halben verdammten Komplex..." murrte Bones und packte seine verstreut herumliegenden Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche. Jim sah ihm amüsiert zu, seine hektischen Bewegungen mit Spocks sorgfältiger Methodik vergleichend. Ziemlich witzig, wenn man bedachte, dass beide seine Freunde waren.

"Ich unterbreche jetzt die Verbindung.", bot Jim liebenswürdig an, da er erkannt hatte, dass der gute Doktor nun wirklich abgelenkt war. "Wir sehen uns in einer Minute."

"Hä?" murmelte Bones. "Oh ja, mach mal."

Jim nahm ein letztes Bild von seinem Freund mit, wie er herumwirbelte und die Luft nach dem Aufenthaltsort seiner Socken befragte. Dann schaltete er die Konsole aus und wandte sich an Spock, der jetzt ordentlich bepackt und geduldig wartete. Er zögerte, nicht wirklich sicher, welche Form des Abschieds angemessen wäre.

"Wir sehen uns morgen.", bot Spock diplomatisch an. Jim nickte ihm zu und beobachtete, wie er den Raum verließ.

Dann blieb er für gute zwanzig Minuten sich selbst überlassen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, starrte die nackte, leere Decke über sich an und schaukelte ein wenig auf dem Schwenksockel hin und her. Nach einer Minute entfuhr ihm ein verärgerter Seufzer und er strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Diese ganze Spock-Geschichte - vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich besser, wenn sie sich als eine Täuschung herausstellte. Aber der Gedanke erschien ihm sehr hohl. Er mochte ihn nicht, so einfach war das.

Er fragte sich, wie Spocks Gesichtsausdruck gewesen sein musste, dass sich Marlena derart erschrocken hatte. Und er fragte sich, was Spock gedacht hatte - nicht nur heute. Es war wohl ziemlich ironisch, wissen zu wollen, was im Kopf eines Telepathen vor sich ging. Es war definitiv nervig.

Verdammt.

Hatte er eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst bekommen?

Er fing an zu denken, dass der ganze Vergleich in den Wahnsinn führen würde. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er sich ständig fragte, wer gerade in seinem Kopf steckte. Wahrscheinlich war es aber sowieso egal, weil man ihm nicht mehr erlauben würde, sein Raumschiff zu führen. Spock würde wahrscheinlich wieder zum Captain befördert werden.

Wenn er ihn nicht kennen würde, hätte Jim vielleicht angefangen, seinen Ersten Offizier einer sehr umständlichen Form der Sabotage zu verdächtigen.

Er sprang von seinem Sitz auf, als die Türglocke ertönte. Aber Bones ließ sich ohnehin schon selbst herein.

"Wusstest du schon, dass diese verrückte Frau, mit der du dich mal getroffen hast, hier herumjagt?", fragte er ohne Einleitung und warf seine Tasche neben die Tür. Jim machte ein langes Gesicht.

"Was, immer noch?", fragte er.

"Sie hat dich schon mal erwischt, was?", fragte Bones zurück, beugte sich runter, steckte eine Hand in seine Tasche und zog eine Flasche heraus. Er legte sie in Jims Hände. "Hier, Brandy."

Jim sah auf die Flasche und dann auf seinen Freund und dann wieder auf die Flasche. "Ich liebe dich, Bones.", erklärte er mit viel Gefühl. McCoy rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Oh sicher, das hast du zumindest rausgefunden.", murmelte er bei sich selbst, was einen Moment der Verblüffung bei Jim bewirkte, die er mit der Jagd nach Gläsern wieder vertrieb. Etwas zu trinken schien eine gute Idee zu sein. Er war sich allerdings der Tatsache bewusst, dass er sich jetzt nicht betrinken durfte - nicht, wenn er die für den nächsten Morgen geplanten Aktivitäten durchziehen wollte. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Spock sehr kooperativ sein würde, wenn er ihm auf die Schuhe kotzte.

Er füllte zwei Gläser, machte es sich mit Bones in den zwei gemütlichen Sesseln der kleinen Unterkunft bequem und entspannte sich in seiner ungezwungenen Gesellschaft.

"Wie geht es deiner Kehle?", fragte der Doktor.

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Besser. Sogar richtig gut.", antwortete er. "Du kennst mich, ich komm schnell wieder auf die Beine."

Er erhielt ein Grunzen als Antwort. Dem folgte ein langer, ruhiger Moment, als die beiden Männer ihre Drinks schlürften und Gedanken in ihren Köpfen wälzten.

"So.", sagte Bones schließlich. "Du und dein übergroßer Elf, ihr habt Krach?" Jim blitzte ihn an. Er hob abwehrend eine Hand. "Zum Teufel, Jim, was soll ich sonst denken, wenn du mich fragst, ob wir zusammen kampieren, damit du von ihm weg kommst? Was ist passiert? Oder will ich es lieber nicht wissen?"

Er hörte für einen Moment auf, Bones anzublitzen und gab dann mit einem Seufzen nach. "Nichts ist passiert.", sagte er. "Er muss einfach meditieren. Ist eine vulkanische Sache."

Bones sah ihn abwägend an. "... Sicher.", sagte er. "Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir diese Sache mit dir und Spock gefällt. Ich habe noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass du so viele Geheimnisse hast."

Zuerst sträubte sich Jim. Aber seine abwehrenden Gefühle schienen nicht lange vorzuhalten und nach einer Minute verflüchtigten sie sich völlig. Er streckte einen seiner Füße aus und lehnte sich in den prallen Stoff seines Sessels zurück. "Es ist nur ein Geheimnis, Bones.", gab er zu. "Und es ist Spocks - nicht meins." Als Zugabe ergänzte er: "Meins habe ich dir schon erzählt."

Sein Freund musterte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Verdammt. Ich hoffe, er ist es wert.", murmelte er in sein Glas und trank einen Schluck. "OK, wenn er irgendwas versucht, denk dran, dass du einen Freund mit legalem Zugang zu diversen tödlichen Substanzen hast."

Jim blickte ihn schief an. "Hast du mir gerade angeboten, meine Tugend vor Spock zu beschützen?", fragte er.

Bones schnaubte. "Tugend? Du?", antwortete er. "Zum Teufel nein, Jim. Um Himmels willen, ich bin Arzt, kein Idiot. Du hast allerdings eine weiche und nachgiebige Seite." Er nippte an seinem Glas. "Daher werde ich es im Auge behalten."

"Weiche und nachgiebige Seite?", fragte Jim und sah etwas entsetzt aus. "Woher hast du denn diesen Scheiß?"

Die eloquente Reaktion seines Freundes bestand darin, sich an die Schläfe zu tippen und abzuwinken.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen.", beruhigte ihn McCoy. "Dieses Geheimnis ist bei mir ebenfalls sicher."

Jim konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Er kippte etwas von dem Drink hinunter und fragte sich, wann er so durchschaubar geworden war. Ein Ruf als Softie war etwas, das er vermeiden wollte. Obwohl, jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, als knallharter Typ wollte er ebenso wenig gelten. Einfach allgemein fantastisch zu sein wäre wünschenswert.

"Obwohl ich sagen muss,", fuhr Bones fort, "dass du mir keinen Gefallen damit getan hast, mir dieses Bild von dir und Spock in den Kopf zu setzen. Ich werde es einfach nicht mehr los."

Jim sah ihn fasziniert an. "Bild?", fragte er, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Verdammt. Würde er nie über diese ganze Spock-plus-Sex-Geschichte hinwegkommen?

Er musste sich aber keine schrecklichen Sorgen machen. "Jepp.", grummelte der gute Doktor. "Von dir und ihm auf einem Feld mit Gänseblümchen." Er schauderte. "Nun kann ich mich nicht mal mehr an Gänseblümchen erfreuen."

"Ich weiß, die Leute sagen, dass ich der verkorkste Typ von uns beiden bin, Bones, aber manchmal bezweifle ich das.", antwortete Jim und überdachte seine Entscheidung, sich nicht komplett zu betrinken. Aber nein, das war immer noch eine schlechte Idee, alles in allem. Verlockend, aber schlecht. Und er wurde immer besser darin, Verlockungen zu widerstehen.

"Wenn ich verkorkst bin, dann nur wegen meines schlechten Umgangs.", versicherte ihm Bones. "Ich schwöre, alle in der Sternenflotte haben ihren verdammten Verstand verloren. Psychologische Bewertungen, dass ich nicht lache. Wenn sie wirklich den Scheiß durchziehen, würde die Flotte aus... Gott, ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, woraus - bestehen, gab er zu. "Wer macht es zu seinem Lebenstraum, sich selbst in einer metallenen Kiste, an der eine Bombe festgeschnallt ist, durch ein tödliches Vakuum zu schießen? Wir sind alle total verrückt."

"Zumindest lernen wir sexy Aliens kennen.", hob Jim optimistisch hervor.

Bones sah ihn trocken an. "Ich würde dir zustimmen, wenn ich nicht die Richtung kennen würde, in die dein Geschmack derzeit geht.", antwortete er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wäre allein der Gedanke an eine Person, die Spock attraktiv findet, pure Verrücktheit. "Es muss dein Grün-Tick sein. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es nicht seine Persönlichkeit ist."

Er meinte diesen Kommentar nicht wirklich gehässig, aber Jim versteifte sich trotzdem. "Es ist..."

"Nein, sag es mir nicht.", verlangte Bones. "Ich nehme es zurück. Du kannst so verrückt nach seiner Persönlichkeit sein, wie du willst. Nichts davon macht auch nur eine Spur von Sinn für mich."

Ein wenig rachsüchtig blitzte ihn Jim aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Spitze Ohren haben etwas unvorstellbar Erotisches.", sagte er schnell, bevor er unterbrochen werden konnte. Der Blick auf Bones' Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Er brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten, aber als er es erstmal getan hatte, war es, als hätte er ein Glas des andorianischen Kater-Mittels geleert.

"Oh Jesus.", fluchte er, schluckte dann den Rest seine Drinks runter und füllte sich nach. "Du bist wirklich ein Bastard, Jim, weißt du das? Jetzt wird es Monate dauern, bevor ich dem Mann wieder an den Kopf schauen kann, ohne dass mir schlecht wird."

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln. "Vielleicht hast du Glück und er lässt seine Haare wachsen.", schlug er mit geheuchelter Unschuld vor. Bones lehnte sich rüber und quetschte seinen Arm zusammen.

"Wenn du mir das nochmal antust, werde ich beantragen, dass sie Marlene oder Mary Anne, oder wie zum Teufel ihr Name lautet, auf die Enterprise versetzen.", drohte er.

"Bones," antwortete Jim bestürzt. "Sag das nicht mal im Scherz. Das ist nicht lustig."

Der gute Doktor blickte ihn an. "Wer sagt, dass ich scherze?", entgegnete er. "Zumindest wirst du viel Übung darin bekommen, über die Decks zu rennen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Ich werde nur die ganze Zeit damit verbringen, mich hinter Spock zu verstecken." Dann, denn es schien ihm eine gute Idee zu sein, ergriff er die Gelegenheit, von der wilden Jagd und der anschließenden Rettung zu berichten. Bones hörte sich seinen Bericht mit einigem Interesse an. Als er zu dem Teil kam, wo Spock die Frau aus ihrer Türöffnung vertrieb, kicherte sein Freund.

"Verdammt. Ich hätte gutes Geld bezahlt, um das zu sehen.", gestand er. "Spock, der dich vor deiner eigenen Affäre rettet - ihm ist wahrscheinlich noch ganz wirr davon im Kopf, wie 'unlogisch' du bist."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. "Was? Meinst du?", fragte er. Bones blickte in seine Richtung und seufzte gereizt.

"Gott Jim, versuch dich ein bisschen weniger wie ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen aufzuführen, OK?" flehte er. "Davon bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut."

Seine Bemerkung brachte ihm einen bösen Blick ein. "Wenn ich etwas zum Werfen hätte, würde ich es tun. Aber ich will nicht meinen Drink verschwenden.", informierte ihn Jim großmütig. Bones gluckste nur.

"Guter Mann.", sagte der Doktor zustimmend.

Das Gespräch wandte sich dann von Spock ab, da Jim eine Weile nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wollte und Bones das Ganze noch nicht so recht in seinen Kopf bekam. Stattdessen sprachen sie über die Neuigkeiten und das Schiff und Bones' medizinische Studien (nur kurz, da Jim anfing einzuschlafen) und wie es McCoys Tochter ging, was dann zu gegrummelten Beschwerden über bestimmte Ex-Frauen und deren widerliche neue Partner führte.

Er lauschte eine Weile dem Wortschwall seines Freundes, bis der Abend zu Ende ging und er sich schließlich immer noch in seinem Sessel sitzend vorfand, im Dunkeln, mit einem leeren Glas, während Bones in einem der beiden schmalen Betten vor sich hin schnarchte. Es gab außerirdische Bestien, die leiser brüllten. Trotzdem sprach in seinen Augen etwas für die Geräusche - die Gewissheit, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war.

Ob Vulkanier jemals schnarchten?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

…

War das als der Beginn einer ungesunden Vorliebe zu bewerten?

Jim beschloss mit einem Seufzen, dass er zu müde war, sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen, und so schleppte er sich in sein Bett. Glücklicherweise hatte er keinen leichten Schlaf, ansonsten hätte er nie mit Bones zusammen übernachten können. Nicht ohne seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er sehr früh auf. Seine Augen öffneten sich im matten, grauen Licht der Dämmerung. Bones hatte aufgehört zu schnarchen. Er drehte sich prüfend herum, aber sein Freund war noch da und schlief - nur zur Abwechslung ungewöhnlich leise. Er fragte sich, ob ihn die Stille geweckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren es eher seine eigenen Nerven. So oder so schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein, wieder einzuschlafen.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen kletterte er aus dem Bett. Er empfand dieses schlingernde, unerfreuliche Gefühl, das entsteht, wenn man unausgeschlafen und etwas nervös ist. Bones drehte sich in seinem Bett herum, etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart murmelnd, und Jim gönnte seiner schlafenden Gestalt ein liebevolles Schnauben, bevor er sich daran machte, seine morgendliche Aufwachprozedur abzuschließen. Ein paar Minuten später verließ er den Raum. Er ging nicht weit, sondern folgte nur einem Weg nach draußen, in die stille Kälte des Morgens.

Die Luft tat seinen Lungen gut. Sie war ein wenig schneidend, aber nicht so sehr, dass es ihn störte. Das waren diese kleinen Dinge, die man in einem Raumschiff wirklich vermisste - Dinge wie Jahreszeiten und der Geruch des Morgens. Hier im Freien zu stehen, mit nichts als dem Himmel über sich und Temperaturen fühlend, die nicht reguliert wurden, um mit den für seinen Körper optimalen Werten übereinzustimmen. Er lehnte sich gegen die äußere Wand des Gebäudes und lauschte der Stille.

Menschen waren nicht telepathisch. Oder empathisch. Es gab ein paar Studien, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sie, als Spezies, zu einem gewissen Level des Wahrnehmungsvermögens imstande waren, das solchen Fähigkeiten entfernt ähnelte, aber die waren selten. Den Resultaten solcher Studien wurde außerdem allgemein mit viel Skepsis begegnet. Aber Jim wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass kein Mensch zu Dingen fähig war, wie er sie auf Delta Vega erlebt hatte.

In gewisser Weise gab ihm dieser Umstand das Gefühl, eine ausgeprägte Schwachstelle zu haben. Es gab viele Dinge, die Spock tun konnte, zu denen er selbst einfach nicht in der Lage war. Die Telepathie und die Tatsache, dass er dreimal stärker war und in einer Hitze überleben konnte, die Jim ziemlich schnell töten würde. Sein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Das waren merkwürdige Fähigkeiten, die ihn manchmal einschüchterten, auf eine unterschwellige, nervende Art, die er sich nicht immer eingestehen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie es für die früheren Menschen gewesen war, als der Erste Kontakt stattgefunden hatte. Du begreifst mit einem Mal nicht nur, dass du nicht allein im Universum bist. Sondern auch, dass die Außerirdischen, die vorbeikommen, um Hallo zu sagen, Runden in deinem Verstand drehen können, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu kommen.

Demütigend, nahm er an. Abgesehen davon, dass niemand jemals Vulkanier beneidet hatte. Gut, offenkundig würde sie jetzt niemand beneiden, aber sogar, als sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Einflusses und Ansehens in der Föderation gewesen waren, stellte das nie ein Problem dar. Die Menschheit war Vulkaniern begegnet und zur Abwechslung hatte sie plötzlich Zufriedenheit mit sich selbst entwickelt - ungewöhnlich für seine Spezies zu jener Zeit.

Jim musste zugeben, dass er -sollte man ihn irgendwie vor die Wahl stellen - ziemlich glücklich wäre, ein Mensch zu bleiben. Wobei, ein paar zusätzliche telepathische Kräfte wären auch nicht verkehrt.

"Er hatte Zugang zu Ihrem Geist – Ihren Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühlen, Wahrnehmungen..."

Er fröstelte ein wenig.

Er tadelte sich selbst und stärkte seine Entschlossenheit. Wie er mal zu einem seiner Ausbilder gesagt hatte, nachdem eine Reihe unvorhersehbarer Störfälle ihn gezwungen hatte, nackt über den Hof zu flitzen - er hatte nichts zu verbergen.

Selbst wenn er eine Menge zu verbergen hatte.

Letzten Endes war es nicht so, dass er einfach den ganzen Plan aus dem Fenster schmeißen konnte. Wenn er es täte, dann würde er sich selbst immer in Frage stellen und Spock würde ihn immer in Frage stellen, egal, was seine Instinkte ihm sagten. Außerdem, wenn es annähernd so war wie beim letzten Mal, dann würde sein Freund nicht seinen ganzen Geist durchwühlen. Er würde nur - nur diese Dinge tun und herausfinden, ob es dort Teile gab, die durcheinandergebracht worden waren. Richtig?

Man musste nicht den ganzen Geist durchstöbern, um das zu tun, oder?

Verdammt. Er wusste es nicht. Er würde fragen müssen.

Es war die Hölle zu warten und besorgt zu sein, wie er jetzt. Wenn er könnte, würde er direkt losmarschieren, Spock finden und es hinter sich bringen. Besser sich einfach hineinstürzen und es später bereuen als sich herumzudrücken und zuviel über eine Sache nachzudenken. Aber er war nicht der einzige Beteiligte hierbei. Auch wenn sein Verstand der fragliche Gegenstand war, um den es ging.

Einige Stunden später fand ihn Bones, wie er zum Horizont blickte und ein Bild der Anspannung bot. Der gute Doktor schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand neben ihm.

Eine Zeit lang standen sie einfach nur da.

"Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte Bones schließlich. Jim zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme ein wenig zusammen und sah zu ihm hinüber, verwirrt und fragend. Sein Freund sah ruhig zurück. Als er keine Antwort bekam, seufzte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Verdammt, Jim, ich mag ja nicht wissen, was los ist, aber ich weiß, dass etwas los ist. Du grübelst und trägst einen Phaser mit dir herum - und normalerweise tust du keins von beidem."

Jim wusste nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte. So ließ er das Schweigen zwischen ihnen für eine Weile bestehen. Schließlich entspannte er sich ein wenig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"He, Bones?", begann er und Bones sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Würdest du sagen, dass ich... dass ich anders bin seit, du weißt schon, das alles passiert ist?"

Er sah seinen Freund nicht an, während er auf die Antwort wartete, sondern hielt stattdessen seinen Blick auf den Horizont fixiert. Aber er hörte, wie er sich ein wenig bewegte.

"Naja..." sagte Bones abwägend. "Ja, in gewisser Weise schon."

Jim nickte und er spürte, wie sein Herz etwas sank. "Nein, überhaupt nicht," wäre eine beruhigendere Antwort gewesen. Aber andererseits wusste er ja schon selbst, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die wirkliche Frage war nicht 'ob' sondern vielmehr 'warum'.

"Findest du... " begann er und zögerte ein wenig. Aber Bones war geduldig. Er fand die Kraft, um weiterzusprechen "Bin ich - bin ich jetzt besser als ich vorher war?"

Schweigen.

Er schaffte es, all seinen Mut zusammenzuraffen, schon immer eine seiner Stärken, und sah hinüber zu Bones, der sich ebenfalls zu ihm gedreht hatte und ihn abwägend ansah. Nach einem Moment schenkte ihm der Doktor ein einzelnes, entscheidendes Nicken. "Jepp.", fasste er zusammen.

Irgendwie schien es nichts mehr zu geben, das Jim ihn danach noch fragen wollte. So nickte er nur und drückte sich von der Wand weg. Bones folgte ihm.

"Spock wartet auf dich.", wurde er informiert und dann klopfte ihm eine warme Hand auf die Schulter. "So, was zum Teufel hier auch abgeht, viel Glück. Aus ihm konnte ich auch kein einziges verdammtes Wort herausbekommen." Bones klang etwas verärgert deswegen, aber als Jim sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu ihm wandte, ging er schon davon. Die Hände in den Taschen.

Er schluckte.

Spock wartete. Gut, wenigstens konnte er es jetzt hinter sich bringen. Er betrat wieder das unscheinbare Gebäude und ging zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft. Als er bei der Tür ankam, zögerte er nicht - ansonsten hätte es vielleicht damit geendet, dass er sich umgedreht hätte und in die andere Richtung gerannt wäre. So marschierte er statt dessen einfach hindurch, seine Schultern aufrecht und seine Schritte eine Sicherheit ausdrückend, die ausschließlich an der Oberfläche bestand. Er wurde fast sofort von Spocks ruhigem, neutralem Gesichtsausdruck begrüßt. Sein Freund stand isoliert in der Mitte des Raums.

"Wir sollten anfangen.", sagte er, ohne jede Einleitung. Jim nickte entschlossen.

Dann standen sie beide eine Zeit lang dort.

Jim blickte sich im Raum um, der in den vergangenen paar Stunden nicht plötzlich seine Ausstattung geändert hatte. Dann sah er wieder zu Spock, der einfach dastand und ihn beobachtete.

Er machte eine Bewegung und räusperte sich.

Das schien zu funktionieren.

Spock trat einen Schritt nach vorn, die Augen fast leer, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Aber da war eine gewisse Langsamkeit in seinen Bewegungen, die auf einen Mangel an Sicherheit hinwies. "Es wird nicht weh tun.", versicherte er. "Außerdem werde ich mein Bestes tun, um eine Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre zu verhindern. Wenn es irgendwelche Gedanken gibt, von denen Sie nicht möchten, dass ich sie sehe, dann vermeiden Sie es einfach, daran zu denken. Nehmen Sie sie aus ihrem Geist.", riet er. "Ich werde Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, um meine Suche ausschließlich auf die relevanten Gebiete zu lenken."

Jim zwang sich selbst, bei dieser Aussage und Spocks offensichtlichen Versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, ein wenig zu entspannen. Er schluckte und nickte, eine Geste, die dieses Mal mehr Freundlichkeit enthielt.

"Lassen Sie es uns einfach zu Ende bringen.", empfahl er.

Dunkle Augen suchten für einen Moment seine eigenen. Jim wusste nicht, wonach sie suchten oder was sie fanden. Aber nach einer Minute senkte sein Erster Offizier den Kopf und hob seine Hand.

Seine Finger waren zuerst leicht, als sie sich auf Jims Gesicht legten. Leichter als die seines älteren Gegenparts gewesen waren. Er schluckte, als er das seltsame, verräterische Surren unter seiner Haut spürte, besonders dort, wo Spocks Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihn berührten. Dann verstärkte sich der Druck und leise Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr.

"Mein Geist zu deinem Geist.", sagte er.

"Meine Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken,", echote seine Stimme in Jims Bewusstsein, als wenn Jim selbst die Worte gedacht hätte, aber sie mit Spocks Stimme hörte. Und plötzlich war er nicht mehr allein innerhalb der Grenzen seines Schädels - noch war er auf seinen eigenen Schädel begrenzt. Eine Präsenz von Spock erreichte ihn. Es war nicht wie seine körperliche Gestalt, es ähnelte eher einem Klang. Und trotzdem auch viel gewaltiger als diese vagen gedanklichen Wahrnehmungen. Farben, Gerüche, Eindrücke, Dinge, die Jims Verstand mit seinem Ersten Offizier verband und solche, die der Verstand seines Ersten Offiziers mit ihm selbst verband, verschmolzen miteinander und formten den psychischen Eindruck. Es war nicht nur Spock, der diese Wahrnehmungen empfing, sondern beide.

Jim hatte sich nie selbst mit dem Sonnenlicht assoziiert. Doch an diesem Ort hatte er die Farbe von Gold.

Er fühlte seine Überraschung und Spocks Überraschung, denn Spock war ein funkelndes Schwarz, wie die unermessliche Weite des Weltraums. Wunderschön und geheimnisvoll, mit einer Dunkelheit, die mehr Versprechen als Schrecken in sich barg. Für einen Moment verweilten sie einfach nur dort, sich gegenseitig betrachtend. Jeder herumirrende Gedanke, den einer der beiden hatte, trieb an die Oberfläche - Jims Staunen und Neugierde über diese fremdartige Erfahrung und Spocks...

Spocks Schock, einen Geist gefunden zu haben, der so gut zu seinem eigenen passte.

_Wir passen zueinander_? überlegte Jim, die Frage seinem Gegenüber stellend, sobald sie ihm selbst bewusst wurde.

_Wir sind kurz davor, wie es scheint,_ antwortete Spock und eine zaghafte Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung und Staunen durchlief ihn.

Das schien ein Signal für Spock zu sein, dass der Moment des Verweilens vorbei war und Jim konnte nur neben ihm dahintreiben, als der Vorgang begrenzter und gezielter wurde.

_Denk an die Gedankenverschmelzung mit meinem anderen Ich_, riet ihm sein Erster Offizier und Jim kam seinem Wunsch erfolgreich nach. Er erinnerte sich an die beißende Kälte auf Delta Vega - Ärger, Verbitterung, Beschämung darüber, vom Schiff geworfen worden zu sein, Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht tun würden, wovon er wusste, dass sie es tun mussten - Schuldgefühle von Spock, der schnell diese Emotion ausschaltete. Er erinnerte sich an den Schrecken auf der Flucht vor dem namenlosen Untier, das durch Eis und Schnee hervorbrach und auf einen gefrorenen See stürzte. Das Auffinden der Höhle und seine Rettung durch einen seltsamen alten Mann...

Finger drückten sich gegen sein Gesicht und dann wurde er gepackt und vorwärts gezogen. Keine Unsicherheit, wie es bei seinem Spock gewesen war.

_Dein Spock?_

Der Spock aus seiner Zeit, der seinesgleichen war. Nicht der Spock, der seine besten Jahre hinter sich hatte. Er hatte Müdigkeit empfunden, eine erschöpfte und schmerzhafte Qual, zermürbende Sorgen und Schuldgefühle und trotzdem, tief darunter, ein Gefühl der Hoffnung. Vertrauen. Der Geist, mit dem er verschmolz, glaubte daran, dass er irgendwie in der Lage war zu helfen. Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten schimmerte hindurch, wie er es nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Liebe. Ein junger Jim Kirk, am Leben und gesund! Er konnte es schaffen! Er konnte das Sterben beenden, denn er war _Jim_ und es gab nur herzlich wenige Dinge, die er nicht erreichen konnte, wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Die Wärme in seiner Seele, die Vorstellung, dass jemand so sehr an ihn glaubte, auch wenn es nur ein Beben war, ein Unterton in all den qualvollen Gefühlen, hinterließ einen Eindruck. Er wurde durch die Erinnerungen an Romulus' und Vulkans Zerstörung geführt, aber dies - dies war die einzige Sache, die die Gedankenverschmelzung in ihm hinterlassen hatte, die einzige Art, auf die er - bis zu einem bestimmten Grad - verändert worden war.

Jemand dort draußen glaubte an ihn. Nicht nur an sein Potential, sondern an das, was er war und an seine Fähigkeit, den Weg zu wählen, der ihn sein Potential ausschöpfen lassen würde. Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen. Die Botschaft war unter allem anderen in ihn hinein geschlüpft, überdeckt von Not und Gefahr und einer so tiefen Sorge, dass es ihn fast zerriss. Aber es war real gewesen und das Vertrauen eines anderen gab ihm Vertrauen in sich selbst. Nicht nur eine verteidigende, großspurige Zuversicht, dass er talentiert war. Ein wahrer Glauben daran, dass er gut war.

Und dann wurde er von Trauer getroffen. Nicht die Trauer des älteren Spocks, sondern des jüngeren, der darum kämpfte, dass es nicht zu ihm durchkam. Aber er konnte es sehen, konnte es in seinem eigenen Herzen spüren. Denn ... _Jim kennt mich nicht wirklich, sieht mich nicht wirklich. Er greift instinktiv nach der Zuneigung, die ihm von meinem anderen Ich gewährt wurde. Es ist wahr, seine Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber ist nicht natürlich..._

Jim ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Aber er ist es nicht.

Er ist fehlerhaft und kaputt und warum denkt Spock, dass er ihn nicht sieht, wie er ist? Jim weiß, wie es ist, für etwas gehalten zu werden, das man nicht ist. Er hat den älteren Spock nie in diesem Licht gesehen, er sucht nicht aus diesem Grund den Kontakt zu ihm, auch nicht unbewusst. Er suchte bei ihm nach Trost, nach Rückversicherung. In dem jüngeren sieht er...

Er sieht Tiefe und eine verwandte Seele, so intelligent und fremd und doch überhaupt nicht so anders. Scherze, mit einer Stimme vorgebracht, die sorgfältig durch Neutralität getarnt ist. Schmerz und Kraft und eine aufrichtige Güte, die nicht nur aus einer pazifistischen Ethik stammen kann. Spock ist hypnotisierend. Er ist wie grüne Scherben in Eiswürfeln und nie einschätzbar und lange, warme Finger, die Jims Arm umschließen und Hitze und Lust und Bedürfnis und Angst. Angst, weil er Spock will, aber ihn nicht haben kann, er wird nicht von ihm begehrt und er würde nicht das, was er hat, aufs Spiel setzen, nur für eine Berührung und einen Geschmack und gelegentliche Begegnungen ihrer Körper, die er bekommen würde, bevor alles auseinander bricht, wie bisher jeder seiner Liebhaber mit ihm gebrochen hat.

Angst vor dem dunklen Raum, der flüstert, dass seine Gefühle für Spock völlig anders sind als die, die er für die Liebhaber vor ihm hatte...

Dann wird Jim getroffen, überwältigt davon - dass er das Sonnenlicht ist. Er ist das Lächeln, das er trägt, das Spock den Atem raubt und droht, jede Mauer niederzureißen, die er je errichtet hat. Dass er unglaublich ist, denn er sieht Spock in seinen schlimmsten Momenten, aber er kümmert sich nicht darum, er kommt zurück, immer, sogar wenn er es nicht sollte. Und Spock ist entsetzt, getroffen bis ins Mark, weil dieses Sonnenlicht ihn durchleuchtet und hinter seine Oberfläche scheint und trotzdem möchte er durchschaut werden. Jim ist so viele Dinge, die keinen Sinn für ihn machen sollten, Dinge, die kein Vulkanier verstehen würde. Aber Spock versteht sie und möchte mehr verstehen. Er wünscht sich, ihn zu erforschen, alles von ihm, ihn an sich ziehen und die Hitze kühler Haut unter seiner Berührung fühlen, diese Hände an seinen eigenen spüren, aber er kann nicht. Er ist zu instabil. Er ist eine widerliche Kreatur, erbärmlich mit seinen Trieben, denn er fürchtet, sie nicht stoppen zu können, wenn er ihnen nachgibt. Er würde sich in seiner Lust verlieren, wie er sich in seiner Wut verloren hatte und was Jim will, würde keine Rolle spielen, nichts würde eine Rolle spielen, er würde ihn in Besitz nehmen, ihn verschlingen mit der Gewalttätigkeit seiner Vorfahren...

Jim blinzelte, als er fühlte, dass Spock sich plötzlich zurückzog. Ein scharfes Keuchen entfuhr den Lippen des Halb-Vulkaniers, als er die Berührung unterbrach. Er öffnete seine Augen, auch wenn er sie nie wirklich geschlossen hatte. Beide atmeten schwer, obwohl es bei ihm offensichtlicher war. Er fühlte seinen Puls unter der Haut rasen.

_Oh._

_Oh zum Teufel damit._

Bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte, bevor eine andere Bewegung gemacht werden konnte, trat Jim schnell einen Schritt vor. Er fasste mit einer Hand hinter Spocks Kopf und brachte dann ihre Münder zusammen. Trotz der Entschlossenheit seiner Bewegungen war der Kuss selbst fast zaghaft. Sanft. Einfach eine Berührung ihrer Lippen, aber Spocks Mund war warm und schon allein der Kick des Kontakts ließ seine Nerven vibrieren.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es ablaufen würde. Würde es so sein, wie er es bei Spock und Uhura auf der Transporterplattform beobachtet hatte, wo er hauptsächlich nur herumstand und sie sich gegen ihn lehnte? Das schien nicht furchtbar aufregend zu sein, doch weil es Spock war, sollte ihn das vielleicht nicht stören. Sogar diese einfache Berührung brachte mehr Erregung mit sich, als er seit langer Zeit empfunden hatte. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht würde er auch einfach wieder gegen eine Wand geworfen werden. So begann Jim langsam, seinen Mund auf dem reglosen anderen Mund zu bewegen.

Arme legten sich um ihn. Eine Hand kroch sein Rückgrat hinauf, um sein Haar zu verwirren. Die andere Hand bewegte sich abwärts, bis sie auf seinem Kreuz anhielt und die gespreizten Finger sandten herrliche Stromstöße durch ihn, als Spocks Hand unter sein Shirt glitt. Spocks Lippen bewegten sich mit Bestimmtheit, aber etwas unsicher. Er war es nicht gewohnt zu küssen, entschied Jim, oder zumindest zu küssen und sich dabei wirklich selbst einzubringen. Das verwunderte ihn und für einen Moment war ihm unbehaglich. Aber dann bewegte er seine eigenen Hände, schob die eine Hand von Spocks Nacken zu seinem Rücken hinunter und umfasste mit der anderen seine Wange und Kiefer. Er führte geduldig die Bewegungen seines Partners, trotz der Hitze, die sich durch ihre Berührung rasch in seinen unteren Regionen ausbreitete. Kurz darauf hatte er es bewerkstelligt, in den heißen Mund einzudringen und fand, dass die Zunge darin rauer war als die meisten und ungemein stimulierend. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Spock verstärkte seinen Griff und brachte sie noch dichter aneinander. Ihre Münder brachen auseinander, als ihrer beider Bedürfnisse anwuchsen... Eine gewisse Dringlichkeit wurde offensichtlich. Jim rang nach Atem und Spock nahm seine Hand aus Jims Haaren und griff damit statt dessen nach der Hand, die auf seiner Wange lag. Während er zusah, verschränkte der Halb-Vulkanier ihre Finger ineinander. Seine Haut war von einem kräftigeren Grün als normalerweise und seine Augen dunkel von einem Gefühl, das Jim benennen konnte, wie er jetzt begriff.

Er war vorher nur nicht mutig genug gewesen, um diesen Schluss zu ziehen.

"Spock.", hauchte er und fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln, das seinen Arm hinauf stieg, von dort aus, wo ihre Hände miteinander verbunden waren. Offensichtlich war es eine erotische Geste und er betrachtete aufmerksam ihre ineinander greifenden Finger. Ihre Hände hielten sich weiterhin umfasst, als Spock sich an ihn lehnte und sehr langsam seinen Mund über Jims Kiefer gleiten ließ, bis hoch zu der runden Wölbung seines Ohrs.

"Das ist ein vulkanischer Kuss.", flüsterte Spock, als ob das ein heiliges Geheimnis wäre.

Ihm kam eine Eingebung und ein intensiver spitzbübischer Schimmer trat in seine Augen. Jim hob ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände an seine Lippen. Er glitt mit seinen Fingern über Spocks und erkannte, dass er hiermit zwar nicht vertraut war, aber sich trotzdem bereit fühlte. Er trennte ihre Hände, was ihm einen kurzen, winzigen Laut der Enttäuschung einbrachte - wie bei einem Kuss, der für den Geschmack des Geliebten zu schnell endet. Dann nahm er Spocks Zeige- und Mittelfinger, deren Wirkung an seiner Haut am intensivsten gewesen war, und umschloss sie mit seinem Mund, sanft an ihnen saugend.

Manchmal hatte Jim wirklich gute Ideen.

Spock machte ein äußerst interessantes Geräusch und ein Feuerstrahl bohrte sich direkt durch ihn hindurch, als sich das erotische Kribbeln in seinem Mund entlud. Es war wie ein Zungenkuss mit einem freundlichen Kraftfeld, auf die bestmögliche Weise.

Danach hätte er es nicht mehr stoppen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.


	17. Chapter 17

So.

Was war aus dem ganzen 'Drüber-Hinwegkomm'-Plan geworden, der das sexuelle Interesse an seinem Ersten Offizier betraf?

Tja. Man konnte wohl mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er _den _gerade in die Tonne getreten hatte.

Jim döste vor sich hin, einen Körper umschlungen haltend, der ungewöhnlich warm und angenehm in seinen Armen lag, in einem Nest aus Decken, die sie von den zu schmalen Pritschen heruntergezerrt und auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatten. Er wurde etwas wacher, als er bemerkte, dass er berührt wurde. Die Finger seiner linken Hand wurden mit einer präzisen, individuellen Sorgfalt bewegt und liebkost. Spock drehte sie herum und untersuchte sie zärtlich, mit seinem Daumen abwesend über die Handfläche streichend.

"Es ist faszinierend.", sagte Spock leise, den Blick unverwandt auf die Berührung gerichtet. "Menschliche Hände besitzen nicht die selbe interne Komplexität wie die von Vulkaniern. Euer Geist ist nicht mit euren Fingern verbunden wie bei mir. Trotzdem finde ich sie unwiderstehlich."

Jim grinste verschlafen und lehnte sich vor, wobei er bemerkte, dass er exzellenten Zugang zu einer seiner eigenen exotischen Vorlieben hatte. Träge ließ er seine Zunge über die Spitze von Spocks Ohr gleiten und der Halb-Vulkanier hielt in der Bewegung inne und hielt den Atem an. "He,", flüsterte er. "Es gibt auch keinen logischen Grund, warum ich deine Ohren erregend finden sollte. Aber ich tu's." Um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen, biss er leicht in das fragliche Ohr. Spock schlang einen Arm um ihn.

_Hmm. Runde zwei?_ fragte sich Jim angeregt, aber dann drückte ihn Spock nur sanft und ließ ihn wieder los, sich ein wenig von ihm wegschiebend, wobei ihre Hände auseinander fielen.

"Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen.", sagte er unversehens.

Die Worte schienen den Raum zwischen ihnen mit plötzlicher Kälte zu füllen.

Jim fühlte sein Herz sinken. Er fröstelte, hielt den Atem an und sah in Spocks unergründliches Gesicht, das noch erhitzt war von ihren Aktivitäten. Nein. Wie hatte er das hier so schnell vermasseln können? Zugegeben, nun da sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, tickte die Uhr, bis die ganze Sache den Bach runterging, aber er hatte gedacht, dass er wenigstens... dass sie...

"Was?" hauchte er, verzweifelt hoffend, dass er sich verhört hatte. Er zog sich etwas weiter zurück, sich so bewegend, dass er Spock im Blick hatte. Er suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis, was dahinter vor sich ging.

Eine Hand hob sich und Spocks Finger streiften über seine Schläfe. Die Berührung war sanft und elektrisierend und intim.

Es war ein verwirrend widersprüchliches Signal. Aber die Geste beruhigte Jim ein wenig.

"Sogar mit meiner nächtlichen Meditation war ich nicht kontrolliert genug.", erklärte Spock ruhig. "Ich ließ meine Unsicherheiten zu dir durchdringen und als Folge haben sich unsere Gedanken in eine Richtung bewegt, in die sie nicht gehen sollten. Unser gegenseitiges... Interesse aneinander führte zu einer verstärkten Reaktion."

Jim betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er vermisste die Berührung seiner Finger, seit sie sein Gesicht verlassen hatten. "So?" fragte er ernsthaft verwirrt. "Wenn es gegenseitig war, wo ist dann das Problem?"

Spock begegnete ruhig seinem Blick. "Es war nicht ratsam.", antwortete er. "Und unlogisch."

_Richtig_, ein Teil von Jim musste ihm zustimmen. Es war einfacher gewesen, den Versuchungen zu widerstehen, solange er noch glaubte, dass sein Erster Offizier sie nicht mit ihm teilen würde. Sobald er entdeckt hatte, dass sie wechselseitig waren - und dass ihnen Spock sogar noch mehr unterlag als er selbst - schien es unmöglich zu sein, ihnen zu widerstehen. Doch nun hatten sie die Grenze überschritten und gerieten in gefährliche Gewässer.

Er seufzte und lehnte spontan seine Stirn an Spocks, strich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und durch das weiche, kurze Haar.

"Langweilst du dich schon mit mir?" Er konnte nicht anders als das zu fragen und fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen dabei.

Einen Moment später raubte ihm Spock den Atem, als er nach ihm griff und ihn herumrollte, seinen Mund mit einem Wirbelsturm aus Hitze und Intensität und unverkennbarem Verlangen schließend. "Nein.", sagte Spock, als sie sich schließlich heftig atmend voneinander lösten. Dann schob er sich mit einem Laut der Frustration wieder vom ihm weg. "Deine Annahme ist nicht korrekt. Aber das hier...", beharrte er und verwies auf ihren gegenwärtigen, höchst kompromittierenden Zustand, "ist... kompliziert."

Jim sah ihn an, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und die Vernunft zu bewahren. Er begann zu argwöhnen, dass Spock ein Faible für emotionale Achterbahnfahrten hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte er. "Mir erscheint es ziemlich einfach." Natürlich war es wichtig, dass ein Mann niemals Einfachheit mit Langeweile verwechselte. Er konnte das durch diesen speziellen Gedanken hervorgerufene, selbstgefällige Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich in einer unverkennbaren Mischung aus Hunger und Lust und Verlangen und diese Leidenschaft ließ Jims Lächeln breiter werden. Doch anstatt näher an ihn heranzukommen, bewegte sich Spock weg, brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide und versuchte offensichtlich, sich besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

Jim ließ es zu, obwohl er versucht war, es nicht zu tun.

"Vulkanier," sagte sein Erster Offizier schließlich. "Tun _das_ nicht."

Eine peinliche Pause trat ein.

"... Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie bezweifle ich das.", antwortete Jim dann und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um einen besseren Blick auf das Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers zu bekommen. "Oder wie erklärst du sonst vulkanische Babys?" Bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Oh... außer du meinst, du weißt schon, schwulen Sex. Vulkanier haben keinen schwulen Sex?"

Spock sah ihn von der Seite an. "Das ist nicht der Aspekt, auf den ich mich beziehe." antwortete er. "Wie ich dich schon einmal informiert habe, beurteilen Vulkanier romantische Interaktionen anders als Menschen. Wir haben beide Varianten von Geschlechtsverkehr, heterosexuell und homosexuell. Aber wir..." Er verstummte, offenbar nach erklärenden Worten suchend.

Während ihrer sehr vergnüglichen Aktivitäten hatte Jim bemerkt, dass Spock offensichtlich recht unerfahren war. Er hatte angenommen, es läge hauptsächlich daran, dass er noch nie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gewesen war. Aber nun begann er sich zu fragen... "He, Spock?" fragte er behutsam. "Das war nicht... Ich meine, du hattest _vorher_ schon Sex, oder?"

Schweigen.

Oh **Scheiße**.

"Menschen neigen zu leichtfertigen sexuellen Begegnungen.", informierte Spock ihn ruhig, seinen Blick meidend. "Vulkanier dagegen nicht. In der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ist Sex ein Äquivalent zur Ehe. Man heiratet denjenigen, mit dem man Sex hat. Man hat Sex mit demjenigen, mit dem man verheiratet ist. Es gibt keinen Ehebruch und keinen unverbindlichen Geschlechtsverkehr. Die meisten Vulkanier nehmen sich in einer bestimmten Phase ihres Lebens einen Ehepartner und bleiben bis zum Tod mit ihm zusammen."

Jim fühlte seinen Mund trocken werden. "Also... sind wir jetzt auf vulkanisch verheiratet?", fragte er zögernd, sich innerlich verfluchend, dass er sich nicht eher darüber informiert hatte. Warum hatte er diesen Scheiß nicht vorher herausgefunden? Oh verdammt. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Keine Kultur, die derartig ihre Emotionen unterdrückt, würde seine Haltung gegenüber Sex teilen.

"Nein.", versicherte ihm Spock sofort und er fühlte, wie seine beginnende Panik abebbte. Er war nicht bereit für eine Ehe. Nope, noch lange nicht. "Nach vulkanischen Maßstäben würde ich als zu jung für so eine Sache angesehen werden. Das hier ist völlig menschlich.", bekannte er.

"Warte." sagte Jim betroffen. "Also bin ich pädophil im vulkanischen Sinn?", fragte er und fühlte sich ein wenig angewidert.

Spock schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, Jim, das bist du nicht.", antwortete er und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Die vulkanische sexuelle Reifung ist ein komplizierter Prozess. Ich bin - wie demonstriert - völlig erwachsen, aber es gibt... Faktoren, die erst noch ins Spiel kommen werden.", erklärte er. Dann fügte er hinzu. "Und durch meine gemischte Abstammung werden sie vielleicht nie ein Thema sein."

Jim blickte ihn lange an und er schaffte es in bewunderungswürdiger Weise, dass sein Sexualtrieb ihn nicht wieder ablenkte. Aber verdammt, er hätte nichts gegen eine Runde zwei...

Nein. Böser Jim.

In Ordnung. Er sollte darüber nachdenken, was Spock _sagte_. "OK, also im Wesentlichen... flippst du aus, weil wir all dies hier im Menschen-Stil betreiben?" stellte er klar. _He, Menschen-Stil. Wir sollten eine Stellung mit diesem Namen erfinden._

Verdammt, er war schlecht in dieser Nicht-über-Sex-Nachdenk-Angelegenheit. Besonders wenn er in der Nähe eines sehr nackten Halb-Vulkaniers lag.

Spocks Finger bogen sich nach innen, was Jim als Zeichen seiner Aufregung erkannte. "Zum Teil.", stimmte er zu. Dann sah er ihn an und seine Miene war sehr ernst und eindringlich. "Es gibt einen Grund, warum Vulkanier sich nicht in leichtfertigen sexuellen Aktivitäten engagieren.", informierte er ihn. "Wir können... verletzend sein, wenn wir den Fokus verlieren." Seine Stimme nahm eine gewisse Schärfe an, als er sprach und Jim war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie deuten sollte. Aber sein Verstand präsentierte ihm einen verirrten Gedanken zur Begutachtung.

_...Er ist eine widerliche Kreatur, erbärmlich mit seinen Trieben ..._

Spontan streckte er seine Hände aus, zog Spock an sich und umfing ihn in seiner Umarmung. Er fühlte Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Berührung anspannten und verhärteten, aber er ignorierte das, lehnte Spocks Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper und verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander. Jim legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Niemand wurde verletzt.", hauchte er in sein Ohr. "Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dabei nicht den _Fokus _verloren hast. Bestimmt ein paarmal."

Es dauerte einen Moment und er fragte sich kurz, ob seine Instinkte ihn getäuscht hatten. Aber dann entspannte sich Spock, etwas von der Anspannung floss aus seinem Körper und er stieß einen inneren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

"Es dürfte nicht immer gleich sein.", gab er zu. "Es gab Momente..." er schluckte, was Jim nur bemerkte, weil er ihm so nahe war.

"Erzähl es mir.", bat er, nun wirklich neugierig. Seiner Aufforderung folgte ein Moment des Zögerns. Aber er wartete ab.

"... Es ist ein aggressives Gefühl.", gestand Spock schließlich. "So schwer zu kontrollieren wie Wut. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich wirklich meine Kontrolle darüber verlieren würde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht in der Lage wärst, mich davon abzuhalten."

Normalerweise hätte so eine Aussage für Jim nach potentiell guten Zeiten klingen können. Aber er empfand Spuren einer Emotion, die er als Furcht erkannte und die diesen Gedanken auslöschten. Ihm gefiel die Tatsache nicht, dass ihr Zusammentreffen Spock auf eine gewisse Art Angst einjagte. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, als hätte er die Situation ausgenutzt.

"Es gibt Geschichten," fuhr Spock fort. "Von sexuellen Begegnungen zwischen Vulkaniern, die... schlecht ausgegangen sind. Wir sprechen nicht darüber. Aber wir werden darauf hingewiesen, was passieren könnte, als Warnung." Dann fügte er hinzu. "Einige von uns können extrem gefährlich beim Geschlechtsverkehr werden. Ich könnte so ein Individuum sein."

Jim atmete leise aus, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die weiche Haut hinter Spocks Ohr. Das hier war so... _anders_ für ihn. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, aber es war so. Er stellte fest, dass er extrem viel in die Beziehung zu Spock investierte. Es würde eine schmutzige Trennung zwischen ihnen werden, soviel konnte er jetzt schon sagen. Also war es besser, das so lange wie möglich hinauszuschieben. "Es gibt auch einige Menschen, bei denen das so ist, weißt du.", sagte er. "Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, meinem Liebesleben einen kleinen Kick zu geben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mir irgendetwas Schreckliches antun würdest."

Er ging mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft und legte eine davon flach auf Spocks Seite, dorthin, wo er während ihrer 'Aktivitäten' ein weiches, rhythmisches Flattern ähnlich einem Herzschlag gefühlt hatte. "Ich vertraue dir.", fügte er hinzu, was ihm nicht leicht fiel.

Spock reagierte mit angenehmem Erschauern. Aber dann versteifte er sich und zog sich von ihm zurück, und Jim fühlte deutlich den Verlust seiner Körperwärme. "Ich nicht.", entgegnete er.

Er hoffte, dass Spock damit meinte, dass er _sich selbst_ nicht vertraute und nicht, dass er _Jim_ nicht vertraute, denn Letzteres hätte ihm zu weh getan, als dass er damit hätte umgehen können. Er kämpfte darum, nicht getroffen auszusehen. Der Versuch war nicht sehr erfolgreich, aber glücklicherweise sah Spock ihn gerade nicht an. _Jeder Impuls, den er hat, erschreckt ihn zu Tode_, dachte Jim. Und natürlich machte es die Angst nur noch schlimmer. Wenn man ein Leben führte, in dem man jedes Detail kontrollierte, dann musste es um so störender sein, wenn man die Kontrolle über irgendeine Kleinigkeit verlor, nahm er an. Hinzu kam, dass man Lust kaum als _Kleinigkeit _bezeichnen konnte.

"Wir könnten dein anderes Ich fragen.", schlug er vor.

Endlich schaute ihn Spock wieder an. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet. "... Du schlägst vor, dass wir uns nach meiner... sexuellen Natur erkundigen?" fragte er und sein Tonfall klang sehr vulkanisch und nach 'du-bist-absolut-wahnsinnig'. Er bediente sich dieser besonderen Fähigkeit der Vulkanier, Beleidigung und Verachtung vermitteln zu können, ohne dass sich dabei technisch gesehen irgendein Gefühl in ihre Stimme einschlich. Jim hatte viele Male die Gelegenheit gehabt, das zu beobachten, während sie den Hohen Rat zurück zur Erde eskortiert hatten.

"Ja, er wird es wahrscheinlich _wissen_.", gab er vernüftigerweise zu bedenken. Jim persönlich hatte keine Probleme mit dieser Lösung. Wenn er eine ältere Version seiner selbst gehabt hätte, mit der er sich beraten könnte, dann er hätte er schon ein ganzes Notizbuch mit Tipps zusammen. Obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken darüber."

Spock sah ihn strafend an. Seine Nacktheit untergrub die Wirkung dieses Blicks. Aber überraschenderweise nicht sehr. "Vulkanier diskutieren nicht über solche Dinge.", sagte er.

_Wie paradox unlogisch_, dachte Jim. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. "OK. _Ich_ werde ihn fragen." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, auch eine Antwort zu bekommen. Der alte Mann war offensichtlich Regel-beuge-fähiger als sein jüngeres Ich.

Fast im selben Moment versteifte sich Spock. "Ich möchte darum bitten, dass du das Thema meiner sexuellen Praktiken nicht mit meinem alternativen Ich besprichst."

Er hatte seine angespannte eine-irgendwie-schlimme-Reaktion-zurückhaltende Körperhaltung und Jim runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, wodurch er dieses ganze Diskussion in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Er hatte versucht, beruhigend einzuwirken, er hatte sein Vertrauen ausgesprochen - was ihm nie leicht fiel -, und er hatte versucht, eine Lösung für die Ursache von Spocks Kummer zu finden. Und dann hatte er ihm angeboten, seinetwegen eine peinliche Unterhaltung zu führen. Nun war er ratlos. "Ach. Warum nicht?", fragte er und begann langsam etwas ungehalten zu werden.

Spock antwortete nicht. Jim beugte sich vor, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie leicht auf seine Schulter.

_Wham._

In einer schwindelerregenden, unerwarteten Bewegung fand sich Jim hochgehoben und an die nächste Wand gedrückt. Er taumelte, erschrocken darüber, so schnell erfasst und bewegt worden zu sein und unvermutet so nah und eng von Spock gehalten zu werden, der erst kurz zuvor dabei gewesen war, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen. Es war irritierend. Aber es war nicht schmerzhaft, da er ohne starken Druck gegen die Wand gehalten wurde.

"Ich wünsche nicht, dass du sexuelle Praktiken mit irgendjemandem außer mir besprichst.", informierte ihn Spock und obwohl die Worte nach ihm selbst klangen, war der Tonfall viel rauer als sonst.

"Okaaay," antwortete Jim mit erzwungener Leichtigkeit. "Ich glaube, ich fange an zu verstehen, woher deine Ansicht kommt, dass du ein wenig außer dir bist..."

Ein leichtes Beben ging durch Spocks Arme, die ihn hielten. Ein Schaudern. Die Nähe ihrer unbekleideten Körper begann definitiv Wirkung auf beide zu zeigen. "Du bist nicht zu der Art von Monogamie fähig, die eine Beziehung mit einem Vulkanier erfordern würde. Ich kann dir das nicht aufzwingen.", flüsterte Spock trotz der widersprüchlichen Signale, die sein Körper aussandte.

Eine seltsame Mischung aus Eis und Feuer breitete sich in Jims Brust aus. Er blickte Spock einen Moment in die Augen. Dann blitzte er ihn an. Verletzt. Stinksauer.

Einen angespannten Moment lang war das alles, was er tat. Nach einer Weile sagte er mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme einfach: "Lass mich los."

Eine Pause trat ein.

Dann trat Spock steif zurück.

Jim sah ihn nicht an, als er entschlossen ins Bad marschierte. Mit gleichgültiger Effizienz säuberte er sich, zog sich an und ging dann nach draußen. Seine Augen huschten nur kurz in Spocks Richtung, bevor er den Raum verließ. Sobald sich die Tür zischend hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, bog er nach rechts ab und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand.

Oh, er war so _verdammt wütend_ gerade. Es war noch nicht mal mehr witzig. Es war diese Art von Wut, die man nicht ausdrücken konnte. Sie ließ ihn nicht rumbrüllen oder losschlagen, weil so eine simple Reaktion ihr nicht entsprach. Er hatte Spock schon mehrere Male von Zorn erzittern gesehen. Nun war er dran.

Der Typ hatte in seinen Geist gesehen. Er hatte _gesehen_, wer Jim war, selbst wenn er nicht alles davon erforscht hatte. Das zu tun und sich dann hinzustellen und zu sagen.... _'Du bist nicht zu der Monogamie fähig, die eine Beziehung mit einem Vulkanier erfordern würde.'..._

Also, was? Glaubte er nicht, dass Jim dies hier ernst nahm? Er hatte nichts anderes getan, als es ernstzunehmen, seit der ganze Schlamassel begonnen hatte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er noch nicht einmal völlig sicher war, warum diese Bemerkung ihn so verdammt stark getroffen hatte. Er war nicht gerade bekannt für seine verbindlichen Langzeitbeziehungen. Es hätte eine faire Bemerkung sein sollen.

Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als wäre ihm eine geheime Furcht bestätigt worden.

Ganz abgesehen davon war es nie nett von jemandem, einem zu unterstellen, dass man ihn betrog. Jim hatte viele Beziehungen gehabt, aber nacheinander, zum Teufel. Gut, ein oder zweimal lief es anders ab, aber alle Beteiligten waren sich dessen völlig bewusst gewesen und total cool damit umgegangen. Er würde so was jedoch nicht in einer Million Jahren von Spock erwarten.

_Dunkel, wie die Weite des Weltalls. Wie ein Raum in seinem Geist, in den er noch nicht schauen konnte..._

Hart schluckend verschränkte er die Arme über seiner Brust und starrte finster auf einen imaginären Punkt. Diese Gedankenverschmelzung war eine Erfahrung, die er nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, als er wieder das leise _Whoosh_ der sich öffnenden Tür hörte und wusste, dass Spock hinter ihm stand.

"Du bist ein Arsch.", informierte ihn Jim, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"... In der Tat."

Pause.

"Habe ich dich verletzt?" fragte Spock schließlich.

_Ja_, dachte Jim. "Pff, _nein_." sagte er laut. Dann gab er einem inneren Drang nach und drehte sich endlich um, seinen Ersten Offizier misstrauisch beäugend.

Spock stand starr und gerade da, eine Hand steif an der Seite. Die andere streckte er locker in Jims Richtung. Darin hielt er seinen höchst unerwünschten Phaser. Jim sah in sein Gesicht, auf seine neutrale, gezwungen reservierte Miene. Dann blickte er erneut auf die Waffe. Die Botschaft war klar - _bewaffne dich wieder gegen mich. Ich bin gefährlich. Ich vertraue dem nicht, der ich in deiner Nähe bin._ Erst jetzt erkannte Jim, dass Spocks Misstrauen wenig mit seinem 'Temperament' zu tun hatte.

Er nahm den Phaser, wobei er ihn fast gewaltsam aus dem Griff seines Ersten Offiziers riss, und marschierte dann zurück in ihre Unterkunft. Er knallte ihn zielgerichtet auf den Tisch, öffnete eine der Schubladen und durchsuchte eingehend den standardisierten Inhalt, bis er ein passendes Werkzeug gefunden hatte. Dann begann er mit methodischer Sorgfalt, den Phaser zu zerlegen.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Spock, der ihm gefolgt war, aber etwas zurück blieb.

Jim antwortete ihm nicht. Er fuhr einfach mit seiner Tätigkeit fort, demontierte erst das Gehäuse und dann die empfindliche interne Energiequelle. Die gefährlichsten Teile sortierte er auf einen Haufen. Den Rest auf einen anderen. Es war die beeindruckende Arbeit nur weniger Minuten. Dann marschierte er zum Müllbehälter und kippte die zerlegten Teile ohne Vorrede in den jeweils passenden Schacht.

Sah so aus, als ob er seinem Arbeitgeber einen Phaser schuldete.

"Jim…"

Er drehte sich um, immer noch total verärgert. "Ein Sternenflottenoffizier muss wissen, wie man mit Angst umgeht.", sagte er, seine Wort Spock praktisch an den Kopf werfend.

Genervtheit oder vielleicht auch Ärger blitzte kurz in Spocks Augen auf.

"Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dem Umgang mit Angst und sich selbst ohne Notwendigkeit zu gefährden.", sagte er und straffte seine Schultern.

Erbittert erwiderte Jim seinen Blick. "Ich spreche nicht über _meine_ Angst.", antwortete er. Dann sah er weg und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. "Ich habe heute noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Die Schiffsreparaturen sollten am Abend abgeschlossen sein. Du..." er verstummte und schluckte, seine Kehle war trocken und rau. "Du mach, was du willst." Dann ging er - aber vorher stellte er demonstrativ seine Tasche neben die Innenseite der Tür. So würde Spock wissen, dass er sie hier ließ... womit gemeint war, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Hoffentlich.

Er hätte den Großteil seiner Arbeit vom Computerterminal ihrer Unterkunft aus erledigen können. Aber es gab offensichtlich eine Menge Gründe, das nicht zu tun. Außerdem würde ihm der Zugang zu einer größeren Datenbank, wie der in der Computerbibliothek, die Arbeit erleichtern. Zumindest wäre es schneller.

Etwas von Jims schlechter Laune musste ihn allerdings verfolgen, denn auf dem Weg zum Bibliotheksgebäude bildete sich eine kleine Blase der Vermeidung um ihn herum und als er eine Konsole gefunden hatte, entvölkerte sich seine unmittelbare Umgebung ziemlich schnell. Er versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es gab heute einen ganzen Misthaufen an Papierkram auszufüllen, bevor er wieder das Kommando über sein Schiff übernehmen konnte. Er hoffte, so oft wie möglich sein neues 'nervendes-fünfjähriges-Kind'-Schema anwenden zu können, was einen gewissen Grad an Konzentration erfordern würde. Aber das war schwierig.

Ohne Gesellschaft und mit nichts als ruhigen Dingen, die seinen Verstand beschäftigen konnten, schweifte seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder ab, ganz gleich, wie er dagegen ankämpfte.

Spock, sein - nein, der _jüngere_ Spock, sah ihn in einem so seltsamen Licht. Er fürchtete sich fast ein wenig davor und konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er sich selbst so falsch dargestellt hatte, obwohl er nicht wirklich einsah, wie das passiert sein sollte. Es war nicht wie das absolute Vertrauen, das ihm der ältere Spock entgegenbrachte - was irgendwie unheimlich gewesen wäre, nun wo er drüber nachdachte. Sein eigener... verdammt, der jüngere Spock hatte ja keine Beziehung in einer alternativen Zeitlinie mit ihm gehabt, worauf das hätte basieren können. Aber er wollte ihn. Ihr Verlangen spiegelte sich gegenseitig.

Die verzwickte Sache mit Vulkaniern war natürlich, dass Verlangen ihnen nicht annähernd so viel bedeutete wie Menschen. Es herrschte allgemeine Übereinstimmung, dass es das ewige Streben der menschlichen Rasse war, glücklich zu werden. Glücklich zu sein war eine Emotion. Offensichtlich war das ewige Streben der vulkanischen Rasse ein wenig anders gelagert. Selbst wenn ihr Verlangen gleich war, ihre Herangehensweise würde es nicht sein.

Er bekam Kopfschmerzen davon. Und es tat ihm weh in der Brust. _Komm schon, Spock, ich kann nicht immer den ersten Schritt machen_, dachte er ärgerlich. Sie begannen die unselige Gewohnheit zu entwickeln, dass Jim ihm die Hand reichte, Spock sie wegstieß und er sie ihm erneut hinhielt. Es wurde ermüdend, trotz des großartigen Sex und der unvergesslichen psychischen Erfahrungen. Er musste vorher noch nie so viel Aufwand in eine Beziehung stecken und dabei bestand sie noch nicht mal eine Woche.

Was entweder etwas wirklich Schlechtes über seine früheren Beziehungen aussagte oder etwas wirklich Kompliziertes über diese.

Er starrte finster auf den Computerbildschirm. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es anscheinend ein furchtbar komplizierter Vorgang war, die blöden Replikatoren so aufzurüsten, dass sie Preiselbeeren erzeugen konnten. Es dürfte schneller sein, einfach wieder Scotty zu schreiben und zu schauen, ob er es erledigen konnte.

Blöde Preiselbeeren.

Er murrte über die vollen zwei Stunden, die er letztlich brauchte, um den Papierkram für die Aufrüstung auszufüllen und einzureichen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich weniger Zeit gekostet, die Sache wirklich selbst zu erledigen.

Inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und er hatte den schlimmsten Dampf abgelassen. Vielleicht war er zu hart zu Spock gewesen. Es war immerhin sein Erstes Mal gewesen - so seltsam es auch erschien, darüber nachzudenken. Jedenfalls seltsam für Jim. Anscheinend waren er und Uhura nicht so weit gekommen, obwohl sie sich seit Monaten trafen, mindestens.

Das gab ihm jedoch neue Einsichten in ihre Trennung. Nun, wo er drüber nachdachte - zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo er sie zusammen gesehen hatte, hatte Spock immer irgendwie... herumgestanden. Nicht desinteressiert, aber er sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er viel Mühe in die Geschehnisse investieren. Er hatte angenommen, dass es einfach seine vulkanische Natur war, kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass Jim, nun ja, zusah.

Spock war allerdings keineswegs so passiv, wenn Jim seine Hände an ihm hatte.

Aber andererseits hatte Spock ihre gegenseitige... 'Bereitschaft' dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass es bei der Gedankenverschmelzung zu der Begegnung gekommen war. Also wollte er vielleicht leidenschaftlicher mit Uhura werden, doch er hatte keinen Anstoß bekommen, der stark genug gewesen wäre, seine vulkanischen Empfindlichkeiten zu durchbrechen.

Und nun war er überzeugt davon, dass er sich jederzeit in eine Art sexverrückten Perversen verwandeln konnte, der sein niederträchtiges Unwesen mit Jim trieb. Was sich aus Jims Perspektive anhörte, als könnte es auf eine abgedrehte Art spaßig werden. Aber Spock dachte wohl eher an so etwas wie brutale Vergewaltigung, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass 'Spock der Vergewaltiger" für jeden wie unsinniger Quatsch klang, der ihn auch nur flüchtig kannte. Trotzdem, er wusste, dass Spock Angst davor hatte.

War es zu kompliziert zu denken, dass Spock sich selbst vertrauen sollte, weil Jim ihm vertraute? Es war schwierig, denn zum Teil beruhte Jims Vertrauen in sich selbst darauf, dass der andere Spock ihm so sehr vertraut hatte.

Er rieb über seine Schläfen und entschied sich, einfach nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Es spielte wirklich keine Rolle. Spock war jetzt am Zug, mehr oder weniger. Er hatte zu entscheiden, was er tun würde mit diesem sinnlichen, unbekümmerten Playboy von einem Menschen, den er sich geangelt hatte. Denn sogar Jim wusste, dass zu jeder Beziehung immer zwei gehören.

Für seinen Teil war sich Jim zwar noch nicht über die Details im Klaren, aber er war sich sicher, dass er mit Spock zusammen sein wollte. Wann sich das einmal ändern würde, konnte er nicht sagen.

Seine Überlegungen eilten schnell weiter, um diesen Gedanken lieber nicht zu eingehend zu untersuchen.

Die kleinen Ablenkungen seines Geistes verlangsamten den Fortgang seiner Arbeit und so verharrte er immer noch unverändert vor dem Bildschirm, als es Mittagszeit wurde. Es war nicht so wichtig. Er hatte keinen Appetit. Seiner Einschätzung nach schien die Arbeit, die ihm aufgetragen wurde, nur wenige 'Zugaben' zu enthalten, aber dafür konnte es verschiedene Gründe geben. Seine Haupttheorien waren, dass er entweder noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte, um die Abläufe zu verstehen - was stimmte - oder dass die Sternenflotte ihn nicht so sehr schikanierte, da sie noch nicht auf einer Mission waren. Es war doch irgendwie schwierig, seinen Job als Captain in einem Weltraumhafen komplett zu vergeigen.

Andererseits, seinen Ersten Offizier völlig zu verprellen, indem man mit ihm schlief, war wahrscheinlich ein guter Anfang.

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden und Jim hatte endlich alles fertiggestellt, was zu tun war, bevor er zum Schiff zurückkehrte. Natürlich gab es noch mehr Arbeit, die auf ihn wartete, aber er wurde nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen zurück erwartet. Dann würde er zusammen mit Scotty und Spock die Abschlussuntersuchung überwachen um sicherzustellen, dass alles in betriebsfähigem Zustand war. Vorausgesetzt, dass keine Katastrophen in letzter Minute passierten, würde der Landurlaub damit offiziell vorbei sein. Sie konnten zum Geschäft der Weltraumerforschung zurückkehren.

Jim lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und streckte sich aus. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten.

"Hab dich!", sprach eine vertraute weibliche Stimme in sein Ohr.

Jim rappelte sich von seinem Sitz auf, knallte mit dem Arm gegen den Tisch und legte sich mit vorübergehender Tollpatschigkeit auf dem Boden lang.

_"Scheiße."_, fluchte er mit Nachdruck, während Marlena auf ihn hinunter grinste. Er war umstellt.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten erwiesen sich als die schlimmsten zehn Minuten seines bisherigen Urlaubs. Was schon etwas heißen wollte. Aber er hatte eine hohe Toleranzschwelle für physische Schmerzen und eine niedrige für verrückte, ihm nachstellende Ex-Freundinnen. Er hob seine Hände in der Geste, die Menschen typischerweise bei wilden Tieren anwenden, die jederzeit angreifen können und trat soweit zurück, wie es die kleine Computernische erlaubte, um Marlena wenigstens auf Armlänge von sich weg zu halten.

"Bist du meiner so überdrüssig, Jim?", schnurrte sie und lehnte sich über die Lehne des Sessels, den er gerade geräumt hatte.

"Ja.", antwortete er bereitwillig.

Es brachte ihm ein Schmollen ein. "Ach komm schon.", sagte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihre sorgfältig manikürten Finger auf seine Brust zu legen. "Ich verlange nichts Unmögliches, weißt du. Nur eine weitere Chance." Ihre koketten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem geschmeidigen Lächeln. "Ich weiß, du magst mich heute nicht - aber wie wäre es, wenn du mich deine Meinung ändern lässt?"

Jim war _wirklich_ nicht in der Stimmung. Nicht für ihre Mätzchen und nicht für ihre Angebote. Aber seine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt - er konnte entweder wieder versuchen, an ihr vorbeizuflitzen, mit ungewissem Ausgang, oder stattdessen hier stehen bleiben und versuchen, sie zu entmutigen. Mit etwas Glück würde sie anfangen, sich zu langweilen und aufgeben. Er entschied sich für die zweite Option und drückte sich selbst die Daumen.

So blieb er dort stehen und lauschte ihren zunehmend frustrierten Annäherungsversuchen. Eine qualvolle Minute nach der anderen.

Einige Leute hatten sich versammelt, um ihnen zuzuschauen.

Endlich, nach geraumer Zeit, kippte Marlenas Laune. "Was ist los mit dir?", stieß sie hervor.

"Ich mag dich nicht!", antwortete Jim in aller Deutlichkeit, wie er es bereits recht oft getan hatte. Einer der Zuschauer kicherte.

"Das sagst du immer.", antwortete Marlena. "Und zum Schluss bekomme ich dich immer zurück. Warum das Unvermeidbare bekämpfen?"

Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Betrachtete man ihre Vorgeschichte, setzte er ihr normalerweise nicht _so_ viel Widerstand entgegen. Zum Teufel, er hatte sich auf eine Affäre mit ihr eingelassen, weil er wusste, dass er danach zurück auf sein Schiff gehen und den nachfolgenden Wahnsinn vermeiden konnte.

"Ihre Einschätzung der Situation berücksichtigt nicht die angeborene Wandlungsfähigkeit der menschlichen Natur."

Jims Kopf fuhr augenblicklich zu einem Punkt an seiner rechten Seite herum. Eine Welle der Erleichterung und Nervosität rollte bei der vertrauten, neutralen Stimme über ihn hinweg.

"Spock!" rief er dankbar aus.

_"Sie!"_, sagte Marlena gleichzeitig, mit erheblich weniger positiven Gefühlen.

Jim sah einen Durchschlupf und versuchte einen verrückten Ausbruchsversuch zu seinem Ersten Offizier. Offensichtlich in einer sehr kratzbürstigen Stimmung, griff Marlena nach seinem Arm, als er vorbeikam und er zuckte zusammen, als ihre Fingernägel seine Haut aufritzten.

"Autsch, verdammt.", sagte er und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Griff. Dann verstummte er, als Spock einen Schritt auf ihn zukam und seinen Ellenbogen nahm. Sein Blick überflog die Wunde, bevor er auf Marlena niederging.

Die nun herrschende Anspannung hätte man mit einem Messer schneiden können. Abgesehen davon wäre das Messer wahrscheinlich dabei zerbrochen.

"Ich werde gezwungen sein, Ihre mentale Instabilität Ihren Ausbildern zu melden.", sagte Spock ruhig und ließ Jims Arm los, nachdem er sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.

Marlena bewegte sich nervös und schaute ausgesprochen unbehaglich drein. "Das ist nur ein Missverständnis.", beharrte sie. "Sie sind nicht vertraut genug mit den Ritualen der menschlichen Partnersuche."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. "Ich bin geübt im Erkennen von Verhaltensproblemen.", antwortete er gleichmütig, obwohl seine Haltung es irgendwie schaffte, den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass Marlena hoffnungslos begriffsstutzig war.

Sehr, _sehr_ begriffsstutzig.

Als die Erkenntnis sie traf, hätte Jim fast schwören können, ein Licht in ihrem Kopf angehen zu sehen. Sie blinzelte, ihre Katzenaugen sprangen zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Der Finger, den sie vorher auf seine Brust gerichtet hatte, zeigte erst auf Spock und dann auf ihn selbst. "Was, du und _er_?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Jim ertappte sich selbst ebenfalls dabei, dass er seinen Ersten Offizier erwartungsvoll ansah. _Du und ich?_ echoten seine Gedanken, wenn auch in einem völlig anderen Tonfall.

Spock richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Hände auf seinem Rücken und vermittelte Marlena einen Eindruck, der im wesentlichen auf ein 'Hast du ein Problem damit?', hinauslief. Sein Gesicht und Auftreten passten seltsam perfekt zu dieser Darstellung. "Ich glaube, die für mich angemessene kulturelle Reaktion an diesem Punkt wäre, Sie aufzufordern, 'Leine zu ziehen'. Ist das korrekt, Jim?" Der zweifelnde Unterton, der sich in seine Frage geschlichen hatte, war kaum zu bemerken. Die Bedeutung war klar - er bat um seine Zustimmung, diese Art von Beziehung zwischen ihnen bestätigen zu dürfen.

Mit einem Lächeln borgte sich Jim eine von Spocks eigenen Gesten und neigte seinen Kopf. "Jepp, da liegst du richtig." antwortete er. Spocks Finger zuckten kurz in seine Richtung.

Er glaubte nun zu wissen, was das bedeutete.

Einen Moment lang schwankte Marlenas Aussehen zwischen schockiert, beleidigt und... ja sogar ein wenig verängstigt. Ihr Blick huschte hinüber zu Spock und dann machte sie mit einem missmutigen Schnauben auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte davon.

Jim sah ihr nach, die Augen geweitet. Als deutlich wurde, dass sie wirklich fortging, sah er hinüber zu seinem Ersten Offizier.

"Wie hast du das _gemacht_?", fragte er.

Spocks Antwort bestand in diesem kleinen halben Schulterzucken, das typisch für ihn war. "Es scheint, als ob ich sie eingeschüchtert habe.", sagte er nachdenklich. Dann drehte er sich um, um Jim seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und für einen Moment dachte Jim, dass er sehen konnte, was Marlena so erfolgreich abgeschreckt hatte. In seinem Blick lag eine gewisse undurchdringliche Intensität, die ihn auf einer instinktiven Ebene beeinflusste.

Natürlich war Jims Reaktion darauf völlig anders. Man hätte ihn mit Geld und guten Worten nicht dazu gebracht wegzugehen.

".... So ...", sagte er zögernd. "Bist du sicher, dass du soviel durchblicken lassen solltest? Es ist ein bisschen skandalös für einen Captain und ein Mitglied seiner Crew sich zusammenzutun, oder? Marlena wird damit nicht hinterm Berg halten." Genauso wenig wie die herumlungernden, neugierigen Zuschauer.

Spock neigte seinen Kopf und schien darüber nachzudenken. "Es gibt keine Vorschrift dagegen.", stellte er fest. "Außerdem bin ich, abgesehen von dir selbst, das ranghöchste Mitglied der Crew. Wenn du dich mit jemandem zusammen tust, dann wäre ich der... _logischste_ Kandidat."

Für eine Minute vergaß Jim zu atmen.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran.

"Bist du fertig mit deinen Aufgaben?", fragte Spock, anscheinend, um rasch das Thema zu wechseln. Jims Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um folgen zu können, aber dann nickte er, etwas überrascht von der Frage. Seine Reaktion brachte ihm ein Nicken ein. "In diesem Fall glaube ich, dass eine Unterhaltung zwischen uns überfällig ist.", führte sein Erster Offizier aus, drehte sich um und steuerte in Richtung Bibliotheksausgang.

Nach nur kurzem Zögern folgte Jim ihm.


	18. Chapter 18

Spock ging los und Jim folgte ihm einfach. Er versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, wie nervös er war. Sein Blick wanderte wiederholt zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber, während sein Verstand sich damit beschäftigte, um welches Thema es bei der 'Unterhaltung' gehen würde und wo genau sie eigentlich hingingen. Die letzte Frage wurde zuerst beantwortet - es schien die nächste relativ ruhige Ecke zu sein, an der sie draußen vorbeikamen. Ein kleines Rasenstück zwischen zwei Gebäuden des Komplexes, nur einen Steinwurf von der Computerbibliothek entfernt.

Als Spock anhielt, blieb Jim stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die fast zu grüne Grasfläche schweifen, auf der keine Blumen wuchsen und die etwas künstlich aussah. Eine leichte Brise kam auf, bewegte die Halme hin und her und wehte um ihre aufgerichteten Gestalten.

"Ich habe in den vergangenen Stunden über unsere Begegnung nachgedacht.", sagte Spock.

Jim sah zu ihm hinüber. Er grinste, aber es war eine nervöse Geste. "Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment.", sagte er, was ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick einbrachte.

"Jim... gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du interessiert wärst an..." hier verstummte Spock. Seine Augen wichen seinen aus und eine Bewegung des Unbehagens verdarb seine normalerweise aufrechte Haltung. Jim gab ihm einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Nach einer Weile zeichnete sich ab, dass die Aufgabe seinen Ersten Offizier überforderte.

"Ich bin an dir interessiert.", bot er hilfreich an. Zur Zeit war das eine Untertreibung.

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", antwortete Spock. Dann richtete er sich auf und nahm wieder seine normale Haltung ein, perfekt ausgerichtet, als wäre er im Dienst. "Es entspräche auch der Wahrheit zu sagen, dass ich an dir interessiert bin. Aber die Umstände haben sich in einer Geschwindigkeit und auf eine Art und Weise entwickelt, die ausgesprochen untypisch für meine Natur sind."

Jim dachte darüber nach und dass wohl nur Spock eine Diskussion über ihre romantische Beziehung im selben Tonfall führen konnte, den er sich gewöhnlich für Übertragungen mit dem Sternenflottenkommando aufhob. "Du willst damit sagen, dass wir zu schnell vorgehen?" stellte er klar. Und auch wenn er diesen Punkt verstanden hatte, erkannte Jim, dass er ihn nicht recht nachvollziehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich weil die meisten seiner Aufrisse nur einen Abend brauchten um durchzustarten. Andererseits war diese ganze Erfahrung untypisch für ihn. Zumindest das hatten sie gemeinsam.

"Korrekt.", stimmte Spock zu. "Mein unkontrolliertes Verhalten entsprach nicht meiner Natur. Ich versuche immer noch, mit mir selbst ins Reine zu kommen... Du hattest Recht mit der Annahme, dass Angst mein Urteilsvermögen getrübt hat."

Jim öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber eine Handbewegung von Spock stoppte ihn. "Lass mich ausreden.", bat er. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Jims Nerven versuchen, eine Art Warpantrieb in seinem Bauch zu konstruieren, um damit dieser Diskussion zu entkommen. Aber er blieb ruhig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es gegenwärtig klug wäre, die physische Beziehung zwischen uns beiden fortzuführen. Trotz deines offensichtlichen Vertrauens in meine Selbstbeherrschung bleiben die potentiellen Gefahren, sollte ich die Kontrolle verlieren, Anlass zur Sorge für mich. Außerdem neige ich nicht dazu, mich in unverbindlichen sexuellen Beziehungen zu betätigen."

Jim war verwirrt. Vorher in der Bibliothek war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Spock seine Bereitschaft gezeigt hatte, mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen. Aber jetzt sah es so aus, als wenn er auf eine Trennung zusteuerte.

Seine Nerven fühlten sich an, als würden sie auf Warp 3 gehen.

"Allerdings", fuhr Spock fort und Jim begann wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. "ist es nicht mein Wunsch, unsere Interaktionen zu beenden. Ich finde, du bist eine einnehmende und intelligente Gesellschaft, physisch stimulierend und mental kompatibel. Mir ist bewusst, dass es verschiedene kulturelle Unterschiede gibt, die in Einklang gebracht werden müssen. Aber wenn es dir zusagt, dann bitte ich darum, dass wir eine Zeit des Umwerbens ausprobieren."

Spock sah ihm in die Augen und schien mit seiner Rede fertig zu sein.

Jims Geist durchlief die Aussagen, die ihm vorgetragen worden waren. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, das Konzept zu erfassen, das sein Erster Offizier versucht hatte rüberzubringen. "Also..." begann er langsam. "Du willst keinen Sex mehr mit mir haben. Aber du willst, dass wir uns umwerben?"

Heilige Scheiße. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er kurzerhand in einen Roman von Jane Austen hineingezogen worden. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Roman von Jane Austen _gelesen_. Er wusste nur irgendwie, dass die Leute darin so etwas taten wie sich 'umwerben'. Eventuell waren auch Drachen und Burgen involviert. Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen.

Es war klar, dass sein Verstand nun panikartig Reißaus nahm, um dem Thema zu entgehen.

"Auf Vulkan werden die meisten Kinder in arrangierte Paare vermittelt, um später eine Verbindung einzugehen.", informierte ihn Spock, immer noch in seinem "dienstlichen" Tonfall. "Allerdings gibt es gelegentlich Umstände, unter denen solche Paare aus dem einen oder anderen Grund nicht länger zusammenpassen. Meine eigene Verlobte starb auf Vulkan.", erklärte er.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte Jim automatisch. Spock neigte den Kopf.

"Es lässt sich nicht ändern.", sagte er schlicht. "Der Punkt ist, dass es Fälle gibt, wo erwachsene Vulkanier gezwungen sind, sich selbst einen Partner zu suchen. Unter solchen Umständen ist es traditionell vorgesehen, dass die betroffenen Individuen über längere Zeit sozial interagieren, bis sie sich sicher sind, dass eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen erfolgreich sein wird."

Jim starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte wirklich nicht anders.

"Ich glaube, Menschen bezeichnen das als Umwerben.", sagte Spock abschließend und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"... Das kapiere ich nicht."

Er hätte schwören können, dass Spocks Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten. Bloß ein bisschen. "Es ist ganz einfach, Jim.", sagte er. "Wir würden so weitermachen wie vor unserer Begegnung heute morgen und uns auf eine zivilisierte Weise miteinander vertraut machen.". Dann fügte er hinzu: "Während dieses Zeitraums würde ich auch versuchen, meine Meditationstechniken zu verfeinern, wie ich es ohnehin schon vorhatte, um meine Kompetenz als Erster Offizier und als Vulkanier aufrechtzuerhalten."

Jim schloss den Mund wieder und schluckte. "Kein Sex?", sagte er, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er das richtig mitbekommen hatte.

"Kein Sex.", bestätigte Spock

"... Aber ich mag Sex." Jim hatte konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte. Eine romantische Beziehung ohne Sex? War das nicht wie eine Mahlzeit ohne Essen? Wenn sie nur... zusammen rumhingen und so, machte das dann nicht einfach nur Freunde aus ihnen?

Spock bewegte sich in einer Weise, die vage auf Unruhe oder vielleicht Nervosität hindeutete. "Ich bin mir deiner Veranlagung bewusst.", sagte er. "Ich werde daher verstehen, wenn du mein Angebot nicht annehmen kannst. So eine Vereinbarung würde von uns beiden Treue erfordern. Ich würde nicht weniger von dir halten, wenn du das ablehnst."

"Also...", sagte Jim und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. Er begann, ein paar Schritte auf und ab zu gehen und grübelte. "Ich könnte keinen Sex mit dir haben."

Spock nickte zustimmend.

"Und ich könnte auch keinen Sex mit jemand _anderem_ haben?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

Er stockte und atmete tief durch. "Also willst du nicht mein Liebhaber sein, aber du willst auch nicht, dass ich der Liebhaber von jemand anderem werde?"

"Das ist nicht korrekt.", antwortete Spock und Jim fühlte sich etwas erleichtert. Er war so verwirrt. "Ich finde die Idee sehr vielversprechend, mit dir eine romantische Beziehung einzugehen. Was ich vorschlage, ist ein Zeitraum nicht-sexueller Interaktionen, der solange andauert, bis du und ich erkennen, dass wir den Rest unseres Leben miteinander verbringen wollen."

Jim blieb stehen. Fassungslos. "Du meinst... um letzten Endes zu heiraten?", fragte er.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue leicht an. "Das sollte für dich kein unbekanntes Konzept sein.", brachte er ruhig vor. "Menschen sind dafür bekannt, dass sie solche Beziehungen anstreben."

Menschen, ja. James T. Kirk? Nein. Er bewegte sich unbehaglich, fühlte das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern. "Ich bin nicht bereit für so was, Spock.", sagte er.

"Das weiß ich.", antwortete Spock. "Um diese Bereitschaft herzustellen, wird die Phase des Interagierens genutzt."

Er meinte es... ernst, begriff Jim. Völlig und absolut ernst. Der feste, dunkle Blick seines Ersten Offiziers traf seinen eigenen, gelassen und offen. Es war nicht nur so, dass er ihre Freundschaft ernst nahm oder ihre Gefühle oder eines der anderen Dinge, die Jim selbst ernst nahm. Er glaubte ernsthaft, dass wenn sie diese Sache durchziehen würden, wenn sie genug Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, sie letztlich den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander verbringen könnten.

Historisch gesehen war dies der Teil, wo er normalerweise schreiend davonrannte.  
Aber er stand immer noch hier.

Sein Gehirn hörte auf zu funktionieren und seine Nerven hatten Warp 8 erreicht, so dass sein Körper jeden Moment explodieren konnte.

Aber er stand _immer noch hier_.

Spock schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er starr vor Entsetzen war. "Es tut mir leid, Jim. Das ist alles, was ich dir anbieten kann.", sagte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein niedergeschlagener Unterton mit, als wüsste er schon, wie die Antwort lauten würde. Denn jeder wusste, dass Jim Kirk ein unverbesserlicher Playboy war, dessen Vorstellung von der Dauer einer Langzeitbeziehung bei einer ganzen Woche lag und der, selbst wenn er sich nicht gerade mitten in einer seiner wilden Affären befand, so etwas trockenes wie ein vulkanisches 'Umwerben' niemals in Betracht ziehen würde. Das war es, was Spock gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass Jim nicht die Fähigkeit zu seiner Vorstellung von Monogamie hatte. Denn mit ihm würde es nur entweder alles geben - alles in einem Sinne, den Jim nie zuvor für sich in Betracht gezogen hatte - oder nichts. Plus ein gutes Stückchen 'nichts' in der Zwischenzeit. Zumindest soweit es den Sex betraf.

"... Ich schätze, ich könnte es versuchen.", sagte er sehr, sehr leise und hörte seine eigenen Worte wie aus weiter Ferne. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Haut kribbelte seltsam.

Die Muskeln in Spocks Gesicht erschlafften, als befände er sich in einem Schockzustand.

Was zum Teufel? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er es eilig, sich gleich auf jemand anderen zu stürzen und wenn es nicht funktionierte, konnte keiner sagen, dass er der Sache keine Chance gegeben hätte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er zumindest Spocks Gesellschaft - also würden sie in gewisser Hinsicht wirklich wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren.  
Nur dass es sehr schwer sein würde, nicht über ihn herzufallen. Es war vorher natürlich auch schon schwer gewesen, doch da hatte Jim noch nicht gewusst, was er verpasste. Aber er nahm an, dass er dieses Problem jetzt in jedem Fall haben würde.

"Du bist dir absolut sicher an dieser ganzen Kein-Sex-Front?", sagte er. Ein allerletzter, verzweifelter Versuch. "Denn weißt du, es könnte dir dabei helfen, ein besseres Verständnis für deine menschliche Seite zu entwickeln."

Spocks Augen waren warm und fragend und er machte einen Schritt auf Jim zu. Er hielt einen Moment inne. Dann umfasste er sein Kinn, neigte sich vor und presste sanft ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es war eine schnelle, keusche und unendlich zärtliche Geste und viel zu schnell vorbei für Jims Geschmack. "Ich bin mir sicher.", sagte er. "Es ist eine Frage des Anstands. Alles anderes fände ich geschmacklos."

Jim ächzte enttäuscht. Dann seufzte er.

"OK. Wenn das deine Forderung ist." gab er nach. "Solange du das nicht nur machst, weil du Angst hast, dass du total sexverrückt nach mir wirst."

"Auch wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, dieses Gefühl vollständig zu unterdrücken oder diese Sorge zu verringern, so ist das jedoch nicht der Grund für meine Entscheidung.", versicherte ihm Spock. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Jim sah überrascht und neugierig dabei zu, wie seine Finger so gefaltet wurden, dass sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger nebeneinander ausgestreckt blieben, während der Rest seiner Hand sich zu einer Faust schloss. Dann machte Spock die gleiche Gebärde und führte die Spitzen ihrer ausgestreckten Finger zusammen. Es prickelte angenehm.

"Das", erklärte er, "ist eine akzeptable Geste der Zuneigung zwischen zwei romantisch verbundenen Individuen. Du kannst sie mir jederzeit anbieten und ich werde sie erwidern."

Auch wenn er alles überdachte, fühlte sich Jim seltsam berührt von diesen Worten und den zwei simplen, warmen Fingern, die seine eigenen berührten.

"Da die menschlichen Bedürfnisse ebenfalls Berücksichtigung finden müssen, können wir uns außerdem küssen, wie wir es gerade getan haben.", sagte er.

Jim runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und betrachtete ihn eingehend. "Du stellst verdammt viele Spielregeln auf.", bemerkte er. "Komme ich auch mal dran?"

Spocks Augenbrauen hoben sich geringfügig. "Natürlich", antwortete er sofort und unterbrach ihre Berührung. Jim merkte, dass er sie vermisste, genauso wie die Wärme der Hand, die sein Handgelenk umfasst hatte. "Sag, was du denkst."

Ach nein. Das war keine gute Idee. Er glaubte nicht, dass Spock wirklich seine Litanei an Flüchen hören wollte, die sich auf die plötzlich erzwungene Abstinenz in ihrer Beziehung bezogen. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich seine Wertschätzung von Jims Kreativität erhöht hätte.  
"OK," sagte Jim stattdessen und richtete seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes, was ihn nervte und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. "Ich möchte, dass du über das hinwegkommst, was auch immer dazu führt, dass du dein anderes Ich nicht magst. Und sprich mit ihm. Denn so wie es jetzt ist, macht es mich krank."

Hoch gingen die Augenbrauen. "Ich kann nicht erkennen, welche Relevanz das für unsere Interaktionen hat." sagte Spock.

Jim konnte nur leicht den Kopf schütteln. Er streckte eine Hand aus und umschloss Spocks Schulter. Verdammt. Er würde zu gern wissen, was vor sich ging. Irgendwie war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher, was er hier eigentlich tat. "Es ist ganz einfach.", erzählte er seinem wie-auch-immer-man-einen-Vulkanier-nennt-den-man-umwirbt. "Ich gebe den Sex auf. Und du wirst diesen Bockmist aufgeben müssen. Ich weiß, es wird hart, aber das sind Kompromisse immer." Er beugte sich spontan vor und presste seine Lippen auf Spocks überraschten Mund. Dann trat er zurück und nickte befriedigt - so befriedigt, wie er es eben sein konnte, wenn man alle Faktoren bedachte - und wandte sich ab um wegzugehen, bevor er etwas deutlich Substantielleres tun konnte.

Einen Moment später kam Spock wieder zu sich und rief ihm nach: "Wohin gehst du?"

"Ich muss etwas finden, worauf ich einprügeln kann", rief Jim abwinkend, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er befürchtete, andernfalls seine Zunge tief in Spocks Hals zu stecken und irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass das gut ausgehen würde.

Das Fitnessstudio wäre wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee gewesen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er dort gestern Marlena begegnet war, würde es auch ein Mülleimer tun, den er demolieren konnte. Außer dass so ein Verhalten wahrscheinlich ungebührlich für einen Sternenflottencaptain war. Verdammt. Eine Kneipenschlägerei kam in diesem Fall wohl auch nicht in Betracht. Aber er brauchte wirklich etwas oder jemanden, auf den er einschlagen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er joggen - das war eine Idee.

Er kehrte zurück in ihre Unterkunft, zog sich um und drehte ein paar Runden um den Komplex, bis er schließlich fühlte, dass die letzten Reste seiner unangenehmen Anspannung aufgebraucht waren. Morgen würde es zurück aufs Schiff gehen. Er fragte sich, wie es sein würde, seine neue Beziehung mit Spock im dienstlichen Alltag auszuprobieren und umzusetzen.

Als er seinen Lauf beendet hatte, stellte er fest, dass Spock verschwunden war - zweifellos zu einem kurzfristigen Auftrag oder etwas anderem, das seine Beachtung erforderte. Die Stille war ein wenig beunruhigend. Er kontaktierte Bones, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er zog in Erwägung, rauszugehen und etwas zu essen aufzutreiben. Aber ohne Gesellschaft erschien ihm die Idee nicht sehr verlockend, so hungrig er auch war. So machte er sich stattdessen wieder an seine Recherchen.

Eine Stunde später drehte er sich in seinem Sessel herum und fragte sich, wo Spock steckte.

Jim kam zu einem Entschluss und rief eine Karte auf, um herauszufinden, wo sich das botanische Labor befand. Dann zog er wieder los. Er war seit seiner anfänglichen Orientierungsphase nicht mehr in der Nähe der meisten wissenschaftlichen Gebäude gewesen. Sie waren sehr blau. Irgendein hohes Tier in der Abteilung war offenbar in deren Uniform verliebt.

Nun ja, gerade er sollte darüber lieber nicht urteilen.

Er musste drei Stockwerke hochsteigen, in Räume hineinspähen und ein paar neugierige oder sogar argwöhnische Blicke einstecken, bevor er Spock fand. Er beugte sich über eine kompliziert aussehende Computerstation. Blasse Finger spreizten sich um eine dunkle Abdeckung, als er auf einen tiefer liegenden Bildschirm schaute, zweifellos irgendwelche Messwerte kontrollierend. Ein paar weitere, steif und formell aussehende Wissenschaftler hielten sich ebenfalls in dem Raum auf und waren offensichtlich in ihre Projekte vertieft.  
Jim nahm sich einen Moment Zeit., um sich gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen und Spock zu beobachten, der ruhig seine Arbeit erledigte. Er bestand ganz und gar aus langen, geraden Linien und direkten, zielsicheren Bewegungen - außer wenn man sehr genau aufpasste. Dann konnte man bemerken, wie seine Finger gelegentlich in der Luft schwebten, bevor er die gewählte Tätigkeit ausführte, vorübergehend unterbrochen von dem Fluss seiner Gedanken. Oder wie er eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte, fast gedankenlos, als hätte er sich die Geste von jemand anderem abgeschaut, als er jünger war. Seine Augen waren sein sprechendstes Merkmal, aber da Jim sie nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass sie weit davon entfernt waren, das einzig Sprechende an ihm zu sein. Unbewusst war ihm das schon vorher aufgefallen.  
Er war froh, dass Spock in Blau so gut aussah. Einer der anderen Anwesenden war ein Bolianer und zwischen seiner Uniform, Hautfarbe und der Raumausstattung war er fast unsichtbar.

Jims stille Beobachtungen dauerten ein paar Minuten an, bevor er bemerkt wurde. Eine ältere Frau an einer der Stationen entdeckte ihn und sah ihn fragend an. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie. Einige andere sahen bei der Frage in seine Richtung. Spock war nicht unter ihnen.  
Er grinste. "Ich bin hier, um Mr. Spock zu entführen.", sagte er und freute sich, als Spock sich sofort aufrichtete und in seine Richtung wandte. Die Frau - wahrscheinlich die Projektleiterin - sah etwas mürrisch drein.

"Mr. Spock bearbeitet gerade einige sehr heikle Prozesse.", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der stark darauf hinauslief, dass er wie ein Besoffener war, der einfach reinspazierte und um ein Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten der Föderation bat.

"Das macht nichts.", sagte Spock sofort, als Jims Gesicht bei der rüden Behandlung länger wurde. Er hatte schließlich versucht, freundlich zu sein. "Ich bin gleich soweit, Jim, wenn du nichts dagegen hättest zu warten?"

"Kein Problem.", antwortete Jim locker. Dann lehnte er sich bequemer an den Türrahmen und machte eine Show daraus, seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren. Der Blick der Projektleiterin verfinsterte sich noch mehr und jagte zwischen ihm und Spock hin und her.

"Versperren Sie nicht den Eingang.", sagte sie scharf und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er reinkommen sollte. Dann brummte sie etwas von heiklen, störungsanfälligen Phasen und Schönlingen, die kamen und ihre besten Köpfe entführten und komplettierte das ganze mit einigen Flüchen.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah Spock auf. "Ich stelle fest, dass Ihre abfälligen Bemerkungen über meinen Freund meiner Konzentration schaden. Würden Sie sie freundlicherweise unterlassen?", fragte er unverblümt.

Jim würde nicht sagen, dass er strahlte, nachdem Spock auf diese indirekte Art für ihn eingetreten war, aber nur, weil er sich so eine Verhaltensweise nicht eingestand. Aber er tat es dennoch. Besonders als die Projektleiterin sofort Ruhe gab, etwas überrascht aussah und einen nervösen Blick auf Spock abschoss, bevor sie an ihre Arbeit zurückkehrte. Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Mehrere der anderen Mitarbeiter fuhren fort, ihnen abwägende und neugierige Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Was? dachte Jim und fragte sich, was so besonders ungewöhnlich an ihm war. OK, er sah nicht gerade wie ein Wissenschaftstyp aus, aber er hatte schon klargestellt, dass er nur wegen Spock hier war. Also... war es ungewöhnlich, dass er wegen Spock hier war?

... Warum?

Er war wirklich etwas erleichtert, als Spock sich wieder aufrichtete, seine Hand ein letztes Mal über die Computerkonsole bewegte und dann herüber kam. "Wir können losgehen.", sagte er in seinem leichteren, freundlicheren Tonfall. Jim bemerkte, dass zwei der Wissenschaftler, die ihnen am nächsten standen, ungläubige Blicke wechselten.  
Er ignorierte sie. Stattdessen strahlte er lieber Spock an und flüchtete eilig aus der Unbehaglichkeit des Raums.

"Werden wir zusammen essen gehen?", fragte Spock.

"Das war der Plan.", stimmte Jim zu. Er musterte den Halb-Vulkanier abwägend. Er schien... na ja, nicht glücklich, aber ruhig und unbeschwert zu sein. Die Anspannung, die er in den vergangenen paar Tagen mit sich herumgetragen hatte, schien er nun hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Zumindest für den Moment. "Puh...", sagte er nachdenklich. "Warum haben uns die Leute so angestarrt?"

Spock sah ihn ebenfalls an. Sie bekamen noch einige mehr dieser Blicke, als sie durch das Gebäude gingen. "Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er.

Es schien, als würde die ganze Sache ein Mysterium bleiben, doch bevor sie endgültig den Weg nach draußen fanden, kam eine junge Frau auf sie zugestürzt, die das allgegenwärtige Blau trug. "Commander Spock", rief sie zögernd, wobei ihre Hände ein Datapad umklammerten. "Bevor Sie gehen - könnten Sie bitte diesen Vorgang abzeichnen?" Mit offensichtlicher Schüchternheit hielt sie ihm das Pad hin.

Spock nahm es mit seiner üblichen effizienten Grazie, wobei sich sein Gesicht in die typische Maske der Gleichgültigkeit verwandelte, als er eine Zeichenfolge in das kleine Gerät eingab und es ihr dann wortlos zurückgab. Sein Auftreten war völlig professionell, steif und formal und typisch Vulkanier. Jim dachte schon, die junge Frau würde sich vor Nervosität verhaspeln, als sie sich schnell mehrmals bedankte und dann zurückwich, als hätte sie gerade eine Art Prominenten angesprochen.

Dann wandte sich Spock wieder an Jim. Seine Schultern lockerten sich ein wenig und sein Blick wurde wärmer, während er zu seiner vorherigen subtilen Freundlichkeit zurückkehrte. Als Jim diese vollständige Verwandlung im Zusammenhang beobachtete, kam ihm plötzlich eine Eingebung.

_Er ist völlig anders in meiner Gegenwart_, begriff er schockiert. Nicht 'völlig anders' auf eine Art, wie Menschen sich benehmen würden, nicht so extrem, mit einem abrupten Wechsel in Verhalten und Einstellung. Dafür war Spock nicht demonstrativ genug. Aber es war da, wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste und die Leute in der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung hatten ihn anscheinend genug beobachtet, um das auch zu erkennen.

Nach dieser kleinen Erkenntnis konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen.

Spock schien es nicht zu stören. Jim erinnerte sich an die Gedankenverschmelzung und daran, dass sein Erster Offizier eine starke, rührende Vorliebe für sein Lächeln hatte. Das ließ es nur noch breiter werden. Ihm war schon früher gesagt worden, dass sein Lächeln eine seiner charmanten Stärken war. Aber, aus welchem Grund auch immer, erst der Umstand, dass Spock genauso dachte, ließ ihn das wirklich glauben.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich peinlich gewesen, wie ein Idiot grinsend herumzulaufen. Aber Spock betrachtete ihn mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen und dann hielt er, fast vorsichtig, zwei Finger in seine Richtung.

Jim berührte sie bereitwillig und sie hielten einen Moment inne und genossen das seltsam wohltuende Kribbeln des Kontakts, bevor sie weitergingen.

Allerdings gab ihm das einen weiteren Anlass, innerlich über die Tatsache zu jammern, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder Sex haben würden. Letztlich war Jim immer noch ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass die Sache den Bach runtergehen würde, bevor das 'Happy End' eintreten konnte, ja er hatte überhaupt noch nicht einmal über diese Alternative nachgedacht.

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte - was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht konnte - drehte sich Spock zu ihm um und in seinen Augen war ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. "Jim," sagte er in neugierigem Tonfall. "Ich muss dich das fragen - heute morgen, als du die Hypothese aufgestellt hast, dass ich mich in deiner Anwesenheit... 'langweilen' könnte - hast du das ernst gemeint?"

Jim hatte diese Frage nicht wirklich erwartet und fuhr zusammen. Nachdem er sich eine Minute Zeit genommen hatte, um darüber nachzudenken, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich etwas nervös unter dem prüfenden Blick, der ihn jetzt traf. "Sicher. Irgendwie schon.", antwortete er.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung. "Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass es einer Person in deiner Gesellschaft langweilig werden könnte.", sagte er.

_Oh verdammt._ Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und senkte den Kopf, da er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade ziemlich rot geworden war. Er räusperte sich und vermied Spocks Blick. Warum zum Teufel machte er ihn derartig nervös? Es war ja nicht so, als ob es auf dem ganzen Planeten niemanden geben würde, der ihm schon mal ein Kompliment gemacht oder ihm geschmeichelt hätte. Ein James T. Kirk errötete nicht, gottverdammt. Das war alles andere als toll, es war nicht mal mehr witzig.

"Nun ja", sagte er und hoffte, sich irgendwie ablenken zu können. "Es kommt trotzdem vor."

Er wusste nicht genau, was er von dem Ausdruck halten sollte, den Spocks Gesicht daraufhin annahm. Trotzdem fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund wie ein Pokerspieler, der sich in die Karten hatte schauen lassen. Es war, als hätte sein Erster Offizier plötzlich etwas bemerkt, das ihm vorher entgangen war und das nun sein gesamtes Bild verändert hatte. Der unangenehme Teil war, dass Jim dieses Bild zu sein schien - und Jim hatte keine Idee, was er über sich verraten hatte. Er ließ sich ihre Unterhaltung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, aber er fand es immer noch nicht heraus.

"... Was?", fragte er schließlich und bewegte sich nervös unter Spocks Blick. Aber sein Erster Offizier neigte nur ein wenig rätselhaft seinen Kopf und sah wieder weg.

"Bevorzugst du ein bestimmtes Restaurant? Es wird wahrscheinlich unser letzter Abend sein, an dem wir Zugang zu nicht-repliziertem Essen haben.", sagte er, geschickt das Thema wechselnd, was bei Jim eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Genervtheit hervorrief. Er beschloss, fürs Erste die Versuche aufzugeben, Spock zu entschlüsseln und führte sie stattdessen in Richtung eines seiner bevorzugten Restaurants, das sich nur wenige Blocks von den Gebäuden der Sternenflotte und dem Hauptquartier befand. Eine entspannte Stille kam zwischen ihnen auf, als sie losgingen und er bemerkte, dass er unbewusst den Schlichter zwischen Spock und den Menschenströmen auf der Straße spielte, so wie er es auch zu Beginn ihres Urlaubs getan hatte.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, erkannte die Bedienung Jim und plapperte freundlich drauflos. Sie beglückwünschte ihn zu seinen Heldentaten und führte sie in ein ruhiges Hinterzimmer. So gutgelaunt und harmlos sie auch war, war Jim doch froh, als sie sie allein ließ und das Universum wieder auf Zwei-Personen-Größe schrumpfte.

Sie unterhielten sich während des Essens, Spock sprach erneut über sein Botanikprojekt und Jim äußerte seine Erleichterung, bald wieder den Dienst anzutreten.

"Ich glaube, dieser Urlaub war hektischer als eine durchschnittliche Mission.", witzelte er.  
"Statistisch gesehen hast du recht.", informierte ihn Spock. Er hatte wieder dieses verspielte, wundervolle Glitzern in seinen Augen, das Jim verriet, dass auch er sich amüsierte. Er beschloss, dass er diesen Blick sehr mochte. Er löste ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus und keineswegs eins, dessen Natur völlig unschuldig war.

Während sie sich so gegenüber saßen, fiel Jim ein, dass er Spock wahrscheinlich wieder in sein Bett bekommen konnte. Alles was er tun musste war, Spocks Emotionen gegen ihn selbst auszuspielen. Unter den richtigen Umständen konnte der Damm brechen, Spock würde seine Kontrolle verlieren und in Nullkommanichts würden sie loslegen.

In diesem Fall würde sich Jim als größtes Arschloch des Universums qualifizieren. So eine Tat würde auf einer Stufe damit stehen, dass man jemandem Drogen ins Getränk mischte oder ihn betrunken machte, um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Er konnte das nicht tun.

Aber er hätte wirklich gern wieder Sex mit Spock.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Jim ein wenig gegen den Tisch und überlegte. Die Emotionen dieses Mannes zu manipulieren wäre der einfachste und schlechteste Weg, das zu erreichen und er hakte ihn energisch ab. Die andere Möglichkeit führte über seinen Verstand. Spock hatte entschieden, dass sie die morgendlichen Ereignisse nicht wiederholen sollten. Er war wirklich nicht so, dass ihm ihre Aktivitäten nicht gefallen hatten. Oder diese Aktivitäten mit Jim zu betreiben. Er war einfach nur total vulkanisch drauf. So. Vulkanier waren logische Leute. Es war einleuchtend, dass Jim nur das richtige Argument finden musste, um Spocks Verstand davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, weiterhin Sex zu haben.

Er beschloss, es als eine persönliche Herausforderung anzusehen, mit so vielen logischen Argumenten dafür aufzuwarten, wie er nur konnte. Sein Ausgangspunkt würde 'Sex = gute Zeiten' sein. Es würde wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern, das Argument so auszubauen, dass es Spocks höheren Ansprüchen genügte.

"Darf ich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben, Jim?", fragte Spock und Jim begriff, dass er ihn schon seit ein paar Minuten wortlos anstarrte.

Er dachte darüber nach.

"Ich brüte über einem Plan, wie ich dich überreden kann, wieder mit mir ins Bett zu gehen.", sagte er schließlich, neugierig auf seine Reaktion.

Spock hob die Augenbrauen.

"Dir wäre mehr damit gedient, wenn du deine Überlegungen auf ergiebigere Aufgabenstellungen richten würdest.", sagte er. "Wie ich schon erklärt habe, bin ich nicht bereit, dir momentan diese Art von Beziehung anzubieten."

Jim winkte ab. "Ich weiß", sagte er. "Aber du kannst es mir nicht zur Last legen, wenn ich es versuche. Außerdem bist du eine logische Person, Spock.", fuhr er fort und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander. Er mochte die Art, wie Spocks Blick auf sie fiel und dann wieder weghuschte, als würde er etwas Anstößiges tun. "Wenn ich ein gutes Argument finde, möchtest du es doch bestimmt hören?"

"Ich habe kein Verlangen nach weiteren Beeinträchtigungen meiner Integrität.", beharrte Spock.

"Dann", sagte Jim, "werde ich das im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn ich meine Argumente anbringe."

Es irritierte ihn ein wenig, als sein Erster Offizier sich etwas versteifte und sich scheinbar zurückzog. Er beendete ihr angenehmes Geplänkel. "Jim," sagte er, "wenn du unserem Zusammensein nur zugestimmt hast, weil du glaubst, dass es dir die Gelegenheit gibt, meine Entscheidung zu ändern, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

Stirnrunzelnd löste Jim seine Hände voneinander und lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz zurück. "Entspann dich, Spock.", sagte er. "Ich will Sex mit dir haben. Viel davon. Aber wenn das nicht möglich ist, gut... ich nehme dich so, wie ich dich kriegen kann."

Die Welt um sie herum schien stillzustehen, als ihm diese Worte entschlüpften. Jim hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, bevor er sie aussprach. Es war ein Gedanke, der schon seit ein paar Tagen unausgesprochen durch seinen Kopf geisterte. Und der Grund, warum er zuerst versucht hatte, sein Interesse an seinem Ersten Offizier zu unterdrücken. Er wollte Spock, in jeder Hinsicht. Oder irgendeiner Hinsicht.

Das war ihm noch nie vorher passiert. Das wirklich laut auszusprechen, rückte alles in eine seltsame Perspektive und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wohin das hier noch führen würde.

Nach einem langen Moment der Stille neigte Spock seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"In diesem Fall", sagte er, wobei seine Stimme tief und erregt klang und einen Schauer durch Jim jagte, "freue ich mich darauf, meine Logik mit deiner zu messen."


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

"Es ist ein gutes Training."

"Es gibt andere Formen physischer Anstrengung, die nicht die gleiche soziale Assoziation mit sich bringen."

"Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du unerfahren bist. Wir könnten es als Übung betrachten!"

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum solch eine 'Übung' nicht bis zu einem respektablerem Stadium in unserer Beziehung aufgeschoben werden könnte."

"Es baut Stress und Anspannung ab. Also könnte es mit deiner Meditation helfen."

"In Anbetracht der erhöhten Anzahl von Emotionen, die zu verarbeiten eine solche Aktivität mich zwingen würde, erscheint das unwahrscheinlich."

"Nun, du hast gesagt, du möchtest dich mit der Erde vertraut machen, richtig? Und Menschen sind von der Erde. Und Menschen haben Sex. Also, logischerweise –"

"Guten Abend, Doktor."

Jim hielt in seinen Argumenten inne, als sie ihre Unterkunft betraten. Er sah von Spock weg und fand Bones in einem ihrer Stühle sitzend, ein Datapad in einer Hand und einem vage angewiderten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Verdammt," sagte er, "ich wusste, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Ich komme später wieder und überlasse euch zwei eurer – _Diskussion_."

Spock hob eine Hand und hielt ihn auf, als er Anstalten machte, von seinem Platz aufzustehen. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, Doktor", sagte er. "Ich hatte vor, die Benutzung Ihrer Unterkunft für eine weitere Nacht zu erbitten. Ihre Anwesenheit hier kommt gelegen."

Bei dieser besonderen kleinen Enthüllung sah Jim voller Überraschung zu ihm hinüber. "Was?", fragte er. Das war ihm neu.

Bones rutschte unbehaglich umher. Spock warf ihm einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann Jim zu und senkte seine Stimme ein wenig. "Du hattest keinen Erfolg mit deinem selbst ernannten Ziel, meine Entscheidung zu ändern. Daher wäre es für mich logisch, mich von der Verlockung deiner unmittelbaren Nähe bei Nacht zu entfernen."

Jim verarbeitete diese Information. Dann grinste er. "Du findest mich 'verlockend'?", fragte er und entschied, es darauf anzulegen. Nun ja, es wäre zu einfach gewesen, wenn er _so_ schnell Erfolg gehabt hätte, obwohl er glaubte, dass Spock ihnen beiden nicht genug zutraute. Nicht wenn er dachte, dass sie nicht im selben Zimmer schlafen konnten, ohne etwas anzufangen. Allerdings nahm er an, würde es ihm leichter fallen, wenn das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht wenige Fuß entfernt lag.

Es gab eine Pause. Dann schaute Spock ihm gerade in die Augen und sagte: "Definitiv."

Jim fühlte als Antwort darauf einen scharfen Kitzel von Erregung durch sich schießen.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich stehe. Gleich. Hier. Und ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben!", schaltete Bones sich ein.

„Das Badezimmer befindet sich hinter der Tür links von ihnen", bot Spock hilfreich an. Es brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick ein. Nach einem Moment zog der Erste Offizier seine Augenbrauen geringfügig hoch und richtete sich auf, als Bones sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. „Falls Sie sich von ihrem Anfall unerklärlicher Übelkeit erholt haben, Dokter, darf ich fragen – haben Sie etwas dagegen, eine weitere Nacht hier zu verbringen?"

Bones grollte etwas in die Richtung von ‚nein, ist mir egal' und sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück, den Kopf über die beiden schüttelnd. Jims Aufmerksamkeit war noch immer überwiegend auf Spock fixiert.

„Weißt du, streng vom Gesichtspunkt der Annehmlichkeit aus gesehen, würde es dir einen Gang quer über den Komplex ersparen, wenn wir einfach-"

„Ich werde den Gang als eine Gelegenheit zum Training betrachten", antwortete Spock glatt. Dann streckte er seine Finger aus.

Enttäuscht seufzte Jim, vollendete die Geste jedoch trotzdem. Er hätte einen Kuss versucht, aber er traute sich selbst nicht zu, es in diesem Moment nicht zu weit zu treiben. Seine Nerven summten und er wusste, wenn sich ihre Lippen treffen würden, wäre es alles andere als keusch. Er hoffte fast, dass Spock den ersten Schritt tun würde, aber er tat es nicht.

„Bist du _sicher_?", versicherte er sich zum vierten Male. Er bekam dafür ein kleines Zucken eines Lächelns.

„Bin ich", bestätigte Spock. Dann sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer nach einem kurzen Blick. Jim folgte ihm zur Tür. Er lehnte sich hinaus und beobachtete seinen Ersten Offizier, wie er den Korridor hinunter ging.

„Okay!", rief er ihm nach. „Aber wenn wir keinen Sex haben, dann musst du dein zukünftiges Ich anrufen und ihn fragen, ob du auf verdrehte Sachen stehst!"

…Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Idee gewesen, das gerade jetzt laut zu rufen.

Seine Impulsivität plötzlich bereuend schlüpfte er wieder ins Zimmer, bevor er Spocks Reaktion sehen konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, saß Bones da und schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Es entstand eine peinliche Pause.

„…_Was zur Hölle läuft nur falsch bei dir_? Mein Gott, Mann! Ich bin dein_ Freund_. Warum hast du es dir zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, mich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit seelisch zu verstümmeln?!"

Jim sah ihn an.

Bones' Gesichts war der vollkommene Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens.

Also brach er natürlich in Gelächter aus, lehnte sich gegen die nächste Wand und gab der Belustigung auf Kosten seines Freundes nach. Er konnte wirklich nichts dagegen tun – Bones sah aus, als würde er gleich durchdrehen. Und die ganze Situation war einfach – sie war lächerlich! Sie war es wirklich! Er machte seinem _halbvulkanischen Ersten Offizier den Hof_. Er hatte zugestimmt, sich auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Sex zu enthalten. Ihm war total schwindlig, alles summte, und er wusste nicht mehr, was eigentlich los war. Denn diese Sache, die als Freundschaft angefangen hatte und dann in Hingezogenheit umgeschlagen war, verwandelte sich plötzlich in irgendein bizarres, drittes Biest und er wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was das sein mochte.

Als sein Lachen anfing, ein bisschen hysterisch zu werden, fing er an, in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er vielleicht gerade in Panik geriet. Nur ein wenig.

„Okay, ruhig, ruhig", hörte er Bones sagen. Dann legte sich ein Paar Hände um seine Schultern und führten ihn zu einem der beiden Stühle im Zimmer. Sein Lachen ließ nach, verlangsamte sich zu Glucksen und nach Luft schnappen. Nach einer Minute wurde ein Glas Wasser in seine Richtung geschoben.

Er nahm es und blickte auf, um ein besorgtes Augenpaar zu sehen, das ihn sorgfältig beobachtete.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was zur Hölle vorgeht, Jim?", fragte Bones, zog den anderen Stuhl näher ran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Er nahm einen Atemzug. „Ich kann nicht, Bones", antwortete er zittrig, „weil _ich _nicht weiß, was zur Hölle vorgeht!" Er gestikulierte beim Sprechen, was dazu führte, dass etwas von dem Wasser in seinem Glas überschwappte und auf sein Shirt lief. Er warf einen wütenden Blick darauf, beleidigt über seine Dreistigkeit, einfach so überzuschwappen.

Der Doktor sah ihn an. „Na gut, kannst du mir zumindest sagen, wie viel du heute Abend getrunken hast?", versuchte er es.

Jim schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, lehnte sich zurück und stöhnte vor Ärger. „Ich bin nicht betrunken!", sagte er. „Ich kann es nicht mal darauf schieben. Ich habe nichts getrunken!"

„Okay, okay, Jesus, beruhige dich", sagte Bones. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, was passiert ist, und wir finden es heraus?", schlug er vor.

Mit einem Seufzer sank Jim in sich zusammen und riss sich zusammen. Er schluckte etwas von seinem Wasser, runzelte dann die Stirn und sah zu Bones hinüber. Der wirklich ein toller Freund war.

Verdammt. _War_ er betrunken? Er dachte auf jeden Fall so, als wäre er es. Aber nein, wenn er die Gefühle, die in ihm rumorten, identifizieren müsste, würde er sagen, er war… überwältigt. Auch ein bisschen übergeschnappt. Aber irgendwie auch aufgeregt. Es war sehr seltsam.

„Er hat sich entschlossen, mir _den Hof zu machen_", platzte Jim heraus. Er versuchte, die Vorstellung so männlich und würdevoll klingen zu lassen, wie er konnte, und gleichzeitig seine Lächerlichkeit zu vermitteln. Nur die Lächerlichkeit kam durch.

Bones sah ihn für einen langen Moment voller Überraschung an. Dann zuckte sein Mund. Er schnaubte, hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, und Jim seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während sein Freund sich seinem eigenen Lachanfall hingab. Er war um einiges weniger panisch, als seiner gewesen war.

Als seine schlimmste Erheiterung vorbei war, umklammerte Bones mit einer Hand sein Knie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Gott, er – Jesus, das ist zum Totlachen! Ich meine, tut mir leid Jim, aber… er _macht dir den Hof_? Denn du bist nicht gerade – nun, du weißt schon."

Jim nickte nur in geistesabwesendem Verständnis dessen, was sein Freund zu vermitteln versuchte. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht", gab er zu. „Es ist irgend so eine vulkanische Sache."

Bones schnaubte. „Vulkanisch, dass ich nicht lache", sagte er und Jim sah ihn überrascht an. Ein wissender Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Weißt du Jim, es gibt so etwas, wie konservativ bei romantischen Abenteuern zu sein. Einige Menschen sind sogar so. Oder woher dachtest du, haben wir den Ausdruck ‚den Hof machen'?"

Er warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Es ist eine altmodische Vorstellung", war sein Argument.

Bones ließ es durchgehen. „Reg' dich nicht so auf", riet er. „Also, das heißt – was? Ihr zwei seid jetzt zusammen und so? Ich habe bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr bewaffnet bist. Soll ich das als ein gutes Zeichen werten?"

„Ich…denke schon", stimmte Jim zu. Dann stand er auf, stellte sein Glas voller Unruhe auf einem Beistelltisch ab und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er begann, auf und ab zu gehen, ruhelos in seiner Verwirrung und Unsicherheit. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Er sagte, er wolle – dass wir uns einfach, einfach _umwerben_ und keinen Sex haben sollen, bis…", brach er ab und schluckte schwer. „Bis wir herausfinden, ob…weißt du, ob wir es _für immer_ machen sollen. Aber natürlich wird _das_ nicht passieren, also ist alles, was mir bleibt, dass er und ich uns ‚enthalten', bis, was auch immer das ist, auseinander fällt. Und ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, keinen Sex zu haben, aber ich – ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was ich damit mache." Er verstummte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. „Was mache ich eigentlich?", fragte er sich selbst mit gesenkter Stimme.

Bones räusperte sich.

„Na gut", sagte er, „ich nehme mal an, das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt." Dann stieß er einen tiefen Atemzug aus, kam herüber und ergriff Jims Schulter. „Jim. Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst und sehr aufmerksam zuhörst", wies er ihn an.

Entgegenkommend sah Jim auf. Bones' Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernsthaft.

„Okay also. Du _gehst_ mit Spock", sagte er und schüttelte ihn leicht zur Betonung. Dann trat er zurück und verzog das Gesicht. „Und lass mich das nicht noch einmal sagen. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich der erste Arzt sein, der erfolgreich Gehirn-Bleiche erfindet, weil ich so viel von meinem eigenen gottverdammten Verstand auswaschen muss."

„Aber wir haben keinen Sex, Bones", beharrte Jim. „Ich _möchte_ auch wirklich Sex mit ihm haben. Wir hatten welchen heute Morgen, aber dann hat er ihn verboten."

„Oh gottverdammt noch mal, Jim, zu viel Information! Denkst du, ich wollte das hören?! Weißt du, was für Bilder das in meinen Kopf packt? Zur Hölle, als ob ihn und dich dabei zu beobachten, wie ihr euch gegenseitig anschmachtet, nicht genug wäre, musstest du es einfach laut sagen", rief er aus und machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit seiner Hand, als ob er den Gedanken vertreiben wollte. „Guter Gott, warum kann nichts, das du tust, jemals _normal_ sein? Nein, du musst deine Akademieprüfungen in Rekordzeit machen, das Testshuttle in die Luft jagen, das gottverdammte _Kobayashi Maru_ hacken, die Welt retten und zum Captain ernannt werden, wenn du gerade mal aus den Windeln raus bist! Und jetzt bist du in einen grünblütigen Halb-_Waldschrat_ verliebt, der seine Gefühle in eine winzig kleine Kiste steckt, so dass er sich nicht damit befassen muss. Ich bekomme _graue Haare_, Jim! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was diese Art von Sorgen dem Immunsystem eines Mannes antun?!"

Jim wusste nicht, was diese Art von Sorgen dem Immunsystem eines Mannes antat. Aber er hörte diese Frage nie, da er nicht mehr zuhörte. Sein Gehirn hatte irgendwo nach der Stelle mit ‚verliebt in einen grünblütigen Halb-Waldschrat' angehalten und weigerte sich, wieder zu starten.

Bones brauchte eine Minute, um seinen Fehler zu bemerken.

„S_cheiße_", fluchte er, nachdem er einen Blick auf Jims Gesicht geworfen hatte. „_Nicht_ in Panik geraten", sagte er streng, mit dem Finger direkt auf ihn zeigend.

Eine Pause entstand.

Dann blinzelte Jim und schaute ihn an. „Tut mir leid Bones, was hast du gesagt?", frage er, als ob sein Verstand einfach entschieden hatte, etwas zu überspringen, das er noch nicht bereit war, zu verarbeiten.

Bones schaute ihn einen langen Moment lang an.

Aber er schien in Ordnung zu sein. „…Okay. Also _das_ war die verrückteste Sache, die ich je gesehen habe", murmelte er. Zum Schutz seiner geistigen Gesundheit entschied er jedoch, das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln.

Jim hörte ihm nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sein ‚Überspringen' war eine Täuschung gewesen. Er hatte Bones' Versprecher mitbekommen, und auch wenn er annahm, dass es nur eine Phrase, eine Redewendung gewesen war, so flogen die Worte jetzt hartnäckig in seinem Kopf herum. Aber natürlich konnte er nicht _wirklich_ ‚Liebe' gemeint haben. Was er gemeint hatte, war mehr wie ‚Vernarrtheit' oder ‚völlig in Anspruch nehmende Lust kombiniert mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Verbundenheit und Freundschaft'. Nicht _Liebe_.

Er entschied, dass der Versuch, einen Unterschied dadurch herzustellen, indem er den Begriff ‚Liebe' definierte, eine schlechte, sinnlose Idee war. Also würde er es nicht tun.

Stattdessen verbrachte er den Rest des Abends damit, darauf zu warten, dass fünf kleine Buchstaben aufhörten, in seinem Bewusstsein wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Bus herumzurasen. Es gab da eine Frage, eine, die er sich irgendwann würde stellen müssen. Und wenn er das tat, war das wahrscheinlich der Moment, in dem die Dinge den Bach runtergehen würden. Also ließ er sie für jetzt erstmal herumrasen und tat so, als wäre sie nicht da. Bones dabei zuzuhören, wie er über die neue Studie schimpfte, die er über vergleichende Physiologie plante, war langweilig, half aber.

Nach ein paar Minuten schaute der gute Doktor zu ihm herüber und seufzte. „Du hast keine Idee, worüber ich rede, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Jim zuckte recht hoffnungslos mit dem Schultern. „Nö", gab er zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich überhaupt weiß, was vergleichende Physiologie ist. Ich vermute, es hat etwas mit Physiologien zu tun und damit, sie zu vergleichen. Das ist ungefähr so weit, wie ich mitkomme."

Bones schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er entschied sich, sich wieder seinem Lesestoff zu zu wenden. Und so, mit wenig sonst bis zum Morgen zu tun, kehrte Jim zu seiner eigenen ‚Bürokratie'-Forschung zurück. Er hätte die Gelegenheit nutzen können, seine Mutter ein letztes Mal anzurufen, bevor er wahrscheinlich den Planeten verließ und Kontakt etwas komplizierter wurde, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er glaubte nicht, dafür gerade die nötige Belastbarkeit zu haben.

Die Nacht verging und zu der Zeit, als er es aufgab, sein Gehirn noch mehr langweiligen Text verarbeiten zu lassen, fühlte er sich, als wäre etwas in seine Brust gekrochen und hätte ihn seit einer ganzen Weile langsam eingeengt. Der Prozess war so allmählich von statten gegangen, dass er es erst bemerkte, als er im Bett lag und versuchte, trotz Bones' Schnarchen einzuschlafen, an dunkle Augen und eine tiefe Stimme und heiße Haut unter seiner Berührung denkend. ‚Ich nehme dich, wie auch immer ich dich kriegen kann', hatte er gesagt.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, war, dass er sich wirklich auf eine Menge Schmerz einstellen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete er seine Augen zum Geräusch von falschem Singen, dass aus dem Badezimmer drang. Sehr _lautem_ falschen Singen. Er stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Seine Träume waren nicht gnädig mit ihm gewesen. Anscheinend stimmte sein Unterbewusstsein dieser ganzen ‚kein-Sex-mit-Spock' Idee nicht zu – was nicht hieß, dass sein Bewusstsein eine andere Meinung hatte – und versuchte, seine Position dadurch klarzumachen, dass es ihn mit haarsträubend verlockenden Träumen überhäufte. Was ihm ein offensichtliches Problem bescherte. Eins, das würde warten müssen, bis das Bad zugänglich war.

Er wettete, _Spock_ würde dieses Problem nicht haben. Oh nein, er konnte einfach meditieren und seinem Körper sagen, er solle aufhören, aufgesext zu sein und so, und das wäre es dann.

Glücklicher Mistkerl. Jim war ziemlich sicher, dass es viel einfacher war, sich zu enthalten, wenn deine Libido einen _verdammten Ausschalter_ hatte.

Andererseits könnte das ein gutes Argument sein. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz davon. Obwohl, er hatte die Variante ‚wir sollten Sex haben, weil ich es wirklich, wirklich möchte' schon versucht, und alles, was es ihm eingebracht hatte, war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

Als Bones endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam, schaffte Jim es, selbst unauffällig darin zu verschwinden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er wieder rauskam, fühlte er sich etwas besser, was das Leben im Allgemeinen anging, aber immer noch recht genervt von seiner gegenwärtigen Situation. Glücklicherweise versprach es, ein geschäftiger Tag zu werden, also würde er genug haben, um sich abzulenken. Urlaub war vorbei. Jetzt ging es wieder an die Arbeit.

Er nickte Bones zu, während er seine Sachen zusammen suchte, einige davon hier und da im Zimmer verteilt. Der gute Doktor war noch immer voll von seinem Datapad in Anspruch genommen, ging aber bald zum Computerterminal. Auch er würde sein gutes Maß Arbeit heute haben, bevor er sich mit dem Großteil der Mannschaft auf dem Schiff zurückmelden müsste. Das medizinische Personal war immer noch überwiegend rudimentär und Jim wusste, dass sie zumindest ein paar mehr Krankenschwestern und Pfleger zum Aushelfen haben würden, wenn sie das Raumdock verließen. Das wäre eine Erleichterung.

Sein Verstand schaltete zum Arbeitsmodus um, als er bei der Shuttlestation ankam. Trotzdem bemerkte er Spock sofort, als er ihren planmäßigen Transporter bestieg, und fand ihn geduldig bei einem der hinteren Fenster sitzen. Er ließ sich bequem neben ihm nieder und grinste über die Aufmerksamkeit, die er erntete. Impulsiv formte er seine Hand zu der ‚Kuss'-Geste und streckte sie zum ersten Mal von sich aus entgegen.

Es wäre albern gewesen, etwas anderes zu erwarten, aber seine Kehle schnürte sich trotzdem ein bisschen zusammen, als ein Paar langer, blasser Finger seine eigenen sofort ohne den kleinsten Hinweis von Zurückhaltung oder Zögern trafen.

„Jim", sagte Spock zur Begrüßung.

„Spock", antwortete er.

„Scotty!", gesellte sich ein aufgekratzt schottischer Akzent dazu und beide, Captain und Erster Offizier, schauten auf, um den Chefingenieur beinahe in einen der Sitze auf der anderen Seite fallen zu sehen. Scotty lehnte sich über den Sitz, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, und lächelte mit einer unbekümmerten Freundlichkeit, als sie ihre Hände trennten. „Hallo meine Herren, herrlicher Morgen, nicht wahr?", grüßte er. „Ich kann natürlich nicht für Sie beide reden, aber ich selbst bin froh, wieder zurück an Bord der guten Lady zu kommen. Die Computercrew hat wahrscheinlich ein wahres Durcheinander in einigen meiner Systemmodifikationen angerichtet , wisen Sie, das machen sie immer, die verflixten Programmierer. Der Ausbildungskurs ist das wirkliche Problem bei ihnen – keine Kreativität. Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass es viel Unterschied macht. Geben sie mir eine Woche, und ich werde spätestens bis dann alles wieder in der richtigen Ordnung haben. Also. Wie war Ihr Urlaub? Wissen sie, ich habe das seltsamste Gerücht über Sie beide gehört, als ich herkam. Irgendein armes, geistig unterbelichtetes Mädchen hat rumgeplappert und gesagt, dass Sie beide losgezogen und miteinander durchgebrannt wären, oder so. Und ich habe mir gedacht, nun, ist das nicht typisch für Tratsch, alles zu verfälschen. Man kann dieser Art Information nie trauen…"

Jim wechselte einen Blick mit Spock, während Scotty weiterredete, anscheinend zufrieden zu plaudern, ohne je lange genug innezuhalten, um eine Antwort von seinen Zuhörern zu bekommen. Was wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache war. Es war nicht so, dass er verlegen darüber gewesen wäre, eine Beziehung mit Spock zu haben. Aber es war irgendwie schwer, etwas für jemand anderen zu definieren, wenn man Probleme hatte, für sich selbst die richtigen Worte zu finden. Jim war außerdem mit der Gerüchteküche gut vertraut. Wenn es sich herumsprach, dass der Erste Offizier mit dem Captain schlief – selbst wenn er das nicht tat, verdammt noch mal – könnten die Leute Spock das Leben schwer machen. Er wusste, dass ein paar der Mannschaftsmitglieder es Uhura vorgehalten hatten, mit dem Ersten Offizier zu ‚schlafen'. Besonders, weil er davor auch ihr Lehrer gewesen war. Und wenn herauskam, dass sie eigentlich nicht einmal Sex hatten (obwohl er hoffte, das so bald wie möglich zu ändern), dann wusste er nicht, was er erwarten sollte. Die Leute könnten annehmen, er wäre verrückt geworden.

Er fing wirklich an, sich das selbst zu fragen.

„Oh, Captain", sagte Scotty plötzlich und durchbrach seine Gedanken, als er den Gang in seiner Ein-Mann-Unterhaltung wechselte. Aber offensichtlich war dies die Art Frage, auf die er eine Antwort erwartete. „Ich habe ihre Nachricht über die neuen Replikatorupgrades bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, sie zu beenden, aber falls sie nicht komplett sind, werde ich mich diesen Nachmittag selbst darum kümmern, während ich die Dinge in Ordnung bringe. Es sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde oder so dauern, aber diese Raumdock-Typen sind eine faule Truppe."

Jim nickte. „Dank,e Scotty", antwortete er, während er über den Berg an Papierkram dachte, den er durcharbeiten musste, um damit fertig zu werden, seine Mannschaft zurück zu bekommen.

„Replikatorupgrades?", fragte Spock, seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite neigend.

„Jup", bestätigte Scotty. „Es wird auch Zeit. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich nicht selbst dran gedacht habe. Aber ich nehme an, ein Captain muss ja für irgendwas gut sein", sagte er in sehr scherzhaftem Tonfall und Jim lachte ein bisschen mit ihm. Er mochte Scotty. Scotty war _verrückt_, aber auf eine gute Art. Er rundete die Kommandocrew gut ab, und in einer Krisensituation konnte Jim ihn so laut anschreien, wie er wollte, und er wurde nie nervös.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass unser Replikatorsystem ungenügend war", sagte Spock, nur leicht verblüfft, so als ob er besorgt wäre, dass seine Beobachtungsgabe irgendwie nicht mehr die Beste sei. Jim klopfte ihm fast geistesabwesend beruhigend auf dem Arm.

„Oh, ich würde nicht sagen, sie waren ‚ungenügend'", schaltete Scotty sich ein, „aber die Auswahl war ziemlich begrenzt. Es ist mehr eine Sache der Moral, als alles andere, verstehen Sie, Mr. Spock? Je mehr Optionen das System hat, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass die Mannschaft einen ‚Geschmack von zu Hause' finden kann. Solche Dinge sind wichtig für Menschen." Er erklärte das auf eine sehr sachliche Art, sein Tonfall deutete in keiner Weise an, dass Spocks Mangel an sofortigem Verständnis lächerlich oder unerwartet war.

Jim entschied, dass er Scotty jetzt noch _mehr_ mochte.

Dann fing der Chefingenieur an, einige der neuen Nahrungsmittel, die das System würde herstellen können, aufzulisten. Und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Jim extrem befangen, als er bei ‚Preiselbeeren' ankam. Er sah weg und den Gang hinunter und fragte sich, wann genau ihr Shuttle starten würde. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Seine Frage wurde ein paar Minuten später beantwortet, als das bekannte Grollen des startenden Motors erklang, und Scotty drehte sich um, um sich richtig anzuschnallen. Jims Blick war noch immer betont auf den Gang fixiert. Natürlich war es lächerlich. Es waren nur Preiselbeeren. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er hingegangen und hätte es speziell für Spock getan, denn wie Scotty gesagt hatte, gab es einen völlig vernünftigen Grund dafür, die Replikatoren aufzurüsten. Wenn Spock also zufällig Preiselbeeren mochte – soweit er das sagen konnte – dann war das nur ein Zufall.

Einen Moment später kam sein Gedankengang zum Stillstand, als er das leise Rascheln von Stoff, verursacht von Spocks Bewegung, vernahm und dann warmen Atem an seiner Wange spürte. Der Hauch eines federleichten Kusses wurde auf die gerundete Spitze seines Ohrs gedrückt.

Als Jim hinüberschaute, starrte Spock unschuldig aus seinem Fenster, ein Bild der Gelassenheit und Neutralität. Als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Scotty hatte in die andere Richtung geschaut, also gab es keine Zeugen. Wäre nicht das hartnäckige Klopfen seines eigenen Herzschlags, hätte Jim genauso gut denken können, er hätte es sich eingebildet.

Es hatte sich gerade so als Berührung qualifiziert. Also war es wahrscheinlich zu verrückt zu denken, dass es zwei Stunden äußerster Eintönigkeit absolut wert gewesen war.

„Weißt du", sagte er leise und lehnte sich hinüber, obwohl Spock ihn wahrscheinlich aus einer Meile Entfernung hören konnte, „nicht jede Spezies hat ein vulkanisches Maß an Selbstkontrolle."

„Ich bin mir dessen wohl bewusst", stimmte Spock zu, obwohl das Licht in seinen Augen andeutete, dass er neugierig war, worauf Jim hinaus wollte.

Er grinste in reflexartiger Antwort auf diesen Blick. „Nun, denkst du nicht, dass es in diesem Fall etwas unfair ist, Sex zu verbieten, wenn du diese Instinkte unterdrücken kannst, aber ich nicht?"

Wenn das Shuttle andockte, würden sie im Dienst sein, und diese Art Fragen wären höchst unangebracht. Aber in der Zwischenzeit schien Spock mitzuspielen. Er lehnte selbst etwas näher, die Köpfe verschwörerisch mit Jim zusammen steckend. „Vielleicht", gab er zu. „Dennoch solltest du nicht die menschliche Fähigkeit zur Selbstbeherrschung unterschätzen. Sie mag an die vulkanischen Standards von Kontrolle nicht herankommen, aber sie ist auch auf keinen Fall geringfügig."

_Verdammt_. Er hatte ihn zurückgewiesen _und _es geschafft, ihm gleichzeitig ein Kompliment zu machen. Na gut, es gab noch andere Argumente, er war sich sicher. Sie mussten ihm nur einfallen.

Sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, flirtend. „Wusstest du, dass du eine verdammt sexy Stimme hast?", fragte er. Die Spitzen von Spocks Ohren verdunkelten sich.

„Schmeichelei, Jim?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun", antwortete er, „mir fallen gerade keine Argumente mehr ein. Also dachte ich, ich rücke es mal in die richtige Perspektive für dich – weißt du, mache dir verständlich, wie unglaublich schwer es ist, nicht über dich herzufallen."

Oh, Jim mochte diesen Anblick bei Spock, ganz konzentrierte Augen und leicht verdunkelte Haut, aber mit ernstem Gesicht und ansonsten komplett neutral. Dennoch, das fing an, an emotionale Manipulation zu grenzen. Also anstatt fortzufahren, lehnte er sich etwas zurück und gab ihm wieder etwas Raum. Er musste daran denken, sich an Intellekt und nicht Emotionen zu halten. Es war schwierig, denn Verführung war größtenteils ein emotionales Spiel.

Etwas – vielleicht Enttäuschung, vielleicht Erleichterung, oder vielleicht sogar beides – flackerte kurz in Spocks Blick. Dann kehrte er dazu zurück, ihren Flug durch das Fenster zu beobachten.

Bald genug war sie da. Sein Schiff. Angedockt und auf sie wartend. Er sah sie an und hielt für einen Moment in einem Gefühl der Vertrautheit, des Besitzergreifens und des Stolzes inne.

Verdammt, er liebte seinen Job.

Auf der anderen Seite von ihnen hörte er von Scotty ein zufriedenes Seufzen ausstoßen.

Als das Shuttle andockte, wurden sie im Hangar vom Leiter des wissenschaftlichen Computerreparaturteams begrüßt. Er schien umgänglich genug und grüßte sie alle ihrem Rang angemessen. Aber als sie durch die fast unheimlich leeren Korridore des Schiffs gingen, bemerkte Jim, dass der Mann die meisten seiner Bemerkungen an Spock oder Scotty richtete. Er stieß ein innerliches Schnauben der Verärgerung aus. Zugegeben, er war kein Ingenieur oder Wissenschaftler, aber die relevanten Fakten waren nicht schrecklich kompliziert und außerdem war er gut mit Computern. Die Speichersysteme waren schwer beschädigt gewesen und daher ausgetauscht worden. Es waren auch ein paar Upgrades hinzugefügt worden, inklusive mehr Kommunikationsterminals auf mehreren Decks sowie eine Verbesserung des Betriebssystems im Maschinenraum. Die Enterprise hatte einen der besten Computer in der Flotte, so die Reparatur des Speichers ein anstrengender Prozess gewesen war. Jim konnte dieser Information sehr gut folgen. Tatsächlich, wechselte er einen Blick mit Scotty bei den Neuigkeiten über das Upgrade im Maschinenraum. Der Mann sah entschieden unglücklich aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, dass er sich nicht darauf freute, die klebrigen Handabdrücke des Reparaturteams überall auf seinen Anlagen zu finden.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Captain, ich werde das reparieren", grollte er, als der Projektleiter mehrere Bemerkungen an Spock richtete und sie quasi in den Hauptmaschinenraum scheuchte.

Als sie dort ankamen, stieß Jim einen leisen Pfiff aus. Sie hatten ein paar der Konsolenkonfigurationen geändert, und obwohl er nicht wirklich mit dem Maschinenraum vertraut war, konnte er sehen, dass eine ganze Menge Kran umgeräumt worden war.

Scotty war erstarrt wie ein Roboter, dessen Energie gerade abgeschaltet worden war. Es erinnerte Jim daran, was er getan hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass es ein Moratorium bezüglich Sex zwischen ihm und Spock geben würde. Der Projektleiter strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Es ist ein ganz neues Interface", sagte er stolz. „Da wir die Computer eh auseinander nehmen mussten, entschieden wir, die komplette Konfiguration upzudaten. Die Enterprise ist das erste Schiff in der Flotte mit diesen Änderungen."

„…Ich verstehe", sagte Scotty mit seltsam leerem Gesicht. „Nun. Das ist sehr interessant. Sie haben sich an einige von Professor Thorndykes Konzepten über Arbeitsplatzdesign gehalten, nicht wahr? Ich habe ein paar Bücher von dem Mann gelesen. Sehr… kompliziert." Er sagte das Wort ‚kompliziert' im selben Ton, in dem jemand ‚geistig zurückgeblieben' sagen würde. Das Wort ‚unnötig' tanzte unsichtbar in der Pause nach ‚sehr'.

„Ich glaube, sie haben meinen Chefingenieur kaputt gemacht", stellte Jim fest, sich ziemlich verärgert fühlend. Er hatte nicht für so viele Änderungen unterschrieben. Es musste über seinen Kopf hinweg geschehen sein – und anscheinend hatte es niemand für nötig befunden, ihn bis zur allerletzten Minute darüber zu informieren.

Der Projektleiter gluckste. „Keine Sorge, es wird so viel glatter laufen", versicherte er ihnen. Er erinnerte Jim an einen Campcounselor, der versuchte, die grundlosen Ängste mehrerer junger Schützlinge auszuräumen. „Die Jungs im theoretischen Design waren jetzt schon eine Weile ganz verrückt danach."

„Oh. Ich verstehe", sagte Scotty, als ob er gerade darüber informiert worden wäre, dass dafür eine Gruppe wild gewordener Schimpansen verantwortlich war. „Ja. Ich bin sicher, sie haben alle _möglichen_ Arten von Klingeln und Knöpfen und Pfeifen eingebaut, und kleine Rutschen, die Kaffee und Kekse direkt an die Arbeitsplätze liefern. Denn man kann ein Raumschiff nicht ohne _Kekse_ führen, nicht wahr?" Sein Gesicht wurde etwas rot und einer seiner Nasenflügel bebte.

Klugerweise trat Jim einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er erkannte einen Vulkan, wenn er einen sah.

„Ach, und schauen sie, ist das nicht _hübsch,_ sie sind hingegangen und haben glänzende Plastikhauben über alles gestülpt", sagte er und marschierte zur nächsten Arbeitsstation hinüber. „So, falls ich schnell die Antimaterieeinheiten prüfen muss, ist alles, was ich tun muss, dieses kleine Plastikteil anzuheben. Nun, ist das nicht praktisch? Nicht wie vorher, als alles, was man machen musste, zum Teufel noch mal _hinübergehen_ war.

„…Es ist dazu da, um Staub von der Ausrüstung fern zu halten…", sagte der Projektleiter, plötzlich enorm unbehaglich dreinschauend. Spock beobachtete die Vorgänge mit einem leichten Hauch von Neugier.

„_Staub_?", fragte Scotty und sah den Mann an, als ob er ein kompletter Idiot wäre. Jim fing an zu glauben, dass es gar keine schlechte Idee wäre, einen guten Platz und Popcorn zu finden. „_Staub_? Was für ein gorrverdammter Hauptmaschinenraum sammelt _Staub_ an? Dafür müssten Leute stillstehen, Arbeitsplätze nicht benutzt oder Oberflächen nicht angefasst werden, wenn man will, dass sie Staub ansammeln. Das ist das Bescheuertste, was ich jemals gehört habe! _Staub_! In _meinem _Maschinenraum!"

„Mr. Scott", schaltete Spock sich ein, und der Fokus von Scottys Wutanfall warf ihm einen unendlich dankbaren Blick zu. Er hatte jedoch die beabsichtigte Antwort des Ersten Offiziers ein wenig falsch eingeschätzt. „Wie lange, schätzen Sie, wird es dauern, den Schaden zu reparieren?"

Die Miene des Mannes fiel in sich zusammen.

Scotty richtete sich etwas auf und überflog alles mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Wenn ich jetzt sofort anfange, nur einen oder zwei Tage. Wir können immer noch losfliegen – die Systeme sollten gut arbeiten, außer, sie haben _das _versaut. Was mich nicht sehr überraschen würde."

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen nicht", beharrte der Projektleiter und warf schließlich von allen Menschen Jim einen flehenden Blick zu. „Es ist ein _Upgrade_. Ich verstehe, dass die Veränderungen etwas unvertraut erscheinen mögen, aber ich bin sicher, wenn Sie einfach-"

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser die Systeme testen", sagte Jim, ihm das Wort abschneidend, und bot alle Autorität eines Captains auf, die er hatte. „Ich möchte Mr. Scotts Reparaturen nicht verzögern. Sollen wir mit der Kommunikation starten und uns von da ab vorarbeiten?", schlug er vor.

„Das erscheint vernünftig, Captain", stimmte Spock zu.

„In diesem Fall, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht anzufangen, Mr. Spock?", fragte er, bevor er sich mit einem entschiedenen Nicken zum Projektleiter umdrehte. „So. Sie sagen mir besser, wer zur Hölle diese Änderungen abgesegnet hat, denn ich weiß, dass ich nicht darüber informiert wurde, und wage mal eine Schuss ins Blaue und schätze, dass Mr. Scott es ebenfalls nicht war."

Der genannte Ingenieur war gerade dabei, eine der Werkzeugkisten nach einem Hyperspanner zu durchwühlen, mit der sicheren Absicht, keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Er murmelte sarkastisch vor sich hin.

„Warten Sie eine Minute", sagte der Mann. Jim vermutete, dass er etwa in Admiral Pikes Alter war. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen Namen, aber der schien momentan überaus unwichtig. „Ich kann Ihnen die Systeme zeigen. Lassen Sie uns uns einfach alle beruhigen…"

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Sie ruhig, Mr. Spock?", fragte er und hielt seinen Blick auf den Kerl fixiert, der im Wesentlichen seinen Hauptmaschinenraum versaut hatte. Nun, zumindest wenn es nach Scotty ging, aber Jim war höchst geneigt, ihn diesbezüglich beim Wort zu nehmen.

„Ich bin durchaus ruhig, Captain", antwortete Spock von einer der Stationen, wo ein leises biependes Surren die schnellen Bewegungen seiner Finger begleitete.

„Nun, ich bin ruhig. Haben Sie sich beruhigt, Mr. Scott?", erkundigte er sich.

„Aye, Captain", stimmte Scotty zwischen etlichem Klirren und Knallen zu. Er hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Plastikhauben von den Stationen zu entfernen.

„Gut. Für mich sieht es so aus, als ob jeder ruhig ist, und ich habe mehr als genug Vertrauen in Mr. Spocks Fähigkeiten, die Schiffssysteme einzuschätzen. Also – da ich derjenige bin, den die Leute mit ‚Captain' anreden und dies mein Schiff und Mr. Scotts Maschinenraum ist, warum erzählen Sie mir nicht, wer diese Änderungen abgesegnet hat?"

Jim hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit einer solchen Information machen würde, außer dass es nett wäre, einen Namen zu haben, den man den Höherstehenden anhängen konnte, die zu beabsichtigen schienen, ihn mit weniger Respekt zu behandeln, als sein Rang verdiente. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Eindruck er hinterließ – jung, forsch und unvernünftig, streng und fordernd, wütend oder beleidigt. Aber wie auch immer, er war der Captain.

Dies war sein Schiff.


	20. Chapter 20

Jim war sehr erfreut, als der Projektleiter ihn darüber informierte, dass Admiral Nogura die zusätzlichen Upgrades abgezeichnet hatte. Erfreut deswegen, weil das offensichtlich bedeutete, dass er Leuten befehlen _konnte_, ihm solche Informationen zu geben. Und nun wusste er, wessen Namen er verfluchen musste, wenn ihm wichtige Details vorenthalten wurden. Er beschloss, den Vorfall als Meilenstein in seiner Rolle als Captain anzusehen. Dann warf er das Reparaturteam aus seinem Schiff und begann damit, seine richtige Crew zurück an Bord zu bekommen, angefangen mit Scottys Maschinenraumteam, das ein Projekt in Arbeit hatte. Er beteiligte sich auch an Spocks Check der Schiffssysteme, aber nicht so sehr, wie er es früher getan hätte. Sein Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seines Ersten Offiziers und, noch wichtiger, seine Loyalität hatte beträchtlich zugenommen.

Die Formulare, die er ausfüllen musste, lieferten ihm nun auch ein seltsam interessantes Spiel. Es war immer noch langweilig und ermüdend, aber es gewann an Schärfe, wenn er etwas zurückschickte und nachfragte, warum ‚zusätzliche Information' von ihm verlangt wurde. Es war nicht so amüsant wie der Versuch, Spock in sein Bett zu quatschen, und die mögliche Belohnung war nicht annähernd so verlockend, aber trotzdem. Es machte Spaß, seiner rebellischen Seite nachzugeben, wenn auch mehr oder weniger im Stillen.

Das war aber nicht der Teil des Jobs, den er liebte. Sie lagen immer noch im Dock, und er war nur kurz auf der Brücke gewesen, um ein paar der Systeme zu überprüfen. Es war dennoch auf eine gewisse Art befriedigend, weil alles, was er tat, dazu beitrug, wieder _dort hinaus_ zu kommen. Wenn der Rest der Crew zurück war, fehlten nur noch ihre Befehle, und das war's.

Jim würde die Befehle von der Kommunikation bekommen, also von Uhura, die leitender Kommunikationsoffizier war und diejenige, die auf der Brücke stationiert war.

Er fühlte sich deswegen unerklärlich beunruhigt.

Zum Glück konnte er dringendere Aufgaben vorschieben. Außer dem Papierkram hatten sich einige neue Crewmitglieder vorgestellt. Einer vom Sicherheitspersonal hatte um Versetzung gebeten, was er genehmigt hatte – der Kerl war sowieso ein Trottel gewesen -, also kam sein Ersatz an Bord, und da waren auch die neuen Krankenschwestern und medizinischen Assistenten. Sechs neue Männer – nein, vier neue Männer und zwei Frauen. Die mit dem höchsten Rang war eine hübsche Blonde namens Schwester Chapel. Vom Captain wurde erwartet, dass er die Neuen begrüßte, also machte er die Runde, schüttelte Hände und verteilte die üblichen Willkommensgrüße. Bones hatte seine Leute sofort an die Arbeit geschickt, die Neuen eingewiesen und die medizinische Datenbank dreifach überprüft, um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts fehlte. Er hatte kaum ein Grunzen für Jim übrig, aber schließlich hatten sie alle viel zu tun.

Jim wusste jedoch, dass er die Entgegennahme der Anweisungen von seinem Kommunikationsoffizier nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Also setzte er sein bestes ‚Business'- Gesicht auf, machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke und ging direkt zu ihrer Station.

„Hier sind die Befehle von Starfleet. Sir," sagte sie ohne Umschweife und übergab ihm fast zerstreut ein Datapad, während sie den Status des Sprachsystems überprüfte. Das „Sir" wurde nachgeschoben, als ob sie es einfach nur vergessen hatte, nicht mit echter Geringschätzung. Einfach ihr normaler Umgang miteinander.

"Danke, Lieutenant,", sagte Jim ein wenig steif, nahm die Information und zog sich dankbar zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum er so nervös gewesen war. Offensichtlich wusste sie nichts – und selbst wenn, es war ihre Sache, wie sie damit umging. Und es war albern, darüber nachzudenken, während er im Dienst war, denn wenn er sich auf solche Gedanken einließ, würde er seine Position in kürzester Zeit aufs Spiel setzen.

Er verdonnerte sich selbst dazu, im Konferenzraum die Anweisungen zu lesen.

Die _Enterprise_ war als Forschungsschiff konzipiert worden. Aber da ein Großteil der Flotte verloren war und es an Ressourcen mangelte, wurde sie oft für Aufgaben eingesetzt, die normalerweise andere Schiffe übernommen hätten.

Wie beispielsweise ein großes Frachtschiff zu eskortieren, das empfindliche geologische Geräte und Vorräte für Vulkan II geladen hatte.

Jim betrachtete den Einsatzbefehl mit Interesse. Die _Uwibami _war für den Dienst in Föderationskolonien bestimmt und hatte bereits einige Flüge zur neuen vulkanischem Siedlung hinter sich. Aber die letzten beiden Male war es zu Zwischenfällen mit Piraten gekommen, von denen man annahm, dass es Klingonen waren. Die Waffensysteme des Frachtschiffs waren unzureichend, daher hatten beide Begegnungen zum Verlust der Ladung geführt. Die Kolonie brauchte alle Ressourcen, die sie bekommen konnte. Es war wichtig, dass die Föderation weitere derartige Vorfälle verhinderte, und so hatte die _Enterprise_ zwei Ziele: das Frachtschiff beschützen und ein Zeichen für angreifende Piraten setzen, dass sie jetzt mit Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse zu rechnen hatten, die sie zerfetzen würden.

Jim fühlte harte, kalte Wut bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand die für Vulkan II bestimmten Vorräte raubte.

Die Enterprise sollte sich mit der _Uwibami _treffen, sobald sie Pluto passiert hatten, und ihre Mission aufnehmen. Er stellte fest, dass er gegen diese Mission nichts einzuwenden hatte, obwohl sein Schiff dafür wohl überqualifiziert war.

Er machte sich allerdings ein wenig Sorgen darüber, wie sein Erster Offizier die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würde. Aber Spock konnte damit umgehen – und Jim würde tun, was er konnte, um zu helfen. Daher beschloss er, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, Spock vor dem offiziellen Briefing in Kenntnis zu setzen. Er musste sich zwingen, sich das zweimal zu überlegen, um sicher zu sein, dass er das nicht wegen ihrer persönlichen Beziehung tat. Aber schließlich entschied er, dass das keine Rolle spielte – wenn Spock die Nerven verlor (obwohl er sich inzwischen wesentlich besser im Griff hatte), war es besser, vorher damit fertig zu werden. Es gab eine Menge Gründe, warum es nicht gut für ihn wäre, vor versammelter Mannschaft allzu emotional zu werden, von persönlichen Befindlichkeiten mal ganz abgesehen.

Jim verließ den Konferenzraum und fand seinen Ersten Offizier auf der Brücke, wo er mit gewohnter Sorgfalt arbeitete.

Hmm. Er würde es sich abgewöhnen müssen, ihn abzuchecken, wenn sie im Dienst waren. Das schien inzwischen eine Art Reflex zu sein. Hey! Ein weiteres Argument! Wenn sie genug heißen, leidenschaftlichen Sex miteinander hätten, würden seine physischen Triebe höchstwahrscheinlich soweit befriedigt sein, dass Spocks natürliche Anziehungskraft ihn nicht ablenkte, während sie auf der Brücke waren. Theoretisch jedenfalls.

"Mr. Spock,", sagte er und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit sowie einige andere flüchtige Blicke auf sich. Am Steuerruder stieß Chekov Sulu in die Rippen und machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste zu ihnen. Offenbar hatten, wenn nicht Uhura, so doch _manche_ Leute die Gerüchte gehört.  
„Haben Sie eine Minute"?

Spock richtete sich auf, neigte den Kopf und verließ mit einem 'Natürlich, Captain' die Brücke an seiner Seite.

Er erntete einen Seitenblick, als er den Turbolift auf halbem Weg anhielt.

"Jim,", sagte Spock, und er war übertrieben froh, dass er immer noch 'Jim' war, wenn sie nur zu zweit waren. Er war ein wenig besorgt gewesen, dass sich das ‚Captain' als ansteckend erweisen würde, sobald sie auf dem Schiff waren. „Wir sind im Dienst."

Er grinste und fragte sich, was genau Spock wohl dachte, dass er im Sinn hatte. „Ich weiß,", versicherte er. „Was? Hast du deine Meinung geändert und willst jetzt einen Quickie?"

Wenn der bezeichnende Blick, den er erntete, ein Hinweis war, dann war das nicht der Fall. Na gut. Hoffen konnte man immer.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass "Quickie" sich auf etwas Sexuelles bezieht?", fragte Spock.

„Ja,", bestätigte Jim. Dann seufzte er und zwang sich, ernst zu werden. Sie waren wirklich im Dienst. Der Sex-Talk konnte warten bis nach ihrer Schicht. „Okay, es reicht mit deiner schamlosen Flirterei. Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über unseren Einsatz sprechen." Er hielt ihm das Datapad mit den Starfleet-Befehlen hin.

Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Spock es und überflog den Text mit effizienter Geschwindigkeit. Jim lehnte sich an die abgerundete Wand des Turbolifts und ließ ihn lesen. Er beobachtete seine Reaktionen sorgfältig. Sie waren neutral und unemotional. Betont nichtssagend. Was bedeutete, dass er etwas fühlte, das er mit schierer Willenskraft unterdrückte. Zorn war der vielversprechendste Kandidat.

Als er fertig war, gab Spock ihm das Datapad wortlos zurück.

„Befürchtest du, dass es meine Stabilität gefährdet?", fragte er nach einer Pause rundheraus. Jim sah ihn lange an. Dann zuckte er die Achseln und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich hatte eher die Befürchtung, dass du vor der Mannschaft impulsiv schlecht reagierst,", gab er zu. „Ich dachte, ich gebe dir einen Moment, bevor ich alle anderen informiere."

Spock verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wandte sich leicht von ihm ab. „Du solltest mir keine besonderen Privilegien gewähren, Jim. Das ist unangemessen."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. "Das hat nichts mit _uns _zu tun,", sagte er und deutete auf sie beide. „Ich kann professionell sein, weißt du. Ich, _Captain Kirk_, stelle sicher, dass mein Erster Offizier, _Mr. Spock_, auf die Mission gut vorbereitet ist. Nur weil ich dich kenne bedeutet das nicht, dass ich so tun muss, als sei dem nicht so, besonders, wenn es hilft, dieses Schiff zu führen."

Mit dieser Bemerkung startete er den Turbolift wieder, der sie zurück zur Brücke brachte. Spock sah nicht so aus, als ob er gleich explodieren würde, daher war es besser, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Als die Tür aufging, hielt eine Hand auf seinem Arm ihn zurück. Es war nur eine leichte Geste um ihn für einen Moment zu stoppen.

"In diesem Fall, Captain, danke ich für die Information.", sagte er. Dann verließen beide mit professioneller Effizienz den Lift. Spock kehrte zu seiner Station zurück.

Jim sah sich um und entdeckte Uhura, die ihn direkt anstarrte. Sie da besorgt aus, aber nicht auf die „Bist du in Ordnung"- Art. Mehr wie „Es braut sich was zusammen." Einen Moment lang stand er einfach da und wog ab, was die richtige Antwort wäre. Er hatte schon früher mit Ex- Soundso's zu tun gehabt, aber keiner davon hatte für ihn gearbeitet. Schließlich ging er zu seinem Stuhl, da er nicht wirklich etwas tun konnte, und überprüfte die Systeme in seiner Armlehne. Alles arbeitete zufriedenstellend.

Es war demnach Zeit zu sehen, ob sein Kommandostab bereit war für die Instruktionen. Da sie noch immer im Dock lagen, musste er die Brücke niemandem übergeben, aber bevor er ging, nickte er Sulu dennoch auffordernd zu. Nur für alle Fälle. Dann unterdrückte er sein Unbehagen und sprach Uhura an. „Ich werde alle darüber informieren, wohin wir in wenigen Stunden unterwegs sein werden. Bitte übertragen Sie unsere Befehle an Mr. Chekovs Station, damit er die Ankündigung machen kann."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „So bald?", fragte sie. „Ich dachte nur, im Maschinenraum wird noch gearbeitet. Sir."

"Das stimmt,", bestätigte er. "Geben Sie die Ankündigung trotzdem durch. Wir starten; Mr. Scotts Reparaturen sind überwiegend oberflächlich. Es sei denn, irgendwelche Abteilungen haben von Schwierigkeiten berichtet?"

"Nein, Sir,", antwortete sie.

"Gut,", sagte er mit einem Nicken. „Mr. Spock, Sie kommen wieder mit mir, Sie Glückspilz."

Chekov boxte Sulu noch einmal. Sulu schüttelte den Kopf mit einer ‚Auf keinen Fall'- Geste. Beide dachten nicht, dass Jim sie bemerkt hätte. Aber er war inzwischen ziemlich gut darin, die Vorgänge auf der Brücke zu beobachten.

Spock folgte ihm in den Konferenzraum, wo Jim sofort zur Sprechanlage ging und Bones und Scotty herbeirief, die als einzige mit allen Details der meisten Missionen vertraut waren. Chefmediziner mussten, soweit Jim wusste, über alles Bescheid wissen, wenn es nicht gerade um Spionage ging (und manchmal sogar dann), und Scotty musste Bescheid wissen, weil er an dritter Stelle in der Kommandokette stand. Es war das Standardverfahren. Aber, wurde Jim klar, es schadete auch nicht, dass er seine Kommandooffiziere ziemlich gern hatte und ihnen daher fast alles anvertraute,

Das Briefing dauerte nicht lange. Bones und Scotty hatten es beide eilig, zu ihren Abteilungen zurück zu kommen, wo sie mit verstümmelten Instrumenten und Hilfspflegern fertig werden mussten. Jim instruierte sie und ließ sie gerne gehen. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Der Rest der Mannschaft – einige Sicherheitsoffiziere und Wartungspersonal – würde bald eintreffen. Danach würde es schiffsweite Ankündigungen des ‚sehrr begabten' Mr. Chekov geben, und er endlich etwas Zeit für sich haben.

Er erwog, Spock zu kidnappen und in sein Quartier zu schleppen. In einer perfekten Welt würden sie die Anspannung des Tages mit Jims liebstem Zeitvertreib loswerden, aber für den eher wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sein Erster Offizier wie üblich stur blieb, würde er sich mit einem guten Gespräch und ein wenig Knutschen zufrieden geben.

Spock ging an seine Station zurück und Jim ging, um das Eintreffen der restlichen Mannschaft zu beobachten. Als endlich der letzte Fähnrich an Bord war, fühlte er sich irgendwie … besser. Richtiger. Sein Schiff war vollständig, und sie waren bereit zum Aufbruch, zu dem, was er inzwischen als sein ‚wirkliches Leben' ansah. Es war wahrscheinlich seltsam, dass der Planet, auf dem er aufgewachsen war, weniger real erschien als das Schiff, das er erst seit wenigen Monaten hatte, aber so war es eben.

Er fand auch eine freie Minute, um eine Nachricht an Admiral Nogura zu schicken, in der er forderte, dass künftig er und sein Chefingenieur gefragt würden, bevor größere Änderungen im Maschinenraum vorgenommen wurden. Die Nachricht war sehr höflich und formell und klang offiziell. Jim hoffte, dadurch würde sie noch mehr wie ein tritt ans Schienbein wirken.

Als Chekovs vertrauter Akzent durch das Schiff klang, grinste er und bedauerte nur, dass das Wort _Uwinami_ kein 'V' enthielt. Wenigstens in ‚Vulkan II' kam eins vor.

Die interne Schiffsuhr sprang um, und Jim hatte die offizielle Erlaubnis, für eine Weile ganz un-captain-haft zu sein. Jedenfalls soweit sein Status als Captain dies zuließ. Er musste trotzdem den Abflug überwachen und das Treffen mit dem Frachtschiff in ein paar Stunden. Das bedeutete, es würde spät werden, aber er konnte diese Verantwortung nicht guten Gewissens delegieren.

Dennoch genoss er die Pause. Er beschloss, seinen Entführungsplan durchzuführen, aber als er auf die Brücke kam, war Spock schon weg. Uhura war ebenfalls gerade auf dem Weg.

Jim fand sich in der peinlichen Situation, mit ihr im Turbolift zu fahren.

Die Peinlichkeit stieg um mehrere Faktoren, als sie den Turbolift anhielt und sich mit ziemlich ernstem Gesicht ihm zuwandte.

Uh-oh.

Uhura verschränkte die Arme und musterte ihn einen Moment.

"So. Ist es wahr?", sagte sie schließlich.

Jim sann darüber nach, wie nützlich die Fähigkeit wäre, durch Wände zu gehen.

"Ist was wahr?", fragte er und hoffte, sie würde mit etwas völlig anderem, nicht Spock-bezogenem kommen.

Sie seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht mit ihm durchgebrannt sind,", begann sie, und Jims Hoffnungen zerschlugen sich. „Ich hielt es für ein Gerücht, aber auch Gerüchte nehmen irgendwo ihren Anfang."

"Oh. Das ist… interessant…", sagte Jim und überlegte, was passieren würde, wenn er den Lift einfach wieder startete. Das war einfach zu peinlich. Erst hatte er Uhura angebaggert, dann hatte Uhura etwas mit Spock angefangen und jetzt war Spock mit ihm zusammen. Sozusagen. Auf komplizierte, nicht-sexuelle Weise. Andererseits war es mehr Sex als einer von ihnen mit Uhura gehabt hatte.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich unklug, das jetzt zu erwähnen.

"Okay, ich frage einfach direkt,", sagte Uhura schließlich und Jim widerstand der Versuchung, zur am weitesten entfernten Seite des Lifts zu wechseln. „Was machen Sie mit ihm?"

Schnell ging Jim im Geiste seine Optionen durch. Option eins – alles abstreiten. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er begann zu denken, dass er leicht besitzergreifende Instinkte hatte, was Spock betraf, und alles abzustreiten wäre kontraproduktiv. Außerdem, wenn Spock davon erfahren sollte, könnte er denken, Jim schämte sich oder wollte Schluss machen, und dabei konnte nichts Gutes herauskommen. Option zwei – es ihr aufs Butterbrot schmieren. Wahrscheinlich auch keine gute Idee. Er musste immer noch mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, und es wäre auch schlechter Stil, seinen früheren Schwarm hämisch damit zu konfrontieren, dass er mit ihrem Exfreund zusammen war. Option drei wäre ihr zu sagen, dass sie das nichts anging und sich auf sein Recht zu berufen, seine Privatangelegenheiten für sich zu behalten. Nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, würde er damit nicht weit kommen, wenn er nicht bereit war, übertrieben stur und regelrecht gemein zu bleiben.

"Das geht Sie nichts an, Lieutenant."

Keiner konnte sagen, dass er nicht gemein sein konnte, wenn er wollte.

Sie sah ihn finster an, und der besorgte Ausdruck kam zurück. „Also geht tatsächlich etwas vor?"

Na ja, er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er es nicht einfach abstreiten konnte. Also drückte er statt dessen auf den Liftknopf.

"Wie gesagt, nicht Ihre Sache.", beharrte er und fixierte den Ausgang, wobei er versuchte, sehr streng und captainhaft auszusehen. Das fiel ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr so schwer, aber es war schwieriger, wenn er es bei einer Frau versuchte, die während der Akademiezeit mehr als einmal Zeugin seiner Niederlagen gewesen war.

Sie hielt den Lift wieder an. „es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Weil er mein Freund ist und ich weiß, was Sie für ein Typ sind. Also will ich wissen, was Sie mit ihm vorhaben. Was ist das für ein Spiel?"

Jim runzelte die Stirn und drückte wieder auf den Knopf. „Das ist kein Spiel,", verteidigte er sich, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er das Äquivalent von „Kein Kommentar" im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Uhura drückte den Knopf nochmals. Er begann sich seekrank zu fühlen. „Erwarten Sie allem Ernstes, dass ich das glaube?", fragte sie. „Hören Sie, _Captain_, ich gebe zu, dass Sie bis jetzt Ihren Kommandojob gut machen und kein so hoffnungsloser Fall sind, wie ich dachte. Aber Sie haben ganz sicher ein Spiel im Sinn. Das ist einfach die Art, wie Sie vorgehen."

Er hatte keine Lust mehr, Stop-and-go zu spielen. Also gab er dem Drang nach, von ihr wegzukommen, und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Er bedachte seinen Kommunikationsoffizier mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Okay,", sagte er. "Sie haben recht. Es ist ein Spiel. Insgeheim plane ich, seinen brillanten vulkanischen Verstand zu stehlen und in einen riesigen Computer zu stecken, damit ich sein Genie nutzen kann, um Starfleet zu übernehmen. Dann kommt die Föderation dran und schließlich der gesamte Alphaquadrant. Das wird glorreich. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich Großkaiser Kirk nennen, aber darüber denke ich noch mal nach."

Uhura warf ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Ist für Sie _alles_ ein Witz?"

Jim zuckte die Achseln.

Sein Kommunikationsoffizier richtete sich gerade auf und startete den Lift. Er ging von der Tür weg. „Schön,", entschied sie. "Ich werde _ihn_ danach fragen, Aber wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie ihn manipulieren oder mit ihm spielen, dann werde ich Ihnen das Leben als Captain schwer machen." Nach einer Pause, bevor der Lift stoppte und die Tür aufging, fügte sie hinzu: „Nach allem, was passiert ist, kann er mit so etwas nicht fertig werden."

Jims Reaktion waren seltsam gemischte Gefühle, als sie den Lift verließ und wegging. Einerseits war es gut, dass Spock einen Freund hatte, der für ihn eintrat. Außer Jim natürlich. Andererseits gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass jemand versuchte, Spock vor_ ihm_ zu beschützen. Er hatte wahrhaftig alles getan, um die Situation nicht auszunutzen, und er war selbst ratlos, was eigentlich vor sich ging; also schätzte er es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihn beschuldigte, sich wie ein Riesenarschloch zu benehmen. Selbst im besten Playboy-Modus war er nicht so ein Typ. Er legte es nicht darauf an, mit Leuten zu spielen oder sie zu verletzen. Meist wollte er einfach nur Spaß haben, und jeder wusste das. Selbst als er hinter Uhura selbst her war, wusste sie von Anfang an wie er war und was er wollte. Vielleicht war es ein Spiel. Aber Spock nahm es ernst, also hätte Jim ihm niemals etwas vorgemacht.

Entschlossen straffte er sich und folgte Uhura schnellen Schrittes.

"Hey,", sagte er, und sie blieb stehen und sah ihn mit leichter Überraschung an. „Ich bin nicht so ein Vollidiot.", erklärte er bestimmt.

So. Das war alles, was er sagen wollte. Zufrieden drehte er sich um und ging zurück – bis ihm einfiel, dass Spocks Quartier in der Richtung lagen, die Uhura eingeschlagen hatte.

Er zögerte und drehte sich wieder um. Sie beobachtete ihn abwägend.

Nach einem Augenblick ging er wieder in ihre Richtung, in der Absicht, sie gar nicht zu beachten und einfach an ihr vorbei zu gehen. Als er sie erreichte, begann sie schneller zu gehen. Schnell wurde klar, dass sie dasselbe Ziel hatten. Fast unisono warfen sie einander misstrauische Blicke zu,

„Wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte sie.

„Wo gehen Sie hin?", konterte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Sie beeilte sich, ihm nachzukommen, und bald rannten sie praktisch den Korridor entlang. Jim ging an seinem eigenen Quartier vorbei direkt auf das von Spock zu.

Es gelang ihm, den Türsummer zuerst zu treffen, aber es war knapp. Einen Moment später glitt die Tür auf und Spock straffte sich beim Anblick von ihm und Uhura, wie sie da standen und einander mit offener, wenn auch gemäßigter Feindseligkeit betrachteten.

Es sah aus, als ob er ernsthaft daran dachte, die Tür einfach wieder zu schließen.

Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf, warf beiden einen fragenden Blick zu und faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Jim. Nyota.", grüßte er ausdruckslos.

Okay. Das war wohl ein spezieller Teil der Peinlichkeitshölle, den Jim kannte. Er hatte schon erlebt, dass seine Exen seine gegenwärtigen Liebschaften trafen, und es war nie angenehm. Im besten Fall bekämpften sie einander. Im schlechtesten Fall gingen beide gleichzeitig auf ihn los. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldbewusst, dass er teilweise zu dieser Situation beigetragen hatte.

Andererseits wollte er verdammt sein, wenn er derjenige war, der sich zurückzog.

„Spock. Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte Uhura und schlug ihn um Haaresbreite.

_**Verdammt..**_

"Hey, _ich _wollte ihn kidnappen," protestierte er. Spock hob eine Braue und atmete dann sachte aus.

"Jim.", sagte er in diesem _Ton_. Dem, der andeutete, dass er sich lächerlich machte, aber gleichzeitig eine gewisse Zuneigung ausdrückte, als sei seine spezielle Art der Lächerlichkeit nicht ganz so nervig wie die von allen anderen. „Ich habe seit einiger Zeit nicht mit Nyota gesprochen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne mit ihr unterhalten."

Okay. Das versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich. Für einen Moment sah er alles vor seinen Augen aufblitzen und dann in sich zusammenfallen. Spock würde merken, dass er nur eine wilde Affäre war und er lieber mit Uhura zusammen sein wollte. Er würde ihre „Brautschau" abbrechen und mit ihr abhauen und glücklich sein bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, und Jim würde nur als Erinnerung an die erste sexuelle Erfahrung fortbestehen… ein Meilenstein, den er möglicherweise sogar bereute…

"… nur ein paar Minuten," sagte Spock und zog ihn damit aus seiner extrem unerfreulichen Vorstellung. Dann verengten sich die Augen seines Ersten Offiziers leicht, als ihm sein Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. Er streckte zögernd seine langfingrige Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm. „Ich treffe dich bald in deinem Quartier,", versicherte Spock, „und ich freu mich darauf."

Der Ernst in seiner Stimme verbannte erfolgreich den kühlen Schauder seiner Gedanken. Er nickte und sah rasch zu Uhura hinüber, die sie beide nahezu schockiert anstarrte. Dann richtete er sich auf, fragte sich, wie er wohl gerade ausgesehen hatte, und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Quartier, das wenigstens sehr nahe bei Spocks lag.

_Sie ist seine Freundin_, erinnerte er sich selbst. Obwohl es ein wenig seltsam schien, Freunde zu bleiben nach dem Ende der Beziehung, oder überhaupt den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Jim hatte mit Leuten Schluss gemacht und war danach freundlich _zu ihnen_. Manchmal war er mit jemandem sogar wieder zusammengekommen, wie Marlena – was wahrscheinlich keine vergleichbare Erfahrung war. Aber das ganze ‚Lass uns Freunde bleiben' war nach seiner Erfahrung ein Märchen.

Er sagte sich, dass er sich wie ein Idiot aufführte. Dann tigerte er in seinem Quartier auf und ab, das noch genau so war, wie er es verlassen hatte, und blickte düster, und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass Eifersucht nicht gerade die attraktivste Emotion im Universum war. Obwohl er gar nicht_ eifersüchtig_ war. Er war nur _besorgt_.

Worüber redeten sie gerade?

…

… Sagte Uhura unerfreuliche Dinge über ihn? So wie im Turbolift? Was, wenn ja? Was, wenn Spock ihr glaubte?

Er hielt inne, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er war ein Idiot, das war ihm bewusst, aber sein Hirn wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte er wenig erfolgreich mit dem Versuch, es zu beruhigen.

Er fiel beinahe rückwärts aus dem Sitz, als das Türsignal ertönte. Es war nicht abgeschlossen. Spock hatte das vermutlich erwartet und kam direkt herein. Sofort fixierte er Jim, der wie ein Hase aufgesprungen war und jetzt einfach dastand, gefangen in momentaner Unsicherheit. Er sah zu Spock hinüber, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Der Blick wurde erwidert, und nach einem Augenblick neigte Spock den Kopf. Er hatte wieder diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, als ob er gerade etwas herausgefunden hatte. Etwas über Jim.

„Du bist angespannt," bemerkte er.

„Pfft. Nö.", leugnete Jim, räusperte sich und korrigierte seine Haltung, um weniger danach auszusehen, als ob er jeden Moment davonlaufen wollte. Gut, dann war das vielleicht nicht besonders überzeugend, aber er war gerade etwas nervös.

Spock ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt an, als er etwa eine Armeslänge entfernt war. „Meine frühere Beziehung zu Nyota ist dir unangenehm," beharrte er. Dann schien er zu warten, was Jim tun würde,

Jim zuckte die Achseln. "… Na gut. Ein wenig vielleicht,", gab er zu, schluckte und begegnete nicht _ganz _dem Blick des Halbvulkaniers.

"Ich verstehe,", antwortete Spock. "Würde es dich vielleicht beruhigen zu hören, dass ich kein romantisches Interesse an ihr habe, und selbst wenn meine Beziehung mit dir ein unerfreuliches Ende fände, sich an diesem Mangel an Interesse nichts ändern würde?"

...Huh.

Daraufhin fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser.

Er entspannte sich ein wenig und zwang sich zu einem leichten Ton. „Es würde mich sogar noch mehr beruhigen, wenn du deine Meinung ändern und verrückten, heißen Sex mit mir haben würdest," schlug er vor, in neckendem Tonfall. Spocks Augen lächelten ihn an.

"Vielleicht,", stimmte er zu. "Oder vielleicht würde es dir den irrigen Eindruck vermitteln, dass ich nur zum Zweck physischer Befriedigung an dir interessiert bin."

„Sicher nicht! Ich schwöre."

Spock neigte den Kopf auf unbestimmt entschuldigende Art. „Solche emotionalen Reaktionen können schwer vorhersehbar sein, selbst von der Person, die davon betroffen ist. Es wäre unverantwortlich, Mutmaßungen anzustellen."

„Ich sage dir jetzt was," sagte Jim und machte ein paar Schritte, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen. „Sobald ich das Gefühl habe, du willst mich ausnutzen, gebe ich dir sofort Bescheid." Dann lehnte er sich hinüber und legte sehr vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die Spocks. Die Andeutung eines Kusses. Sein Erster Offizier blieb steif und behielt sein Pokerface, aber er konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht unterdrücken, und Jim wusste, der Punkt ging an ihn. Trotzdem seufzte er innerlich. Zeit, seine wachsenden Reserven an Selbstbeherrschung zu nutzen und sich zurückzuziehen.

Spock machte ein sehr, sehr leises, seltsames Geräusch, als er von ihm wegtrat. Jim hätte es niemals gehört, wenn er nicht so nahe bei ihm gestanden hätte oder der Raum nicht so äußerst still gewesen wäre.

Er stellte fest, dass ihn dieser Klang unverhältnismäßig froh machte.

"Hast du etwas gesagt, Spock?", fragte er, weder fähig noch gewillt, das übermütige Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Da blieb es allerdings nicht lange, als er plötzlich von Wärme und Berührung überfallen wurde, eine Hand durch sein Haar glitt und die andere sich um seinen Rücken schlang, Spocks Mund den seinen fand und ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Es war sehr weit entfernt von dem sanften, ‚genehmigten' Kuss, der eigentlich die Grenze ihrer Interaktionen darstellen sollte.

Jim hatte nicht vor, sich zu beschweren.

Aber dann war es vorbei, fast so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, und es blieb ihm überlassen, sein eigenes enttäuschtes Geräusch zu machen, als er aus der leidenschaftlichen Umarmung einfach stehen gelassen wurde, während Spock auf der anderen Seite des Raums war. Er blinzelte, runzelte die Stirn und warf seinem Ersten Offizier einen Blick zu, der in etwa besagte ‚und was genau tust _du _gerade?'

"Ich hätte mir diese Freiheit nicht herausnehmen dürfen," sagte Spock sofort und verschloss sich wie eine Strafkolonie im Alarmzustand. Jim rollte mit den Augen,

"Warum zur Hölle denn nicht?", fragte er. „Ich mag es, wenn du dir bei mir Freiheiten herausnimmst. So viele du willst."

Das brachte ihm einen trockenen Blick ein. Aber seine Lippen und Haut bebten noch, und er war sehr mit sich zufrieden, also konterte er den Blick mit einem Zwinkern.

"Sie kosten nichts," fügte er sicherheitshalber hinzu.

Aber Spock zog sich so sehr in sich zurück, dass er mehr und mehr aufgewühlt aussah. Was seltsam war, denn rein äußerlich gab er sein Bestes, seine Version einer Schaufensterpuppe darzustellen. Und nicht einmal eine von diesen unheimlich dauerlächelnden Typen. Mehr wie die Art, die so ausdruckslos waren, dass sie nicht einmal ein Gesicht hatten. Dieses Bild hätte den Eindruck eines Roboters vermitteln sollen, aber Jims Hirn übersetzte es mit ‚kurz vor dem ausrasten.'

Er lenkte ein, weil er wusste, er hatte Spocks Verstand noch nicht überzeugt, sonst wäre er nicht auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Er sah sich suchend um, ob er etwas fand, um das Thema zu wechseln. Sein Blick fiel auf das Schachbrett, das Sam ihm geschenkt hatte, als er zu Starfleet ging. Sein Bruder hatte gesagt, da Jim offenbar nicht einmal mehr versuchte, die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass er ein ‚Genie' war, solle er sich besser an Beschäftigungen gewöhnen, die einem Genie angemessen waren. Er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es zu benutzen.

"Spielst du Schach?", fragte er schließlich.

Spock folgte seinem Blick. "Nein,", gab er zu.

Jim lächelte. "Hey, das ist gut. Ich auch nicht.", erklärte er, holte fröhlich das Spiel herbei, stellte es auf den Tisch und begann, die Figuren aufzustellen.

Er war mit einer Reihe fertig, als Spock auf der anderen Seite des Tisches näher kam. „Deine Erklärung erscheint unlogisch. Wenn keiner von uns mit dem Spiel vertraut ist, wie können wir dann spielen?"

"Wir improvisieren,", antwortete Jim. "Und ein bisschen weiß ich schon.", gab er zu und erklärte die Grundlagen, soweit er sie verstand. Er musste die erlaubten Züge einiger Figuren mit dem Computer überprüfen, aber das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, das neue System vor dem Abflug nochmals zu überprüfen, daher entschied er, es als ‚Datenbankcheck' anzusehen.

Spock folgte dem Konzept mit Interesse, wobei er nach und nach aus seiner Zurückhaltung herauskam. Als Jim fertig erklärt hatte, überraschte ihn Spock, indem er das Brett umdrehte, so dass er die schwarzen Figuren bekam.

Auf den fragenden Blick seines Captains erklärte er, "Angesichts meiner überlegenen mentalen Fähigkeiten wäre es unfair, wenn ich den ersten Zug bekomme. Außerdem finde ich die Assoziation zwischen mir und den dunklen Figuren in gewisser Weise… angemessen."

Jim erinnerte sich an die weite, verlockende Finsternis, die er in der Gedankenverschmelzung mit seinem Ersten Offizier assoziiert hatte, und als er ihn jetzt ansah, wusste er, dass er sich darauf bezog. Er fühlte sich ein wenig beschämt und gleichzeitig unglaublich beglückt.

"Hey, ich finde, sie passen zu deinem Haar,", erwiderte er beiläufig und betrachtete das Brett überlegend. Spock folgte ihm, und so begann ihr erstes Schachspiel.

Jim erwartete, platt gemacht zu werden. Schach war bekanntlich ein intellektuelles Spiel, und Spock war ein bekannt intellektuelles Individuum, das sehr schnell lernte, also stand zu erwarten, dass er seinen Hintern auf einem Silbertablett überreicht bekäme. Er wollte nicht verlieren, er rechnete nur nicht damit, zu gewinnen. Es kam ihm darauf an, seinen Ersten Offizier abzulenken, damit er sich beruhigte, ohne dicht zu machen. Aber nach wenigen Minuten fand er die Strategie spannender, als er gedacht hatte. Spock war gut, aber seine Züge waren streng methodisch. In gewisser Weise war das irritierend, weil er Jims Pläne meist systematisch vereiteln konnte. Aber der Halbvulkanier hatte auch einen klaren Nachteil bei der Voraussage von Jims Zügen, wahrscheinlich weil ein Großteil davon rein zufällig war, aber auch weil Jim merkte, je mehr Pläne er gleichzeitig verfolgte, desto schwieriger wurde es vorherzusehen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Spock gewann, aber viel knapper, als beide erwartet hatten. Es war eine interessante Erfahrung. Ihre Unterhaltung blieb tatsächlich auf der Strecke, während sie sich auf das Spiel konzentrierten. Es war etwas an den blassen Fingern, die dunkle Figuren bewegten, was einfach… passte. Er beobachtete Spocks konzentrierten, intensivern Ausdruck, während er das Brett untersuchte, offensichtlich fasziniert.

"Na,", sagte Jim, als sie fertig waren und betrachtete seinen gefallenen König nachdenklich. „Das war ziemlich interessant."

„Es war… fesselnd,", stimmte Spock zu, sah Jim an, und eine Aura zufriedener Heiterkeit umgab sie.

_Er checkt mich ab, _wurde Jim plötzlich klar, als er bemerkte, wie die Augen seines Ersten Offiziers verstohlen über seine Gestalt glitten, auf bestimmten Linien und Schatten verweilend. Es war eine erfreuliche Überraschung. Er fragte sich, wie oft Spock ihn schon so gemustert hatte und er hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt. Versuchsweise lehnte er sich zurück, dehnte ein paar Muskeln und streckte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Spock hob eine Augenbraue.

"Weißt du,", sagte er, die Gelegenheit ergreifend, und riskierte es, wieder seinen flirtenden Ton aufzunehmen. „Ich habe nachgedacht, und wir setzen womöglich die Mannschaft einer Gefahr aus, wenn wir ‚es' nicht tun."

Seine Bemerkung brachte ihm einen skeptischen Blick ein. Aber, wie er feststellte, Spocks Aufmerksamkeit entfernte sich nicht allzu weit von seiner Gestalt. „Ich sehe nicht wie,", antwortete Spock.

"Sieh mal. Nur weil wir keinen Sex haben, bedeutet das doch nicht, dass wir nicht daran denken. tatsächlich denken wir vermutlich sogar mehr daran. Ich jedenfalls. Wenn wir also auf der Brücke sind und total abgelenkt durch die Gedanken an den Sex, den wir nicht haben, ist das ganz schlecht. Ein zerstreuter Captain und Erster Offizier – gar nicht gut."

"Jim…"

"Nein, nein, hör zu,", beharrte er. "Der hier ist gut, versprochen. Hier bin ich, total abgelenkt von all den Gedanken, wie gern ich Sex mit dir hätte, und ich konzentriere mich nicht so auf meine Aufgaben, wie es sein sollte. Das ist eine Gefahr für die Mannschaft. Aber wenn wir wirklich Sex haben, denke ich nicht dauernd daran, und du auch nicht, und wir können unsere Jobs effizienter und sicherer machen."

Spock betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Dann faltete er die Hände und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. „Deine Hypothese fußt auf der Annahme, dass häufige sexuelle Aktivität deine Gedanken daran verringern werden?", stellte er klar.

Jim nickte vergnügt.

"…Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir gestern Geschlechtsverkehr hatten, Jim?"

"Echt? Es kommt mir vor, als sei es Wochen her."

"Das ist es nicht."

"Okay. Dann haben wir einen Zeitrahmen eingegrenzt, wir oft wir es tun müssen, damit der Plan funktioniert."

Spock sah nicht überzeugt aus.

Trotzdem hatte Jim zum ersten Mal das sichere Gefühl, dass er es schließlich schaffen würde.

Es war nur die Frage, _wann_.


End file.
